Ariel
by Dama 9
Summary: Uma antiga maldição liga Sorento a um antigo ser mitologico.Muitas vezes o passado retona para lembrarnos de q tudo tem seu tempo e nada é por acaso.Tudo parte de desejo a história de Ariel e Sorento e dos sentimentos que transcedem a eternidade
1. Um Retorno ao Passado

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic sobre Saint Seya, dessa vez o protagonista será nada mais nada menos do que me marina preferido. É, se vocês pensaram no Sorento, acertaram. Bom sinceramente espero que gostem, nos meus planos esssa fic era pra ser quase o encerramento da saga de Uma Nova Vida, mas ainda tenho mais planos pros douradinhos. Pensando nisso, resolvi já começar postar a "Ariel", junto com "Ilyria" e "Tempestade de Verão", já que nenhuma das três apesar de fazerem parte de uma sequência, não interferirem na história principal, que é a tempestade. Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Alister.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).**

**

* * *

**

ARIEL

**Capitulo 1: Um retorno ao passado.**

**I – De volta para Atenas.**

-Ultima chamada para o vôo para Atenas; a voz do controlador de embarque soou nos alto-falantes do aeroporto Internacional Leonardo Da Vinci **(1).**

Muitas pessoas iam e vinham, carregando malas, conferindo passagem ou até mesmo tentando controlar a impaciência devido ao possível atraso do avião.

-Vamos Sorento, Julian esta nos esperando; a voz calma da sereia tirou-lhe do seus devaneios.

-Ahn! Sim, estou indo; o ex marina respondeu, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e com seu inseparável estojo contendo o instrumento de siringe **(2)** ele seguiu a sereia.

-Finalmente! Achei que tivesse desistido de voltar? – o herdeiro da família Sollo falou com um sorriso debochado.

-E perder a oportunidade de te ver levar **mais** um fora... Jamais; Sorento rebateu, divertindo-se com a cara enfezada do ex-imperador.

-Crianças não briguem e vamos logo pra não perdermos o avião; Tétis falou impaciente. Desde que Sorento dissera querer voltar a Atenas e Julian resolvera que todos iriam juntos, o humor da jovem estava intratável, mas tal detalhe parecia passar despercebido pelo ex-imperador.

-Sim, Sra; os dois responderam como duas crianças ao levarem uma bronca.

-Eu mereço; Tétis resmungou, pegando sua mala para se dirigir ao portão de embarque.

**II – Memories.**

**12 anos atrás...**

_A Áustria por natureza era um país gelado, tanto no inverno quanto nas outras estações, mas isso não impedia que varias crianças fossem espalhadas pelo país com o intuito de consagrarem-se cavaleiros. Todas tinham em torno de seis a sete anos, lutando pelo mesmo objetivo._

_Numa das províncias de Viena, precisamente em Landsberg. Um belo jovem de orbes rosados jazia sentado preguiçosamente ao pé de uma árvore tocando com os lábios bem desenhados uma delicada flauta, com habilidade e destreza._

_-Sorento! Se continuar assim nunca ira se tornar um Cavaleiro de Athena; o jovem mestre disse se aproximando com um olhar calmo, embora mais uma vez estivesse pegando o pupilo em flagrante matando o treino._

_Alister era um jovem cavaleiro, que tinha por volta de mais ou menos 28 anos. Longos e lisos cabelos vermelhos, como uma chama eterna que incendiava aquela terra gelada. O atual cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes recebera do Grande Mestre a missão de treinar um jovem pupilo como sucessor, mas este não parecia muito disposto a colaborar._

_-Desculpe mestre, mas não entendo porque me tornar um cavaleiro e proteger alguém que nem ao menos vive entre nós; ele contestou, colocando a flauta de lado e encarando o mestre com duvida. _

_-Não seja bobo, menino; Alister disse paciente. –Não é porque o nome é **'Os Santos Guerreiros de Athena'**, que nós só protegemos a ela;_

_-Não entendo! – ele falou confuso. Sempre ouvira outros aprendizes falarem com orgulho de como seria ser um cavaleiro e defender Athena, mas agora seu mestre lhe dizia que não era só a ela que eles protegiam._

_-Simples! Os cavaleiros existem para proteger as pessoas da Terra, que não tem como se proteger. Os cavaleiros são pessoas especiais que nascem sob a proteção de uma estrela, constelação e signo. Os punhos de um verdadeiro cavaleiro só se erguem para proteger alguém em nome da justiça; ele explicou._

_-Agora eu entendo; ele falou mais empolgado com as possibilidades. –Mestre! Qual constelação o Sr pertence? –ele perguntou inocentemente._

_-Peixes menino. E se continuar matando os treinos assim não será meu sucessor pela armadura; ele falou exasperado._

_-Mas mestre, porque Peixes sendo que eu sou de Virgem? – ele perguntou confuso._

_-Eu mereço; Alister falou exasperado. –Porque assim quis Athena; ele respondeu dando por encerrado a conversa._

Novamente aquele sonho, toda vez que pegava no sono aquela mesma cena se repetia junto com outras mais, das quais não fazia idéia da origem. Não fazia uma hora que o avião decolara e ele pegara no sono.

Nas duas poltronas a seu lado, Tétis e Julian dormiam tranqüilamente. Embora lá fora fosse noite ele perdera completamente o sono. Algo lhe dizia que muitas coisas iriam mudar ao voltar para Atenas. Afinal fora lá que toda aquela desgraça causada por Posseidon e seus marinas começou.

-"As vezes me perguntou o que Alister pensaria disso tudo?"; ele pensou melancólico. –"Tantas pessoas se feriram por um propósito cruel e o pior de tudo é que compactuei com isso, será que um dia serei capaz de me redimir com todos aqueles que se machucaram por minha causa?"; ele pensou, voltando a se recostar na poltrona e tentar dormir, porém sabia que isso não seria mais possível.

Ainda se perguntava como Julian misteriosamente recobrara a consciência do que fez como Posseidon ou como no ultimo dia que ele e Julian estavam em Atenas sentiu o cosmo do imperador se manifestar mais uma vez para justamente ajudar os cavaleiros de Athena a lutarem contra Hades e antes de partirem, encontrarem sobre a areia da praia do Cabo uma jovem desacordada. De imediato reconheceu como sendo a sereia, porém não fazia idéia de onde ela viera ou como sobrevivera. Os três por fim decidiram seguir o mesmo caminho, viajando pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas que foram vitimas do dilúvio. Ao termino de um ano, Julian recobrara todas as memórias, mas deixara de ser parcialmente aquele adolescente arrogante. Haviam tantas perguntas das quais ele não fazia idéia de como obteria a resposta, mas talvez o retorno a Atenas ajudasse.

**III – Ação e Reação.**

Há muito tempo atrás quando a Terra ainda era jovem e os deuses começaram a descobrir o que era a traição. Creta ainda era uma ilha pacifica. Ninfas, humanos e antigos e belos seres viviam em completa harmonia. A beira de um lago um grupo de varias jovens entre elas dríades **(3),** napéias **(4), **oréades** (5), **naíades** (6) **emelíades** (7)** conversavam alegremente.

-O verão esta chegando; Cárite, uma bela oréade de cabelos verdes comentou.

-As festas dos deuses logo se iniciaram; Eurin uma dríade de cabelos azuis completou.

-Este ano Apolo escolhera novas ninfas para o seu cortejo junto as Graças; uma bela meliade respondeu, enquanto banhava os pés nas águas cristalinas do lago.

-Aposto que Ariel será uma das escolhidas; uma napéia de orbes amendoados comentou.

-E por falar nisso. Onde esta Ariel? – Cárite perguntou, olhando a sua volta e em toda a extensão da lagoa não encontrando a jovem.

Até que todas avistaram ao pé de uma arvore, uma jovem sentada, vestindo um fino vestido branco, enquanto os cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento do leste. A pele alva tinha um leve rubor devido à alta temperatura do ambiente, porém tal detalhe em nada tirava o esplendor daquela jovem.

Os orbes violeta prendiam-se num ponto qualquer a sua frente, como se buscasse incessantemente por algo desconhecido ou apenas esperava por algo.

-Se Apolo não se encantar por ela eu me afogo nesse lago; a naíade brincou. Sabendo ela ser impossível ambos os fatos.

-Realmente! Quem não vê que Ariel é tão ou mais bela que a própria Afrodite; uma danai brincou, porem rapidamente ficou seria, tapando a boca com as duas mãos com ar assustado.

-Não fale besteiras; Cárite censurou. – Atrairá a ira de Afrodite para nós;

Mas agora já era tarde. Afrodite que repousava em sua cama de rosas vermelhas no Templo dedicado a si em Chipre, mal pode acreditar quando ouvira ao longe pronunciarem que uma ninfa possuía uma beleza maior do que a sua. Sendo ela a personificação de tal adjetivo.

Olímpo...

-Pela minha honra, exijo que uma punição seja dada a essa atrevida que ousou me desafiar; Afrodite falou furiosa, dirigindo-se ao Onipotente.

-A ninfa nada fez, porque eu a puniria? – Zeus perguntou com ar cansado, já não era novidade os surtos de Afrodite quando alguém se dizia mais bela do que ela.

-Se o Sr não tomar uma providencia eu tomo; ela sentenciou saindo da morada celeste.

**IV – Visitantes.**

**Atenas/ Santuário.**

Saori e Shion permaneciam sentados na biblioteca. Ambos com ar cansado, passaram o dia inteiro revisando antigos documentos do santuário, quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre! – Shion falou.

-Com licença Srta; uma criada falou. –Mas acaba de chegar uma mensagem para a Srta e o mensageiro aguarda uma resposta; ela disse encaminhando-se até a frente da deusa e lhe entregando um envelope.

Saori olhou o papel com certa curiosidade e surpresa, ainda mais ao ver que o selo que lacrava a carta era nada mais nada menos do que um tridente, símbolo de um velho rival, mas também a marca registrada do herdeiro da família mais rica da Grécia.

Com cuidado ela rompeu com uma lamina o lacre de cera vermelha e retirou um pequeno bilhete. O Grande Mestre a fitava com curiosidade, ainda mais ao vê-la pegar um outro papel, rabiscar algumas linhas e selar com cera e o símbolo de um ramo de oliveiras, sua marca registrada desde a antiguidade.

-Aqui esta; ela disse devolvendo o envelope para a criada que esperava.

-Com licença; a moça disse se retirando.

-Desculpe a inconveniência Srta, mas sobre o que era? – o Grande Mestre perguntou.

-Julian Sollo me pede permissão para visitar o Santuário junto de Tétis e Sorento; ela falou.

-Como? Pensei que ele não se lembrasse sobre o santuário? – o Grande Mestre perguntou preocupado.

-Julian disse que recuperou as memórias, mas que explica tudo quando chegar. Ele diz que Sorento pede permissão para visitar a casa de Peixes, mas que não pretendem se demorar aqui; ela completou.

-Não entendo; o Grande Mestre disse confuso. –Porque eles querem tanto voltar ao Santuário e o que um marina quer no Templo de Afrodite? – Shion perguntou preocupado.

-Não sei, mas vamos esperar que eles cheguem; a deusa falou com calma. –Não se preocupe Shion, estamos em tempos de paz, lembra-se. Nem mesmo Posseidon seria louco de atacar o santuário depois do que Harmonia fez e atrair para si a fúria do Olímpo; a deusa comentou abafando um riso.

-Esta certo, mas nada nos impede de ficarmos alerta; ele respondeu. –Agora se a Srta me da licença vou comunicar a Afrodite sobre o pedido de Sorento; ele falou se levantando.

-Tudo bem; a deusa falou pacientemente.

Após a saída do Grande Mestre, Saori ainda ficou pensando no que exatamente Julian pretendia ao voltar a Atenas a ultima vez que teve noticias dele foi sobre a visita dele a Roma, mas essa volta repentina era estranha, não que fosse o pressagio de uma guerra, apenas não se convencia dessa visita inocente ainda mais quando a idéia vem o ex-imperador, que misteriosamente lembra de tudo; ela concluiu.

**V – Uma viajem ao passado... Antigas Maldições.**

Um mês mortal se passara e Zeus nada fez e muito menos Afrodite agiu. Então achando que a deusa havia perdoado a ninfa, esqueceu-se completamente do assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O verão já começava a dar sinais de que logo chegaria. A estrela da manhã despontava imponente no horizonte, guiando inúmeros navios que preenchiam toda a extensão do mar, dirigindo-se para a casa, com o intuito de presenciar o inicio dos festejos.

Era um final de tarde quando no meio de Rodes **(8)** começaram os festejos em honra a Apolo, entre suspiros e sussurros ninfas, satiros e pessoas comuns pareciam extasiadas com a aparição de uma carruagem puxada por sete cisnes brancos pousar na beira da praia, revelando a figura imponente e perfeita de um jovem de longos cabelos azuis, vestindo uma fina túnica branca, desembarcar.

Logo foi rodeado por muitas ninfas enfeitadas com coroas de flores, cantando antigas canções folclóricas.

A baia de Rodes estava cheia de pessoas que vinham de muitos lugares para prestigiar Apolo e seu festival.

O cortejo seguiu animado até o Templo do Deus que ficava na ilha e aonde ele escolheria as principais ninfas e sacerdotisas que passariam a lhe representar tanto nos templos como nas vilas por onde ele e as Graças passavam.

Apolo caminhava calmamente, observando uma fileira bem formada de nove ninfas, uma mais bela que a outra, porem o Deus do Sol cujo olhar critico julgava desde a postura quando até os batimentos cardíacos das pobres garotas, não parecia nada satisfeito em não encontrar aquilo que procurava. Uma beleza da qual o representasse em toda pureza e esplendor.

No fim com um suspiro frustrado, Apolo preparava-se para escolher, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

-E Ariel? – Cárite perguntou a dríade que estava a seu lado.

-Não a vejo aqui? – ela respondeu num murmúrio, tomando o devido cuidado para que Apolo não ouvisse.

Apolo pareceu estancar, pensando nas mil e uma possibilidades do porque de uma ninfa estar faltando, num misto de frustração e curiosidade, ele dirigiu-se ao sacerdote chefe do templo.

-Por acaso esta faltando alguma ninfa?

-Ahn! Apenas Ariel, Sr; o homem respondeu tremendo diante dos orbes acinzentados do deus, que ficaram perigosamente estreitos, mas antes que Apolo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma melodiosa voz o deteve.

-Mil perdoes, Sr! – uma jovem aproximou-se ofegante, ajoelhando-se na frente da divindade, que a olhava perplexo.

Ariel aparecera vestindo uma túnica branca com bordados dourados, semelhante à vestimenta que o próprio Apolo usava. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam enfeitados com uma coroa de margaridas, que entrelaçadas entre os fios davam um ar angelical a jovem ninfa.

-E qual seria a graça de tão bela jovem? – Apolo perguntou por fim, com os olhos fixos na ninfa e oferecendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

-Ariel, Sr; ela respondeu encarando-lhe abertamente. Deixando o Deus mais encantando ainda, já que os orbes violeta nada demonstravam de uma personalidade frágil e o leve rubor da pele alva dava um contraste bem significativo com os lábios rosados. Aonde já vira um ser de tão rara beleza antes? Não! Não vira, pois nem mesmo Afrodite possuía beleza tão pura e angelical como aquela ninfa.

-Ariel! Você que és tão ou mais bela quanto a própria Afrodite, aceitaria fazer parte do meu séqüito? – Apolo perguntou a jovem.

Antes que ela pudesse responder algo, um raio irrompeu o céu, caindo próximo ao Templo. Apolo voltou-se furioso para a presença que até então era invisível da Deusa do Amor.

-Quem lhe deu o direito de atrapalhar as minhas festas, Afrodite? –ele gritou.

-Não se meta, eu já havia avisado que se uma punição não fosse dada a essa atrevida, eu mesmo o faria; a deusa disse furiosa.

-O que Ariel fez para merecer o seu ódio Afrodite? – Apolo perguntou, observando a ninfa reunir-se com as amigas de forma assustada.

-Não é obvio, ousou achar-se mais bela do que eu; Afrodite disse revoltada.

-A verdade lhe dói Afrodite – Apolo perguntou com um sorriso irônico. –Só que esta enganada, foi eu quem disse que Ariel **é** **mais** bela do que você; Apolo a corrigiu, fazendo a deusa ficar mais furiosa ainda.

-Esta me desafiando Apolo? – a deusa perguntou com os orbes em chamas.

-E se for? Pretende voltar-se contra mim? – ele perguntou num tom ameaçador, fazendo surgir em suas mãos um báculo com o sol dourado na ponta.

Uma luz dourada começou a irradiar do corpo da deusa da beleza. Ao levantar suas mãos, fez uma bola de energia voar próxima ao Deus que desviou rapidamente.

-Se pretende me ferir, isso não vai adiantar; Apolo falou convicto, mas congelou ao ver o sorriso cruel que Afrodite tinha nos lábios.

-Não quero nada com você, Apolo. Meu alvo é outro;

Foi quando gritos agonizantes chamaram a atenção do Deus, que virou-se para a entrada do Templo. Onde Ariel e as outras ninfas estavam e constatou que o pior havia acontecido, elas haviam sido atingidas pela maldição da deusa.

-**HÁ VOCÊS QUE OUSARAM ME DESAFIAR, ESTÃO CONDENADAR A PASSAR A ETERNIDADE ASSIM**; ela falou lhes apontando o dedo. – **POR MAIS BELAS QUE SE TORNEM, SERÃO PRIVADAS DE DESFRUTAREM OS PRAZERES MORTAIS E VIVERAM LIMITADAS AS ÁGUAS E PEDRAS, ISSO É CLARO, SE POSSEIODN LHES ACEITAR EM SEU REINO; **Afrodite completou tão alto que suas voz ecoava por todos os cantos da ilha.

-O que fez? –Apolo perguntou com os punhos cerrados.

-A partir de agora serão Sirenes, ninfas que a mim desafiaram e estão sendo castigadas, mas aconselho que seja rápido, Apolo, longe da águas esses pobres peixinhos não sobreviveram por muito tempo; a Deusa do Amor falou com um sorriso debochado, dando lugar a uma gargalhada ensandecida antes de sumir.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Apolo invocou sua carruagem para que pudesse levar as ninfas até as águas da baia de Rodes.

-Como vocês estão? – o Deus perguntou preocupado.

-Relativamente bem; Ariel respondeu, com os orbes violeta nublados de melancolia.

-Ariel, fique em Rodes até que eu fale com Zeus, sei que ele vai entender que Afrodite não tem motivos para isso e vai reverter a maldição; Apolo falou.

-Agradeço muito Sr, mas de nada adiantaria, pois Afrodite continuaria a nos perseguir; a sirene respondeu triste. Como de fato, Afrodite era conhecida também por sua crueldade ao punir aqueles que iam contra seus conceitos, o mais seguro era permanecer do jeito que estavam, por mais difícil que fosse.

Sem mais nada a dizer as Sirenes partiram, algumas passaram a viver próximas ao Cabo Sunion como Ariel mesmo o fez, outras aventuraram-se pelos mares.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1):** **Aeroporto Leonardo Da Vinci**: localiza-se em Roma.

**(2):** **Siringe** é o nome de uma ninfa da mitologia grega, que o Deus Pan (Deus dos Caçadores), se apaixonou, porem ela não lhe correspondia os sentimentos. Certa vez, Pan tentou pegá-la a força, mas a jovem correu dele e transformou-se numa arvore de Siringe, então o Deus retirou-lhe um dos galhos e o moldou em forma de uma flauta, assim surgiu a Flauta de Siringe, ou instrumento de sopro. Assim toda vez que tocasse alguma melodia no instrumento, lembraria-se dela.

**(3):** **Dríades**: ninfas que vivem emárvores.

**(4):** **Napéias**: ninfas que vivem emvales e selvas.

**(5):** **Oréades**: ninfas que vivem nasmontanhas.

**(6):** **Naiades**: ninfas que vivem nasfontes, rios e lagos.

**(7):** **Melíades**: ninfas nascidas do freixo, árvore que simboliza a dualidade e a firmeza que eram belicosas.

**(8)**: **Ilha da Grécia**, pertencente ao arquipélago do Dodecaneso, no mar Egeu, próximo ao litoral da Anatólia. Essa ilha possuía uma das mais belas entre as "Sete Maravilhas do Mundo", o Colosso de Rodes. Uma estatua erguida em homenagem a Apolo, mas que foi derrubada em 225 a. C. por um terremoto e nunca mais reerguida.


	2. Encontro

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de tudo gostaria de exclarecer uma coisa que pode vir a confundi-los nesse capitulo, a lenda que envolve as Sirenes, ou se preferirem Sereias (dá no mesmo), refere-se a uma maldição que Afrodite lançou em algumas ninfas por desafia-la, mas aqui eu exponho a minha versão sobre essa lenda, infelizmente é meio complicado encontrar material referente a essa passagem da mitologia grega, por isso algumas coisas aqui podem até não bater com o original, mas quando isso acontecer eu deixarei uma nota no final com a passagem verdadeira. Bem, por enquanto é isso, sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Alister.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).****

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Encontros.

**I – Naufrago.**

_-O que foi mestre? – Sorento perguntou confuso para o mestre._

_-É bom que você se esforce, não gostaria de ter que entregar minha armadura para aquele garoto que esta sendo treinado por Eurin na Suécia; ele replicou._

_-Quem? – o garoto perguntou confuso._

_-Afrodite;_

Um arrepio cruzou as costas do garoto. Já ouvira esse nome em algum lugar antes, mas não sabia ao certo aonde. Sua mente parecia querer bloquear qualquer lembrança relacionada, mas a única coisa que conseguia lembrar era que isso tinha alguma relação com a Grécia.

_-'**Mais bonita do que Afrodite'**; uma voz ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o entrar numa espécie de transe._

_-'Quem?'; ele perguntou, como se esperasse a voz responder._

_-' **A Sirene'**. '**Ariel'**; a voz respondeu._

_Não mais ouvia o que seu mestre lhe dizia. Apenas aquelas palavras pareciam ecoar em seus pensamentos, forçando-o a lembrar-se de algo a muito esquecido._

_-Sorento! Esta me ouvindo? – Alister perguntou._

_-Ahn! –ele murmurou saindo do transe. – Mestre! Quem foi Afrodite? –ele perguntou, mal dando tempo do mestre repreende-lo pela falta de atenção._

_-Que espécie de pergunta é essa? – Alister resmungou. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Ela era a Deusa do Amor e da Beleza, representa o amor em sua forma física, ela era a deusa da fertilidade, mas muitas vezes mostrava-se vingativa e orgulhosa. Dizem que foi por causa dela que as **sirenes** passaram a existir; o mestre comentou ocultando os outros fatos que possivelmente o pupilo não entenderia devido a pouca idade._

_-"Sirene"; ele pensou, o nome ecoava em sua mente, fazendo uma estranha dor no coração o assolar. – Mestre! A quem serve o cavaleiro de sirene? – ele perguntou por fim._

_-A Posseidon, porque? Não esta pensando em desertar, não é? – Alister perguntou com os orbes estreitos._

_-Não, sr; Sorento respondeu prontamente._

_-Ótimo! Volte a treinar;_

-Deseja alguma coisa Sr? – a comissária de bordo perguntou, ao ver o jovem acordado, parando para perguntar, acabando por fim por tira-lo de suas lembranças.

-Um café forte, por favor; ele pediu. Se encher de cafeína àquela hora não era a melhor alternativa para conseguir conciliar o sono, porém, pelo menos dissiparia qualquer pensamento muito coerente de sua mente.

-Só um momento, que eu já trago; ela disse se retirando.

Mais uma vez ele recostou a cabeça na poltrona, vendo por uma pequena brecha da cortina, o céu estrelado. Agora mais do que tudo queria isolamento, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

_-Esta pronto, Sorento? – Alister perguntou, saindo fora da casa que habitava com o pupilo. Nas costas, jazia a urna da sagrada armadura, que retornaria ao santuário junto de seu guardião._

_Finalmente depois de exatos seis anos o treinamento fora terminado e o Grande Mestre mandara avisar que retornassem, isso porque havia mais um jovem aprendiz a competir pela armadura, possivelmente o pupilo da amazona Eurin; Sorento concluiu quando o mestre lhe avisara que iriam para a Grécia._

_-Estou indo, mestre; Sorento respondeu, enquanto terminava de arrumar em uma pequena mala algumas mudas de roupa e colocando dentro do casaco que vestia a flauta que sempre carregara consigo._

_-Vamos logo, temos que chegar no porto ainda hoje; o mestre disse impaciente._

_Logo eles embarcaram rumo ao santuário. Embora não imaginaram serem abordados por uma cruel tempestade no meio do caminho. Os marinheiros que trabalhavam na embarcação corriam desesperados para todos os lados, tentando manter a ordem e impedir que naufragassem, porém fora praticamente impossível. _

_Logo a noticia chegou ao santuário do acidente que ocorrera, mas o Grande Mestre só ficara sabendo de tal fato devido a ultima centelha de cosmo de Alister que guiou a armadura de volta ao seu lugar de origem, o Templo de Peixes._

_As águas o arrastavam para diversas posições, até perder novamente a consciência e assim foram passando os dias._

_Sorento pensara que realmente iria morrer, sentiu-se ser arrastado para uma arrebentação._

_Antes que seu frágil corpo fosse arremessado de encontro às pedras, a imagem de uma sirene apareceu diante de si. Ela lhe estendia a mão, a muito custo ele tentava alcançar, tirando forças de seu cosmo para conseguir nadar até se aproximar da imagem, foi quando uma luz dourada o envolveu e do meio das águas, surgiu diante de si às escamas marinhas que depois de séculos, escolhiam seu guardião._

_Foi quando sentiu um cosmo poderoso se manifestar entre as ondas do mar.._

_-Você será o General Marina que protegera o Pilar do Pacifico Sul, em nome de Posseidon; e logo o cosmo de apagou._

Sorento sentiu como se fosse puxado pelas águas de encontro à arrebentação, quando sentiu ser chacoalhado com força e alguém chamar seu nome.

_-_Sorento! Acorda, Sorento; a voz de Tétis soava aflita.

-O-o q-que f-foi? – ele perguntou confuso abrindo os olhos, vendo a jovem a sua frente com olhar preocupado ainda lhe segurando pelos ombros.

-Graças a Zeus; ele a ouviu murmurar em alivio. –Você não estava bem, tentei te chamar, mas você não respondia; ela disse, vendo-o se ajeitar na poltrona.

-Sr aqui esta seu café; a comissária de bordo disse se aproximando, mas viu que o jovem parecia pálido. – Se quiser posso trazer um chá o Sr não me parece bem; ela comentou.

-Por favor, traga um chá; Tétis pediu.

Logo a comissária deu a volta e Tétis voltou-se para Sorento com um olhar mais calmo.

-O que foi que aconteceu?

-Sonhei de novo com aquilo; ele respondeu dando um suspiro cansando, vendo a jovem voltar a sentar ao seu lado. Foi quando se deu conta de que o ex-imperador não estava ali. – Onde esta Julian?

-Foi ao banheiro, por isso podemos conversar se quiser; ela disse com um terno sorriso, vendo-o assentir. – Você disse que sonhou com o naufrágio de novo, não é?

-Foi, só que dessa vez foi bem mais real e eu tive lembranças das quais nem pensava ainda tê-las; ele respondeu com certa amargura.

-E quais eram? – Tétis perguntou, tentando faze-lo desabafar, desde que começaram essa viajem pelo mundo, Sorento andava mais recluso do que qualquer um dos três, nem mesmo as piadinhas do ex-imperador estavam surtindo algum efeito nele.

-Me lembrei de quando parti com meu mestre rumo a Atenas para fazer o ultimo teste para a armadura de ouro; ele falou. – Mas no caminho fomos pegos por uma tempestade, ninguém sobreviveu, acho que fui o único, foi quando recebi a armadura de Sirene; ele completou.

-Então, foi Posseidon que te salvou? – Tétis perguntou curiosa.

-Não! – ele respondeu vendo o olhar confuso dela. – Foi uma mulher, ela tinha uma voz muito bela, porem os olhos tristes. Nunca havia visto uma mulher com olhos violeta antes, ela também tinha cabelos negros e um belo sorriso; ele comentou com olhar perdido.

-Tem certeza? – Tétis perguntou meu descrente, mas ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. –Sabe o nome dela?

-Ariel! – ele respondeu, sem saber ao certo o porque falara aquilo com tamanha certeza que seria capaz de convencer a si mesmo de que estava certo.

-Aqui esta o chá Sr; a comissária os interrompeu. Tétis pegou das mãos dela a xícara e a passou a Sorento, que pouco a pouco ingeria o liquido, que parecia lhe devolver as energias.

-Parece que perdi alguma coisa; Julian comentou voltando a sentar-se ao lado da sereia, porem não gostando muito da proximidade entre ela e seu ex-general. Tétis parecia preocupada, por isso ele deixou a possibilidade de estar com ciúmes de seu melhor amigo de lado e procurar saber o que aconteceu.

-Nada… Sorento só passou um pouco mal, foi isso; Tétis respondeu seca, sem ao menos mudar de posição para falar com o jovem, ainda mantendo-se de costas.

-"Porque tenho a impressão de que a Tétis esta brava comigo?"; ele pensou se perguntando, já que desde que ele resolvera que todos voltariam a Atenas e iriam ao Santuário, ela estava com o humor sensível, mas ele achou que fosse estresse de mais devido ao árduo trabalho, mas estava começando a acreditar que não.

-Obrigado, Tétis; Sorento agradeceu, enquanto a sereia entregava a uma comissária de bordo a xícara para que levasse.

-É melhor tentar descansar, logo chegaremos; ela falou serenamente.

-Esta certo! – ele respondeu com um doce sorriso, enquanto recostava-se na poltrona e fechava os olhos.

Tétis fez o mesmo e ainda ignorando o ex-imperador, pegou no sono. Não falaria com ele tão cedo, ainda mais por conhece-lo tão bem que sabia que aquela não seria apenas uma inocente visita a Atenas ainda mais com a dona da fundação Graad por lá.

**II – A lenda.**

Muitos anos mortais foram passando, as Sirenes que um dia foram ninfas doces e criaturas gentis, agora a maioria não passava do puro retrato da crueldade.

Parte das sirenes que abandonaram a província grega, descobriram com o tempo que agora eram seres capazes de reproduzirem-se sem a necessidade de um parceiro como os humanos e animais de outra espécie. A cada 400 dias mortais, na lua cheia. Uma das belas escamas da cauda da sirene se desprendia caindo no mar, isso era o suficiente para uma nova vida ser criada.

Revoltadas com a atual situação, as novas sirenes começaram a atacar navios e marinheiros que cruzavam seus rochedos, pois a cada nova escama que caia, alem de uma nova sirene nascer, as mesmas ficavam cada vez mais belas, séculos mortais foram passando e tal beleza tornou-se lasciva e perigosa a pessoas despreparadas.

As melodias entoadas por elas, atravessavam os rochedos, chegando aos navios e penetrando nos ouvidos dos marinheiros. Seduzindo, encantando e enfeitiçando, fazendo-os jogarem-se ao mar sem piedade.

No santuário… 

-Desde quando você sabe tanto sobre sereias, Kanon? – Milo perguntou com um sorriso maroto, ao ver o ex-general conversando com Shaka sobre história antiga.

-Se você estudasse um pouco mais em vez de só pensar besteira, quem sabe você saberia pelo menos metade disso; Shaka respondeu, antes que o geminiano perdesse a calma.

-Certo! Não esta mais aqui quem falou; o escorpião falou emburrado, indo falar com Aiolia que não estava muito longe dali.

-Então, o Grande Mestre veio me falar que um marina de Posseidon pediu autorização para conhecer o meu templo; Afrodite comentou com Kamus e Aishi.

Todos estavam reunidos no terraço conversando, no final de mais um dia. Quando o pisciano comentou com o casal sobre isso.

-Não sei! Acho que não ha motivos para desconfiança, afinal, Posseidon não é louco de querer atacar o santuário, ainda mais contando apenas consigo mesmo; Aishi respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Como assim, pensei que ele vinha acompanhado de dois marinas; Afrodite falou confuso.

-Aposto minha armadura que enquanto estiver em Atenas, Tétis não levanta um dedo para ajudar Posseidon; ela completou rindo. –E Sorento tem mais coisas para se preocupar do que ficar vendo os ataques adolescentes do meu querido tio; ela completou.

-Desde quando você conhece os marinas de Posseidon? – Kamus perguntou enciumado, referindo-se especificamente a um.

-Não conheço todos, apenas o Kanon que foi o Dragão Marinho, Tétis a Sereia, Sorento de Sirene e Issac de Kraken seu antigo pupilo; ela respondeu com calma.

-…; Kamus apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Her! Acho que to sobrando aqui; Afrodite falou dando um sorriso sem graça. –Os pombinhos que me dêem licença que o Shaka ta me chamando ali; ele disse saindo com um sorriso sem graça.

-O que foi? – Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para o namorado seria.

-Nada; ele respondeu com casualidade, mas parou ao vê-la arquear a sobrancelha e afastar-se dos braços dele. –Ta certo, só achei estranho você conhecer um dos marinas; ele respondeu.

-Você esta com ciúmes do Sorento, ou é só impressão a minha? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-B-bem… você sabe; ele começou.

-Sei o que?

-"Mondieu"; ele pensou. –Esta certo eu admito, fiquei com ciúmes sim; ele respondeu emburrado, virando de lado para que ela não visse sua face corada.

-Pois não precisa, sabe que só tenho olhos pro meu cubinho de gelo; ela disse o enlaçando pelo pescoço e sussurrando ao seu ouvido, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar mais corando ainda. –Mas se você quer saber, eu conheci Sorento há muitos séculos atrás, a terra já não era mais tão jovem quanto era na época em que nasci, porem muitas coisas já eram complicadas na época; Aishi começou, ficando seria.

-Como assim, Aishi, acho que não estamos falando do mesmo Sorento; Kamus falou confuso.

-Estamos sim, amor; ela disse carinhosamente. –A maior dádiva que um mortal possui é sempre ter a chance de viver uma nova vida e corrigir seus erros, porém nem sempre acabam bem; ela explicou. –É o que chamamos de reencarnação, não é só os deuses que tem essa chance; ela completou.

-Entendo; Kamus murmurou.

-Mas ainda sim, nem todas as histórias que vi através dos tempos terminaram com finais felizes como nos contos de fadas; ela comentou.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Kamus perguntou cauteloso.

-Acho que sim; ela respondeu se aconchegando nos braços do cavaleiro e começando a contar-lhe sobre a origem das antigas lendas.

**III – Tão perto e tão longe.**

**Centro de Atenas...**

Ela caminhava apressada pela rua, sua primeira apresentação na Acrópole e ela se atrasava, sem duvidas o maestro lhe chamaria a atenção se não lhe impedisse de se apresentar.

Entrou pelos fundos, encontrando muitos dos amigos pelo caminho, alguns lhe olhavam torto pelo atraso, mas o que podia fazer, morava do outro lado da cidade e condução naquela hora era quase impossível.

-Esta atrasada, Ariel; o maestro falou com o cenho franzido, embora sendo um sr de idade, ele ainda era o mais experiente em sua área, por isso a maior parte dos artistas que desejavam seguir carreira na musica o procuravam.

-Desculpe Sr, mas foi difícil chegar até aqui; a jovem de longos cabelos negros e orbes violeta falou envergonhada diante da repreensão.

-Tudo bem, faça o aquecimento e se prepare, hoje nos apresentaremos para o jovem Sr Sollo que estará fazendo um grande investimento no departamento artístico da cidade; o maestro respondeu.

-Pode deixar Sr, não vou decepciona-lo. Alem do mais esse investimento é muito importante; ela respondeu empolgada.

-Então vá logo! – ele disse.

Logo a jovem procurou um canto onde pudesse ficar. Retirando de um delicado estojo de marfim, ela pegou o instrumento de siringe onde uma palavra fora escrita, porem a jovem não a conseguira ler, o grego usado naquela palavra era muito arcaico para o seu conhecimento, dificultando sua compreensão.

Aos poucos os artistas tomaram seus lugares e o maestro começou a regência. A doce melodia dos violinos, violoncelos e alguns instrumentos de sopro fez-se presente. Embora fosse noite, a mesma parecia mais encantadora do que nunca, até mesmo as estrelas brilhavam mais vivamente.

Em uma das primeiras fileiras Tétis, Julian e Sorento observavam com atenção a orquestra começar o espetáculo.

O jovem flautista tentara ficar no hotel, porem a sereia o arrastara até ali, mas agora isso não lhe parecia tão ruim assim. Aquela melodia lhe parecia extremamente conhecida, lhe acalmava o coração.

-Realmente, será um grande investimento; Julian murmurou.

-Xiiii! Não viemos aqui pra falar de trabalho; Tétis o cortou asperamente.

Julian apenas observou a sereia a seu lado, agora sim tinha certeza de que Tétis estava brava com ele, mas ainda não entendia o porque.

Sorento sentia-se inquieto, seu coração parecia disparado. Ainda mais ao ouvir o inicio de um solo de flauta, porem a pessoa que o tocava não parecia muito seguro de si, para dominar o instrumento, o mais surpreendente era que conseguia sentir com extrema certeza isso.

-Preciso sair daqui; ele murmurou suando frio.

-Algum problema, Sorento? – Tétis perguntou preocupada, vendo-o remexer-se na cadeira.

-Preciso sair daqui; ele repetiu.

-Quer que eu vá com você? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não! Só vou dar uma volta; ele a acalmou. Levantando-se e saindo pela lateral da Acrópole.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Tétis? – Julian perguntou preocupado, observando a sereia apertar as mãos nervosamente no colo.

-Sorento esta estranho, desde que entramos no avião ele não esta passando bem; ela respondeu, voltando-se com um olhar preocupado para o jovem.

-Não se preocupe, Sorento sabe se virar; ele tentou acalma-la, depositando sua mão por sobre a dela de maneira afetuosa.

-Mas...; Ela tentou contestar, porém o jovem virou-se de forma a se aproximar de seu ouvido e sussurra.

-Não se preocupe, ele só precisa de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem; ele falou com suavidade.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Por Zeus, eu sempre acertei essas notas, mas porque não consigo me concentrar?"; Ariel pensou com desespero. O maestro contava tanto com sua participação, mas agora ela tocava de forma medíocre, a pedido do maestro estava em um lado mais afastado do palco da acrópole, mas tinha uma visão ampla da arquibancada, o que a deixava mais aflita.

Quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém, como não era sua vez de tocar, ela teve tempo de reparar que um belo jovem de orbes rosados aproximava-se em silencio, parecia não tê-la notado ali, já que entrara cauteloso pela entrada lateral sem cruzar com ninguém pelo caminho. Viu-o retirar de dentro do casaco que usava uma bela flauta dourada. A jovem pareceu hipnotizada por tal instrumento.

Notando o olhar insistente sobre si, Sorento voltou-se na direção da jovem. Parando estático ao ver mesmo sobre a luz fraca que ali iluminava um par de orbes violeta lhe fitando com curiosidade. Viu a jovem corar e apertar com força entre as mãos um instrumento de siringe.

-"Então era ela a tocar a flauta antes"; ele pensou. –"Interessante";

Logo a jovem começou a tocar a flauta, sendo acompanhada por Sorento, que com destreza fazia a melodia extraída da siringe ecoar por toda a acrópole, encantando a todos os ouvintes.

Ariel sentia-se como se fosse embalada por aquela melodia suave, conseguindo por fim a concentração necessária para acompanhar o misterioso rapaz que tocava tão encantadora melodia.

**Continua...**

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que perdem um pouco do seu tempo lendo essa fic, um obrigada em especial a Margarida que comentou no capitulo passado.**

**Até a próxima**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	3. A Lenda

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, agora Aishi começa a contar como tudo começou. Sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Alister.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).****

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: A Lenda.

**I – Começo.**

-Estão falando sobre o que? – Kanon perguntou curioso, se aproximando do casal.

-Aishi ia começar a contar como conheceu o Sorento; Kamus respondeu com a interessado.

-Uh! Interessante, também quero ouvir, se importam? – Afrodite perguntou se aproximando.

-Não; Aishi respondeu, acomodando-se melhor no alpendre.

-Hei! Não comecem sem mim; Milo falou se aproximando, sabe-se lá de onde com um pote de pipocas na mão.

-Ninguém merece; Aioros comentou balançando a cabeça descrente.

-Fiquem quietos, Aishi querida pode começar; Afrodite falou amavelmente.

-Isso aconteceu a muito, mas muito tempo atrás; ela começou, como se lembrando de algo realmente antigo. –A terra passava por um momento de paz, deuses e mortais viviam em harmonia, ninfas, faunos, satiros. Todos os seres que hoje existem apenas entre as folhas de algum livro velho, naquela época não, eles viviam, existiam em todos os lugares. Não era difícil passar por Tebas, Atenas ou Rodes e encontrar ninfas das mais variadas espécies se divertindo, cantando; a amazona falou com um meio sorriso.

-Mas o que aconteceu? – o escorpião perguntou curioso, enquanto enfiava um punhado de pipoca na boca, recebendo um olhar fuzilante dos demais.

-Creio que vocês já devem ter ouvido sobre as maldições que Afrodite costumava lançar nas pessoas que simplesmente a contrariavam ou em mulheres que ousavam achar-se mais bela do que ela; Aishi comentou.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o pisciano, que deu de ombros.

-Isso não é culpa minha, nem vem;

-Ahn! Isso tem mais ou menos, algo a ver com aquela lenda sobre Eros e Psique? – Aioros comentou.

-Esse é apenas um dos milhares de exemplos que podem ser citados; Aishi respondeu. –Mas a lenda de Sorento e a Sirene, simplesmente foi apagada das paginas da história; a amazona falou com pesar.

-Sorento e a Sirene? – Kanon comentou. –Mas Sirene não quer dizer o mesmo que sereia? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Sim, mas o nome foi mudando de acordo com a passagem do tempo; ela respondeu.

-Mas que lenda é essa? – Afrodite perguntou curioso.

-Bem, tudo começou...

**II – De volta ao passado...**

Era uma manhã quente, quando dois jovens dirigiam-se as proximidades do Cabo Sunion para pescar.

-Ótimo dia para pescar não, Sorento? – um jovem de cabelos castanhos perguntou empolgado ao amigo, que estava visivelmente aéreo. –Hei! Sorento, ta me ouvindo?

-Sim, o que você disse mesmo? – Sorento perguntou embaraçado, as roupas comuns gregas caiam perfeitamente aquele jovem singular. As melenas azuis e os orbes rosados davam apenas um ar inocente ao adolescente que encantava a todos com seu sorriso maroto, mas ultimamente esse sorriso parecia ofuscado pelas duvidas de seu coração.

Sempre com aquele olhar intenso e compenetrado, como se buscasse algo sem direção ou sentido, fazendo-o ficar mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos. Intrigava a todos, quando ao que tanto ele procurava.

-Tava viajando é? – o jovem perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Apenas pensando, Helio; ele respondeu ao jovem.

-Provavelmente em alguma moça; Helio falou com um sorriso malicioso, destacando os orbes amendoados do jovem.

-Não seja idiota; Sorento respondeu bravo, porem as faces rosadas lhe delatavam.

-Eu acertei; Helio comemorou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Não é nada disso; Sorento ainda tentou contestar, mas por algum motivo às vezes sentia seu coração ficar cada vez mais acelerado conforme seus passos lhe aproximavam do Cabo.

Às vezes quando ia à noite até a praia tocar sua flauta. Quando entre o quebrar das ondas sentia como se fosse observado, ou melhor, que uma doce melodia lhe invadia os ouvidos tocando seu coração e o acelerando. Para logo uma paz lhe invadir e faze-lo adormecer ali. Antes que a manhã chegasse, ele sentia como se algo lhe fosse tirado fazendo-o despertar e voltar pra casa intrigado. Não conseguia entender o que causava isso.

-Se você diz; Helio disse descrente, vendo o jovem perdido em pensamentos mais uma vez. – Eu finjo que acredito e você finge que me convence; ele completou debochado. –Agora vamos logo, antes que os peixes fujam; ele falou, começando a correr até a praia.

Assim passaram a manhã e a tarde toda. A temperatura começara a subir após o almoço, ficando quase insuportável, porem com a chegada da tarde o vento trazido do leste lembrava que logo o outono chegaria, proporcionando por pouco tempo que fosse um agradável frescor.

-Sorento! Vamos embora. Hoje o dia não rendeu; Helio falou frustrado.

-Vai na frente, vou descansar um pouco e depois vou pra casa; Sorento falou.

-Ta certo, só não vai dormir e esquecer da vida; Helio brincou.

Caminhando com calma até encontrar a sombra de uma arvore que jazia quase na beira da água, para ali se acomodar. Tirando uma flauta de dentro de uma sacola que trazia consigo, com os lábios pousando delicadamente no instrumento de siringe, ele tocou.

Uma melodia que atraia e encantava. Suave e delicada. Hipnotizante. De olhos fechados ele sentia um mundo novo abrir-se a sua mente. Sentindo cada toque do vento em seu rosto. Cada vibração do solo, até mesmo o mínimo barulho feito a muitos metros de distancia de onde estava ele sentia. Tornando aquele momento único, que seu coração falava mais alto e sua alma transpirava a vitalidade. Pouco a pouco seu coração começou a disparar, ele podia sentir sua presença, tinha que ser a pessoa que buscava.

Seu corpo começou a ficar dormente, uma melodiosa voz ecoava em sua mente, quase o fazendo cair o sono, porem sem parar de tocar conseguiu abrir os olhos a tempo de ver uma jovem próximo de si, na beira da água, ela quase podia tocar-lhe a face, mas assustou-se quando ele parou de tocar a melodia.

Nunca vira uma jovem de orbes violeta antes, os cabelos tão negros como uma noite sem estrelas, caindo-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros de pele alva. Como poderia existiam alguém tão singular assim? E como nunca a vira antes? Ele se perguntou.

Com um olhar assustado, ela tentou se afastar, nadando para a parte mais funda das águas, mas logo Sorento lançou-se de encontrou as ondas tentando alcança-la.

-Espera, por favor! – ele pediu, nadando o mais rápido que podia até conseguir segurar-lhe por um dos braços.

-Me solta, por favor; ela pediu suplicante, tentando soltar-se das mãos do rapaz.

-Não vou te fazer mal; ele disse puxando-a para um abraço, numa ultima tentativa de acalma-la, pois a sereia parecia disposta a lutar até o fim para se afastar. –Fique calma, por favor; ele pediu com a voz serena, sentindo-a aos poucos acalmar-se e relaxar entre seus braços.

As ondas passavam displicentes por eles, mas aquilo não mais importava. Ambos os corações batiam desenfreados.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou o encarando, os orbes negros denotavam medo; ele concluiu.

-Quero apenas saber quem é você? –ele perguntou, deixando que uma de suas mãos colocasse uma mexa dos cabelos da jovem atrás da orelha, vendo-a ruborizar.

-Se eu responder me deixara ir? –ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça.

Por mais que quisesse, não poderia impedi-la. Não se imaginava obrigando-a a ficar sem ser por vontade própria. Sendo assim, sua única alternativa fora assentir, para que ela continuasse.

-Me chamo Ariel; ela respondeu erguendo a cabeça, porém desviando o olhar do jovem.

-A sirene; ele murmurou, quando seus orbes ganharam um brilho fascinado, destruindo qualquer pensamento muito racional dela, que a mandasse ir embora. –Ouvi falar que você era bela, mas não sabia que era tanto; ele falou, fazendo-a ruborizar.

-Obrigada! – ela falou com a voz tremula, ao sentir a mão do jovem deslizar pela face molhada, detendo-se entre alguns fios negros que lhe caia sobre o ombro.

-Tão bela quanto a...;

-Não continue, por favor; ela implorou, colocando a mão sobre os lábios do jovem o calando.

-Me perdoe, eu não...; Ele tentou se desculpar.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu com um calmo sorriso. –Mas como você se chama? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Sorento; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Você é o jovem que toca aquelas belas melodias na flauta, não é? –ela perguntou interessada, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do jovem.

-Fico feliz que aprecie as melodias; ele falou. –Mas me diga, é você que se aproxima todas as noites e canta junto com elas? –ele perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

-Uhn! Bem...; Ariel começou corando furiosamente. -Agora tenho que ir; ela disse tentando se afastar.

-Fica; Sorento pediu, vendo que deixara a jovem constrangida com a pergunta que fizera.

-Você disse que eu poderia ir quando lhe dissesse quem sou; ela falou, embora em seu intimo desejasse ficar.

-Então me deixe encontra-la amanhã à noite, aqui mesmo; ele pediu, segurando as mãos da jovem entre as suas.

-Não sei; Ariel respondeu hesitante, porem vendo a constante aproximação do jovem, sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Por favor; ele pediu com os orbes brilhando intensamente, quase hipnotizantes, tornando impossível qualquer recusa.

-Esta bem; Ariel respondeu dando-se por derrotada. -Mas esteja sozinho para a sua própria segurança; ela completou se afastando assim que viu-se livre dos braços do jovem.

Sorento nadou de volta a praia, podendo vislumbrar ao longe o sol começando a tocar as águas e mesmo com certa dificuldade para enxergar, conseguiu vislumbrar uma bela cauda prateada perder-se em meio às ondas que batiam displicentes de encontro a um amontoado de corais.

**III – Descobrindo-se.**

O sol já surgia sobre o céu Grego, brindando a todos os habitantes com mais um dia quente, porém agradável. Ariel jazia sentada sobre algumas pedras do outro lado do Cabo, aonde quase nenhum mortal ia. Assim poderia passar as manhãs com tranqüilidade.

-Parece feliz Ariel? –Carite falou, ela era uma das poucas ninfas que permaneceram em Atenas após a maldição. A jovem aproximou-se com um doce sorriso, ao encontrar a jovem com um brilho diferente nos orbes que não fosse o de tristeza.

-Deu pra perceber? – a jovem perguntou, sorrindo.

-Impossível não perceber; Carite respondeu. –Até seus olhos sorriem; ela completou.

-Uh! – ela murmurou corando.

-Mas me diga, o que aconteceu para lhe deixar tão feliz assim? – Carite perguntou curiosa.

-Ontem à noite; Ariel começou meio cautelosa. –Conheci um jovem na praia;

-Uh! E isso parece ter lhe deixado muito feliz; Carite comentou. –Como ele é? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Tem cabelos azuis e orbes rosa, nunca havia visto um jovem assim antes; Ariel comentou meio aérea.

-Mas ele é mortal, não? –Carite perguntou ficando seria.

-Sim, mas sinto que ele é diferente; Ariel respondeu, com ar sonhador.

-Bem, só tome cuidado com o amanhecer, você sabe como as outras são; Carite falou cautelosa, como se olhasse para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém ouvia.

-Não se preocupe; Ariel respondeu.

-Ariel. Carite. Como vão? – uma voz conhecida das duas chamou-lhes a atenção.

Pousando entre as pedras, uma jovem de longos cabelos e orbes dourados.

-Como vai Harmonia? – Ariel perguntou, ao ver a deusa recolher as asas ao sentar-se próxima as sereias.

-Bem; a deusa respondeu sorrindo, mas parou seria observando a jovem atentamente. –Uhnnnnnn! – Harmonia murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

-Alguém já te disse que esse sorriso assusta? –Ariel perguntou enrubescendo.

-Ainda não; Harmonia respondeu displicente. –Mas me diga, quem é ele? –ela perguntou a queima roupa.

-Ahn? – Carite murmurou confusa. –Como sabe sobre Sorento?

-Carite! – Ariel a repreendeu.

-Na verdade não sei de quem vocês estão falando, mas creio que deve ser alguém especial para faze-la sorrir de novo, ou estou enganada Ariel? – a deusa perguntou com um olhar significativo.

-Ele é mortal; Ariel respondeu meio desanimada.

-E daí? – Harmonia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E você ainda pergunta? – Carite murmurou contrariada.

-Meninas convenhamos que o fato dele ser mortal não é o que esta te incomodando; Harmonia falou observando a jovem.

-Bem, eu...; Ariel começou. –Harmonia, tenho medo;

-É normal sentir medo daquilo que desconhecemos; a jovem falou. –Mas você tem duas opções, enfiar-se dentro de uma concha e esperar a vida simplesmente passar medíocre e sem sentido, ou arriscar no tudo ou nada, viver intensamente o agora e que se dane o futuro; ela completou.

-Não sei o que fazer; Ariel respondeu visivelmente confusa. –Conheci Sorento ontem, ele é gentil não me forçou a ficar, fazia tanto tempo que não me sentia assim, mas tenho medo do que pode acontecer; a sereia completou.

-Ariel, você sabe que pode contar comigo e até mesmo Apolo vela por você, por enquanto simplesmente esqueça os problemas, tente viver com essa nova chance que as Deusas do Destino lhe proporcionam; Harmonia falou.

-Acho que você deveria ouvir Harmonia, Ariel você não esta sozinha nessa, então porque não dar uma chance a Sorento; Carite falou.

-Bem, acho que não tenho nada a perder; ela respondeu com um doce sorriso. –Mas, o que lhe trás aqui Harmonia? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Apolo pediu que eu lhe trouxesse isso; ela respondeu, tirando de uma pequena sacola que tinha nas mãos, uma coroa de margaridas.

-Que gentil; a sereia falou. –Muito obrigada; ela falou pegando a coroa e colocando-a de maneira delicada entre os fios de cabelo. –Como ficou?

-Perfeito; as duas responderam.

-Bom meninas, a conversa esta boa, mas preciso ir; Harmonia falou se levantando.

-Vai pra onde agora? – Carite perguntou curiosa.

-Ver o que Eros anda aprontando; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. –Vocês sabem como é, meu irmãozinho sozinho é um perigo; ela completou fazendo as duas rirem. –Até mais;

-Até; as duas responderam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A noite caia no céu grego, as estrelas brilhavam mais intensas e maravilhosas, Sorento caminhou ansioso até a arvore que estivera no dia anterior.

Acomodou-se no chão, deixando as costas encostadas no tronco da arvore, no local em que estava tinha uma bela vista de uma gruta não muito longe e também de um agrupamento de pedras. Tirou de uma sacola que trazia consigo o delicado instrumento de siringe, levando-o aos lábios de forma delicada.

Uma doce melodia era entoada, sentia o vento chocar-se com sua pele, como uma caricia delicada e inocente. A melodia ia de encontro com as ondas como se a mesma as atraísse.

A lua já erguia-se imponente no céu, quando Sorento, mesmo com os orbes serrados avistou a aproximação da jovem sereia, mas havia algo diferente, seria a coroa de flores que dava um ar mais alegre a jovem ou independente disso ela estaria mais bela. Eram perguntas das quais logo ele saberia a resposta.

-Boa noite; Ariel falou aproximando-se tímida.

-Melhor agora; o jovem respondeu com um brilho intenso nos orbes rosados.

-Ahn! Poderia tocar, por favor; Ariel pediu, abaixando o rosto, envergonhada.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso encantador.

Ariel moveu-se com calma e leveza, sentando-se numa pedra próxima a Sorento, num rápido movimento deixou que a calda ficasse estendida sobre a pedra, refletindo a luz da lua na água com um brilho prateado.

-"Mais linda do que Afrodite"; o jovem pensou, enquanto levava novamente aos lábios a flauta, deixando que seus pensamentos voasse, levando até os ouvidos da jovem aquela melodia que transmitia todos os seus sentimentos.

Era como se compartilhassem da mesma procura, tendo aquele como o único encontro. Descobrindo-se, entendendo que a muito foram destinados a encontrarem-se, como almas gêmeas a completarem-se.

Ariel mantinha os orbes fechados, apenas deixando-se levar por aquela melodia que a fizera aproximar-se da praia do Cabo quando a ouvira pela primeira vez. Tão imersa em pensamentos que não ouvira quando o jovem parara de tocar e movera-se para sentar-se ao lado dela.

-Ariel; Sorento chamou com suavidade, deixando que seus dedos tocassem com suavidade a face da jovem, vendo-a imediatamente ruborizar.

-Sorento; ela murmurou, com os orbes serrados.

O jovem parecia entretido observando-lhe com extremo fascínio na face serena, deixando que sua mão corresse pelos fios soltos do cabelo da jovem, parando com suavidade na nuca, puxando-a delicadamente para a frente em sua direção. Um leve roçar de lábios. Até Sorento tocar os lábios da jovem com os seus, num toque inocente, puro, porem a muito esperado aprofundando o beijo.

Uma explosão de sentimentos tomavam conta dos jovens que aos poucos se descobriam, quem precisa lembrar-se de maldições, quando se esta nos braços da pessoa amada.

A lua cheira brilhou mais intensa, como se os brindasse com aquele maravilhoso espetáculo, compartilhando de tantos bons sentimentos que os envolviam.

**Continua... **

**Bom pessoal, sei que esse capitulo pareceu curtinho, mas ele é bem maior do que os outros, afinal não dava pra poupar detalhes quanto ao encontro entre Sorento e Ariel. Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez a todos que estão acompanhando essa história e que perdem um pouquinho de tempo comentando, em especial a Margarida que comentou no capitulo passado.**

**Até a próxima**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	4. A Fúria de Afrodite

******Domo pessoal**

Aqui vai mais um capitulo de Ariel, espero sinceramente que gostem, pois esse capitulo mostra as duas faces do Amor.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Helio.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: A Fúria de Afrodite.**

**I – Anteros.**

Os dias foram passando desde que Ariel e Sorento passaram a se encontrar. Todas as noites Sorento sentava-se a beira das águas do Cabo encontrando sereia de cauda prateada sentada sobre uma pedra. Apenas lhe esperando.

Não existiam inseguranças, medos, muito menos confusões, agora eram apenas os dois que a sua forma, amavam-se com um olhar, um sorriso ou uma leve caricia. Momentos em que o tempo parava apenas para eles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Em Chipre...**

Afrodite jazia sentada em seu trono dourado observando um espelho, que lhe permitia observar tudo o que acontecia a uma certa distancia, mas algo que viu a incomodou de tal forma, que furiosa, a deusa levantou-se do trono fazendo com que o espelho fosse lançado de encontro a uma coluna de mármore e partisse em milhões de fragmentos. Um brilho perigoso tremeluzia nos orbes dela.

-Pensou que estaria livre de minha maldição por quanto tempo, Sirene; Afrodite falou, mais para si do que para qualquer um que pudesse ouvir. Caminhou até uma das inúmeras janelas de seu quarto, avistando o mar quebrando-se em alguns rochedos. –Mas dessa vez não haverá ninguém para interceder por você. Pagara caro pelo dia que me desafiou; ela falou ferina.

Aos berros, Afrodite chamou uma das ninfas que lhe servia, no templo a si dedicado na ilha, a mesma que por vezes servia-lhe como mensageira até o Olímpo.

-O que deseja Sra? – a jovem perguntou, aproximando-se da deusa e ajoelhando-se.

-Quero que procure Anteros e o traga até aqui, rápido; ela ordenou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Com ar imponente o jovem de cabelos negros e orbes dourados pousou na frente do templo de Afrodite, deixando que as longas asas de mesma cor se contraíssem, desaparecendo em seguida. Há quem dissesse que aquele seria um jovem comum, se não conhecesse sua verdadeira origem.

Os passos preciso dado por ele, faziam com que finas placas de gelo marcassem o chão que passava. Para logo depois virarem pequenas poças de água, rapidamente descongeladas pelo calor.

Aquele era **Anteros**, cujo olhar frio e indiferente, era completamente indecifrável. O fundo dos orbes dourados denotavam apenas magoas e amores perdidos, aquela era a personificação do **Amor Incorrespondido**, orgulhoso e ferido.

Desde que o universo se originou, as forças opostas se criaram, da mesma forma que Eros é a personificação do amor, louco e atrevido. Anteros é do renegado e solitário, opostos que no fim de tudo formam o equilíbrio.

-O que deseja minha mãe? –Anteros perguntou.

-Quero que castigue uma jovem em meu nome; Afrodite falou com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios.

-Quem seria ela? – o jovem perguntou curioso.

-Ariel, uma sirene que vive nas proximidades de Atenas, precisamente no Cabo; Afrodite explicou.

-Já ouvi falar, não é a protegida de Apolo?

-Não se preocupe com isso, ele não será um problema; Afrodite falou segura

-Esta certo! Não se preocupe minha mãe, ela será punida assim como deseja; ele respondeu desaparecendo em seguida, indo para Atenas, deixando uma Afrodite sorrindo satisfeita para trás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Faltava pouco para amanhecer quando Anteros se aproximou invisível de um agrupamento de corais, encontrando a sereia. Nem mesmo ele poderia negar a incrível beleza que a jovem possuía. Ficou a observar-lhe durante bastante tempo. Os orbes frios brilhavam pela primeira vez, fascinados.

Ariel jazia sentada em uma pedra, com o olhar vago. Como se todos os seus pensamentos estivessem longe. Cantarolava uma bela canção, enquanto deixava que seus dedos corressem de forma suave por entre os fios.

Anteros engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se do que teria que fazer, mas porque se sentia tão incomodado com a missão lhe dada pela mãe. Balançando a cabeça pros lados, ele deixou-se fazer visível, pousando com suavidade as costas da jovem.

Nas mãos surgiu um arco, retesando-o Anteros elevou o mesmo até a altura dos olhos fazendo uma flecha cujo brilho ametista começava a se intensificar, surgir. Apenas um deslize a flecha a acertaria em cheio no coração.

-Foi Afrodite que lhe mandou aqui? –a voz serena de Ariel lhe invadiu os ouvidos, como uma doce e sedutora melodia, fazendo-o abaixar o arco confuso.

No fundo de sua memória, Anteros lembrava-se de Afrodite tê-lo alertado, dizendo para que a flechasse antes que ela lhe dirigisse a palavra, porem, sua consciente não mais respondia, aos apelos inconsciente da Deusa do Amor, a ordenar-lhe que a matasse.

-Você é Ariel? – ele perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta, simplesmente queria adiar o momento final, ou seria seu próprio coração a fraquejar.

-Sim! E você, quem é? –ela perguntou com a voz serena, movendo a cauda graciosamente para o lado, virando-se de forma que ficasse de frente para ele.

Anteros sentiu as mãos tremerem e a flecha escapar-lhe por entre os dedos, indo perder-se no chão, dissolvendo e sumindo em seguida, como se nuca houvesse existido.

Como pode o frio e vingativo amor, perder suas forças diante da imagem de um anjo condenado pelos deuses por sua rara beleza. Ela não era a primeira, tão pouco a ultima, porem era ela. Ariel, a única que lhe encantara a ponto de os deuses renegar por tal sentimento.

-Anteros; ele respondeu com a voz tremula.

-O que Afrodite pretende dessa vez, Anteros? – ela perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar sereno, como as águas pacificas do mar a banhar aquele amontoado de corais.

-"Mais bela do que Afrodite"; ele pensou com um olhar vago.

-Aconselho que seja breve; Ariel falou, tirando-lhe do transe.

-Como? –Anteros perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Com a chegada do dia, as sirenes que vivem do outro lado da praia vem para estes corais e elas não gostam de estranhos por aqui, principalmente quando são **homens** e sem querer ofende-lo, você não será uma exceção. Então, se tem que me matar, seja breve para ir embora em segurança; Ariel aconselhou.

-"Tudo que Afrodite nunca poderá ser, será esse o motivo dela querer tanto mal a essa menina?"; ele se perguntou.

Mais uma vez retesou o arco, uma luz azulada envolveu seu corpo, Anteros preparou a mira. Com um olho ele viu Ariel fechar os orbes violeta e pousar delicadamente as mãos sobre o colo prateado, deixando o caminho livre para a flecha lhe acertar, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Uhn! É impressão minha ou aquele é Anteros?"; Eros se perguntou, o Deus do Amor passava por ali vindo de Rodes, porem avistou ao longe a silhueta do irmão diante da sereia. –"Não acredito que mais uma vez ele esta aplicando as maldições de minha mãe"; ele pensou consternado. –"Mas acho que não fará mal se ele for um pouco como devo dizer, estimulado"; o anjinho matreiro pensou, enquanto envergava o arco de flechas douradas, antes que Anteros retesasse seu arco, Eros fora mais rápido ferindo-o de amor, em seguida desaparecendo dali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Anteros sentiu o coração se comprimir e depois disparar. A pele alva como o gelo ganhou um repentino rubor. Flecha e arco foram ao chão partindo-se em dois para depois dissolverem-se como se nunca houvessem existido.

-Não posso; ele falou abaixando a cabeça e cerrando os punhos. –Eu não consigo; ele murmurou agoniado.

Quando Ariel abriu os olhos, ainda estava bem, mas nenhum sinal de Anteros e a manhã já despontava.

**II – Uma conversa entre irmãos.**

Sempre que os deuses queriam, eles se disfarçavam de mortais para caminhar livremente pela terra. Com os pensamentos perturbados, Anteros pouco se importou de usar esse artifício, precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, era a única coisa que tinha em mente. Mal se deu conta de quem esbarrara.

-Anteros; Harmonia chamou.

-Uh! – ele parou assustado, fitando a jovem a sua frente.

Apesar da beleza singular que a irmã possuía, ela parecia uma completa mortal. Vestindo um tipo vestido grego branco, com um lenço prendendo as longas melenas douradas. Não era novidade entre os deuses que a filha de Ares vez ou outra andava entre os mortais para saber como andava a convivência entre eles e mesmo que nem todos soubessem, ajudar parcialmente em sua evolução. Tão perturbado que estava, Anteros não notara a jovem quase caminhar a seu lado.

-Harmonia; ele falou num murmúrio.

Vendo a confusão no par de orbes frios, Harmonia se preocupou, sabia o quanto Anteros era frio e calculista, dificilmente demonstrava seus sentimentos, diferente dela e Eros, porem algo estava diferente.

-Venha comigo; ela chamou, puxando-o pela mão, enquanto encaminhavam-se até um beco pouco movimentado da rua.

Deixando-se guiar, Anteros sabia que pelo menos nela poderia confiar, diferente do irresponsável irmão e da vingativa mãe. Sem contestar ambos desapareceram dali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Rodes...**

Pareciam dois anjos, ambos sentados sobre a palma da mão do grande Colosso. As asas recolhidas, Harmonia esperava paciente e em silencio o desabafo do irmão.

-Harmonia, eu...; Anteros começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros.

-Algo lhe preocupa, não é meu irmão? –a jovem começou, porem sem esperar resposta. –Vejo isso em seus olhos, quer me contar o que lhe incomoda? –ela perguntou serenamente.

-Ahn! Harmonia, alguma vez você se apaixonou por alguém? –Anteros perguntou.

-Não; ela respondeu eloqüente.

-Então, acho que você não entenderia; ele falou desanimado.

-Quem sabe se você me contar, eu possa lhe ajudar; ela respondeu, serenamente.

-Acho que estou apaixonado por uma jovem; ele começou com um sorriso amargo. –Mas creio que as deusas do destino foram cruéis comigo mais uma vez; ele falou com ar vago.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Harmonia perguntou confusa, quanto à revelação.

-"Como posso eu contar a minha própria irmã, que fui ferido de amor justamente quando a ele por Eras passei a repudiar?"; ele se perguntou com agonia. –Desculpe tomar seu tempo irmã, mas creio que você não pode me ajudar a resolver esse problema; Anteros falou se levantando.

-Mas...; Harmonia o chamou levantando-se, mas como se não a ouvisse, Anteros simplesmente desapareceu. –"O que será que aconteceu?"; ela se perguntou um tanto quanto inquieta.

**III – Cego de Ciúme.**

Ele sabia que infelizmente dessa vez a irmã não poderia ajuda-lo, sem ter um rumo certo, Anteros acabou por entrar em uma taverna. O local estava completamente vazio, se ignorasse a presença de dois jovens. Um deles jazia atrás do balcão com um avental secando alguns copos, enquanto o outro parecia entretido em observar um copo de suco que tinha a frente.

Anteros caminhou até encontrar uma mesa afastada. Vendo a entrada de um cliente, Helio caminhou até ele.

-Deseja algo Sr?

-Um cálice de vinho; ele respondeu seco.

Não demorou muito para que Helio retornasse com um cálice de vinho deixando sobre a mesa e retirando-se após receber um aceno do visitante de que estava satisfeito só com aquilo.

-E então, como é o nome dessa sereia que lhe enfeitiçou? –Helio perguntou, voltando-se para o amigo, porem não imaginava que o jovem deus estivesse prestando atenção a partir do momento que a menção a sereia foi feita.

-Ariel; Sorento respondeu com um olhar apaixonado. –Nunca vi uma jovem mais bela do que ela; ele completou.

-Como a sereia? – Helio perguntou descrente, duvidando que o amigo estivesse em suas funções psicológicas normais, para dizer-se apaixonado por um mito.

-É a sereia; Sorento o corrigiu. –Helio meu amigo, nunca pensei que amaria tanto uma jovem como amo Ariel; ele falou.

-Sorento, meu amigo, você me surpreende; Helio falou com um meio sorriso. –Nunca pensei que fosse lhe ver falando tão apaixonadamente sobre uma jovem como estas sobre essa Ariel; ele completou.

-Se a conhecesse saberia o que quero dizer; Sorento falou.

-Imagino, mas sinto dizer-lhe meu amigo que do mar quero apenas peixes; Helio falou rindo. –Não pretendo me aventurar pelas águas desconhecidas correndo o risco de cair nas garras de alguma skylla **(1)**; ele completou serio.

-Você não toma jeito; Sorento falou balançando a cabeça.

-Mas me diga e ela, corresponde a seus sentimentos? –Helio perguntou desconfiado.

-Sim, eu sei que sim; Sorento completou sorrindo como uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela saída brusca de Anteros que deixou jogada em cima da mesa duas moedas de prata e foi embora, os dois olharam e deram de ombros, retomando a conversa.

Anteros saiu furioso da taverna, como aquele mortal ousara dizer que a **sua** sereia correspondia aos sentimentos daquele ser patético, Anteros vociferava.

Magoa, amor, ódio, tristeza, ciúme, frustração, raiva, impotência eram os sentimentos que o perturbavam e nublavam a mente. Deveria ter eliminado-a quando teve chance. Anteros parou bruscamente, balançando a cabeça, não, nunca poderia feri-la, se o destino fizera com que se enamorasse pela sereia que atrairá justamente a ira de sua progenitora, queria dizer que o universo conspirava a seu favor finalmente.

Um pensamento insano lhe invadiu a mente. Se Sorento a rejeitasse e ele estivesse por perto, ela correria para seus braços a procura de consolo. Assim quando ela se recuperasse, eles ficariam juntos e ele pediria a Zeus que a transformasse como fizera outrora com uma de suas amantes, mesmo que Afrodite não aprovasse tal união, isso não mais importaria. Um brilho azulado tomou conta dos orbes dourados do jovem, ao mesmo tempo que um meio sorriso surgia nos lábios e ele voltava a caminhar.

**IV – Inocência.**

Ariel jazia com os orbes confusos olhando para o nada, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

-Algum problema, Ariel? – Carite perguntou se aproximando da jovem.

-Recebi a visita de Anteros, pouco antes de amanhecer; ela respondeu mecanicamente.

-O Deus do Amor? – Carite falou assustada, vendo a jovem apenas assentir. –Ele não lhe fez algum mal, ou fez? – ela perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se da jovem como se para se certificar de que ela estava realmente bem.

-Não; Ariel respondeu vagamente. –Mas acho que ele veio a mando de Afrodite; ela completou.

-Será que nem assim ela nos deixara em paz? – Carite perguntou, olhando pra o céu, como se clamasse aos deuses uma resposta para toda aquela perseguição.

-Não pragueje contra os deuses, Carite; Ariel falou seria. –Anteros nada me fez, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-A única coisa que não quero é que a ira de Afrodite caia sobre Sorento; ela falou temerosa. –Nunca perdoaria os deuses se permitissem que Afrodite fizesse algum mal a alguém que nunca nada lhe fez; ela completou.

-Mas você também não fez nada a ela e mesmo assim; Carite rebateu.

-Vamos encerrar esse assunto; Ariel cortou. –Durante muito tempo vive dentro de minha própria magoa, vendo o tempo passar e as pessoas viverem coisas das quais nunca a mim seriam permitidas, mas ao conhecer Sorento, senti que tudo isso poderia ser diferente; ela falou com ar sonhador.

-Ariel, eu não sab-; Carite foi cortada.

-Por isso não me importa se a ira de todos os deuses caia sobre mim, só não admitiria que isso acontecesse a Sorento; ela sentenciou.

-Entendo; Carite falou com um amável sorriso. –Deve ama-lo de mais, não? –ela falou casualmente.

-É; Ariel respondeu, porem ficando rapidamente corada. –Ahn! Eu quis dizer; Carite a cortou.

-Não adianta, como Harmonia mesmo diz, esta em seus olhos; ela completou sorrindo.

-"Não me importo que a ira dos deuses caia sobre mim, mas nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Sorento"; a jovem pensou um pouco inquieta, deixando que seus orbes violeta corressem por toda a superfície de águas cristalinas a sua frente.

**Continua... **

**E ai pessoal, o que acharam? Bom, antes de ir, gostaria de agradescer a Margaria e Yui Minamino pelos maravilhosos comentarios. Fico feliz que estejam gostando.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**

* * *

**(1): Skylla: monstro da mitologia grega, que vivia entre os rochedos no meio do mar, quando algum navio se aproximava os marinheiros ficavam encantados com o canto de uma bela jovem que jazia ajoelhada entre as rochas, porem quando se aproximavam, em baixo da jovem surgiam sete bestas infernais que faziam o navio naufragar. Shylla também é conhecida como a "Bruxa do Mar".**


	5. Conseqüências de um Amor

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo de Ariel, sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Alister.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).****

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Conseqüências de um Amor.

**I – Fragmentos de Coração.**

Orpheu**(1) **corria pelo céu arrastando entre os braços um longo véu azulado trazendo a noite e o sono para o pobre coração dos mortais, porem para alguns, aquele era apenas o começo.

Sorento corria ansioso até a praia, mais cedo ao conversar com Helio decidira por vez revelar todos os seus sentimentos a jovem que lhe arrebatara o coração, mal sabia ele o que lhe esperava.

-Sorento; Ariel surgiu no mesmo local que eles sempre se encontravam, aquela noite ela parecia mais bela, ou seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, vivos e intensos.

-Ariel; ela falou o nome em meio a um doce sorriso aproximando-se mais da jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não muito longe dali, Anteros o observava com uma fúria crescente em seu interior, ainda mais ao ver ambos fitarem-se com um olhar apaixonado, brilhante e feliz. O que provocou mais ainda sua revolta. Dessa vez não hesitaria, a mira era certeira, ele concluiu retesando mais uma vez o arco e elevando-o até a altura dos orbes nublados e cegos pelo ciúme. A flecha voou, quebrando as barreiras do ar, transpassando o coração do jovem.

Sorento caiu de joelhos no chão de areia, com a mão sobre o coração, que em seu intimo sabia que gritava e sangrava de dor. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, o pior já havia acontecido.

Ariel se aproximou o Maximo que pode, preocupada tocou a face do jovem que parecia ter perdido parcialmente a cor natural da pele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sorento sentiu uma delicada mão tocar sua face, enquanto outra lhe afagava os cabelos. A cabeça jazia apoiada em algo úmido, o cheiro de água salgada lhe chegava as narinas lhe atordoando.

Ao abrir os orbes sentiu seu coração vibrar, uma dor aguda lhe atingiu nublando qualquer pensamento racional e ao cruzar seus olhos com os orbes preocupados da sereia, teve certeza de que simplesmente lhe odiava, sem saber o porque, mas ainda sim odiava como nunca chegara a sentir-se assim antes por alguém.

Sorento levantou-se rapidamente, lançando em seguida um olhar gélido a jovem que pareceu recuar assustada.

-Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim; ele falou ríspido.

-Sorento; Ariel murmurou com a voz triste, elevou a mão como se pudesse toca-lo mesmo que a distancia, mas a abaixou em seguida. Havia alguma coisa errada, mas porque Sorento agia assim ela não sabia, ou talvez nunca soubesse. –O que aconteceu? -ela disse por fim.

-Não sei o que fez sereia, mas nunca pensei que odiaria tanto alguém como lhe odeio, ainda mais sem saber o porque; ele falou afastando-se sem ao menos olhar-lhe nos olhos.

Ariel sentiu seu coração se quebrar, como se uma flecha invisível lhe houvesse transpassado o coração, transformando-o em milhões de fragmentos, aquele não era mais o doce e gentil flautista pelo qual se apaixonara.

Por ironia do destino talvez, Ariel não notou atrás de si a silhueta de Anteros com um sorriso triunfante, desaparecendo em seguida. A única coisa que seus olhos se fixavam era a ultima visão que tinha da silhueta de Sorento a desaparecer de sua vista na praia, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

**II – Louco e Ensandecido Amor.**

Dois ciclos lunares já haviam se passado desde aquele dia. Anteros sentia-se frustrado, as duas vezes que visitara Ariel não a vira chorar, pelo contrario, ela lhe oferecia um de seus mais belos sorrisos. Embora seus olhos traíssem toda sua dor. Era frustrante, parecia que as Deusas do Destino estavam conspirando contra ele.

Aproveitando um breve afastamento de Ariel de um agrupamento de corais, Anteros pouso entre os mesmos, observando a aproximação de Carite que o olhava desconfiada.

-O que queres por aqui, **filho de Afrodite**? –ela perguntou seca.

-Vim em missão de paz, sirene; ele respondeu com as mãos erguidas em rendição.

-Fale o que queres; a sirene respondeu com um olhar desconfiado.

-Venho saber noticias de Ariel; Anteros falou com um olhar amável, procurando dissipar as duvidas que povoavam a mente da ex oréade. –Como bem sabes, Ariel anda diferente nas ultimas luas ainda mais depois do que aquele mortal atrevido lhe fez; ele alfinetou.

-O que queres dizer com isso, ao referir-te dessa forma a Sorento? – a jovem perguntou com os orbes serrados.

-Falo apenas a verdade, se duvidas de minha palavra pergunte a Ariel a injuria que esse ser insignificante cometeste a ela; o Deus falou com um olhar frio e amargo.

-Notei que Ariel anda mais silenciosa, mas não pensei que tivesse algo a ver com Sorento; a sirene murmurou consigo mesma, sem notar o sorriso de satisfação do jovem. –Explique-me melhor sobre isso; ela ordenou, pouco se importando com o olhar atravessado de Anteros devido ao modo como lhe falara.

-A cerca de duas luas ele repudiou os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele; Anteros começou, procurando ser o mais convincente possível. –Deveria ter visto como fora vil ao trata-la da forma que tratou; ele completou numa encenação um tanto quanto dramática.

-Sorento pagara caro pelo que fez a Ariel; Carite falou com os orbes inflamados pela ira, Anteros acabara de conseguir uma forte aliada para colocar em pratica seu sórdido intento. –Anteros! –ela o chamou.

-Sim;

-Me responda, o que realmente sentes por Ariel? –Carite perguntou com um olhar serio.

-Amo-a mais do que a mim mesmo; o jovem respondeu com um olhar intenso, aquilo não era mentira, porem existem muitas formas de amar, se a dele era a correta, talvez nunca viesse a saber. –Por isso não gosto de vê-la sofrendo por aquele mortal; ele completou como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

-Então, está disposto a ajudar-me a acabar com esse verme? –Carite respondeu com os orbes adquirindo um tom avermelhado, tomando toda a íris acinzentada.

-Me diga o que tem em mente; ele falou com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, enfim, as deusas do Destino pareciam ter largado de seu pé por enquanto, não poderia dar-se ao luxo de que seus planos fossem descobertos antes de estarem concluídos, ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não fazia muito tempo que Sorento chegara a taverna em que Helio trabalhava, sem ao menos olhar para os lados tomou um lugar para si de frente ao balcão. Logo o amigo apareceu, mas parou com um olhar preocupado, vendo a face do amigo como se estivesse encoberta por uma nuvem negra, os orbes rosados já não tinham o mesmo brilho.

-O que lhe trás aqui há essa hora Sorento? –Helio perguntou vendo que a noite acabara de cair.

-O que quer dizer, não posso mais vir aqui à noite? –o jovem perguntou atravessado.

-Acalma-te; Helio falou espantado, o amigo nunca lhe respondera assim antes. –Apenas estranhei, normalmente quando é este horário você vai visitar Ariel, mas...; Ele parou, engolindo em seco ao ver Sorento voltar-se pra ele com um olhar nublado de ódio. –Ahn! Disse alguma coisa errada?

-Exatamente; Sorento respondeu, voltando-se para fitar o balcão, ignorando temporariamente o jovem. –Nunca mais mencione essa sereia na minha presença; ele falou com certo escárnio.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Helio perguntou cauteloso.

-Não; ele respondeu seco. –Não pretendo perder meu tempo falando sobre alguém dessa espécie; ele completou.

-"Por Zeus, o que será que esta acontecendo com Sorento, ele nunca foi de falar assim de ninguém antes, e não faz muito tempo que suspirava de amor pela sereia, agora parece odiá-la com todas as suas forças"; Helio pensou preocupado.

_-Sorento; _uma melodiosa voz chegou a seus ouvidos, como se somente ele pudesse ouvir. Sorento ergueu a cabeça observando todos os lados da taverna como se procurasse a origem do chamado.

-Algum problema? –Helio perguntou, enquanto secava alguns copos atrás do balcão, viu o jovem erguer a cabeça procurando algo.

-Não; Sorento respondeu, tornando a beber um cálice de vinho que tinha em mãos;

_-Venha; _novamente a voz lhe chamando.

Um estalo na mente do jovem fez a imagem da sereia voltar a povoar seus pensamentos, enquanto uma força superior lhe colocava em uma guerra interna com o que sentia no momento e o que sentia antes da flechada.

Era como se fosse chamado por algo maior que parecia querer lhe mostrar o caminho.

-_Estou lhe esperando Sorento;_ a voz soou agora como um chamado muito próximo, era como se pudesse ouvir a voz falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, num sussurro confidente, quase um pedido suplicante para que se rendesse e a acompanha-se.

-Tem certeza de que esta se sentindo bem? –Helio perguntou vendo o jovem suar frio.

-Estou bem, mas agora tenho que ir; Sorento respondeu levantando-se e deixando sobre a mesa três moedas de bronze, deu as costas para o balcão ignorando os pedidos de Helio para que ficasse. Mal notando que passara tanto tempo na taverna, junto de outros que mal conseguiam andar com as próprias pernas, que o dia não tardava a chegar.

-_Venha Sorento;_ a voz novamente lhe chamou, guiando-lhe para o caminho que o levaria a praia.

-"Isso mesmo, vá para a praia e veja o que lhe espera mortal"; Anteros pensou, observando o caminho que Sorento seguia, sobre o alto do telhado da taverna.

Era como se ouvisse uma doce melodia falando diretamente com seu coração, sentia uma grande necessidade de encontra-la. Novamente aquela guerra interna cujos sentimentos em conflito lhe impediam de raciocinar sobre o caminho que seguia, apenas lhe guiando de forma misteriosa a praia.

-"Ariel, o que estará acontecendo?"; ele se perguntou, antes que novamente seus pensamentos começassem a variar quanto a imagem da jovem sereia e o repentino ódio que sentia por ela, era como se o efeito da flecha de Anteros estivesse intencionalmente vacilando.

O mar parecia mais agitado, as águas escuras refletiam a ultima noite de lua nova, Sorento caminhou ansioso até aproximar-se da pequena arvore na beira da praia, que durante bastante tempo passou junto com a sereia conversando ou até mesmo lhe encantando com suas melodias extraídas do instrumento de siringe.

Sorento sentou-se ao pé da arvore, deixando que suas costas se encostassem no tronco da mesma, retirando de dentro do bolso a pequena flauta começou a tocar, era uma melodia triste, cheia de saudade. Perdido em pensamentos, Sorento passara a recordar-se sobre o que acontecera nas ultimas luas, o que dissera a Ariel sem ter consciência daquilo que fazia, esperava que sua musica chegasse a ela e pudesse lhe pedir perdão pelo que fizera, porem talvez isso não fosse possível. Não nessa vida.

Vários pares de mãos lhe agarraram pelos braços e pernas. Sorento abriu os olhos espantado, ao ver a flauta ser bruscamente arrancada de suas mãos e encarar diretamente um par de orbes vermelhos cheios de ódio a sua frente.

-Vai pagar caro pelo que fez a Ariel, mortal; Carite falou, antes de junto com as outras sereias puxa-lo com brusquidão para o fundo do mar.

-Ariel; Sorento falou quase num murmúrio perdido no meio do ar, entre os sons causados pelas ondas arrebentando entre os corais.

O sol já derramava seus raios pela superfície azulada do mar, os pássaros voavam pelo seu anunciando o tão perigoso e indesejado amanhecer.

**III – A Outra Face do Amor.**

Sentada sobre um amontoado de corais, no outro lado da praia do Cabo, Ariel observava a chegada do amanhecer, sem saber o que acontecia de tão cruel do outro lado.

Para a sereia, os dias apenas passavam, quando achara que ganhara um novo motivo para continuar a existir, as Deusas do Destino lhe provavam que sua maldição seria sempre mais forte, lhe privando mais uma vez de sentir coisas das coisas nunca pensara ser antes capaz.

Imersa em pensamentos, Ariel despertou sentindo uma conhecida presença, na verdade a única que lhe falara em dias, pois nem mesmo Carite se aproximara da jovem, atitude estranha que ela notara, porem ignorou pensando não ser nada de importante.

-Há quanto tempo, Anteros? – ela falou calma e doce, fazendo-o hesitar por um momento.

-Apenas uma lua; ele respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela, pouco se importando com o fato da túnica preta ficar encharcada pela água.

-E então, decidiu acabar logo comigo e satisfazer Afrodite? – ela perguntou, nada mais importava e sua calma era assustadora.

-Sabe que eu nunca poderia feri-la; Anteros falou, olhando-a com ternura e ao tentar tocar-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, viu a se afastar. –O que foi? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-Sinto, mas não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos; ela falou com um olhar melancólico como se compartilhasse a dor do jovem ao ver-se diante de um amor não correspondido.

Essa era a sensação de perder algo que nunca lhe pertenceu. Sentir seu coração se partir, dolorido e ferido. Aquela não era nem a metade da dor que causara a Ariel devido a seu egoísmo, mas isso não importava a ele.

-Se ele não existisse, você me amaria? – Anteros perguntou alterando o tom de voz, beirando quase ao desesperado, um brilho azulado oscilava nos orbes dourados, que fê-la recuar assustada.

Ariel estava na água agora, numa distancia que considerava segura, diante daquele que agora lhe parecia um completo estranho, nunca vira Anteros daquele jeito, sentiu uma onda de pânico lhe assolar.

-**O QUE FEZ A SORENTO?** –ela gritou, sentindo uma profunda dor atingir-lhe em cheio o coração.

Como se guiado por Zéfiro, o grito de Ariel fora levado a Delfos, chamando a atenção de Apolo.

-Por Zeus o que será que aconteceu? –ele se perguntou, saindo de uma das salas de banho do templo, enrolando-se apresadamente em sua túnica branca.

-Sr, Hermes precisa lhe falar com urgência; uma das sacerdotisas falou, encontrando-lhe no meio do caminho para a sala principal do templo.

-Já estou indo; ele falou, mas notou a jovem segui-lo como se tentasse falar algo. –O que foi? –ele perguntou impaciente parando.

-Apenas quero avisar que Hermes falou que era algo sobre Ariel; ela completou, engolindo em seco ao ver os orbes do acinzentados do deus enegrecerem.

-Vá fazer qualquer outra coisa, vou falar com Hermes; Apolo falou seco, voltando-se para seu caminho original.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Em seus braços jazia o corpo sem vida do jovem que parecia dormir serenamente, mas a verdade era mais cruel e lhe avisava que nunca mais veria aqueles orbes brilharem para si novamente.

Ariel jazia sentada próxima a pequena arvore que servia de ponto de encontro entre ela e Sorento, mas dessa vez o jovem jazia sem vida com a cabeça sobre seu colo. Entre juras de amor e pedidos suplicantes e desesperados, Anteros viu-se diante do inevitável, da mesma forma que as sirenes afogaram Sorento, ele ao compactuar e tramar sobre isso, afogara em Ariel a ultima chance de despertar na jovem algum sentimento que não fosse o de amizade.

Não muito longe dela, Anteros a observava com uma grande tristeza no olhar, abaixou a cabeça como um ato de pesar, afastando-se aos poucos, sem ao menos abrir suas asas.

-"Espero que esteja satisfeita agora Afrodite"; ele pensou. –"Finalmente conseguiu o que queria"; ele completou amargo.

Embora o andar fosse calmo, não demorou muito para Anteros desaparecer completamente, como se nunca houvesse existido. Partindo para algum lugar que pudesse afogar de vez aquele sentimento que lhe consumia e também ficar longe das influencias de Afrodite sobre sua vida. Não mais se deixaria levar pelos mandos e desmandos da deusa ferindo mortais e imortais com o fel que sua existência fizera brotar entre o coração das pessoas.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, o capitulo chega ao fim. Por favor sem ameaças de morte se não vai que acontece algum acidente e eu não posso terminar a fic, ai o bicho pega e a casa cai. Mas sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, apesar do que aconteceu, não os culpariam se vocês quisessem a morte do Anteros, mas tadinho. Pra quem nunca amou de verdade, quando isso acontece pela primeira vez, é simplesmente imprevisivel. Mas mudando de assunto, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews super gentis que tenho recebido desde que começei a postar essa fic. Em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida e Hilda de Polares (Br).**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

****Nota:**

**(1)Orpheu é o Deus dos Sonhos, quando a noite chega ele corre os céus arrastando o manto da noite, fazendo com que as pessoas caiam em um sono repleto de sonhos. Diferente de Hypnos que só faz as pessoas dormirem.**


	6. Troca Equivalente

**********Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).****

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: Troca Equivalente.

**I – Troca Equivalente.**

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Apolo bradou com os orbes enfurecidos.

-Apolo acalme-se; Hermes pediu, preocupado com o acesso de fúria do deus.

-Como quer que eu me acalme ao acabar de saber o que Anteros fez? –ele perguntou com um olhar ameaçador.

-Ele não teve culpa; Hermes justificou. –Ele foi ferido, tente entender;

-Nada justifica; Apolo falou rumando em direção a sua carruagem de cisnes.

-Aonde vai? – Hermes perguntou ao ver o deus aproximar-se de si perigosamente, agarrando-o pela gola da túnica que usava e o arrastando junto.

-Vamos até o castelo de Hades; Apolo respondeu.

-Vamos? –ele perguntou tentando-se soltar.

-Você vai junto; Apolo sentenciou, sem dar margem para contestação.

**Marger do Estige...**

Duas moedas de ouro foram lançadas para dentro da barcaça sem um pingo de delicadeza. Os raios luminosos emitidos do corpo do deus iluminavam aquele lugar sombrio mesmo que em um ínfimo momento.

-Leve-nos; Apolo falou voltando-se para o barqueiro que o olhava de maneira desconfiada. –Não ouviu por acaso?

-Como desejar meu senhor; Caronte respondeu prontamente, permitindo que os dois deuses embarcassem.

-Apolo, não é melhor ir com calma; Hermes falou num sussurro, mas engoliu em seco ao ver os orbes do jovem cintilarem perigosamente.

O caminho era frio e sombrio, Hermes mesmo sendo um deus respirava com certa dificuldade diante daquele ambiente tenebroso, as águas escuras do Estige os levavam em direção aos enormes portões feitos de ônix que lhes daria acesso ao castelo do imperador do mundo inferior.

O grande cão do inferno grasnava enfurecido ao ver-se diante de estranhos, porem até mesmo o olhar atravessado de Apolo, em contraste com a elevação perigosa de seu cosmo fê-lo recuar e manter-se acuado em um canto.

Apolo poderia ser um jovem gentil, por vezes até atrevido, mas quando enfurecido tornava-se tão perigoso quanto o próprio Ares ao ver-se derrotado diante de um campo de batalhas.

Hermes e Apolo seguiram um dos guardas até o salão principal do castelo. Encontrando pelo caminho algumas estatuas pouco convencionas que causaram calafrios no mensageiro dos Deuses.

-O que lhes trás aqui, Apolo e Hermes; Perséfone perguntou, sentando-se de maneira imperiosa sobre seu trono ao lado do imperador que apenas mantinha o olhar frio direcionado aos visitantes.

-Não costumo vir aqui, ainda mais para pedir-lhe por algo que estou prestes a fazer; Apolo falou, voltando-se pra Hades como se ignorando completamente a pergunta de Perséfone, juntamente com o olhar entrecortado que a deusa lançou a si.

-O que deseja Apolo, deve ser algo realmente importante para descer até meu castelo, mas vamos, diga o que quer? –Hades perguntou, com uma estranha amabilidade.

-Imperador, vim pedir-lhe pela alma de um jovem que acaba de ter seu fio de vida cortado; Apolo falou se aproximando do trono, detendo a saída evasiva de Hermes, prendendo-o pelo colarinho da túnica.

-Sinto não poder lhe conceder esse desejo Apolo, mas não interfiro com o destino; os olhos de Hades mostravam apenas sua habitual frieza, porem com certa curiosidade diante do inusitado pedido.

-Mas o fio foi cortado pela intervenção de um Deus, não era o tempo dele ainda; Apolo argumentou.

Hades levantou-se bruscamente do trono fazendo com que seu cosmo se manifestasse com grande intensidade que diante daquele olhar até mesmo Apolo pareceu tremer.

Ninguém interferia com o Destino, era uma lei criada pelo próprio Caos, como alguém ousara cometer isso, Hades se perguntou serrando os punhos de forma perigosa, tentando manter o controle sobre si mesmo diante daquela revelação perturbadora.

-Perséfone; ele chamou sem voltar-se para a esposa que engoliu em seco.

-Sim, meu Sr? – ela respondeu hesitante.

-Chame as Moiras e as mande para cá, agora; ele disse seco.

Perséfone saiu as pressas do salão, nem mesmo ela ousaria contrariar o marido em seus momentos de ira, sendo que isso não era nada saudável.

-Então, pode começar a me explicar que história é essa de um deus interferir com o destino? – Hades falou voltando-se para os deuses.

Apolo empurrou Hermes um pouco mais à frente de si, como se o obrigasse a ficar entre o fogo cruzado dos dois deuses.

-Explique Hermes; Apolo mandou, voltando-se para o mensageiro dos deuses que tentava ajeitar as vestimentas bagunçadas.

Sob o olhar perigoso dos deuses sobre si, Hermes contou todo o envolvimento de Anteros com a sereia até mesmo a morte premeditada de Sorento pelo despeito do filho de Ares que fora ferido de amor.

-Dessa vez Afrodite foi longe de mais; Hades falou com ar pensativo. –Não posso lhe garantir nada Apolo quanto à alma do mortal, precisamos falar primeiro com as Moiras, elas é que tecem, fiam e cortam os fios da vida; ele completou.

Antes que Apolo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma fina nevoa prateada começou a surgir no meio do salão, quase ao lado dos três deuses.

Três mulheres surgiram diante deles, todas vestindo capaz pretas ocultando os orbes com vendas da mesma cor das capas.

-Nos chamou, Sr? – as três falaram em uníssono.

-Chamei; Hades falou, voltando-se para as três. –Apolo...; As três o cortaram.

-Sabemos; elas falaram em uníssono.

-Como? –Hermes murmurou confuso.

-Sabemos sobre o que lhe trás aqui Apolo; Láquesis falou, aproximando-se dos deuses com um rolo de fios das mais variadas cores na mão.

-E então? –ele perguntou ansioso.

-Sentimos, mas nada podemos quanto a isso; Antrópos falou, mantendo uma fina tesoura dourada presa entre os dedos. E o Deus do Sol pode jurar que vira um meio sorriso sádico nos lábios envelhecidos da Moira.

-O que? – foi à vez de Hades manifestar-se, voltando-se com os orbes serrados para as Moiras. –Um Deus interferiu com destino, isso precisa ser reparado; ele completou indignado.

-Sr, não podemos alterar o ciclo da vida; Cloto falou com calma. –Depois que uma vida se vai, outra surge, assim faz-se o equilíbrio; ela completou.

-Mas...; Novamente ele fora interrompido, fazendo-o respirar pausadamente com visível impaciência.

-Assim quis o Caos meu Sr; Antrópos falou. –Quanto a essas leis nada podemos, mesmo sendo o Destino;

-Mas então, nada podemos fazer contra isso? – Hermes perguntou, vendo o olhar desolado de Apolo diante da desesperança.

-Podemos apenas fazer uma troca; Cloto falou, chamando a atenção deles.

-O que querem para trazer Sorento de volta? –Apolo perguntou ansioso.

-A vida de Ariel; Láquesis falou a queima roupa.

-**O QUE?** – Apolo praticamente gritou.

-Isso mesmo Sr, uma **Troca Equivalente**; Cloto explicou.

Apolo pareceu ponderar, não queria que as coisas acontecessem assim, mas já sabia sobre a opinião de Ariel há muito tempo quando a própria Harmonia lhe falara sobre esse assunto.

-Que assim seja; ele sentenciou, fazendo até mesmo com que Perséfone se surpreendesse com tal decisão. –Sei que é isso que Ariel deseja; ele completou como se lesse os pensamentos da deusa.

-Podem ao menos conceder-lhes alguns minutos para se despedirem? –Hades perguntou, surpreendendo aos deuses com seu repentino interesse na história da sirene.

-Não mais do que dez minutos; as Moiras responderam.

-Que seja; ele falou afastando-se.

As Moiras juntaram-se formando uma meia lua, uma ao lado da outra. Cloro posicionou ambas as mãos na frente do corpo, fazendo com que uma nevoa dourada surgisse no espaço entre elas. Láquesis aproximou-se deixando que seus dedos passassem pela nevoa de forma delicada, fiando.

Apolo e Hermes deixaram o mundo inferior as pressa levando a alma do jovem junto, indo diretamente ao Cabo Suinon.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Apolo aproximou-se com calma, vendo Ariel com um olhar triste acariciando a face pálida do jovem. Hermes olhava tudo com pesar, preferindo por fim, manter-se afastado e deixar que Apolo terminasse aquilo.

-Sr; Ariel falou, dando-se conta da presença de Apolo parado a seu lado.

-Sinto muito Ariel; ele falou, ajoelhando-se de frente para a jovem, ficando de certa forma ao lado do corpo de Sorento.

-Não foi sua culpa, não há porque se desculpar; ela falou tentando sorrir, porem uma lagrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos já sem aquele brilho de antes.

-Não sei se posso concordar contigo; ele respondeu tentando aparar com um dos dedos a queda da lagrima.

-Porque diz isso? –ela perguntou com os orbes confusos.

-Aquela vez, se tivesse já intervindo com Zeus talvez isso nunca tivesse acontecido; ele falou com pesar, sentindo-se pela primeira vez impotente com relação a suas origens divinas.

-Há coisas que não podemos mudar; Ariel respondeu. –Você não poderia prever o que Afrodite faria; ela completou.

-Mesmo assim, eu...; Ele falou, fazendo uma pausa, deixando que um suspiro de frustração saísse de seus lábios, era isso o que sentia, frustração por não ter-se voltado contra a deusa e deixado que toda aquela dor fosse causada a jovem que nada daquilo merecia.

-Mas o que lhe trás aqui? –Ariel perguntou.

-Harmonia falou-me sobre a sua opinião sobre caso algo acontecesse a Sorento e respeito isso; Apolo falou com certo pesar.

-Como?

Ariel parecia surpresa ao ver Apolo voltar seu olhar para o jovem, colocando com suavidade a mão sobre o coração do mesmo. O cosmo do deus parecia queimar, a luz que envolvia todo o seu corpo e por conseqüência Ariel e Sorento era acolhedor, porem cheio de pesar.

-Adeus Ariel; Apolo falou voltando-se para a jovem e dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no topo da testa;

-Obrigada; ela respondeu contente por ver aos poucos o jovem recobrar as cores.

-Não agradeça, não foi uma troca justa e o Destino sabe disso; ele respondeu sem voltar-se para a jovem, caminhou até Hermes com um olhar inexpressivo, desaparecendo com o irmão sem nada falar.

**II – Despedida.**

Era tudo que ela poderia desejar em toda a sua vida, mesmo que por uma ultima vez ver aquele par de orbes rosados brilhar somente para si, mesmo que isso significasse um adeus.

-Ariel; Sorento murmurou, levantando-se do colo da jovem, quando notou estar na praia, lembrando-se num fleche de tudo que acontecera. –Ariel eu senti uma dor muito forte, eu não queria falar aquilo; ele falou agoniado deixando que lagrimas carregadas de tristeza caíssem de seus orbes.

-Xiiiii; ela o silenciou, tocando de leve os lábios do jovem com os dedos, impedindo-o de continuar. –Eu sei; ela completou, permitindo-se sorrir com alegria pela primeira vez depois do que acontecera.

-Então? – Sorento perguntou esperançoso.

-Queria que soubesse que não importa onde eu esteja, eu sempre vou te amar; ela falou sorrindo.

-O que esta acontecendo? Porque disse isso? – ele perguntou sentindo uma onda de aflição lhe tomar.

-Quero que você lute para ser feliz e viva por nós dois a partir de agora; ela disse tocando carinhosamente a face do jovem.

-Não me deixa; Sorento pediu suplicante, enquanto mais e mais lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

-Entenda, há coisas que não podemos mudar; ela disse sorrindo conformada.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, os lábios de Sorento foram tomados pelos de Ariel, num toque inocente e puro. Repleto de saudades que eles ainda estavam por sentir. Aquela era uma despedida e ambos sabiam disso.

Sentir o calor dos lábios do jovem contra os seus era a única coisa que acalentaria seu coração, já estava preparada para abdicar da própria vida se fosse pra traze-lo de volta. Sentiu-o começar a retribuir, fechando os orbes confusos e estreitando-a em um abraço carinhoso.

Envolta em seus braços, Sorento a sentia desfalecer aos poucos, o corpo da jovem começara a ficar gelado e seus belos orbes violeta nunca mais brilhariam nessa Era.

Quando Sorento abriu os olhos, pode vislumbrar a cena de um anjo adormecido eternamente em seus braços. O que antes eram escamas prateadas, agora voltaram a serem pernas comuns. Revelando a ele a bela imagem da jovem sereia vestindo-se como no dia do festival de verão onde tudo começara.

Mas de que adiantava voltar ao normal agora, parecei que até mesmo os deuses debochavam daquele triste fim, fazendo com que a jovem parecesse tão bela como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Que destino cruel é esse que nos pega desprevenidos, dando-nos rasteiras das quais sabe que não conseguiremos nos levantar. Irônico, como os deuses e mortais podem chamar isso de equilíbrio; o jovem pensou com amargor, levantando-se com a jovem em seus braços.

Lançou um ultimo olhar para o mar, como se estivesse se despedindo. Com a jovem em seus braços ele caminhou até o pé da encosta que fazia parte do Cabo, onde jazia uma clareira. Aquele seria o único lugar digno de colocar a jovem para repousar, antes de poder enfim dizer **'Adeus'**.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo chega ao fim, mas a história apenas esta no começo. Mas e ai, o que acharam da conversa entre Hades e Apolo? Bem, depois vocês me falam. Antes de ir gostaria de agradecer a Margarida pelo comentário no ultimo capitulo.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já né...**

* * *

**Momento propaganda: Vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de ler a fic em comemoração ao niver do Kamus, se não bem... "Um Dia Especial" é a continuação da fic "Troca Equivalente" e serve de ponte para a fic "Entre Mudanças e Desejos". O que acontecendo quando o cavaleiro simplesmente esquece o dia do próprio aniversário, bem... Cabe a namorada e os amigos darem um jeito nisso, muitas surpresas vão marcar esse dia.**


	7. Através dos Tempos

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que vocês devem estar querendo a minha cabeça, ainda mais depois do final do ultimo capitulo, mas por favor, tentem entender que pra tudo isso existe um propósito e as coisas vão começar a acertar-se daqui pra frente. Sinceramente espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, da mesma forma que Alister.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).****

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: Através dos Tempos.

**I – E agora o tempo para.**

Os dias passavam letárgicos a seus olhos, Sorento era a pura imagem do sofrimento, nem os familiares quanto mais os amigos conseguiam tira-lo daquele estado.

Entre todos Helio era o único, a saber, o que acontecera no final de tudo, por isso compreendia e partilhava da dor do amigo, não era fácil lidar com a dor da perda de uma pessoa amada e somente ele sabia o quanto Sorento amava aquela sereia.

Por mais que houvesse prometido, seu coração não mais agüentava passar os dias somente com a lembrança da jovem a povoar a sua mente. Clamava aos deuses que lhe levassem para junto dela, mas eles pareciam não lhe ouvir ou simplesmente ignoravam, fazendo-o por diversas vezes praguejar e maldizer as divindades.

A noite já caia sobre o céu grego, chegava a ser um pecado que as estrelas estivessem tão brilhantes como a alguns dias atrás, ou como quando a conhecera; Sorento pensou, maldizendo-se mentalmente por novamente dispersar seus pensamentos para como as divindades pareciam ter ensurdecido para seus apelos.

Todas as noites caminhava na praia, indo por fim parar sobre o penhasco do Cabo que ficava de frente ao mar, acima do local que escolhera para colocar o corpo da jovem.

Sentou-se no chão de terra, deixando as pernas penderem livres do chão. Retirou de uma pequena sacola a fiel flauta que sabia que nunca iria abandona-lo.

Seus lábios tocaram com suavidade o instrumento de siringe, deixando que seus sentimentos fossem transferidos para ela, para quem quisesse ouvir, a doce e triste melodia soava pelo ar correndo montanhas, o céu e por fim chocando-se com o mar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Meu Sr, estas a ouvir essa triste melodia? –uma bela mulher de cabelos verdes aproximou-se do marido, que jazia sentando em seu trono de marfim, com os orbes fechados.

-E como não ouvir, ouso esses apelos noite após noite; Posseidon respondeu abrindo os expressivos olhos azuis, com um brilho tão intenso quanto o céu num dia de tempestade.

-É uma pena que esse jovem sofra tanto, já ouvi as melodias por ele tocadas antes, mas as ultimas são tão tristes; a imperatriz do mundo dos mares falou com pesar.

-Infelizmente nada podemos fazer contra o Destino; ele respondeu, levantando-se do trono.

-Aonde vai? – Anfitrite perguntou curiosa.

-Falar com esse jovem; Posseidon respondeu sem voltar-se pra ela, tomando o rumo para a saída do santuário do mar que ficava próximo a praia do cabo.

-O que pretende? –ela perguntou o seguindo, mas bateu de encontro com as costas do marido por não vê-lo parar.

-Já disse, vou falar com esse jovem **sozinho**; ele frisou a ultima parte.

-Entendo; ela disse fazendo uma leve reverencia meio contrariada e afastando-se em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sorento parecia entretido com algo, em suas mãos jazia uma coroa de margaridas, ele levou-a até os lábios depositando entre as delicadas flores um doce beijo, como se isso pudesse lhe aproximar um pouco que fosse da lembrança da jovem ou do calor que seus lábios adquiriam quando junto dos delas.

Levantou-se do chão com a coroa entre as mãos, voltou seu olhar para o céu, mas rapidamente mudando a direção fitando o mar. Sabia que lá de cima não viria mais resposta alguma.

Deixou que a delicada coroa fosse tirada de suas mãos e puxadas pelo vento de encontro as ondas do mar. Mais uma vez Sorento levou a flauta aos lábios, como se estivesse se despedindo.

Atrás dele, Posseidon observava a cena com certo pesar, a partir do momento que o vira jogar as margaridas no mar compreendera o que ele pretendia e sabia que não tinha o direito de interferir.

Sorento parou de tocar, dando dois passos para trás. Posseidon observava a tudo com atenção.

-Cansou-se de me ouvir? – o jovem perguntou abaixando-se até ficar próximo ao chão, colocando sua flauta ali, sem ao menos voltar-se para o deus.

-Não, vim apenas conversar; Posseidon respondeu sem se aproximar.

-Que irônico, você foi o único que quis perder tempo de vir aqui? –Sorento perguntou irônico. –Ou vocês tiraram na sorte para ver quem vinha; ela completou com um meio sorriso sádico.

-Há coisas que não podemos mudar garoto, deveria ter aprendido isso antes; o deus falou com certa irritação, por praticamente ser culpado pelo jovem por tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas nem mesmo ele sendo um Deus tinha capacidade de mudar o Destino.

-Sabe, eu realmente não me importo mais com isso, cansei de ouvir essa resposta cômoda de todos; Sorento respondeu ferino, fintando diretamente os orbes do deus, que pareceu recuar instintivamente. Sentindo-se estranhamente acuado pelo brilho gelado que emanava dos orbes do jovem. Brilho cuja intensidade gelaria o próprio fogo do Olímpo, se Prometeu já não houvesse o dado aos mortais.

-Não é uma atitude muito sensata o que pretende fazer; Posseidon falou vendo-o dar-lhe as costas, voltando-se para a beira do penhasco.

-Pro inferno com seus conselhos; ele falou. –Como vocês, Deuses todo poderoso, tem a capacidade de dizerem-se superiores a tudo e todos, sendo que miseras regras não podem ser reavaliadas, mas a única coisa que me alegra é imaginar a hora em que todo esse império de prepotência vai ruir e vocês não mais habitaram essa terra como superiores; ele falou.

-Puff; Posseidon falou com um sorriso jocoso. –Nós sempre vamos existir, mesmo que vocês mortais, não nos vejam.

-Ledo engano, um dia vocês verão que não são tão superiores, mas essa verdade vai ser tão dura que nem mesmo vocês serão capazes de suportar; ele completou.

-Deveria falar com Apolo, daria um ótimo sacerdote; Posseidon desdenhou.

-Não precisa, Apolo fez mais do que deveria por nós; ele falou referindo-se a ele e Ariel. –Mas do que qualquer outro; Sorento completou num murmúrio. –Agora se puder, poderia me deixar a sós?

-Uh! Interessante; o Deus dos mares murmurou, com um olhar intrigado. –Nos vemos algum dia garoto; ele completou desaparecendo das vistas de Sorento, porem ainda permanecendo ali ocultando seu cosmo.

Sorento olhou mais uma vez para as águas do mar, que pareciam revoltadas com a chegada da lua cheia.

-"Ariel, me espere que estou chegando"; ele pensou, antes de lançar-se do penhasco de encontro as águas.

Posseidon caminhou com calma até a beira do penhasco, ao olhar para baixo não encontrou sequer um vestígio do jovem, voltou seu olhar para o chão, pegando a pequena flauta entre as mãos.

-Siringe; ele murmurou observando com atenção o pequeno instrumento. Fazendo com que uma das unhas gravasse no instrumento a palavra 'Sirene', seu cosmo começou a fluir e como por mágica, o pequeno instrumento passou a ser mais delicado e fino, adquirindo a cor dourada. Não era mais uma simples flauta...

**II – Promessa a Ferro e Bronze.**

Apolo não era o único que ficara realmente indignado com a posição oferecida pelas Deusas do Destino.

Alguém descia com certa presa à encosta rochosa e escarpada que compunham a nascente do Estige, levando-a diretamente para a passagem entre os mundos. Envolta em uma capa preta, ela tentava proteger-se daquela atmosfera nefasta do mundo inferior.

-Quem é você, que deseja atravessar para a outra margem? – o barqueiro perguntou, erguendo o longo remo e detendo-lhe a passagem.

Três moedas de ouro foram jogadas diretamente para as mãos do barqueiro que as pegou antes que pudessem cair dentro do rio de limbo.

-Leve-me, tenho assuntos a tratar com o seu imperador; a voz imponente da Deusa do Amor ecoou por toda a entrada.

-Como desejar; ele falou numa breve reverencia, permitindo que ela entrasse na barcaça.

Seus olhos corriam por todo o ambiente com um brilho triste, mas nada podia fazer por aquelas pobres almas que em momentos de desespero tiraram a própria vida, mas quanto a uma em especial lutaria até o fim para mudar o destino.

Diferente de Apolo, ao aproximar-se de Cérbero **(1)**, a jovem apenas lançou-lhe um olhar sereno, fazendo com que parcialmente seu cosmo fluísse, com um ar confuso as três cabeças se entreolharam e estranhamente pareciam assentir umas as outras, o cão pareceu recuar do caminho para as portas do castelo, deitando no chão sobre as próprias patas e com as cabeças repousadas nas mesmas, dando a passagem livre.

-O que lhe trás aqui Harmonia? – Perséfone perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao ver a jovem entrar no salão principal, deixando pendurada em um canto qualquer a capa que trazia consigo.

-Preciso falar com Hades ou as Deusas do Destino; ela falou voltando-se para a imperatriz.

-Creio que isso não seja possível, alias, ambos estão muito ocupados; Perséfone respondeu friamente.

-Deixe disse Perséfone, Hades sempre tem tempo para conversar com Harmonia; uma mulher que aparentemente tinha uns trinta anos, muito bem vestida com uma túnica negro-azulado e cabelos tão negros quanto uma noite sem estrelas, entrou por uma das portas próximas ao trono.

-Como vai Nix **(2)**? – Harmonia falou com um doce sorriso, ao receber a mãe dos gêmeos.

-Muito bem; a deusa falou sorrindo, ignorando completamente o ar contrariado da imperatriz.

-O que faz por aqui Nix? Pensei que estivesse nos Elissius; Perséfone falou.

-Eu estava, mas fiquei sabendo da presença de Harmonia aqui e vim lhe cumprimentar; Nix respondeu com os orbes amendoados brilhando passivamente.

-Ahn! Nix se importa de conversarmos depois, agora eu realmente preciso falar com o imperador ou com as Moiras; Harmonia falou, vendo a pequena troca de farpas entre as deusas, sendo Nix sem o braço direito do imperador, nem mesmo ele admitia que os mandos e desmandos de Perséfone recaísse sobre a deusa, causando vez ou outra algumas divergências.

-Venha comigo, vou leva-la até o imperador; Nix falou dando as costas para a sala do trono seguindo por um corredor acompanhada por Harmonia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Era uma grande sala, repleta de prateleiras com velhos e novos pergaminhos. Sentado atrás de uma grande mesa cheia de papeis , um belo homem de aparentemente quarenta anos de cabelos negros, parecia visivelmente consternado, podendo até se dizer que o par de orbes esverdeados estavam nublados pela ira, respirou pesadamente, passando a mão por toda a extensão da mesa jogando no chão todos os rolos de pergaminhos.

-Pelo visto não sou a única que não concorda com o Destino; a voz de Harmonia soou pela sala chamando a atenção dele.

-Harmonia, o que lhe trás aqui? –Hades perguntou abrandando o olhar, porem sem ainda perder o ar frio tão característico de sua personalidade.

-Já disse, não concordo com o Destino e pretendo muda-lo; Harmina falou com ar serio, mantendo-se ainda encostada no batente da porta de ônix.

-Sabe que os deuses não podem mudar o destino; Hades falou, demonstrando cansaço, pois até mesmo ele procurava uma brecha na história para driblar isso.

-O mais curioso de tudo é esse seu interesse por Ariel e Sorento; Harmonia comentou com um sorriso divertido, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Vamos! Admita que nem você se conforma com isso;

-Esta certo; ele falou dando-se por derrotado. –O que tem em mente?

-Uma forma de driblar o destino; Harmonia falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Harmonia, não tem brecha, eu mesmo já procurei uma através da história, mas não há uma forma de romper a Troca Equivalente, alem do mais Sorento cometeu suicídio e você sabe que é só isso que importa a Thanatos**(3)**; Hades falou, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira e indicando a jovem uma outra a sua frente.

-Há sim; ela respondeu sentando-se. –E você apenas não quer admitir pra si mesmo que pela primeira vez as Deusas do Destino cometeram um erro ou simplesmente brincaram conosco; ela completou.

-Um erro; Hades murmurou pensativo. –Não creio que seja o que estou pensando.

-É exatamente isso, a troca não foi justa e você sabe bem disso; Harmina falou seria. –E até mesmo as Moiras perceberam a brecha que nos deram ao transformar Ariel novamente após sua morte;

-Então você pretende dar uma rasteira no destino e mudar o peso da balança; ele falou deixando brotar de seus lábios um meio sorriso. –Vai ser interessante.

-Imaginei que fosse gostar; ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. –Mas preciso que traga as Moiras e Apolo até aqui, não podemos deixar que essa informação chegue até o Olímpo; Harmonia falou com ar sombrio.

-Por causa de Afrodite? –Hades perguntou, embora já soubesse sobre o que exatamente a jovem se referia.

-Principalmente por isso, alem do mais quero evitar que o conselho se reúna por causa de Anteros; Harmonia falou com certo temor.

-O conselho, mas porque ele se reuniria? –Hades perguntou intrigado.

-Por que a intervenção Divina começou com Afrodite ao transforma-las, depois com Eros ao flechar Anteros e por ultimo o que Anteros fez mudando o Destino; ela explicou. –Eros e Anteros vão a julgamento e pretendo impedir isso, sei o que pode acontecer, não duvido que Afrodite simplesmente saia da ereta, deixando que todos esses problemas sejam jogados em cima dos dois; Harmonia explicou.

-Entendo, mas nada te impede de mandar Afrodite a julgamento; Hades sugeriu com um sorriso sádico.

-Não; ela respondeu eloqüente. –Não faço parte do conselho e quanto às leviandades dela não pretendo interferir, não é problema meu; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-A única coisa que quero é ajudar Ariel e Sorento, por isso pretendo aproveitar essa brecha no destino; Harmonia falou dando por encerrado o assunto sobre a Deusa do Amor.

-Esta certo; Hades falou levantando-se. –Vamos resolver isso logo de uma vez; ele completou acenando para que a jovem o seguisse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mas meu Sr, o que pretendo com isso? – Perséfone perguntou voltando-se para o marido, e vez ou outra lançando olhares mortais a Harmonia que apenas a ignorava.

-Já disse, vá chamar as Moiras e as mande até aqui; Hades falou impaciente, era sempre a mesma história.

-Sim; ela disse num meio rosnado contrariado.

-Deveria ir com calma, como quer conquista-la agindo assim? – Harmonia perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Isso não é da sua conta; Hades rebateu, embora por mais que tentou não conseguiu evitar um suspiro cansado. –Às vezes me perguntou quem é mais cruel, eu ou o Destino; ele falou com ar pensativo.

-Apenas vá com calma, ninguém é perfeito muito menos nós; ela respondeu compreensiva. –De tempo ao tempo, não digo que mais pra frente tudo será perfeito, mas com um pouco de paciência vocês vão se acertando;

-Espero que isso não demore; ele falou, vendo aos poucos a uma nuvem prateada formar-se no meio do salão principal, enquanto por entre as portas de ônix a imagem perfeita do Deus do Sol surgia. – Finalmente chegaram; Hades falou com certa impaciência.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, imperador? – Apolo perguntou, lançando um furtivo olhar a Harmonia, estranhando a presença da jovem ali.

-Acho que vocês podem explicar melhor do que eu isso, não é? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para as Moiras.

-Perdoe-nos imperador, mas a que se referes? – Láquesis perguntou.

-Permita que eu refresque a memória de vocês; Harmonia falou, erguendo uma das mãos, pedindo que Hades permanecesse em silencio. –Há alguns dias atrás, creio que devem lembrar-se disso, uma Troca Equivalente foi efetuada decidindo o destino de dois mortais; Harmonia começou.

-Ariel e Sorento; Apolo murmurou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da jovem.

-Mas vocês cometeram um erro, não sei se foi de propósito ou não, mas cometeram; ela falou, vendo o olhar espantado de Apolo e Perséfone que acabara de voltar para o salão ao lado de Nix.

-O Destino não possui erros minha jovem; Cloto falou com os braços abertos.

-Esta errado e posso provar; Harmonia falou convicta.

-Então nos diga; Antrópos falou, como se duvidasse das palavras da jovem.

-Apolo nos diga exatamente o que aconteceu quando o fio de Ariel foi cortado; Harmonia pediu.

-Ela voltou a ser uma ninfa como era antes; Apolo falou, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Ai esta o erro, vocês interferiram na ordem natural do equilíbrio, se ela participou da Troca como uma sereia deveria ter morrido e permanecido como sereia, mas vocês romperam a maldição; Harmonia falou, deixando Perséfone, Nix e Apolo abismados. –A troca não foi justa, porque se somente o lado imortal dela morreu com a troca, digo, à parte sereia, isso quer dizer que como ninfa ela tinha o direito de viver, mas mesmo assim vocês a privaram disso; Harmonia completou com um brilho intenso nos orbes.

Antes que as três mulheres pudessem responder o som de palmas soou atrás de todos, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Formidável, nunca esperei que exatamente você percebesse a lacuna; uma voz grossa, porem melodiosa de um homem soou no salão.

-Sr; as três Moiras voltaram-se pra o visitante, visivelmente surpresas. –Nós...; Elas começaram sendo prontamente interrompidas.

-Realmente, a troca não foi justa; o homem de longos cabelos prateados e orbes acinzentados falou se aproximando.

-Quem é você? –Apolo perguntou intrigado.

-Sou tudo que você é. O que você foi ou que nunca sonhou ser; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

-Diga pra que veio, Caos? –Harmonia perguntou a queima roupa, deixando todos espantados.

-Você consegue tirar a graça das coisas, sabia? –ele falou com ar debochado. –Mas vamos ao que interessa, o que me sugere para reparar esse **incrível** dano causado por estas gentis senhoras? –ele perguntou com um sorriso amável, voltando-se para Harmonia.

-Proponho uma reencarnação; Harmonia falou seria.

-O que? –Apolo perguntou surpreso.

-Esqueça, isso é impossível. Alem do mais o garoto se matou por livre e espontânea vontade, não posso fazer nada; Caos falou com os orbes fechadas indicando que não admitiria contestação.

-Sabe, eu sempre pensei que o **todo poderoso** Sr de todo o universo fosse capaz de atender algo tão simples, em relação aos problemas que originalmente já esta acostumado a causar na vida de mortais e imortais; Harmonia rebateu com falsa amabilidade carregada de cinismo. –Porem, se até mesmo **você** permitiu que essa lacuna fosse aberta cabe a você aceitar essa sugestão e coloca-la em pratica;

-Deveria controlar a língua, minha jovem; o supremo Sr falou com os orbes brilhando perigosamente, porem até mesmo ele tinha de admitir que aquilo estava ficando bem mais interessando do que havia planejado.

-Ou então? –Harmonia o desafiou cerrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Mas, convenhamos que até mesmo você esta se divertindo com tudo isso, me diga, cansou da monotonia que o tártaro lhe oferece e resolveu bagunçar um pouco mais as coisas por aqui? –Harmonia perguntou num sorriso divertido, fazendo a tensão do ambiente desaparecer por completo.

-Bem...; Ele começou com um meio sorriso. –Não gosto de brincar com mortais, mas confesso que as coisas estavam paradas de mais, pelo menos isso serviu de exemplo; ele respondeu displicente.

-Não acredito que servimos como peças de um jogo pra você; Apolo falou indignado.

-Peças não, meu caro; Caos respondeu. –Mas vocês precisavam disso pra aprenderem a serem um pouco menos individualistas, afinal, pela primeira vez uniram-se com um mesmo propósito que era ajudar o casal; ele falou com naturalidade.

-E então, não acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo, não é? –Harmonia perguntou.

-Esta certo, você realmente não se cansa; ele falou com ar entediado. –Eu concedo a libertação da alma de Sorento e que ele possa repousar nos Elissius até poder voltar a terra novamente como mortal e encontrar Ariel nessas mesmas condições; Caos completou, gesticulando de maneira impaciente.

-E? –Harmonia falou, olhando-o impaciente.

-Irritante; ele resmungou. –E ambos os fios da vida estarão entrelaçados até que ambos os destinos se cumpram, isso quer dizer que mesmo que Eras passem, eles terão de provar qual o verdadeiro valor daquilo que sentem antes do **'Felizes para Sempre'**; ele completou com um sorriso jocoso.

-Que assim seja; todos os deuses falaram juntos.

Entre os dedos de Cloro uma pena de bronze surgiu, nas mãos de Láquesis uma placa de ferro com vários dizerem em grego. Nas mãos de Antrópos dois fios da vida jaziam amarrados com um forte laço. As três Moiras sem mais perder tempo, gravaram a Bronze e Ferro o destino que em breve se cumpriria.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoa, nova fasa da fic chegando, por favor sem ameaças de morte, sei que vocês ficaram realmente bravas comigo por culpa do ultimo capitulo, sinceramente não esperava a reação que esse capitulo causou, mas enfim, agora as coisas vão melhorar pra o casal, inclusive para outros (mas isso só no próximo capitulo). Bom, antes de ir gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentarios que tenho recibido, em especial a Margarida que comentou no capitulo passado.**

**Até a próxima**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **

**(1) Cérbero: cão de três cabeças, guardião dos portões que levam ao castelo de Hades. Também aparece em Saint Seya, quando Seiya e Shun são salvos por Orpheu do cavaleiro de Esfinge.**

**(2) Nix: Deusa da noite, mãe dos gemêos Thanatos e Hypnos.**

**(3) Thanatos: filho de Nix, conhecido como Deus da Morte, as Moiras podem cortar o fio que liga a vida ao corpo, porém é Thanatos que decide pra onde ele vai. Normalmente esse deus trabalha em comunhão com as Nemesis, deusas da vingança. Thanatos escolhe as almas que particularmente lhe agradam e as que não da as Nemesis. (é meio bizarro, mas é assim que funciona).**

* * *

**Momento propaganda: "Isso é o que importa", uma fic que conta o que aconteceu naquela pequena lacuna em "Troca Equivalente", como foi o momento em que os cavaleiros de ouro milagrosamente apareceram vivos no santuário recém reerguido. E Ártemis e Thouma, o que aconteceu com esses dois ao fim das guerras, como o garoto poderia sair vivo após receber a flechada que selaria seu destino. Encontre para essas e outras perguntas a resposta em "Isso é o que importa".**


	8. Destinos Entrelaçados

**Domo pessoal**

**Ariel entra em nova fase, agora depois de darmos tantas voltar no passado, vamos para o presente, onde finalmente as coisas entre Sorento e Ariel começam a se desenvolver. Então, vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel que é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

**- Grkjs mieefdde; (diálogos normais).**

**- "frmaudnricmf"; (pensamentos).**

**-_dmejiemrofmtrofm,f; _(Lembranças).**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Destinos Entrelaçados.**

**I – Esclarecimentos Finais.**

-Inacreditável; Afrodite murmurou abismado, olhando para Aishi.

-Pra você ver; Aishi respondeu com um meio sorriso, acomodando-se melhor entre os braços de Kamus.

-Mas então quer dizer que eles passaram através das Eras se encontrando, mas nunca chegaram a ficar definitivamente juntos? –Kanon perguntou com um olhar confuso.

-Infelizmente, nem mesmo eu, Hades e Apolo, conseguimos manter Afrodite completamente longe de se meter com eles, por isso vez ou outra o trágico fim se repetia; Aishi explicou.

-Mas e agora? Eles vão finalmente se encontrar e resolver isso de vez ou vão ter que esperar de novo pra ficarem juntos? –Milo perguntou sério, fazendo o aquariano arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Creio que logo isso vai se resolver, alem do mais o passo mais difícil já foi dado, Sorento esta voltando pra Atenas, agora só vai depender de um empurrãozinho do destino para que eles finalmente se encontrem; ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

-Nossa! Chega até ser estranho ouvir essa história; Aldebaran comentou.

-Porque? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Bem, é diferente você ler em um livro uma história contada meio por cima, mas é completamente diferente você ouvi-la com todos os detalhes de alguém da época que tenha feito parte disso; ele completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Entendo, eu no seu lugar diria o mesmo; Aishi respondeu rindo. –Bem, foi assim que conheci Sorento, mas duvido muito que o de agora ainda se assemelhe ao outro, que não seja apenas nos sentimentos que tem por Ariel; ela completou. –Essa é uma das habilidades que qualquer ser humano possui, a cada nova vida ele recomeça do zero, sempre mudando de acordo com o ambiente que vive;

-Uh! Se não se importam peço licença, tenho que arrumar a minha casa; Afrodite falou saindo apressado.

-O que deu nele? –Kanon perguntou.

-Não sei, acho que saber sobre as peripécias de Afrodite o deixou com peso na consciência; Shura brincou. –Ai...; Ele reclamou recebendo um cutucão da amazona de Cobra que lhe lançara um olhar de reprovação. –Por que fez isso?

-Pra você aprender a não ficar falando besteira; ela respondeu, afastando-se.

-Ih Shura, Afrodite ta te passando a perna; Milo sussurrou pro cavaleiro abafando um riso. O capricorniano apenas estreitou os orbes dando-lhe um cascudo.

-Mas é isso, digamos que Sorento e Ariel são como almas gêmeas que só vão completar-se quando se encontrarem, mas se isso não acontecer continuaram atravessando Eras nessa busca constante por algo que para eles será inexplicável; Aishi falou com um olhar misterioso.

-É interessante as loucuras que as pessoas fazem por amor; Kanon comentou meio aéreo.

-Você querer o bem da pessoa que você ama, mesmo que troque sua própria vida por isso não é loucura e sim apenas prova que os laços que os unem são capazes de superar até um afastamento temporário; Kamus respondeu serio.

Todos ficaram literalmente de boca aberta observando o cavaleiro de Aquário que parecia ter estreitado mais os braços em volta da cintura da noiva de maneira possessiva e protetora.

-Você acha? –Aishi voltou-se pra ele com um sorriso sereno encontrando os orbes do cavaleiro a lhe fitar.

-Sabe que sim; ele respondeu abaixando-se para depositar um suave beijo nos lábios dela.

-Que romântico; Litus murmurou suspirando.

-Saga, pelo visto sua moral ta baixa; Milo comentou debochado. –Ai seu infame; ele falou irritado ao levar outro cascudo. –Só tava brincando.

-Pra sua segurança brinque com algo mais saudável; Saga respondeu, vendo a namorada junto de Marin e Shina que comentavam sobre o assunto. –"Eu mereço"; ele pensou balançando a cabeça inconformado.

-Bem, vendo por esse lado; Kanon comentou com os outros.

-Bom, nós já vamos; Kamus falou despedindo-se de todos e puxando Aishi consigo.

-Boa noite, pessoal; a amazona falou acenando.

-"Loucuras de amor"; Kanon pensou balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

**II – Um Encontro Inesperado.**

Ariel andava pelas ruas atenienses, portanto apenas consigo o delicado estojo onde guardava sua flauta, o que acontecera na noite anterior na acrópole rendera-lhe uma bela noite sem dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar no jovem da flauta dourada, como assim o denominara.

Após o termino da apresentação ele simplesmente sumira, fazendo com que ela nem mesmo tivesse tido tempo de perguntar seu nome.

Seu andar calmo e delicado não passava despercebido pelo caminho que fazia, havia resolvido ir para a acrópole ensaiar para a apresentação que ocorreria a noite, assim não se atrasaria por problemas com a condução. Imersa em pensamentos mal se deu conta de três homens muito suspeitos com sorrisos nada inocentes a seguir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Quem conseguiria dormir com aqueles dois fazendo tanto barulho no quarto ao lado com um simples jogo de cartas? Sorento se perguntava com péssimo mau humor, desde que chegara durante a noite depois do concerto não conseguia pregar os olhos, lembrando-se da jovem de orbes violeta, não podia negar a si mesmo que aquilo lhe era muito familiar e perturbador, embora não soubesse ao certo o porque.

Sem conseguir agüentar mais um minuto aqueles dois lhe dando mil e um motivos para sair de dentro do quarto do hotel e juntar-se a eles, Sorento resolveu dar uma volta pelas ruas de Atenas e quem sabe dar um tempo para aqueles dois resolverem aquela troca de farpas lançadas pela sereia com a simples menção ao santuário.

Não era novidade sobre o antigo interesse do jovem herdeiro da família Sollo na jovem de madeixas lilases, porem as coisas mudaram, embora a sereia **(1)** não houvesse percebido isso.

Sorento estava caminhando com calma quando ouviu um grito vindo de uma voz feminina e uma moça de longos cabelos negros passar a sua frente correndo.

Quando a jovem virou-se para o lado, seus orbes cruzaram com os do ex-marina. O brilho intenso dos orbes violeta denotavam medo, fazendo com que uma imagem semelhante viesse novamente de dentro das mais antigas lembranças do marina.

Sem conseguir evitar, Ariel acabou por tropeçar e iria ao chão se o marina não a segurasse a tempo, quase como um reflexo instintivo.

-**ME SOLTA! **– ela gritou se debatendo entre os braços do cavaleiro, lutando para soltar-se.

-Calma! Não vou te fazer mal; Sorento falou tentando acalma-la, os olhos rosados transmitiam paz e aquela voz serena parecia tão acolhedora, que aos poucos a acalmou.

Como um cavalheiro ele a ajudou a se levantar, mas antes que pudesse lhe perguntar o nome, os mesmos homens que a perseguiam apareceram, ao mesmo tempo em que ela recuou escondendo-se atrás de Sorento.

-É melhor nos entrega-la, se não quiser se machucar garoto; o primeiro, parecia um tipo de líder do grupo, falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Ou se não você vai ter problemas; outro que jazia a direita do primeiro completou.

-Sério, e o que idiotas como vocês podem contra mim? –Sorento perguntou lançando um olhar envenenado a eles, embora o tom carregado de ironia estivesse presente em seu timbre de voz.

Um riso de escárnio soou pela rua pouco movimentada em que eles se encontraram, poderia até dizer-se que Sorento e Ariel jaziam acuados por aqueles três, porem mal aqueles homens sabiam do perigo que corriam.

-Oras garoto, não tem noção do perigo? –o terceiro homem falou querendo intimidar a ambos, aproximando-se com uma feição ameaçadora, mas parou ao ver Sorento retirar de dentro do casaco que vestia sua flauta dourada.

-Pensa em nos espantar com uma flauta garoto? –o primeiro debochou. -Aconselho a moça a fugir enquanto há tempo, assim lhe poupamos ver o garotinho apanhando; ele completou.

Sorento pensou em dar uma resposta bem mal educada embora não fosse de seu feitio, mas lembrou-se de que a jovem ainda estava ali.

Um perfume de lírios misturados com o cheio de mar invadiu suas narinas, privando-o de qualquer raciocínio lógico, quando Ariel o abraçou por trás e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Por favor! Fuja, eles vão lhe machucar; ela falou em tom suplicante, deixando que lagrimas brotassem de seus olhos e molhasse um dos ombros do jovem.

Ela estava preocupada com ele? Uma pessoa completamente desconhecida temia por sua segurança; Sorento concluiu com certa confusão, ouvindo um soluço abafado da jovem que agarrara-se com força em um de seus braços. Agora que não perdoaria aqueles infelizes que ousaram faze-la chorar; ele concluiu com um brilho perigoso nos orbes sem entender o porque exatamente de preocupar-se com a jovem, porem o sentimento e o desejo de protege-la gritavam cada vez mais alto em seu interior.

-Apenas feche os olhos; ele pediu com suavidade, num sussurrou voltado pra jovem.

Ariel o olhou confusa, tendo um lapso de memória e reconhecendo naquele par de orbes rosados os mesmos que lhe fascinaram na noite anterior na acrópole, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas apenas obedeceu.

-Eu pensei em ser bonzinho com vocês, mas acho que alem de não adiantar, vocês também não merecem; Sorento falou mais para si do que para os outros que olhavam para o jovem confuso. –**_Clímax sem fim_**; ele falou.

Sorento levou a flauta aos lábios, extraindo dela uma bela melodia, calma e suave aos ouvidos de Ariel que acima de tudo lhe soava tão familiar, fazendo com que relaxasse abraçada protetoramente nas costas do marina.

Já os homens não podiam dizer o mesmo, pois o som era semelhante a gritos de terror e murmúrios de lamentos, estridentes e cruéis que invadiam-lhes os ouvidos e turvando-lhes a mente, deixando por onde as ondas do som passavam um rastro de fogo, fazendo com que os três caíssem no chão contorcendo-se de dor e num ultimo delírio, viam a imagem de varias jovens de aparência pálida correndo a sua volta, como se rissem daquele clímax.

Antes que Ariel tornasse a abrir os olhos, Sorento a puxou delicadamente pelas mãos, guiando-a até a esquina onde viraram, para que ela ao abrir os olhos não se deparasse com a visão nada agradável daqueles que ousaram ameaça-la.

-Como fez aquilo? –ela perguntou assim que abriu os olhos, com um brilho intenso de curiosidade, semelhante a uma criança que acaba de ver alguma proeza de seu super-herói favorito.

-Ahn! É um pequeno truque que aprendi há muito tempo; ele respondeu se esquivando, porem sem entender ao certo o porque de não conseguir achar uma resposta decente para dar a ela.

-Interessante; Ariel murmurou. –A propósito, me chamo Ariel, obrigada por ter me salvado; ela disse sorrindo, deixando o cavaleiro momentaneamente aparvalhado, enquanto lhe estendia a mão num cumprimento educado, fazendo com que pela primeira vez ele hesitasse.

-Sorento, e não precisa agradecer; ele respondeu mecanicamente, enquanto olhava atentamente a jovem, notando que ela ruborizara ao perceber o olhar insistente dele. –O Anjo da Tempestade; Sorento murmurou, como se lembrasse de algo que fê-lo sorrir.

-Como? – Ariel perguntou confusa.

-Ariel, o Anjo da Tempestade que guiava os náufragos em segurança até a ilha mística, Shakespear; ele respondeu, fazendo-a ficar mais corada ainda.

-Ah! Bem... Minha mãe é uma grande admiradora dos clássicos, acho que foi por isso que me deram esse nome; ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

-É um nome muito bonito, creio que ela tive muito bom gosto em lhe dá-lo; ele falou com um olhar enigmático. –Bom! Agora tenho que ir e tome cuidado com os lugares que passa sozinha Srta; Sorento respondeu saindo quase de um transe, pegando uma das mãos da jovem e depositando um suave beijo deixando-a estática. Ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo. –Até algum dia; ele disse se afastando.

-Ahn! Espera; ela chamou correndo até ele.

-Sim; ele falou virando-se pra ela.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela começou corando furiosamente. –Era você que estava na acrópole ontem, não era? –ela perguntou. Sorento apenas assentiu, poderia arrumar qualquer desculpa no momento ou até mesmo dizer que não era ele, mas não conseguia ver-se mentindo pra ela. –Ahn! Eu não sou tão boa quanto você na flauta, mas não gostaria de vir hoje à noite até a acrópole, eu estarei com o pessoal que vai fazer um novo show, isso se você não estiver ocupado; ela falou timidamente.

Sorento pareceu ponderar, na verdade não tinha nada mesmo pra fazer, porem não negava que estava tentado a ir, ainda mais ao ver a jovem prender o pequeno estojo nervosamente entre as mãos aguardando o fim daquele momento de silencio.

-Será um prazer; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Então, até a noite; Ariel respondeu sorrindo aliviada, acenando pra ele e voltando-se pra o seu caminho.

Sorento viu-a afastar-se aos poucos, com um olhar vago, colocando novamente a flauta dentro do casaco, até seguir o seu caminho, que ao falar da verdade, não fazia idéia de qual era.

-"Onde eu estava com a cabeça para usar o Clímax sem Fim perto de uma pessoa comum, se Tétis tiver sentido meu cosmo não me deixara em paz enquanto não souber o que aconteceu"; ele pensou emburrado.

Mas parou no meio de um passo. Ao lembrar-se da estranha situação que se envolvera, por algum motivo tinha a impressão de já conhece-la, sentiu isso no mesmo momento que sentira o cheiro do mar invadir suas narinas. Ariel parecia o nome da jovem que andava povoando seus sonhos, lembrava-lhe também o nome de uma sereia de um conto de fadas; novamente parou de andar, encostando-se em um poste suando frio.

A palavra sereia ecoava em sua mente como um mantra, fazendo sua cabeça latejar como se quisesse lhe obrigar a lembrar de algo. Respirou fundo, acalmando os batimentos cardíacos que pareciam mais acelerados, recompondo-se voltou a caminhar, procurando chamar o mínimo de atenção.

-"Amor a primeira vista, desde quanto acredito nisso?"; ele se perguntou em tom irônico, embora um doce sorriso preenche-se sua face, tornando-a mais encantadora do que já era. –"Que eu saiba, sou eu a fazer o papel da cruel Circe ao chamá-los para o mar"; ele pensou ao continuar a caminhar.

III – Um Dia Conturbado 

Onde estava com a cabeça de passar mais da metade da madrugada jogando cartas? Tétis se perguntava, com um terrível mau humor por ter de levantar da cama pra ver quem era o idiota que àquelas horas da madrugada (11:00 hr da manhã) ousava interromper seu precioso sono. Mal se importando com a forma que estava vestida a ex marina encaminhou-se quase de forma arrastada até a porta abrindo-a de uma vez.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou seca com os orbes serrados.

-Uh! Bom dia pra você também Tétis; Julian falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Só se for pra você, desde quando você acorda tão sedo? –ela perguntou indignada, abrindo completamente os orbes, notando o olhar insistente do ex imperador sobre si.

-Já é quase meio dia, mas também pudera depois da noite agitada que tivemos ontem, não pensei que você fosse ficar tão cansada; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto, medindo a amazona dos pés a cabeça.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou com os orbes serrados ainda mais ao ver uma das hospedes do hotel, uma senhora já de idade olhar para os dois no momento que ele falara aquilo chamando-os de descarados.

-Bem...; Julian começou com um sorriso maroto apontando para ela; -Eu me referia ao jogo, mas se continuar assim, não vai ser isso que as pessoas vão pensar;

-Mas o que? –ela murmurou olhando para baixo e notando ainda estar de camisola. –Oras seu pervertido; ela bradou batendo a porta com tudo na cara dele, ouvindo uma divertida risada. –"Cretino, como pode?"; ela se perguntou bufando de raiva porem mais vermelha que um pimentão, enquanto caminhava até sua mala pra procurar algo para vestir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Vinte minutos depois ela saiu do quarto, indo diretamente tomar café, se é que ele ainda estava sendo servido, a julgar pela hora que era, era bem possível que encontrasse o almoço do que café mesmo.

-Mais calma agora? –Julian perguntou, vendo-a puxar uma cadeira a sua frente e sentar-se ainda emburrada;

-...; Tétis permaneceu o ignorando, chamando um garçom para que pudesse fazer o pedido.

-O que foi, a noite não foi tão ruim assim, ou foi? –ele perguntou, voltando-se pra amazona com um olhar divertido, recebendo uma uvada no olho, já que a mesma estava com um cacho de uvas na mão, lançando uma discretamente no ex-imperador. –Ai, isso ta ardendo; ele reclamou levantando-se e correndo para o banheiro tentar tirar a acidez da fruta que cairá não só no rosto como no olho.

-"Um a um"'; ela pensou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Não demorou muito para o ex-imperador voltasse emburrado.

-Também não precisava reagir daquela forma; ele resmungou, voltando-se para a xícara de café à frente, mas ao levar o liquido aos lábios fez uma careta ao constatar que já estava frio.

-Não me culpe, você mereceu; ela respondeu indiferente.

-"Ela ainda esta brava comigo"; ele pensou recostando-se na cadeira com ar cansado. –Sabe Tétis; ele começou querendo por um fim naquele clima pesado que estava entre os dois, durante a orquestra na acrópole parecia que eles haviam voltado as boas, conversando de forma animada e até realizando aquela vontade meio absurda do ex-imperador de passar o resto da noite jogando, o que não passava de uma estratégia dele para passar mais tempo com a sereia, porem as coisas pareciam mais frias entre eles, deixando-o apreensivo.

-Uhn! –Tétis murmurou, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo. –Queria lhe perguntar algo; ela falou interrompendo a linha de pensamentos dele.

-E o que seria? –ele perguntou curioso, porem aliviado vendo que ela finalmente voltara a falar com ele sem ter o tom irônico ou ferino na voz.

-Quando vamos ao santuário? –Tétis perguntou naturalmente.

-Não sei, talvez amanhã isso depende do Sorento; o jovem respondeu intrigado com a pergunta. –Porque?

-Eu gostaria de rever alguns amigos enquanto estivermos no santuário, só isso; ela respondeu inocentemente, enquanto prestava atenção na primeira pagina de um jornal que tinha em mãos.

-Amigos? –ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se a quem ela se referia.

-Isso mesmo, Aishi e Kanon; ela respondeu frisando mais o nome do ex-marina.

-"Kanon de Dragão Marinho"; ele pensou lembrando-se do geminiano sem poder reprimir uma veinha de saltar na testa e serrar os punhos, estava começando a considerar a idéia de deixar Sorento ir sozinho ao santuário.

-Julian, algum problema? –Tétis perguntou fazendo uma expressão preocupada, porem interiormente sentia-se realizada pela desforra.

-Uh! Não, estou bem, porque? –ele perguntou piscando, voltando-se pra ela com um olhar confuso.

-Por nada, você tava com uma cara estranha, como se quisesse matar alguém; ela sugeriu casualmente.

-Impressão a sua; ele respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

-Finalmente acordaram, também pudera depois da noitada de ontem muito me admira que estejam acordados agora; Sorento falou divertido puxando uma cadeira para si, mas mal sentou recebeu uma mamãozada na testa. –Hei! Que isso? –ele perguntou indignado, enquanto a sereia simplesmente o ignorava e virava a pagina do jornal.

-Sorento, isso é um mamão, pensei que já conhecesse essa fruta, pelo que sei o mamão é uma fruta oriunda do Brasil; Julian brincou recebendo um olhar fuzilante do cavaleiro.

-Engraçadinho; Sorento resmungou, tentando limpas a sujeira que a fruta causou em sua roupa. Isso quer dizer, ficou todo melado.

-Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, como pode ver estamos muito bem dispostos; o jovem herdeiro falou tentando estabelecer um dialogo decente entre eles, já estava ficando irritando todo aquele gelo.

-Não parece, o que você andou aprontando, Julian? –ele perguntou com um olhar significativo.

-Eu... Nada; ele respondeu inocentemente.

-Bem terminei o café, mais tarde vou dar uma volta por Atenas, eu estarei saindo daqui as três se você quiser me acompanhar Sorento; Tétis falou dirigindo-se ao marina, ignorando completamente o deus dos mares que ficou boquiaberto quando ela levantou-se e saiu dali. –Até mais;

-O que você fez dessa vez? –Sorento perguntou com os orbes serrados para o ex-imperador, assim que a sereia desapareceu da vista dos dois.

-Já disse, não fiz nada; Julian falou indignado pela acusação.

-Tétis só fica de mau humor logo cedo quando você faz ou fala alguma coisa que não deve; Sorento falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Bem, não tenho culpa de sem querer acabo usando vez ou outra uma frase ambígua e ela se irritar com isso; o jovem herdeiro falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Já era de se esperar; Sorento falou balançando a cabeça inconformado. –Você não aprende; ele murmurou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Julian perguntou intrigado.

-Me desculpe, mas ou você é tapado de mais ou cínico de mais; Sorento falou a queima roupa.

-Ahn!

-Por Zeus, vai dizer que você não sabe porque a Tétis esta de mau humor? – Sorento perguntou incrédulo.

-Sinceramente não, e AI de você se me chamar de cínico e tapado de novo; ele falou enfezado. –Mas não entendo, ela esta com esse humor sensível desde que decidimos vir pra cá; ele completou.

-Não, desde que **você** decidiu que todos nós viríamos para cá; Sorento o corrigiu.

-Detalhes; ele respondeu gesticulando impaciente.

-Sabe, acho que não vai demorar muito pra Tétis cansar de esperar você tomar uma atitude e vai até acabar arrumando alguém lá pelo santuário, afinal, lá o que não falta é cavaleiros e pelo que eu me lembre ela sempre se deu muito bem com o Dragão Marinho; Sorento comentou casualmente, sem notar ou ignorando o choque que causara no ex-imperador.

-Can-sar; ele falou pausadamente.

-Sabe, conheço a Tétis há muito tempo e paciência nunca foi o forte dela; o marina alfinetou. Sabia muito bem do recém interesse despertado no imperador pela sereia, porem ele não parecia psicologicamente preparado pra uma iniciativa.

-Você acha mesmo que ela se cansaria de mim? –ele perguntou com ar desolado.

-Não faço idéia, **o coração de uma mulher é um oceano cheio de segredos** **(2)**; ele falou com um olhar enigmático. –Alem do mais como você não quer que a Tétis canse de você, sendo que você fez o favor de espalhar aos quatro ventos o seu interesse pela Srta Saori Kido; Sorento falou sarcástico.

-Hei! Isso foi há muito tempo você sabe muito bem disso; Julian reclamou.

-Mas você não fez nada pra mudar isso, ou fez e não estou sabendo? –Sorento rebateu, vendo-o ficar incrivelmente vermelho.

-Bem...;

-Então, quer que ela pense o que? –Sorento o cortou, levantando-se. –Bom vou descansar um pouco, mais tarde vou dar uma passada lá na acrópole; ele falou.

-Ta certo; ele murmurou contrariado, vendo o marina simplesmente deixa-lo ali. –"Será mesmo que a Tétis se cansou de mim?"; ele se perguntou com ar melancólico. –"Mas também e se ela estiver interessada no Kanon... Não, isso não é possível ou é?"; ele pensou com certo desespero.

-Ahn! Com licença Sr; um garçom aproximou-se com cautela.

-Sim; ele respondeu voltando-se pra ele que o fitava curiosamente.

-Ahn! Por acaso o Sr não esta passando bem, se quiser posso pedir que alguém o acompanhe até seu quarto; ele sugeriu.

-Não! Esta tudo bem, não é necessário; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, levantando-se e saindo dali, precisava resolver isso antes que as coisas piorassem pro seu lado.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Fortes emoções estão reservadas para essa fase, acho que já deu pra perceber que o Kanon vai ter uma participação bem interessante (mas isso é surpresa). Obrigada a todos que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo essa fic. Em especial a Margarida que comentou no capitulo passado.**

**Até mais**

**kisus**

**ja ne...

* * *

****Nota:**

**(1) Sereia: detalhe, na mitologia existiam duas Tétis. Tétisa sereia que em Saint Seya é a marina de Sereia de Posseidon, e a outra é a Thétis a titã que aparece exatamente no episódio G 7. Só pra esclarecer esse detalhe.**

**(2) essa frase é do filme "Titanic". Sobre o Coração do Oceano.**


	9. Novas Mudanças

**Saudações meus amigos...**

**Sei que faz bastante tempo que parei com Ariel, sinceramente peço desculpas, mas apesar da correria o que atrasou um pouco a continuidade da história, foi o atual termino da fic Tempestade de Verão, algumas as coisas mencionadas nesse capitulo como a presença de Aaliah acabariam bem, com a surpresa do final da fic.**

**Como esse detalhe já foi resolvido eu pretendo continuar essa fic, logo o próximo capitulo de Ilyria também vai ao ar, só para esclarecer algumas coisas. Ariel se passa a cerca de três meses após Tempestade de Verão. Isso quer dizer que, tomando como base Ilyria, a história deu um salto de dois meses, logo em Ilyria vocês vão entender o porque dessa passagem de tempo.**

**Bom deixando de enrolar mais, se tiver mais alguma coisa pra falar eu aviso no final. Então, vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas os personagens: Ariel, Aaliah e Aimê.

* * *

**

**Capitulo dedicado a uma amiga e também ficwriter que ama o Sorento tanto quanto eu, se não mais... Margarida esse capitulo é pra você.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Novas Mudanças.**

**I – O Guardião.**

Há quantos anos fazia a mesma coisa, infelizmente a muito deixara de atentar a esse detalhe, pois há séculos deixara de contar. Seu coração ainda sentia vez ou outra os últimos resquícios da seta que lhe ferira quando ainda era jovem, ou melhor, quando a terra ainda era jovem e fora ferido de amor pelas setas do próprio irmão, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás.

Os orbes dourados com um brilho frio correram por todo o lugar, podia ver os mortais correndo para todos os lados, alguns carregando instrumentos musicais, outros apenas limpando o local. Preparando a Acrópole para o belo e mágico espetáculo que ocorreria de noite.

Anteros estava alheio a esse movimento, ali ninguém o via, por isso tinha o privilegio de andar entre aqueles que nessa Era mal sabiam de sua existência. Assim fora melhor; As divindades concluíram com o passar dos séculos, ajudariam no que podiam os mortais a evoluir, mas não mais se intrometeriam em seu destino, porem alguns ainda não haviam absorvido esse conceito e sua mãe fazia parte desses alguns.

Seus olhos ganharam um brilho mais vivo ao encontrarem em um canto afastado dos bastidores uma jovem sentada em um banco. O vestido branco era decorado por delicadas flores, as longas madeixas negras caiam-lhe quase até a cintura, as curvas bem definidas nem o tempo pudera lhe tirar. A face levemente rubra e as mãos delicadas seguram o instrumento de siringe.

Aproximou-se fascinado, como a anos fizera o mesmo. Por mais que quisesse lutar, esse impulso ainda não era capaz de reprimir, embora ela não fosse mesmo lhe ver, contentava-se em estar por perto, velando-lhe, sendo seu porto seguro quando precisasse.

Seu amigo, seu anjo da guarda, seu confidente, ou apenas seu guardião. Alguém que encontrasse o apoio que necessitasse para enfrentar as maldições e armações da deusa enfurecida.

Olhou para a imagem do anjo inocente, lembrando-se que durante muitas vidas lhe vira assim. Com a face serena e um sorriso límpido, porem os orbes nunca sorriram como estavam agora. Sim, os olhos violeta tinham um brilho intenso, hipnotizante, como se estivessem sorrindo por conta própria. Foram poucos às vezes, que os virar sorrir dessa forma e isso sempre queria dizer a mesma coisa, eles já haviam se reencontrado.

Provavelmente sua irmã já soubesse de algo, aproximou-se de Ariel com cautela, como se temesse que ela fosse sentir sua presença, embora não o pudesse ver. Ajoelhou-se até ficar na altura de seus olhos.

Ela tinha o olhar perdido, segurando entre os finos dedos o instrumento, porem Anteros foi capaz de vislumbrar o mais belo sorriso que já vira brotar nos lábios dela. Prendeu a respiração, observando-lhe como um pintor diante de sua musa, fascinado.

Ergueu a mão com calma, tocando-lhe a face de leve. Ariel ergueu a cabeça e Anteros retirou a mão temendo que ela houvesse lhe sentido, porem alguém parou a frente da jovem e era para esse alguém que ela olhava.

-Por acaso viu passarinho verde, Ariel? –uma jovem de cabelos verdes perguntou, com um sorriso divertido, ao ver a jovem enrubescer.

-Carite; Ariel a repreendeu, porem sorriu ainda mais.

Anteros afastou-se, mantendo-se a uma certa distancia das duas, aonde não pudesse ouvir a conversa, era como se sentisse novamente aquela flecha acertar-lhe o coração ao ver que até mesmo a alma da jovem vibrava quando falava dele.

Como queria que o tempo pudesse ter apagado os últimos resquícios da seta antes de encontrá-la novamente, mas quem sabe em outra via; ele pensou, observando-a novamente a distancia.

Carite aproximou-se da jovem puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se a seu lado. A pele alva e os orbes azuis da jovem comparavam-se a mais bela das carites, ninfas silvestres que durante séculos viveram nos bosques gregos venerando as divindades em festivais de primavera e verão.

-Vamos me conte, nunca te vi sorrindo desse jeito, quem é ele? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei do que você esta falando; a jovem respondeu evasiva, porem com as bochechas cada vez mais coradas.

-Não seja má; Carite falou fazendo beicinho. –Conta pra mim, vai; ela pediu.

-Você não desiste, não é? –Ariel perguntou, rindo.

-Não; Carite respondeu sorrindo. –Ainda mais ao te ver tão radiante assim, vamos me conta lado, estou curiosa;

-Lembra ontem à noite quando te contei que tive a impressão de ouvir alguém tocando flauta junto comigo na apresentação? –ela perguntou. Carite apenas assentiu. –Eu fiquei na duvida se realmente tinha alguém ali, mas eu tinha certeza que tinha; ela falou, com certa ansiedade.

-E quem era ele?

-Ele se chama Sorento, eu estava vindo para cá agora a pouco e encontrei com ele; ela respondeu sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso.

-E você esta toda contente assim porque descobriu que não estava sonhando ontem quando ouvi aquela musica ou porque conheceu esse tal de Sorento? –Carite perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem...; Ariel começou, passando os dedos nervosamente pelos fios que caiam lhe por sobre o ombro.

-Não responda, já deu pra perceber que o motivo de todos esses seus sorrisos é esse jovem; Carite falou divertida. –Mas me conta, como ele é?

-Ele é lindo; ela respondeu suspirando.- E muito gentil também;

-Não era só sobre isso que eu me referia; Carite falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu sei; Ariel falou, mostrando-lhe a língua de forma infantil. –Mas matando toda essa sua curiosidade, ele é alto, os cabelos são azuis de um tom meio acinzentado, os olhos são rosados, não chegam a serem vermelhos, mas são intensos; ela falou com o olhar perdido. –Tinha uma voz muito bonita e quando tocou a flauta, não consegui reconhecer a melodia, mas era como se me embalasse entre seus braços e me fizesse flutuar;

-Uh! –Carite murmurou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. –Esse Sorento te encantou mesmo; ela comentou casualmente.

-O que? –Ariel perguntou com um olhar confuso, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Eu disse que esse Sorento te encantou mesmo;

-Acho que não, eu apenas... Não sei, nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele; ela respondeu com o olhar perdido.

-Não negue Ariel, desde que nos conhecemos nunca te vi sorrindo desse jeito e agora só porque o conheceu esta tão radiante; Carite falou. –Mas me diga, quando vai vê-lo de novo?

-Carite; Ariel a repreendeu, porem não conseguia ficar brava com a amiga. Ela e Carite eram amigas desde a infância e no colégio quando Ariel resolvera entrar em um conservatório a amiga entrara junto, porem tocando outro instrumento, o piano. Durante a vida toda os laços de amizade entre elas fora bem estreito, passando diversas vezes por dificuldades, porem estavam ali agora, compartilhando mais momentos felizes juntas.

-Vocês não vão se ver de novo? –ela perguntou amuada.

Ahn! Bem...; Ariel começou.

-Vocês vão? –a jovem falou abrindo novamente um sorriso.

-Acho que sim, hoje à noite; Ariel respondeu. –E o convidei para assistir a apresentação;

-Pode me contar tudo; ela exigiu.

-Você não muda; Ariel falou rindo, enquanto começava a lhe contar tudo o que acontecera pela manhã e como acontecera o encontro entre ela e o jovem da flauta.

**II - Um encontro casual.**

Por volta das duas e meia Tétis saiu do hotel, resolvera dar uma volta pelo centro de Atenas tentar espairecer, sabia que estava pegando muito pesado com o ex-imperador, mas ainda sim não pretendia dar uma trégua... Por enquanto.

Aquela historia de escrever para a fundação e mandar a carta ser redirecionada para o santuário lhe cheirava a armação e sabia que o ex-imperador ainda não perdera aquela velha característica que já vem da antiguidade. Ser manipulador. Ele poderia conseguir muito bem tudo que quisesse, mas não com alguém cujo autocontrole era maior do que um elefante; ela pensou convicta.

Caminhava calmamente, vez ou outra detendo-se em uma vitrine apenas observando algo que lhe chamara a atenção. Até que parou incomodada, tinha a impressão de que alguém a estava observando.

Voltou-se pra todos os lados, mas não encontrou ninguém, mal sabia ela que dois jovens não muito distantes dali a estavam observando. Ou melhor um estava observando o outro sendo arrastado.

-Você só pode estar louco; Sorento reclamou, enquanto era arrastado pelas ruas de Atenas porque o ex-imperador num acesso de insegurança e fragilidade do seu egocentrismo queria saber onde a sereia estava.

-Deixe disso e fique quieto antes que ela perceba a gente aqui; Julian reclamou, vendo Tétis olhar para todos os lados antes de voltar andar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Santuário...**

Olhava atentamente para a armadura reluzente a sua frente. Ainda lembrava-se com perfeição cada dia de seu treinamento na Suécia com Aisty, lembrava-se também dela, seu único porto seguro e que lhe dera o maior tesouro de sua vida.

-Pai; Aaliah chamou com cautela, parando na entrada da sala da armadura.

-Aaliah, meu anjo, vem aqui; Afrodite chamou, vendo a filha entrar na sala observando todos os lados.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa pai? –ela perguntou, enquanto ele lhe puxava para um meio abraço, ainda voltado para a armadura.

-Não, estava apenas pensando o quão orgulhosa Aimê deve estar de você; ele respondeu, lembrando-se com carinho da jovem de orbes amendoados e madeixas azuladas, que por fezes ele via-se perdido diante da filha, cuja semelhança era incrível entre elas.

-Pai, sente muito a falta da mamãe? –Aaliah perguntou, com a voz quase num sussurro, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-Todos os meus dias; ele respondeu com um olhar perdido. –Se não fosse ela, talvez eu não fosse metade daquilo que sou hoje e apesar de tudo ela ainda me deu você respondeu; sorrindo.

-Eu também sinto falta dela; Aaliah respondeu. –Mas sei que ela esta em um lugar muito bonito e que esta velando por nós; a jovem falou.

-Creio que sim; Afrodite respondeu, quando uma única lagrima caiu de seus olhos, porem rapidamente aparado por seus dedos. –Mas querida, pensei que estivesse com Shaka? –ele perguntou desconfiado, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Estávamos conversando, mas ai ele teve que ir resolver uma coisa e veio me deixar aqui; ela respondeu com a face levemente corada.

-Entendo; Afrodite respondeu. –Eu queria aproveitar e te avisar uma coisa; ele começou.

-O que?

-Não sei exatamente quando, mas um cavaleiro vai vir fazer uma visita ao Templo de Peixes, pode parecer estranho, mas ele é um marina de Posseidon e o próprio também estará aqui, quero dizer, pelo menos a ultima reencarnação dele; Afrodite falou.

-E porque eles viram aqui? -Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Ainda não sei ao certo, mas como Athena disse que não tem problema, estou lhe avisando apenas pra você não estranhar quando eles chegarem; ele respondeu.

-Tudo bem então; ela respondeu calmamente, parando alguns minutos em silencio, como se houvesse lembrado de algo. –Pai; Aaliah o chamou.

-Sim;

-Você ainda não me explicou porque usa o nome de Afrodite; a jovem falou confusa.

-Aaliah querida um dia eu te conto; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático e um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Um dia... Mas agora vamos lá para o jardim, quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas; ele falou, puxando-a para fora, enquanto lançava um ultimo olhar para a armadura.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não fazia muito tempo que sairá do santuário, alias chegara até o centro relativamente bem mais rápido do que se tivesse pegado um táxi. A quem visse e dissesse que aquele homem poderia ser tudo, menos um cavaleiro.

A bermuda preta em contraste com a camiseta regata branca deixando a mostra os músculos muitos bem definidos, pelos longos anos de treinamento. E os cabelos levemente úmidos chamavam a atenção por onde passava, porem ele parecia mais interessando em encontrar aquilo que viera procurar, que por sinal nem sabia por onde começar;

-"Raios, o Saga me paga, ele fica querendo agradar a namorada e eu que tenho que enfrentar esse inferno pra achar o que ele quer"; Kanon pensou bufando ao sair de mais uma loja e não encontrar o que procurava, porem não viu a sua frente uma jovem passar, por conseqüência acabaram trombando. –Desculpe-me; Kanon falou, voltando-se para pessoa que trombara.

-Não, tudo bem, eu estava distraída; a sereia falou, erguendo a cabeça e deparando-se com o cavaleiro que logo reconheceu. -Dragão Marinho?

-Tétis? –Kanon falou abrindo um largo sorriso ao constatar ser realmente a sereia, porem era evidente que ela estava diferente de como a vira há anos atrás.

-**Você esta viva/o;** ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, porem o que o cavaleiro não contava era que a sereia simplesmente se jogaria em seus braços.

Tétis simplesmente não pode reprimir a vontade de provocar os dois infames que a estavam vigiando e pensavam que ela não perceberia.

-Her! Me desculpe; Tétis falou com um sorriso sem graça soltando-se do pescoço do cavaleiro que parecia meio constrangido. -Nossa, nunca pensei em te encontrar por aqui; ela comentou, tentando deixá-lo novamente a vontade.

-Somos dois, apesar da Saori já ter avisado o pessoal do santuário sobre a vinda de Posseidon, Sorento e você ao santuário; ele comentou.

-É; Tétis respondeu com ar entediado.

-Uhn! É impressão a minha ou você esta chateada com alguma coisa? –ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Impressão a sua, apenas quero me livrar de dois infames que ainda estão me seguindo; ela falou displicente.

-Esses dois seriam Julian e Sorento? –ele perguntou divertido.

-Exato; ela respondeu assoprando a franja para o alto, indignada.

-Uhn! – Kanon murmurou abrindo um largo sorriso. –Bem, se você estiver com tempo, não quer me ajudar a achar um presente que Saga pediu que eu comprasse pra namorada dele, enquanto a gente coloca a conversa em dia, o que acha? –Kanon perguntou.

-Ótima idéia; Tétis respondeu animada. –Mas me conta como andam as coisas por lá e Aishi como esta? – a jovem começou com essa e outras perguntas para o cavaleiro, enquanto animadamente o puxava pelo braço pelas ruas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mas o que é isso? –Julian falou indignado, ao ver Tétis lançar-se nos braços do cavaleiro.

-Isso não, pelo visto aquele é o Kanon; Sorento comentou casualmente. –Mas aonde será que ele e Tétis vão? –ele se perguntou curioso.

-Isso nós já vamos descobrir; Julian falou, puxando o ex marina pelo braço e procurando ocultar seu cosmo, ele começou a segui-los, ah, mas não ia deixar a **sua** sereia completamente desprotegia na presença do ex-marina, isso não ia mesmo; ele concluiu com um sorriso confiante.

**Continua...**

Bom pessoal antes de ir quero esclarecer uma possível duvida de vocês. Quem é Aimê? Bem, que ela é a famosa mãe da Aaliah isso ta meio obvio, mas sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de curiosidade de saber quem foi a santa que transformou o Afrodite em homem, pois bem, tenho uma noticia pra vocês. Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra acabar Ariel, mas quando isso acontecer, pretendo começar a postar uma fic que fale como isso aconteceu, o que quero dizer é que com essa fic todo o passado do Afrodite será esclarecido, e provado que ele não é tão narcisista a ponto de escolher sozinho o nome de "Afrodite", existe muita história ainda pra contar.

No mais, agradeço ao apoio de todos e aos comentários que são muito importantes. Fico realmente feliz que curtam a fic. Obrigada também ao pessoal que entre um e outro comentário esteve me apressando pra continuar logo.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...


	10. Revelações

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel é uma criação minha.**

**

* * *

**

Boa Leitura

* * *

Capitulo 10: Revelações.

**I – Intervenções Divinas.**

**Chipre...**

Era incrível como o tempo não era capaz de lhe afetar; Afrodite pensou com demasiado orgulho de si mesma ao fitar o próprio reflexo em uma bacia de águas cristalinas, que jazia em um canto de seu quarto no templo a si conferido na ilha.

Quanto tempo já se passara, séculos... Milênios, talvez. Não importava, lembrava-se de todos aqueles que julgava infames por quererem voltar-se contra seus desejos.

-Idiotas, não foram capazes de me impedir antes, agora não será diferente; ela falou para o próprio reflexo.

-Tem certeza? –uma voz fria soou atrás de si.

-Uh! –Afrodite murmurou, voltando-se assustada para trás, deparando-se com um homem de aparentemente trinta anos porte aristocrático e ar frio sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

Seus orbes queimavam como gelo, os cabelos negros levemente volumosos caiam-lhe por sobre o ombro e a túnica que caia-lhe até o pé seria completamente preta se não fossem pelos bordados dourados que lhe enfeitava.

-Hades; Afrodite falou assustando-se mais ainda ao notar a presença do imperador do mundo inferior ali.

-Dispenso cumprimentos Afrodite; ele falou ferino. –Apenas vim avisar-lhe que se interferir com o destino dos mortais mais uma vez você será punida e será algo sem volta; Hades alertou.

-Esta pensando em colocar-se em meu caminho, Imperador? –ela perguntou com um olhar insinuante.

Embora ele representasse um perigo em potencial, não negava o quão singular e atraente aquela divindade era para si, aproveitar-se da situação não lhe faria mal, ledo engano.

-Não só eu, mas o próprio onipotente; ele respondeu, levantando-se num movimento brusco, fazendo-a se assustar e recuar, minando-lhe qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

-Não pretendo desistir e vocês não vão me impedir; ela gritou.

-Faça como quiser, o recado esta dado; Hades respondeu. –Mas não reclame depois; ele completou desaparecendo em seguida.

-Maldito; ela vociferou. –Ainda acabo com você também; ela falou e num acesso de raiva lançou a bacia de água para o chão, como se isso fosse capaz de acalmar-lhe. –"Isso esta longe de acabar, a se esta"; ela pensou com um sorriso cruel moldado nos lábios.

**II – Amigos.**

Já fazia alguns minutos que eles estavam andando juntos pelas ruas de Atenas procurando pelo tal presente que o geminiano precisava comprar.

-Então foi assim que você sobreviveu; falou, após a sereia lhe contar os por menores de como isso acontecera.

-Pra você ver; ela respondeu, lembrando-se de como foram os últimos anos convivendo com Sorento e Julian.

-E o Julian, ainda continua o mesmo mimadinho? –o ex marina perguntou com um sorriso maroto, sabia muito bem que a sereia o defenderia com lanças e foices, porem surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu.

-Ele mudou um pouco, não é mais tão arrogante quando naquela época, mas ainda não é capaz de confiar nas pessoas a ponto de ser mais objetivo ao falar a verdade; ela respondeu com um olhar vago.

-Pelo visto vocês dois não andam bem; Kanon comentou.

-Ahn! Nós não...; Ela começou, corando furiosamente.

-O que? –Kanon perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Não vai me dizer que depois de todo esse tempo viajando juntos, vocês tipo, não estão juntos? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Nós só somos amigos; ela respondeu, com certo pesar.

-Não me convenceu; Kanon falou. Vendo-a abrir e fechar a boca sem emitir som algum. –Me desculpe se eu estiver errado Tétis, mas desde que lhe conheço você gosta desse cara e isso faz mais de quatro anos, não acha que já esta na hora de seguir em frente se ele não tomar logo uma atitude; ele sugeriu. –Você é linda, jovem, tem um futuro glorioso lhe esperando, ficar parada esperando um pato se manifestar não deve ser lá um grande plano de vida;

**Não muito longe de onde eles estavam...**

**-O QUE?** Eu vou matar esse cara; Julian berrou, tendo que ser segurado por Sorento para não fazer besteira.

-Acalme-se Julian, vai chamar a atenção deles; Sorento falou, envergonhado por algumas pessoas passarem por eles achando a situação meio estranha.

-Como você quer que eu me acalme, você mesmo ouviu o que ele disse. Ah! Mas eu vou matar esse lagarto super desenvolvido; Julian falou com os punhos serrados de forma nervosa.

-Pare com essa infantilidade; Sorento falou, adquirindo uma postura autoritária. –Sabe muito bem que Kanon esta certo;

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou, voltando-se para o marina com os orbes flamejantes.

-Her! Quero dizer, a Tétis ainda é jovem, tem direito de viver a vida dela sem ficar presa a alguém que não toma uma atitude; ele se apressou em dizer.

-Mas...;

-Se você gosta realmente dela é melhor tomar uma atitude, porque se não, é melhor deixar de ser egoísta e parar de empatar a vida dela desse jeito; o marina falou, vendo-o encostar-se na parede com o olhar perdido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você ouviu isso? –Kanon perguntou para a sereia, acabara de ouvir uma espécie de grito vindo de algum lugar que não conseguia saber aonde era.

-Deve ser algum louco que entrou na frente de algum carro; ela respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, seus instintos não mentiam e sabia exatamente quem era o escandaloso que dera o grito.

-Bom, olha essa loja aqui, será que tem algo? –ele perguntou, parando na frente da vitrine e vendo alguns artefatos que retratavam historias antigas.

-Vamos ver; ela falou, puxando-o pelo braço novamente. Fazendo uma gotinha escorrer na testa dele.

**III – Visitante Inesperado.**

-Ma petit, em que esta pensando? –Kamus perguntou, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, que jazia sentada em seu colo e a cabeça repousando em seu peito.

O casal estava no jardim do Templo de Aquário, embora fora dele fizesse sol, ali dentro o tempo chegava a quase um grau a baixo de zero, mas nem por isso eles reclamavam, usavam aquilo apenas para ficarem mais juntinhos.

-Os deuses estão muito silenciosos; ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. –Não gosto desse silencio;

-Acha que Afrodite pretende fazer alguma coisa contra Sorento e Ariel? –ele perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Não só acho como tenho certeza; ela respondeu, brincando com uma mecha de cabelos verdes que cairá sobre o ombro dele e roçava-lhe a face.

-Eu realmente não entendo; Kamus começou.

-O que?

-Como você e Afrodite são tão parecidas e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo; ele comentou.

-Se o Eros não fosse meu irmão gêmeo, diria que fui adotada; ela brincou. –Mas é verdade, o tempo pode passar, mas nunca vou entender a minha mãe; Aishi respondeu.

-Imagino o que vocês não devem ter passado por culpa dela; ele falou, lembrando-se do que Aishi contara sobre tudo que Anteros passara.

-De certa forma foi até bom, talvez nós não tenhamos aprendido tantas coisas sozinhos se ela estivesse presente nos influenciando; Aishi respondeu. –Prefiro acreditar que isso faz parte do equilíbrio;

-Equilíbrio? -Kamus perguntou confuso.

-Se nossos laços fossem mais fortes talvez ela conseguisse me impedir de trazê-los de volta, mas agradeço ao Destino por não ser assim, se não, não poderia estar aqui com você; ela completou com um doce sorriso.

-Quanto a isso eu concordo; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Às vezes eu penso, porque os outros não podem ser de certa forma como a gente; ela falou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

-Como assim?

-Mesmo com dificuldades acabamos nos encontrando, não é? –ela perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Porem já vi muitas pessoas com historias parecidas que sofreram por causa das maldições de Afrodite não terem a mesma sorte, eu só queria que isso parasse; ela falou com a voz triste.

-Nós aprendemos algo novo a cada dia juntos; Kamus começou. –Mas passamos por nossas cotas de provações, você sabe disso;

-Eu sei, mas...;

-Sei que é difícil pra você ver Afrodite mais uma vez querendo acabar com a felicidade de uma amiga, mas quem sabe seja disso que eles precisem para conquistar aquela chance, não há amor sem o devido merecimento, eles precisam passar por provas e desafios para se descobrirem; o aquariano falou.

-Eu sei, me desculpe, não queria ficar te chateando com isso; ela falou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e acomodando-se melhor em seu colo.

-Não precisa se desculpar sabe que gosto de tudo que você fala, só não gosto de te ver triste; ele falou, depositando um cálido beijo em seus lábios. –Eu te amo e a única coisa que quero é te ver feliz;

-Eu também te amo; ela respondeu.

-Ahn! Com licença; alguém falou meio sem graça ao aparecer do nada ali.

-Uh! –Kamus e Aishi murmuraram ao voltarem-se na direção da voz e depararem-se com um jovem, vestido com as típicas roupas gregas, cabelos curtos em tom de caramelo, os orbes azuis brilhavam intensamente.

-Me desculpem, posso voltar outra hora; Hermes falou constrangido.

-Tudo bem, há quanto tempo Hermes? –Aishi perguntou, levantando e puxando Kamus consigo.

-O suficiente; ele respondeu sorrindo. -E você deve ser o famoso Kamus, Ares me falou muito de você; Hermes falou, aproximando-se do casal e estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo; Kamus respondeu respeitosamente.

-Que isso, deixa de formalidades garoto, afinal, você já e da família; ele falou divertido. –Pra você ter uma idéia, Ares não para de falar na quantidade de netos que ele quer só para esse século, desde que a noticia do noivado de vocês chegou lá em cima; Hermes falou, fazendo-os corarem furiosamente.

-Her! Papai sempre foi meu exagerado; Aishi falou sem saber aonde se enfiar.

-Exagerado, você esqueceu de extravagante; Hermes falou gesticulando displicentemente. –Ele esta até agora aporrinhando a vida de Apolo para reformar logo o Coroa do Sol para o casamento de vocês ser agilizado;

**-O QUE?** –os dois gritaram espantados.

-Vai dizer que vocês não sabiam? –Hermes perguntou ficando branco. –Bem! Por favor, se alguém perguntar não digam que fui eu que falei; ele tentou consertar. –Ares me mata, não acredito, devia ter ficado de boca fechada; ele se recriminou.

-Não se preocupe, não vamos falar nada; Kamus tentou tranqüilizá-lo, porem não negava que a idéia de usarem o Coroa do Sol era bem atrativa.

-Então nos diga o que lhe trás aqui? –Aishi perguntou, ainda intrigada com o que ele falara há pouco.

-Vim lhe dizer que Hades foi falar com Afrodite; Hermes respondeu, vendo a jovem ficar tensa. –Não se preocupe, ele só foi avisá-la sobre as ultimas ordens do onipotente;

-O que Caos esta armando dessa vez? –Aishi perguntou interessada.

-Bem, você sabe que sou que nem marido traído, sempre o único a saber das coisas; ele começou com um sorriso nervoso. –Mas Hades não me falou exatamente o que conversou com ele, pediu apenas que lhe deixasse a par do que esta para acontecer;

-Entendo, mas o que Hades queria com minha mãe?

-Ele foi avisar que se ela tentar interferir novamente com o destino de Sorento e Ariel vai ser punida e que o Onipotente não pretende pegar leve na hora da punição; ele respondeu sério.

-Não sei como ele não tomou essa providencia antes; Aishi murmurou.

-Acho que ele queria te irritar; Hermes brincou.

-Como assim? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Meu caro Kamus, creio que você já conhece o lado rebelde da Harm; Hermes falou, vendo o cavaleiro assentir, voltando-se pra noiva com um sorriso maroto. –Bem, essa ai, chama até o todo poderoso pra briga se ele fizer alguma coisa que ela não goste; ele completou.

-Hei! Eu nunca o chamei pra briga não; Aishi falou indignada.

-A ta, essa é aquela parte que eu ignoro aqueles breves momentos de rebeldia que você mudou alguns destinos; ele falou gesticulando de forma displicente.

-Detalhes; Aishi falou casualmente.

-Mas que chamou, chamou; ele completou com um sorriso maroto. –Bem, acho que ele só ta querendo chamar a atenção, por causa daquele lance que aconteceu da ultima vez, ele pensou que ninguém fosse achar a falha, e bem, foi você a desmascará-lo. Acho que ele não quer que você se envolva com as intrigas da Afrodite, por isso mandou os outros ficarem em alerta; Hermes esclareceu.

-Vendo por esse lado; a jovem respondeu.

-Bem, Hades já fez a parte dele, creio que Apolo não vai demorar a aparecer por esses lados, ele esta preocupado com o que o Anteros pode fazer contra Afrodite;

-Com relação a Ariel, meu irmão costuma ser meio explosivo, se Afrodite tentar alguma coisa contra ela, ele não vai lembrar-se que ela faz ou não parte do conselho e vai interferir; a jovem falou preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, as musas estão de olho nele, por falar nisso, elas comentaram que ele anda muito lá na Acrópole, não permite que outra divindade se aproxime meio metro que seja de Ariel; Hermes falou divertido. –Mas que ele não pretende fazer nada se Afrodite não se manifestar;

-Mas sem duvidas ela esta planejando algo; Kamus comentou. –Se ela persistiu com essa vingança insensata ao longo de todos esse séculos, ela simplesmente não vai parar agora;

-Tem razão, mas não vamos nos preocupar com ela ainda, ouvi rumos de que Ariel e Sorento já se reencontraram; Hermes respondeu.

-O primeiro passo já foi dado então; Kamus falou.

-Bom, era isso que eu tinha pra avisar. Pessoal, mas uma vez, por favor, não contem pro Ares que eu falei sobre o Coroa do Sol, ele me manda pro tártaro; Hermes pediu, juntando as mãos de forma suplicante.

-Não esquenta; Aishi respondeu abafando o riso diante da cara desesperada dele.

-Até a próxima então; ele falou desaparecendo.

-Até; os dois responderam, vendo a imagem dele dissolver-se e sumir definitivamente.

-Ahn! Ma petit; Kamus chamou, enquanto enlaçava a jovem pela cintura, mantendo um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Uh! O que esta aprontando? –Aishi perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Não sabia que sei pai tinha essa mania de grandeza; ele brincou.

-Bem...; Ela falou, corando furiosamente, ao abaixar a cabeça.

-Não que isso seja algo ruim... É claro; ele falou, erguendo-lhe a face. –Mas sabe de uma coisa; Kamus falou, num sussurro confidencial ao pé do ouvido.

-O que? –ela perguntou, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Não me importaria de agradar meu querido sogro; ele respondeu, afastando-se parcialmente da jovem, antes que Aishi pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele selou seus lábios num beijo intenso.

**Continua... **


	11. Reconhecimento

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.****

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capitulo11: Reconhecimento.

**I – Conflitos.**

Finalmente eles haviam achado o presente que Saga tanto queria para a namorada. Já era quase final de tarde quando Tétis e Kanon sentaram-se em uma das mesas de uma lanchonete para tomarem um suco e descansarem.

-Tétis, me desculpe, não pensei que fossemos andar tanto; Kanon falou, visivelmente cansado.

-Não tem problema, foi bom colocar a conversa em dia; ela respondeu sorrindo.

Passara a tarde toda andando pela cidade com o ex-marina, não negava que fora algo realmente interessante, ainda mais por alguns momentos que pode provocar um certo alguém que ainda pensava que não fora notado.

-Ah! Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar; ele começou.

-O que?

-Tétis querida, aqui esta você; Jullian falou, aproximando-se com o sorriso mais descarado do mundo, arrastando Sorento junto com ele;

-Como vai Kanon? –Sorento perguntou, visivelmente sem graça com a situação, tentara a todo custo impedi-lo de se aproximar, mas Tétis não facilitara as coisas para o seu lado, dependurando-se do braço do cavaleiro a cada oportunidade que tinha para provocar.

Sorento chegou até a achar que depois dessa Jullian tomaria uma atitude, porem o jovem estava surtando, mas conversar com ela, ele não conseguia; ele concluiu quando notou que estava sendo arrastado para lá.

-Muito bem e você? –Kanon perguntou, olhando os dois com certa curiosidade.

-B-bem; Sorento respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-E eu melhor ainda; Jullian respondeu.

-Não querem se sentar e tomar um suco com a gente? –Kanon perguntou educadamente.

-N-não, acho melhor não, não posso ficar muito; Sorento respondeu prontamente.

-Obrigado pelo convite, eu aceito com prazer; Jullian respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Tétis, ficando entre ela e Kanon.

A jovem olhava incrédula a cena, simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, poderia jurar que a cada palavra que o ex-imperador falava era uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa ao amigo.

Sorento olhou pra Tétis como se perguntasse o que fazia agora, porem a sereia estava tão perdida quanto ele.

-Bem, já que vocês vão ficar, eu tenho que ir; Sorento falou saindo pela tangente. –Kanon foi bom te ver de novo, outra hora a gente conversa com mais calma;

-Ta certo, você vai quando ao santuário? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Talvez depois de amanhã; Sorento respondeu.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Até mais então;

Logo o marina disparou em direção ao hotel, faltava pouco tempo para que a apresentação da Acrópole e não poderia se atrasar. Os três o observaram se afastar, Kanon engoliu em seco, enquanto caminhava com Tétis teve a leve impressão de que alguém os seguia agora tinha certeza, se o ex-imperador ouvira o que ele falara a sereia, deveria agora estar querendo sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. Suspirou aliviado quando o celular em seu bolso tocou.

-Quem será? –ele murmurou atendendo.

Tétis lançou um olhar fuzilante a Jullian que respondeu com um doce sorriso, o que a deixou mais fula da vida ainda e principalmente mais desconfiada.

-Alô;

_**-Aonde você esta?** _–Saga perguntou impaciente do outro lado da linha.

-No centro, o que quer? –ele perguntou, rolando os olhos, era obvio que o irmão estava desesperado atrás dele, mas só há alguns minutos atrás lembrara de ligar o aparelho.

_**-Estou te esperando, vai demorar muito?** _–ele perguntou irritado.

-Talvez; Kanon respondeu com um sorriso maroto. –Estou ocupado agora, vai ter que esperar;

_**-O QUE?** –_até mesmo Jullian e Tétis ouviram o grito do outro geminiano.

-Ta certo, eu já vou levar aquele negocio pra você, não precisa estressar; Kanon respondeu.

**-_Seja rápido;_**

-Detestável; ele resmungou.

_**-Eu ouvi isso;** _Saga respondeu.

-Puff! Já to indo; Kanon falou. –Até mais; ele completou desligando o telefone antes mesmo que o irmão pudesse falar alguma coisa.

-Algum problema? –Tétis perguntou, ao ver uma veinha saltando-lhe na testa.

-Adivinha; ele falou com certo sarcasmo.

-O Saga ta surtando; ela respondeu rindo.

-Pra variar; Kanon respondeu. –Tétis me desculpa, mas vamos ter que deixar esse suco pra outra hora, eu realmente tenho que ir antes que meu querido irmãozinho resolva me mandar pra outra dimensão a longa distancia mesmo; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Sem problemas; ela respondeu.

-Jullian, também foi bom te ver de novo; ele falou, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Igualmente; o ex-imperador respondeu polidamente, apertando-lhe a mão.

Kanon engoliu em seco, o olhar que lhe fora direcionado não era só uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa era um aviso de que seria um pouco pior.

-A gente se vê; ele falou para Tétis, aproximando-se e dando um beijo no rosto da jovem que corou, porem o mesmo lhe deu uma piscadela marota antes de sair.

Jullian simplesmente começou a contar até dez de trás para a frente e de frente para trás, pra ele mesmo não mandar o ex-marina pra outra dimensão.

-Você tem um minuto para explicar o que esta fazendo aqui; Tétis falou pausadamente, assim que viu Kanon a uma distancia segura.

-Eu só estava dando uma volta com Sorento por Atenas, mas como agora ele teve que voltar para o hotel estou aqui; ele respondeu, apontando para si mesmo.

Tétis respirou pesadamente, massageando as temporas. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar no que estava realmente acontecendo.

-Não me convenceu; ela falou por fim, abrindo os olhos e voltando-se para ele.

-Tétis, eu...; Ele começou, porem ela o cortou asperamente.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, Jullian; a amazona falou com a voz tão cortante quanto uma navalha. –Só volte a falar comigo, quando você for realmente capaz de falar a verdade; ela completou, levantando-se e deixando em cima da mesa o dinheiro referente ao valor do suco que haviam pedido, porem que ela não pretendia ficar para tomar.

-Mas Tétis; Jullian tentou argumentar, porem a jovem ergueu a mão pedindo que ele se calasse.

-Sabe, a única coisa que eu queria era que você não mentisse mais pra mim, só que acho que é meio impossível, pelo menos nessa vida; ela completou, dando-lhe as costas e indo embora.

Julian abaixou a cabeça, como poderia contar a ela o que viera buscar em Atenas, ou melhor, o que precisava resolver de uma vez por todas. Não a culpava por tomar essa atitude, embora bem drástica. Dessa vez sentiu o peso dos últimos anos nas costas, todas as lembranças. Levantou-se sentindo o corpo pesar mais do que chumbo e voltou para o hotel.

**II – O Concerto.**

As pessoas já começavam a acomodar-se em seus devidos lugares. Passando por uma e outra pessoa Sorento finalmente conseguira chegar até a primeira fila de lugares. Fora realmente difícil conseguir a entrada de ultima hora, mas nada que não desse um jeito; ele pensou, sentando-se e acomodando-se na cadeira de forma que as roupas não ficassem amassadas, dentro do paletó jazia a flauta dourada, não que fosse precisar, era apenas algo por precaução.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ariel respirava pesadamente, estava ansiosa, tinha medo de que ele não estivesse ali. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até as cortinas dos bastidores, espiando através de uma frestinha os lugares sendo preenchidos aos poucos. Prendeu a respiração ao notar um olhar direcionado a si na primeira fila, ele viera; ela concluiu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao notar o olhar intenso sobre si, era como se ele soubesse que estava ali.

-Procurando por alguém? –a voz divertida de Carite soou atrás de Ariel, fazendo-o dar um pulo.

-Quer me matar do coração é? –Ariel perguntou, colocando a mão na direção do coração, com a respiração descompassada.

-Na verdade não; ela respondeu com um sorriso deslavado. –Mas e ai, ele veio? –Carite perguntou, olhando para a frestinha na cortina e olhando para fora.

-Veio; Ariel respondeu emburrada.

-Porque essa cara? –a jovem de madeixas verdes perguntou.

-Você me assustou; ela falou manhosa.

-Só isso? –Carite perguntou, gesticulando casualmente. –Deixe disso e me diga logo, onde ele esta;

-Ali, o de casaco vinho; ela falou tentando ser o mais discreta possível;

Carite tornou a olhar pela cortina e notou a presença de um jovem de cabelos azuis, quase acinzentados na primeira fila. Voltou-se para Ariel com um sorriso maroto.

-Agora entendo porque você ficou o dia todo suspirando;

-Hei! Eu não...; Ela tentou contestar, porem Carite a cortou.

-Não negue, ele é uma gracinha; ela completou. –Mas vamos conversar sobre isso depois, vá se arrumar logo porque não vai demorar para começar; ela falou.

-Ta certo; Ariel respondeu, indo em direção aos camarins improvisados.

**Minutos depois...**

Todos os músicos se posicionaram em seus devidos lugares, a jovem de madeixas verdes sentara-se à frente do piado e ao aceno suave do maestro começou a dedilhar uma suave melodia.

-"Por Zeus, eu preciso me concentrar"; Ariel pensou aflita, apertando o instrumento entre as mãos, sabia de cór as notas, mas agora elas simplesmente pareciam ter sumido de sua mente.

Viu Carite iniciar um solo e logo violinos e violoncelos entrarem em ação diante do simples aceno do maestro, onde estava, Ariel conseguia ver Sorento sentado na primeira fila apenas observando as coisas, por um milésimo de segundo seus olhares se encontraram, mais uma vez prendeu a respiração.

-"Eu tenho que fazer direito, pelo menos dessa vez"; ela pensou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ao abri-los, olhou novamente para o local onde o jovem estava, porem não o viu mais. –"Ele foi embora"; ela pensou com um brilho triste no olhar.

Logo as luzes diminuíram e ela começou seu solo suave de flauta, as primeiras notas saíram tremidas, ela fez uma pausa. Outros instrumentos recomeçaram a tocar, logo seria novamente sua vez. Não sabia porque, mas não ver o jovem na platéia lhe deixara triste, era como se perdesse uma parte de si por não sentir sua presença.

-Respire fundo; alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Uh! –ela murmurou voltando-se para trás, notou que agora Sorento estava atrás de si, com um olhar confiante, como se dissesse lhe que iria conseguir.

O maestro ergueu a mão, como se indicasse que ela deveria continuar. Mais confiante ela recomeçou a tocar, as notas saíram mais firmes, porem ainda não tinham a mesma essência que a melodia tocada pelo jovem no dia anterior tivera e isso a estava desesperando.

Gentilmente os braços do jovem lhe enlaçaram pela cintura, enquanto o mesmo apoiava o queixo em seu ombro, Ariel sentiu o corpo todo fiar tenso.

-Esqueça que esta tocando para eles, toque somente para você; Sorento falou num sussurro.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou mais uma vez e retornou a assoprar com mais suavidade as notas.

-Concentre-se somente no que esta sentindo, esqueça do resto; ele continuou.

Uma pausa muito breve e a melodia entoada pelo instrumento de siringe voltou mais intensa e vibrante. A própria Ariel sentia seu corpo vibrar, diante de sensações que nunca presenciara em toda a vida, porem uma coisa tinha certeza, tudo isso era devido à presença dele ali.

-Mantenha a calma e o ritmo. Tudo está perfeito, deixe que sua mente flua junto com as notas e seus sentimentos se revelem; Sorento completou.

Inebriado pelo cheiro de lírios ele apenas deixou-se levar, não sabia porque fizera aquilo, simplesmente não sabia onde achar a resposta. Mesmo distante, pode sentir a hesitação dela, ela estava com medo, num impulso inexplicável ele sairá de seu lugar e fora até ela.

Fechou os olhos aspirando a doce e suave essência de lírios, era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, como se sempre a houvesse procurado, sentiu a jovem aos poucos relaxar entre seus braços e até mesmo as notas saírem mais vibrantes. Acordou do leve torpor quando ouviu o som de palmas e o encerramento da apresentação, soltou a jovem, porem lutando contra isso.

Afastou-se de forma que ficasse encoberto pela sombra da cortina. Ariel voltou-se para trás lhe procurando, porem muitas pessoas a rodearam cumprimentado-na pela ótima apresentação, Carite notando o estado de ansiedade da jovem puxou-a para longe.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Sorento, onde ele esta? –ela perguntou, mais para si do que para ela.

-Na primeira fila; Carite respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não, ele estava ali, atrás de mim, ele...; Ela parou ao ver a jovem olhá-la com preocupação. –Esquece; Ariel falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Fique calma; Carite pediu.

-Desculpe, deve ser imaginação minha; ela respondeu. –Bom, vou pra casa agora;

-Não vai sair pra comemorar com a gente o sucesso da apresentação? –Carite perguntou estranhando, sempre vira a amiga se desesperar antes das apresentações, porem sempre as fazia com perfeição, mas essa noite acontecera algo diferente, a apresentação fora divinamente perfeita, mas ela parecia querer se isolar;

-Não, deixa, outro dia eu vou; Ariel respondeu.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho, boa noite; Ariel respondeu, colocando a flauta dentro do estojo e indo em direção a saída.

Não sabia porque tivera aquela reação, quase como uma fuga, ao sumir das vistas da jovem, porem agora estava ali ansioso olhando para aquele pequeno arranjo de margaridas que providenciara meio que de ultima hora, esperando-a sair.

Pedia aos céus que não falasse nenhuma besteira, em seu intimo queria entender o porque de reagir daquela forma perto dela. Era como se sentisse aquele vazio que lhe atormentava ser preenchido aos poucos pela doce imagem dela. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente ao sentir sua aproximação.

Desencostou da parede e viu uma porta abrir-se, de dentro do local ele viu-a descer de forma suave a escada e olhar automaticamente em sua direção.

Ariel estancou, vendo-o ali a lhe esperar, ficara confusa quanto ao fato de aquilo ter sido apenas impressão a sua, mas ele estava ali.

-Parabéns; Sorento falou com certa timidez, aproximando-se da jovem e lhe entregando o delicado buquê. –Sua apresentação foi maravilhosa;

-O-obri-ga-da, são minhas favoritas; ela falou com a voz tremula, pegando o buquê, por um momento suas mãos se tocaram, ambos ergueram os olhos encarando-se, aquele era um momento de reconhecimento.

-Ahn! Ariel...; Ele começou.

-Sim; ela falou quase num murmúrio, aspirando a suave essência do buquê. Sempre adorou margaridas, a essência daquela flor lhe deixava tranqüilo. Perguntou-se intrigada como ele adivinhara.

-Gostaria de jantar comigo? –Sorento perguntou.

-Jantar? –ela perguntou, sentindo as faces esquentarem.

-Sei que pode parecer estranho, afinal, mal nos conhecemos, mas...; Ele se atrapalhou, porem a jovem o cortou.

-Adoraria; Ariel respondeu sorrindo docemente, o que o fez ficar momentaneamente aéreo. Aonde mesmo já vira aquele sorriso? –ele se perguntou intrigado.

-...; Sorento balançou a cabeça tentando afastar alguns pensamentos. –Me daria a honra? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Será um prazer; Ariel respondeu, enlaçando o braço no dele.

**III – Gelo.**

Chegou praticamente correndo de volta ao hotel. Simplesmente não conseguia mais agüentar tudo aquilo, entrou em seu quarto encostando-se na porta fechada em seguida. Deixou-se escorrer até o chão.

-"Que droga"; Tétis pensou, apoiando a cabeça na madeira fria.

-Tétis; alguém chamou atrás da porta, ela não pretendia abrir, sabia exatamente quem era. –Por favor;

Jullian parou em frente à porta encostando a cabeça nela, era como se assim pudessem sentir a jovem, que fosse um pouco mais próximo de si. Respirou fundo, precisava de uma forma de falar-lhe tudo, porem agora duvidava que a jovem pudesse ao menos acreditar em uma palavra que fosse a sua.

-Tétis; ele chamou de novo.

-Vá embora; ela mandou com a voz chorosa, se havia algo que não conseguira agora era encará-lo. –Já disse, só fale comigo quando estiver disposto a falar a verdade.

-Eu...; Ele começou, fechando os olhos e recriminando-se por não ter feito isso antes. –Me deixe entrar, por favor; ele pediu.

-Porque deveria? –Tétis perguntou. Respirando pesadamente, queria tanto ignorá-lo, porem isso parecia difícil agora.

-Vou lhe contar...; Jullian começou falando em tom baixo, que ela quase não foi capaz de ouvir. –Por favor, abra; ele pediu.

Tétis pareceu hesitar, porem abriu uma pequena fresta encontrando o jovem com a aparência abatida, chegou até a preocupar-se com esse fato, mas a lembrança de todas as desculpas mal lavadas que ele lhe dera quase a fez fechar a porta novamente.

-Posso? –ele pediu, fitando-lhe intensamente, ela apensar lhe deu passagem sem emitir som alguém.

Jullian olhou para o corredor antes de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si. Seria uma noite longa e cheia de explicações das quais talvez ainda não estivesse preparado para dar.

**Continua... **

**Bom, agora começa a segunda fase da história de Ariel e as coisas vão se desenrolar de forma mais rapida. Para aqueles que estão gostando de ver as cenas de Sorento e Ariel, preparem-se, no próximo capitulo muitas emoções.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Um obrigada especial a Margarida e Naty-chan. Valeu meninas, pelo comentario.**

**Até a próxima**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	12. Uma Noite Especial

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem apenas Ariel é uma criação unica e exclusiva minha.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 12: Uma Noite Especial.

**I – Jantar.**

Num gesto cavalheiresco ele postou-se atrás dela e com delicadeza puxou-lhe a cadeira. Ariel sentou-se enquanto o observava dar a volta.

Era um lugar calmo e aconchegante próximo a praia. Estavam agora sentados em uma mesa próximo a um dec, as portas de vidro do balcão estavam fechadas, pois o vento da noite fazia com que o ambiente ficasse mais gelado nessa época.

-Gostou do lugar? –Sorento perguntou, vendo que a jovem tinha o olhar vagando pelo local.

-É muito bonito; ela respondeu timidamente, sentindo a face esquentar, simplesmente não sabia o que falar agora.

-Com licença; o metri falou, se aproximando. –Deseja fazer o pedido Sr?

-...; Sorento assentiu.

O metri entregou aos dois os cardápios e com um breve pedido de licença retirou-se, esperando ser chamado a uma certa distancia.

De onde estavam, era possível ouvir ao longe o som do mar. Sorento viu o olhar perdido de Ariel para o negrume da praia, apesar de iluminada por algumas tochas que iam quase até as águas.

-Gosta do mar? –ele perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Uh? –ela murmurou, piscando confusa ao dar-se conta do olhar do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Perguntei se gosta do mar? –Sorento repetiu com um meio sorriso, que a fez corar.

-Amo o mar, desde que era pequena gostava de caminhar na praia, então quando entrei no conservatório, sempre que dava, eu fugia um pouquinho pra vê-lo; ela respondeu com um doce sorriso, lembrando-se com carinho de suas preciosas recordações. –E você?

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-O que acha do mar? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-Acho que não viveria sem ele; Sorento responde de forma enigmática. –Desde pequeno eu gostava do mar, mas aonde vivia não tinha muito acesso, quando me mudei para Atenas, acabei ficando bastante tempo perto dele; ele completou, de tudo, aquilo não era mentira; Sorento pensou.

-Na noite passada eu vi você com aquele jovem que viaja pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas que foram vitimas das enchentes; ela comentou.

-O Jullian; ele sugeriu, vendo-a assentir. –Já faz algum tempo que viajamos fazendo isso.

-Aquela Srta também esta junto com vocês não é? –ela perguntou, referindo-se a Tétis.

-A Tétis, sim; Sorento respondeu rindo.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Isso me lembra uma situação meio perigosa que passei hoje à tarde; ele comentou.

-Uh! –Ariel murmurou confusa.

-O jantar Sr; o metri apareceu, trazendo o que eles haviam pedido.

Durante o jantar eles conversaram sobre varias coisas, Sorento parecia cada vez mais encantado com a jovem, fazendo todo o tipo de pergunta, sobre gostos, a vida que ela levava, o que a levou a entrar no conservatório.

Era como se, se conhecessem há tanto tempo, completavam-se; ambos concluíram. O jantar transcorria com calma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

No alto do telhado o jovem de cabelos negros jazia sentado. A lua cheia no céu iluminava a areia da praia que tinha a sua frente. Seu olhar estava perdido, lembrando-se de todas as vidas que a vira viver, todas as vezes que a vira com os olhos brilhando por reencontrá-lo e quantas lagrimas amargas àqueles mesmos orbes violeta verteram ao se despedirem.

**Todos tiveram algo**

**Eles tiveram que deixar para trás**

**Um arrependimento de ontem**

**Que só aparece crescer com o tempo**

-Não acha que esta na hora de deixar o passado para trás? –alguém falou atrás dele.

-Uh! –Anteros murmurou, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com um jovem muito parecido consigo, a única diferença era os olhos de um azul tão límpido quanto o céu de um dia de verão. –Deimos;

-...; Ele assentiu, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

**Não adianta olhar para trás ou se perguntar**

**Como poderia ser agora ou poderia ter sido**

-Onde esteve todo esse tempo? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se que o irmão despedira-se de Harmonia, após a batalha de Hades e desaparecera.

**Tudo isso, eu sei, mas mesmo assim não consigo encontrar**

**Um jeito de esquecê-la.**

-Por ai; Deimos respondeu com um sorriso sereno. –Mas é você que me parece perdido; ele comentou.

-Talvez; Anteros confessou.

-Por isso reforço a pergunta, não acha que esta na hora de deixar as coisas do passado aonde elas realmente devem ficar... No passado; Deimos falou.

**Eu nunca tive um sonho realizado**

**Até o dia que eu encontrei você**

**Mesmo assim, eu finjo que eu superei**

**Você sempre será meu amor**

-O que quer dizer? –Anteros perguntou confuso.

-As coisas vão ser diferentes agora, até mesmo as energias do ambiente nos dizem isso; ele falou de forma enigmática. –Deixe que Ariel e Sorento se encontrem completamente e que seu coração se liberte dessa missão que você mesmo se impôs ao longo dos séculos;

**Eu nunca encontrei as palavras para dizer**

**Você é a única em que eu penso todo o dia**

-Não sei se posso; o geminiano falou abaixando a cabeça desanimado. –Tantas vezes, sabe quantas foram às vezes que a vi morrer e não pude fazer nada? –Anteros perguntou, sentindo as lagrimas que durante séculos reprimira começarem a cair.

**E eu sei que em qualquer local que a vida me levar**

**Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você**

–Afrodite nunca a deixou em paz, agora não vai ser diferente, eu prometi que a protegeria até que eles fossem capazes de ficarem juntos, não vou permitir que Afrodite se interponha entre eles novamente; Anteros completou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

**Em algum lugar na minha memória, eu perdi a noção do tempo**

**E amanhã pode nunca chegar Pois o passado é tudo o que enche minha mente**

-Há coisas que precisam ser da forma que são; Deimos falou compreensivo.

-O que? –Anteros perguntou indignado. –Ariel nunca fez nada para Afrodite lhe castigar, mas mesmo assim ela a vêm perseguindo durante os séculos e os outros parecem simplesmente não se importar;

**Não adianta olhar para trás ou se perguntar**

**Como deveria ser agora ou deveria ter sido**

-As coisas não são assim Anteros; Aishi falou, sentando-se ao lado dos irmãos.

**Tudo isso, eu sei, mas mesmo assim não consigo encontrar.**

**Um jeito de esquecê-la**

-Aishi; os dois falaram surpresos por vê-la ali. As longas asas brancas encolheram-se quando a jovem sentou-se, fazendo-as desaparecer em seguida.

-Acha que todos nós que acompanhamos essa história ao longo dos séculos estamos felizes por nos sentirmos inúteis e não impedirmos Afrodite? –ela perguntou, embora estivesse calma sua voz estava carregada de revolta. –Pelo contrario, se coubesse a nós resolvermos isso antes, certamente o faríamos.

**Você sempre será o sonho que enche minha cabeça**

**Sim, você seria, diga que será, você sabe que será**

**Você sempre será a única que eu sei que nunca vou esquecer**

-Mas...;

-Ainda não terminei; Aishi falou fitando-lhe com o olhar entrecortado. –Deveria ouvir Deimos, você só se sente impedi-lo a protegê-la porque acha que Ariel é a única desculpa cabível que você tem para os seus medos;

-Aishi, eu...; Ele começou com a voz tremula.

**Não adianta olhar para trás ou perguntar**

**Porque o amor é uma coisa estranha e engraçada**

**Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não consigo dizer adeus.**

-Durante toda a eternidade você nunca se permitiu sentir algo mais por outra garota, por sempre carregar consigo a idéia de que não deveria se ocupar com mais nada que lhe enfraquecesse e lhe impedisse de protegê-la, mas sempre, todas às vezes as Deusas do Destino tentaram lhe mostrar que não era assim;

-Acha que ver Ariel morrer era o que eu queria? –ele quase gritou, levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

-Não, certamente que não; Aishi respondeu, olhando-o seriamente. –Mas você simplesmente recusa-se a entender que ela não precisa ser protegida;

-Como? –Deimos perguntou confuso.

-Os sentimentos que Ariel e Sorento tem é forte o suficiente para vencer as barreiras do tempo, mas toda vez, durante todos esses anos eles não ficaram juntos pelo simples fato de todos interferirem nisso; ela sentenciou, deixando-o chocado. –Apolo e você sempre tentaram protegê-la de Afrodite e esqueceram-se o que Caos havia falado.

-Não existe amor sem merecimento; ele murmurou, lembrando-se das palavras do onipotente.

Lembrava-se de quando fora ao castelo de Hades falar com as Moiras e pedir que trouxessem Ariel de volta, mas coincidentemente encontrara Harmonia, Hades e Apolo numa reunião meio conturbada com o Onipotente e ouvira a sentença que ele dera para concertar a brecha que deixara no destino do casal.

-Se eles não se descobrirem, não encontrarão em si mesmos aquilo que os une, vão reencarnar milhões de vezes, mas nunca ficaram juntos; Aishi falou, tentando fazê-lo entender.

-Eu pensei que...; Anteros parou, tentando colocar tudo em ordem.

-As Deusas do Destino lhe afastavam porque esse era o único momento que eles poderiam ser eles mesmos, sem serem influenciados por alguma divindade. Um momento em que seus sentimentos eram a única fonte de energia que os movia e que lhes garantiria a chance de encontrarem-se numa próxima vida; Aishi explicou.

-Mas e agora? –Anteros perguntou.

-Deixe que o destino siga seu curso normal. Há coisas que precisam ser da forma que são. Da mesma forma que amor e ódio andam juntos o passado e o presente necessitam desse encontro; a jovem de cabelos dourados falou.

-Entendo o que quer dizer; Anteros falou.

-Venha comigo para o santuário, é melhor que fique longe disso o Maximo possível; Aishi falou, voltando-se para o outro geminiano. –Vem com a gente Deimos?

-...; Ele assentiu.

Sem outra alternativa, Anteros aceitou seguir com a irmã, os três desapareceram em seguida. O quanto ele agüentaria ficar longe, só o tempo viria a revelar.

**II – A Miragem.**

Uma doce melodia soou no ambiente, quando um grupo de jovens começaram a cantar em um palco improvisado em um canto do restaurante. Era uma musica suave que lhes impulsionava a dançarem.

Sorento levantou-se da cadeira, chamando a atenção da jovem. Parando a seu lado e lhe estendendo a mão.

-Me daria a honra? –ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, fazendo-a perder-se entre o brilho fascinante dos orbes rosados.

-...; Ariel assentiu, não conseguindo emitir som algum. Estendendo-lhe a mão. Com um único impulso Sorento a puxou para cima de forma delicada.

Por um momento seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, as respirações chocavam-se e ambos sentiam-se impelidos a se aproximarem. Sorento balançou a cabeça, tentando concentrar-se em algo que não fossem os lábios rosados da jovem.

Puxou-a em direção ao dec anexo ao palco improvisado, onde tinham uma bela vista do mar e da lua cheia que se refletia nas águas negras.

**Ah se pudéssemos contar**

**As voltas que a vida dá**

**Para que a gente possa**

**Encontrar um grande amor.**

Puxou-a com delicadeza de encontro a si. Ariel prendeu a respiração, ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe pela cintura. Sorento segurou a mão da jovem com a sua, sentindo-a aos poucos deixar a tensão de lado e aconchegar-se entre seus braços, deixando que a mão corresse por seu braço e parasse em seu ombro.

**É como se pudéssemos contar**

**Todas as estrelas do céu,**

**Os grãos de areia desse mar...**

Ambas as fases jaziam encostadas uma nas outras, o calor emanado por ambos lhes entorpeciam.

-Ariel; Sorento chamou com a voz num sussurro.

-...; Ela voltou-se para, encontrando um brilho diferente tremeluzindo nos orbes do jovem.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas...; Ele começou.

-O que? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

**Ainda assim,**

**Pobre coração o dos apaixonados**

**Que cruzam o deserto em busca**

**De um oásis em flor.**

-Tenho a impressão de já ter lhe conhecido antes; Sorento falou, com um olhar enigmático. Soltando a mão da dela e tocando-lhe a face com suavidade.

**Arriscando tudo por uma miragem,**

**Pois sabem que há uma fonte**

**Oculta nas areias.**

**Bem aventurados os que dela bebem,**

**Porque para sempre serão consolados.**

-Sorento; o nome do jovem foi dito num sussurro pela jovem.

-Me desculpe se isso parece estranho, mas tive essa impressão desde que te vi; ele falou com um sorriso encantador, que a fez sorrir também.

**Somente por amor, a gente põe a mão**

**No fogo da paixão e deixa-se queimar.**

**Somente por amor, movemos terra e céus,**

**Rasgando os sete véus.**

-Eu entendo; ela falou, deixando a hesitação de lado e enlaçando-o completamente pelo pescoço. Deixou que sua cabeça se apoiasse sobre o ombro do jovem, permitindo que ele estreitasse mais os braços em sua cintura. –Tive a mesma impressão quando lhe ouvi tocar;

**Saltamos no abismo sem olhar pra trás.**

**Somente por amor.**

**E a vida se refaz.**

-Aquela musica, aonde você a aprendeu?- ele perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas, tirando um tímido suspiro dos lábios da jovem.

**Somente por amor, a gente põe a mão**

**No fogo da paixão e deixa-se queimar.**

-Não sei; Ariel respondeu.

-Como? –Sorento perguntou confuso, lembrando-se que fora por causa da musica que chegara até ela, sabia que conhecia a melodia, mas algo dentro de si ainda resistia em dar-lhe a resposta.

-Eu não me lembro, aquela musica, é como se eu já a soubesse desde muito tempo; Ariel respondeu.

**Somente por amor, movemos terra e céus,**

**Rasgando os sete véus.**

**Saltamos no abismo sem olhar pra trás.**

**Somente por amor.**

-Entendo; ele falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Talvez seja o destino;

-Destino? –Ariel perguntou confusa.

**E a vida se refaz.**

**E a morte não é mais**

**Para nós...**

-Acredito que nós somos capazes de fazer nosso próprio destino, porém algumas coisas já estão predestinadas desde cedo; ele respondeu.

-...; Ariel voltou-se para ele, fitando-lhe demoradamente. Sabia o que era esperar tanto por uma pessoa que talvez nunca chegasse, mas aquilo que sentia ao estar envolta pelos braços dele era como se lhe dissesse que não havia mais espera.

**III – Areias do Mar.**

Mal notaram o tempo passando, apenas quando o metri veio lhes avisar que o restaurante iria fechar, pois já eram seis horas da manhã. Sem graça por passarem tanto tempo assim ali, Sorento pagou a conta e eles saíram. Era estranho, mas simplesmente não conseguiam pensar em ficarem separados.

-Vem comigo; Ariel falou, puxando-o para a praia.

Sorento sentiu como se uma pequena corrente de estática passasse por seu corpo quando a delicada mão da jovem fechou-se sobre a sua, puxando-o.

A lua já começava a sumir do céu, dando lugar ao nascer do sol tão belo quanto à noite que tiveram.

-Onde estamos indo? –Sorento perguntou curioso, deixando-se levar pela jovem.

Parou estático quando viu onde estavam, quando a convidara para jantar ali não notara perto de onde estavam. O grande penhasco do cabo erguia-se a sua frente. Se contornassem a praia, não só chegariam nos limites da entrada do Santuário do Mar como na Prisão de Pedra também.

-Ariel, espera; ele pediu, parando de caminhar.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele, estranhando a hesitação do jovem.

-Ahn! Nada não; Sorento falou, balançando a cabeça. Deixaria para pensar nessas coisas outra hora.

Ambos seguiram para uma parte da praia que as águas eram mais fundas, mas transparentes na luz da manhã. Uma pequena arvore erguia-se solitária entre as pedras. A vista daquela parte do cabo era incrível; ambos pensaram, extasiados com tanta beleza. Sentaram-se ali, assistindo juntos o nascer do sol.

-Queria que o tempo parasse agora; ela confessou quase num sussurro.

Sorento voltou-se para ela curioso, vendo o olhar da jovem perdido entre as águas do mar, lembrou-se de quando o navio naufragara e uma jovem extremamente parecida com ela lhe salvara. Não fora Posseidon como Tétis sugerira. Sabia quem era e estranhamente tinha certeza que a jovem a seu lado era a mesma que povoava seus sonhos nos últimos anos.

-Posso pará-lo se quiser; ele ofereceu, com um meio sorriso enigmático.

-Uh! –Ariel murmurou confusa, porem intrigada com a proposta deveras tentadora.

-Posso pará-lo se quiser, basta que deseje; Sorento, aproximando-se lentamente.

Tocou-lhe a face com tamanha delicadeza que parecia acariciar as pétalas de uma rosa. Deixou que os dedos corressem entre as mechas negras que lhe caiam sobre o ombro. A jovem fitava-lhe na expectativa. Não havia resposta melhor do que aquela; ele concluiu.

Inesperadamente aproximou-se a ponto de roçar-lhe os lábios. Num toque casto como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Não encontrando resistência, tocou-lhe os lábios, surpresa e inebriada por sua presença. Ariel entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que aquele beijo fosse aprofundado.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado para eles. O mar deixava que suas ondas quebrassem nos corais de forma tranqüila, como se a energia que ambos desprendiam fosse capaz de interagir e contagiar todo o ambiente.

Puxou-a para mais perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios, ao separarem-se ofegantes.

-Sor-...; Ele a cortou, impedindo que qualquer palavra fosse pronunciada por aqueles lábios que tanto desejava tocar.

Selou seus lábios num beijo intenso, sentindo a jovem enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço e corresponder ao beijo com igual ardor. Não importava quantas vezes o tempo parasse, enquanto estivessem juntos, nada mais importava.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando dessa fic, depois de uma crise de alergia e gripe ferrada estou de volta com tudo pra logo começar a postar a continuação de Ariel, que ja escrevi o primeiro capitulo.**

**Antes de ir deixo um obrigada especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida e Isa-san;**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**

**

* * *

****Nota:**

**Musica tema do Anteros: Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club 7**

**Musica tema de Ariel e Sorento: A Miragem, composição de Marcos Vianna.**


	13. Novamente Juntos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel e Carite são uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Novamente Juntos.**

**I – Dia Seguinte.**

Deixou que sua mão corresse com suavidade pela costa da jovem sentindo-a estremecer sobre seu toque. Foi uma noite agitada, nunca pensara que seria tão difícil contar a ela tudo que vinha acontecendo consigo nos últimos anos. Embora estivesse sentado naquela poltrona de maneira até que desconfortável. Jullian não pretendia sair dali, mesmo porque a jovem de cabelos louros jazia dormindo tranqüilamente em seu colo. Não queria acordá-la, muito menos separar-se dela.

Já passavam das sete quando notou que já amanhecera, não tinha noticias de Sorento desde a tarde anterior, mas tinha certeza de que o marina estava bem, conseguia sentir seu cosmo mesmo a distancia. Não se preocuparia com ele agora.

Um leve ressonar lhe chamou a atenção. Espreguiçando-se manhosamente Tétis despertava.

-Bom dia; ela falou com um sorriso sereno.

-Bom dia; Jullian respondeu, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade. –Está melhor?

-...; Tétis assentiu, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se novamente. –E você?

-Estou; Jullian respondeu, levantando-se.

Ouviu as costas estalarem e franziu o cenho diante disso.

-Você está bem? –Tétis perguntou preocupada, se aproximando.

-Acho que sim; Jullian respondeu, mas ao dar um passo à frente parou agora sentindo dor.

-É melhor que você sente aqui; Tétis falou puxando-o para a beira da cama, mesmo sobre os protestos dele de que estava bem.

-Tétis, estou bem, já passa; ele falou, não querendo preocupá-la.

-Fique quieto; ela mandou, parando em frente a ele.

Jullian ergueu os olhos notando o quão próximos estavam, as mãos da jovem tocaram-lhe o pescoço num milésimo de segundo, quando afrouxou a gola da camisa. O jovem herdeiro sentiu o sangue correr a mil por hora nas veias, tê-la tão perto de si e ainda não ser capaz de lhe expor todos os sentimentos era frustrante.

Tétis sentou-se de lado na cama ao lado dele, deixando que as mãos se apoiassem sobre seu ombro.

-Você está muito tenso; ela falou, sem notar que era ela o motivo disso.

-Impressão usa; ele falou com a voz tremula.

-Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você; Tétis falou, fazendo-lhe uma massagem. O conhecia a tempo suficiente para algumas coisas não serem segredos entre eles, embora outras ainda fossem facilmente ocultadas.

Sentiu cada nervoso do pescoço aliviar-se ao toque delicado da sereia, era como se ela tivesse a habilidade de lhe confortar e principalmente aliviar-lhe o peso da alma.

-Tétis; Jullian chamou, segurando-lhe uma das mãos.

-Sim; ela falou, sentindo a face queimar, quando ele voltara-se em sua direção. Aquele olhar, quando já o vira mesmo? Parecia que há tanto tempo; ela pensou.

Aproximou-se da jovem, desde que estiveram naquele mirante na Sicília, aquelas lembranças sempre voltavam para lhe assombrar e lembrá-lo que poderia dominar os mares, mas ainda seria um fraco diante de seus sentimentos.

-Não quero te perder; ele falou num tom de confidencia, tocando-lhe a face.

-Jullian; Tétis falou, surpresa com a reação dele.

-Xiiii; o jovem herdeiro falou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Amo-te demais para continuar a ser um idiota e lhe perder;

A jovem sentiu a face se incendiar, esperava qualquer coisa dele, menos aquilo. Puxou-a para perto de si, roçou-lhe os lábios suavemente não encontrando resistência.

Como arrependia-se por tanto tempo ter sido um idiota, mesmo tendo-a por perto não ser capaz de revelar seus sentimentos. Sorento estava certo, ela era incrível não poderia permitir que alguém lhe tirasse seu bem mais precioso.

**II – Ciúme Premeditado.**

Já amanhecia no santuário quando Kamus e Aishi chegaram ao ultimo templo para reunirem-se com os amigos para o café da manhã.

-Ma petit; Kamus falou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

-Sim;

-Aonde foi àquela hora? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se que em dado momento da noite a noiva sairá do templo em disparada, dizendo apenas que voltava logo.

-Fui buscar o Anteros; Aishi respondeu.

-Ele estava vigiando Ariel de novo? –Kamus perguntou, mantendo-a num meio abraço.

-Sim, nós conversamos e pedi que viesse para o santuário é melhor que ele fique afastado e deixe que as coisas sigam seu próprio curso. Além do mais, Deimos também está aqui; ela completou sorrindo.

-Onde ele esteve? –Kamus perguntou curioso, lembrando-se que após a batalha contra Eris o cunhado desaparecera.

-Esteve por ai, colocando o próprio destino em ordem; ela falou. –Chegamos.

Os dois entraram no templo, encontrando Saori e os quatro arianos lhes esperando.

-E o resto do pessoal? –Aishi perguntou, vendo que os irmãos ainda não haviam aparecido.

-Já estão vindo; Mú respondeu. –Passamos pelos templos para chamá-los;

-Bom dia; os gêmeos falaram entrando na sala de jantar.

-Bom dia; todos responderam.

Celina lançou um olhar curioso para os dois, pareciam gêmeos, mas de imediato notou a diferença na cor dos olhos.

-Celina. Ilyira. Creio que ainda não conhecem Deimos; Aishi falou, apontando o geminiano de olhos azuis.

-Oi; a jovem de madeixas esverdeadas falou timidamente.

-É um prazer conhecê-las; ele falou numa respeitosa reverência. Lançando um olhar demorado a jovem ariana que desviou o olhar, corada.

Logo todos os cavaleiros juntaram-se a eles para o café. Kanon entrou no templo notando a presença dos irmãos de Aishi, mas algo que lhe chamou a atenção e por sinal não lhe agradou em nada, fora o fato do local ao lado de Celina estar ocupado, mas procurou ignorar os motivos que lhe faziam sentir isso. Sentou-se de frente para a jovem e ao lado de Aioros.

-A Srta também é uma amazona? –Deimos perguntou, chamando a atenção da jovem.

-Aprendiz; Celina respondeu sorrindo.

-Concorre a que armadura?

-Lynces; Celina falou, visivelmente empolgada com os treinos. –Era a armadura de minha mãe, por isso estou treinando para conquistá-la agora;

-Entendo, mas creio que isso não lhe representara grandes desafios; Deimos falou de forma enigmática.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Não é difícil sentir o grande potencial que você tem, basta apenas que domine seu cosmo e não existirá nada que lhe imponha limites; Deimos falou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Obrigada; Celina falou com a face enrubescida.

Kanon estreitou os olhos e desviou o olhar tentando não pular na garganta do outro geminiano.

-Algum problema Kanon? –Aioros perguntou com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, poderia jurar que o amigo estava rosnado.

-Estou bem; ele respondeu num resmungo.

Aioros arqueou a sobrancelha, Kanon ficava mais intratável do que o irmão nessa época, mas para sua própria segurança era melhor não contrariar.

-Saori, quando Jullian disse que viria com Sorento ao Santuário? –Afrodite perguntou.

Anteros ergueu os olhos da xícara em mãos e voltou-se para a deusa esperando ouvir a resposta. Aishi balançou a cabeça, esquecera de pedir ao pisciano que não tocasse ainda no assunto.

-Ainda não sei Afrodite, Jullian disse que avisaria; a deusa respondeu, notando o olhar de aviso de Aishi.

-Amanhã; Kanon respondeu num resmungo, enquanto colocava um pedaço de pão na boca.

-Como? –Shion perguntou curioso.

-Disse que é amanhã; o geminiano respondeu, notando que todos lhe olhavam com curiosidade. –Que foi?

-Como sabe? –Aldebaran perguntou curioso.

-Encontrei com Jullian e Sorento ontem no centro e ele disse isso; Kanon respondeu, sem notar o efeito que causara.

-Ahn! Com licença; Anteros falou se levantando.

-Ele só precisa de um tempo; Deimos falou, trocando um olhar com a irmã. –Não se deixa de amar verdadeiramente alguém de uma hora pra outra e com ele não seria diferente; ele falou de forma enigmática.

Todos ficaram em silencio, conheciam a historia, então não era necessário dizer mais nada.

**III – Ser, estar... Sempre Junto.**

Estavam os dois ignorando a passagem do tempo, apenas curtindo aquele momento que tinham juntos. Deitados sobre a areia fofa vendo o céu aos poucos mudar de cor e começar a esquentá-los.

-Acho melhor irmos; Ariel falou, embora não quisesse se levantar, aninhada nos braços do marina, repousando sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

-Temos mesmo? –Sorento perguntou manhoso, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Hoje a noite tem mais uma apresentação; Ariel comentou. –Tenho que ir;

-Nos vemos depois? –ele perguntou, sentando-se e fitando-lhe.

-Só se você quiser; ela respondeu timidamente.

-Certamente que sim; ele falou, roubando-lhe um beijo. –Mas vamos, te deixo em casa;

Ariel assentiu, aceitando a mão que o cavaleiro lhe estendia para levantar-se. Bateu as mãos sobre o vestido tirando a areia que ficara ali. Sorento parou um momento olhando para a jovem, até Ariel notar o olhar dele sobre si e corar.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, parando em frente a ele.

-Estava pensando uma coisa; ele começou, tocando a face da jovem carinhosamente. –Não poderia me perdoar se deixasse que saísse de minha vida agora que lhe encontrei; ele declarou.

-Sor-; ele a cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Sei que parece precipitado, mas sinto que lhe conheço há muito tempo Ariel; ele falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Mas é como se eu sempre houvesse lhe amado;

Ariel parecia surpresa com a declaração. Sentiu o coração disparar e a face incendiar-se, era como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira por aquilo. Sentiu uma lagrima solitária rolar-lhe dos orbes violeta.

-Eu também; ela falou, vendo-o aparar-lhe a lagrima com os próprios lábios. Fechou os olhos sentindo as respirações se confundirem e o tão esperado toque dos lábios do cavaleiro junto aos seus.

Deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade pelo braço dele, indo prender-se entre os fios azulados puxando-o exigente, para mais próximo de si. Sorento estreitou mais o braço em torno da cintura dela, deixando que a outra mão corresse por suas costas, sentindo-a estremecer. Um tímido gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios, fazendo-o ousar mais naquele contato tão intimo que trocavam.

-Ariel; alguém chamou atrás dos dois.

Separaram-se ofegantes e a contragosto.

-Her! Desculpem; Carite falou hiper sem graça. Com a face corada, diante do que acabara de interromper.

-Carite; Ariel falou com a voz enrouquecida pelo beijo. Tossiu fracamente, conseguindo falar com mais naturalidade. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você quer me matar do coração é? –a jovem falou indignada. –Disse que ia pra casa e quando chego lá você tinha sumido, alem do pais, não apareceu a noite toda; ela falou preocupada.

-Bem...; Ariel começou corando furiosamente.

-A culpa foi minha, Srta Carite; Sorento falou, enlaçando a jovem pela cintura.

-Uh! –Carite murmurou, voltando-se para o ex-marina, só agora notando que ele era o mesmo que a jovem lhe mostrara no conservatório como sendo Sorento. –Ah! Você é o Sorento, não é? -ela perguntou animada.

-...; Sorento assentiu, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Ariel, nem um pouco constrangido com a situação.

-Se é você então não tem problema; Carite falou com um sorriso deslavado.

-Como? –Ariel perguntou, pedindo aos deuses que ela não fosse falar o que ela pensava que ia.

-Ah! Se é o Sorento não tem problema, afinal, você passou o dia todo falando nele, deve ser um cara legal então; ela completou casualmente.

-Carite; Ariel a repreendeu.

-Não estou mentindo; ela completou fazendo-se de inocente.

-Uhn! Bom saber disso; Sorento sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer.

-O que? –Ariel falou com a voz tremula.

-Pensei o dia todo em você; ele confessou.

-Ahn! Eu que já vou indo, agora que sei que você esta bem e muito bem acompanhada; Carite falou sem graça por literalmente estar segurando vela.

-Espera, vou junto; Ariel falou.

-Não, fica, vou indo pra acrópole, nos encontramos depois; Carite falou quase saindo correndo.

-Porque não passa o dia comigo? –Sorento perguntou, depositando-lhe um beijo na curva do pescoço, ouvindo-a suspirar. –À tarde te levo para a acrópole;

-Não sei; ela falou hesitante, mas a verdade é que não queria se separar dele.

-Ou se você não se importar, posso passar o dia com você no conservatório; ele sugeriu. –Se não for lhe atrapalhar; Sorento completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, de maneira alguma atrapalharia; ela respondeu sorrindo, voltando-se para ele.

**IV – Velhos Conhecidos.**

Encolheu as asas novamente, estava em um dilema, sentia-se impelido a procurá-la, queria protegê-la, mas sabia que agora ela estava com ele, não precisava mais de sua proteção. Alias, depois do que a irmã disse, começava a acreditar que ela nunca precisara.

Agora estava no terraço do ultimo templo observando o dia passar. A irmã lhe chamara para sair com ela e o cunhado, mas não sentia-se bem estando no meio do casal. Preferira ficar.

-Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto se algum dia você vai deixar de amá-la? –alguém perguntou atrás dele.

Anteros voltou-se para trás encontrando o olhar calmo do pai a lhe fitar, eram tão iguais, o porte, a cor dos cabelos, os olhos, mas agora algo lhes diferenciava em muito. Ares sempre demonstrava ser inabalável a tudo, mesmo em tempos difíceis, porém os filhos não haviam herdado esse dom do Deus da Guerra, sendo por vezes mais emotivos do que desejavam, herança da mãe.

-Pai; ele falou num murmúrio.

-...; Ares assentiu, aproximando-se do filho. –É incrível como o tempo pode passar e algumas coisas nunca vão mudar; ele comentou.

-O que quer dizer? –o jovem de cabelos negros perguntou confuso.

-Eros pode ser irresponsável, mas sempre será um amante incondicional. Harmonia mortal ou imortal sempre será a mesma rebelde de sempre, porem com o poder único de mudar o próprio destino. Deimos, por mais que as coisas estejam complicadas sempre será um estrategista nato, você... Bem, se continuar assim, sempre estará parado no tempo, não se permitindo viver ou sentir coisas das quais sua alma clama; Ares falou, sentando-se no alpendre ao lado dele.

Uma leve brisa passou pela face daqueles dois homens singulares. Quantos séculos haviam esperado para realmente terem aquela conversa? Muito... Muito tempo.

-Já amei uma mulher antes filho, amei demais e essa foi nossa perdição; ele falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Você não teve culpa; Anteros o defendeu.

-Como sabe? –Ares perguntou, fitando-lhe seriamente.

-Como sempre Afrodite quis achar-se dona de tudo e de todos; ele respondeu com um sorriso triste.

-Ledo engano, meu filho; Ares respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Nós sempre temos uma parcela de culpa no momento que lutamos contra nossos demônios e perdemos;

-Não entendo; Anteros falou confuso.

-A sentimentos que nascem em nós apenas para nos mostrar que embora existamos ao longo da eternidade, ainda somos seres frágeis, fadados às necessidades do mundo; Ares falou olhando para o céu. –Necessidade de amar, de confiar, de estar perto, de sentir. São coisas de que precisamos para amadurecer.

-Porque está me dizendo isso, pai? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Para que você se pergunte se o que vem sentindo por Ariel ao longo dos séculos é amor ou simplesmente a culpa que lhe prende a ela pelo que aconteceu no passado? –Ares perguntou. –A culpa é uma forma de medo, medo de decepcionar e de não fazer direito, às vezes nos prende as pessoas que apenas querem seguir o próprio caminho e que nos impele a buscar pela mesma estrada.

-Culpa? –ele se perguntou.

-...; Ares assentiu. –Pergunte-se se o que realmente importa agora é viver ou simplesmente existir?

Anteros assentiu, entendia o que ele queria dizer. Tudo não passava de parte do equilíbrio. Harmonia estava certa quando dissera que não deveria se preocupar com Ariel, mas apesar de tudo, sentia que só se libertaria quando ela se encontrasse. Quando ela e Sorento estivessem completamente juntos e Afrodite não mais os perseguisse.

Continua...

Domo pessoal

O capitulo chega o fim, mas a história está só começando. Preparem-se para muitas surpresas que ainda estão por vir. Fico muito feliz que esteja curtindo a fic e seus personagens, um obrigada especial as meninas que deixaram o comentario no capitulo passado, Margarida, Isa-san, Flor de Gelo e Taci.

Valeu pessoal

Até a próxima

kisus

ja ne...

* * *

Momento propaganda: Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VI: Especial. Essa é a ultima crônica, que se passa pouco antes da batalha contra Cronos, quando Saga ainda sofria de dupla personalidade influênciada pelo cosmo de Ares. Como foi o ultimo encontro entre Ares e Aurora e o que fez com que eles se separassem. "Crônica: Deus ou Cavaleiro". 

Momento propaganda 2:Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me Kill me, fic da minha grandeamiga Margadira.Sempre achei o Alberich um ordinario, mas concordo com a Margarida em uma coisa, ele é o personagem que ou você o ama, ou você o odeia, o que na verdade só o trona mais fascinante ainda. Por isso não percam, essa história éa melhor que já li sobre Alberich, onde ela escreve de forma livre e sem restrições, mostrandoa verdadeira natureza desse cavaleiro,em situações nunca antes imaginadas pelo próprioKuramada, o que é realmente uma pena, pois seria muito bom se essa história fosse animada. Enfim,se puderem deêm uma olhada nessa fic, vale muito a pena.


	14. Vidas Encaminhadas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Carite e Aaliah, que são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Vidas Encaminhadas.**

**I – Um Dia Ensolarado.**

-Não se importa mesmo de esperar? –Ariel perguntou hesitante.

Não muito longe da praia, Ariel e Carite haviam alugado um apartamento onde viviam juntas. Como Ariel e Sorento haviam decidido que passariam o dia juntos, Ariel fora para casa se trocar e Sorento lhe acompanhara.

-Não, fique tranqüila; ele respondeu com um doce sorriso, sentando-se no sofá que ela lhe indicara.

-Está certo, prometo não demorar; ela falou, afastando-se em direção a seu quarto.

Não era um apartamento muito grande, possuía três quartos de tamanho médio, dois deles eram ocupados por Carite e Ariel, o ultimo era uma espécie de sala de musicas, aonde ambas ensaiavam quando não estavam no conservatório.

Sorento recostou-se no sofá, deixando os olhos correrem pelo ambiente. As paredes da sala foram pintadas de um azul bem suave, como o mar em um dia de verão; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso notando que a jovem não exagerara quando dissera que realmente amava o mar, a sua frente havia uma estante com livros e um aparador com porta-retratos.

Franziu o cenho, levantando-se e caminhando até lá. Observou atentamente os três porta-retratos que estavam em cima do aparador. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um que Ariel estava sentada na beira da praia.

Deveria ser uma tarde de primavera, o sol já dava sinais de se retirar, os longos cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento. Os orbes violeta estavam vagos, como se procurassem na imensidão do mar aquilo que tanto esperava encontrar. As mãos delicadamente pousadas sobre o colo segurando algo que lhe chamou a atenção, abaixo de suas mãos estava uma flauta de siringe, porém não conseguia enxergar direito, mas havia algo escrito.

_-**Sirene**; _uma voz pareceu lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido.

-Sirene; Sorento murmurou, olhando com mais atenção a foto.

Fechou os olhos, era como se sentisse novamente aquele cheiro de mar, ouvindo as ondas calmas baterem de encontro a alguns corais.

_**-Lembrança do Sorento -**_

_A lua cheia brilhava imponente no céu, mas suas atenções foram direcionadas para algo que nem a natureza se comparava, com os orbes serrados não mais ouvia a musica que extraia do delicado instrumento de siringe, todos os seus pensamentos foram obliterados ao vê-la se aproximar. Os longos cabelos negros estavam molhados, porém não menos encantadores quanto o brilho intenso dos orbes violeta, mas havia algo diferente, não sabia se era o ar noturno que a deixava mais perfeita, ou a delicada coroa de margaridas que jazia sobre a cabeça, entrelaçadas em alguns fios._

_Ela falou algo que de imediato não conseguia entender, apenas retornou a tocar, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido._

_Viu-a mover-se com calma e leveza, sentando-se numa pedra próxima a si, num rápido movimento deixou que a cauda ficasse estendida sobre a pedra, refletindo a luz da lua na água com um brilho prateado._

_-"Mais linda do que Afrodite"; ele pensou, enquanto levava novamente aos lábios a flauta, deixando que seus pensamentos voassem, levando até os ouvidos da jovem aquela melodia que transmitia todos os seus sentimentos._

_**-Fim da Lembrança do Sorento-**_

-Sorento; Ariel chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do jovem, vendo que ele parecia estar longe.

-Uh! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela, piscou duas vezes, fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao faço.

-Parecia longe, aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou com ar sereno, notando que ele ainda tinha em mãos o porta-retrato.

-Ahn! Desculpe, estava vendo; Sorento respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, apontando o porta-retratos.

-Tudo bem; Ariel respondeu. –Tirei essa foto há alguns anos atrás; ela comentou.

-O que procurava? –Sorento perguntou intrigado, voltando-se com um olhar enigmático para a jovem.

Ariel pareceu surpresa, ninguém nunca lhe perguntara sobre aquela foto, mas sempre fora assim. Desde pequena, sentava-se na frente do mar apenas o observando, esperando. O que? –nunca descobrira, mas toda vez que olhava o mar, sentia que algo vindo dele lhe completaria, mas não sabia mais pelo que esperar. Tornando aquela busca intima, quase sem fim.

-**_Lembrança da Ariel-_**

_-Queria que soubesse que não importa onde eu esteja, eu sempre vou te amar; ela falou sorrindo._

_-O que está acontecendo? Porque disse isso? – ele perguntou sentindo uma onda de aflição lhe tomar._

_-Quero que você lute para ser feliz e viva por nós dois a partir de agora; ela disse tocando carinhosamente a face do jovem._

_-Não me deixe; Sorento pediu suplicante, enquanto mais e mais lagrimas caiam de seus olhos._

-**Fim da Lembrança da Ariel -**

-Você; ela respondeu, fechou os olhos, levando a mão à testa sentindo uma breve tontura.

Sorento aproximou-se prontamente, impedindo que ela caísse.

-Ariel; ele falou preocupado, suspendendo-a do chão e colocando-a suavemente sobre o sofá. –O que foi? –Sorento perguntou, tocando-lhe a testa, comprovando que ela não estava com febre, nada que pudesse dizer qual a fonte do mal estar.

-Foi só uma tontura; Ariel respondeu abrindo os olhos. Sorento lhe fitou com preocupação.

Um flash estalou na mente da jovem fazendo com que ela fechasse os orbes novamente. Aquele olhar, o conhecia a muito.

_-**Lembrança da Ariel-**_

_-Entenda, há coisas que não podemos mudar; ela disse sorrindo conformada._

_Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, os lábios de Sorento foram tomados pelos de Ariel, num toque inocente e puro. Repleto de saudades que eles ainda estavam por sentir. Aquela era uma despedida e ambos sabiam disso. _

_Sentir o calor dos lábios do jovem contra os seus era a única coisa que acalentaria seu coração, já estava preparada para abdicar da própria vida se fosse pra trazê-lo de volta e agora chegara a hora de efetuar a troca. Sentiu-o começar a retribuir, fechando os orbes confusos e estreitando-a em um abraço carinhoso._

_-**Fim da Lembrança de Ariel-**_

-Seus olhos; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Uh? –ele murmurou confuso, sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

-Senti falta deles; ela continuou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem com suavidade pela face do jovem, vendo-o fechar os olhos. –Desse brilho... Senti saudades; Ariel falou.

Sorento abriu os olhos, tentando entender a que ela se referia, mas ao fitar-lhe atentamente, conseguia ver que não era para si que ela olhava, mas sim, algo em si.

-O que quer dizer? –ele não se conteve em perguntar.

-Uh! –ela murmurou confusa, piscando algumas vezes, notando que tinha sua mão sobre a face do jovem e ele lhe olhava com curiosidade. –Desculpe, mas o que disse? –Ariel perguntou, puxando a mão, com a face corada, sem entender o que estava fazendo com ela ali.

-"Ela não lembra?"; Sorento pensou, intrigado. -Você passou mal, esta se sentindo bem? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Estou, acho que podemos ir; ela falou sorrindo.

-...; Sorento assentiu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a jovem.

Em seguida os dois já se punham a caminho do conservatório. Sem notar que eram seguidos pelo olhar atento de alguém que não parecia nada contente.

-"Aproveite enquanto pode sereia, pois de você eu ainda não me esqueci"; a mulher de longos cabelos dourados e orbes azuis pensou, deixando que em seus olhos um brilho avermelhado passasse, antes de desaparecer dali.

**II – Pelo Que Falar.**

Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam andando pela vila próximo ao santuário. Desde que ela chegara era assim, vez ou outra iam até lá apenas para ver o tempo passar.

Ir, não seria bem o termo certo a ser usado; Shaka pensou, enquanto era arrastado por uma Aaliah nem um pouco paciente por algumas lojas do vilarejo.

-Vamos Shaka, não seja mau; Aaliah falou com olhar pidão.

-Mas...; ele tentou contestar, com um olhar desesperado.

-Por favor; ela pediu, fazendo beicinho.

-Está certo, vamos logo então; ele falou, dando-se por vencido.

Já era a quita vez só essa semana que era arrastado para a floricultura pela jovem, era sempre a mesma coisa, Aaliah lhe prometia que só entraria para olhar, mas no final era ele a sair carregando dali uma porção de vasos e mudas de flores que ela pretendia plantar no jardim.

–"Espero não me arrepender... De novo"; Shaka pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, para acertar a franja que caia na testa.

-Obrigada; ela falou sorrindo, lançando-se nos braços do cavaleiro e pendurando-se sobre seu pescoço.

Shaka prendeu a respiração pela surpresa. Apesar de estar começando... Apenas começando a se acostumar com o gênio impulsivo da jovem, essas demonstrações de afeto declarado ainda o deixavam confuso e atordoado.

-Ahn! Aaliah; ele falou, colocando a jovem novamente no chão. –As pessoas estão olhando; Shaka comentou sem graça, ao notar que algumas pessoas nada discretas estavam lançando alguns olhares nada decentes aos dois.

-E? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços na frente de corpo, os orbes amendoados cintilaram.

-Bem...; ela o cortou.

-Você se importa?

-Não, mas...;

-Então; Aaliah deu de ombros, mas ao ver um grupo de rapazes passarem por eles cochichando algo que ela não pode ouvir, voltou-se para Shaka que tinha uma veinha saltando na testa e que possivelmente tinha o desejo assassino de usar o Tesou dos Céus neles, pois ouvira o que eles falaram. –As pessoas gostam muito de falar; Aaliah comentou casualmente.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou confuso, voltando-se para ela, que brincava distraidamente com uma mecha azulada que caia-lhe no ombro.

-Se elas gostam tanto de falar dê um motivo a elas; ela completou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Não entendo...; Ele falou, parando o pensamento ao meio, ao notar a jovem aproximar-se de si, parando a sua frente.

-Algumas pessoas têm o péssimo habito de falar da vida dos outros e não olharem as próprias, se isso lhe incomoda, de realmente um motivo valido para elas comentarem; Aaliah falou.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Aaliah? –Shaka perguntou, suando frio.

-Nisso; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, puxando-o para perto de si pela gola da camisa.

Na surpresa o cavaleiro não ofereceu resistência, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Aaliah selou seus lábios num beijo intenso e nada casto, dominando completamente a situação.

Atônito o cavaleiro aos poucos cedeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos um de encontro ao outro. Agora sim as pessoas que os viam teriam um bom motivo para comentar.

Os dedos da jovem delicadamente entrelaçaram-se entre as madeixas douradas. Sentiu uma leve pressão na cintura, quando o cavaleiro estreitou mais o abraço. Nenhum dos dois parecia mais se importar com o que estava a sua volta, deixando-se levar por aquele momento.

Deixou uma das mãos correrem pelas costas esguias, sentindo-a estremecer. Nunca se sentira tão vivo como agora e isso devia a ela, nada mais a sua volta importava. Separaram-se momentaneamente, mas antes que a jovem pudesse afastar-se, ele puxou-a para mais um beijo, deixando os dedos prenderem-se de forma possessiva entre as madeixas azuladas, tirando-lhe um tímido gemido dos lábios.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Shaka voltou-se para a jovem que tinha a face afogueada e respirava com certa dificuldade. Aquilo fora loucura... Uma deliciosa loucura; o homem mais próximo de Deus não pode deixar de pensar.

-Aaliah...; Ele falou com a voz enrouquecida.

-Xiii; Aaliah falou tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, aproximou-se do cavaleiro, podendo falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. –Se ficar se importando com tudo o que as pessoas falam, nunca vai viver; ela completou.

-Mas...; Ele foi contestar, porém a jovem afastou-se puxando-o pela mão.

-Agora vamos logo, se não Isadora não vai guardar por muito tempo as flores que me prometeu; ela falou impaciente, indo em direção a floricultura da amiga.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, ainda não entenderia essas mudanças de humor da jovem, muito menos o que a levava a ser tão impulsiva, não que isso fosse ruim é claro; ele pensou com um meio sorriso enigmático, ainda sentindo entre os lábios o gosto de cereja. Apenas pedia aos deuses que isso não chegasse aos ouvidos de Afrodite, se não, teria sérios problemas, ainda mais agora que Afrodite e Shion andavam competindo pra saber quem era o pai mais 'super protetor' do santuário.

**III – Lembranças.**

-Ariel, que bom que chegou; uma das jovens que cuidava da manutenção do conservatório falou.

-Bom dia Elen; ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; Elen respondeu. –Mas vejo que esta acompanhada; ela comentou.

-Este é Sorento; Ariel falou visivelmente animada. –Sorento, essa é Elen, uma grande amiga que faz com que todos os espetáculos dêem certo; ela apresentou.

-Imagina, que exagerada; ela falou rindo, embora a face estivesse levemente corada. –Mas é um prazer conhecê-lo;

-Igualmente; Sorento falou numa respeitosa reverência.

-Vai ensaiar hoje Ariel? –Elen perguntou curiosa.

-Vou, e Sorento vai me acompanhar, não é? –ela perguntou voltando-se para o jovem com um doce sorriso.

-Certamente; ele respondeu com um olhar cúmplice a jovem.

-Uhnnnnnn; a jovem murmurou, vendo Ariel corar. –Bom, não vou detê-los mais, tenham um bom dia; ela falou se afastando.

-Igualmente; eles responderam.

-Então, aonde você ensaia? –Sorento perguntou, mantendo a jovem num meio abraço junto de si e andando.

-Lá no jardim; Ariel respondeu.

-No jardim? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Lembrava-se de que quando chegaram, notou que atrás do prédio do conservatório havia um jardim.

-Essas salas são muito apertadas, me sinto presa dentro delas; ela falou, torcendo o nariz.

-Imagino; ele comentou, enquanto rumavam para fora. –A musica em si tem de transmitir liberdade, mas quando você toca um instrumento ou até mesmo canta e não se sente assim, não é capaz de conseguir um resultado muito bom, perdendo a principal essência da melodia; Sorento completou.

-Você é estudante de musica, não é? –Ariel perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram durante o jantar, onde o jovem lhe contara que vivera boa parte da vida na Áustria e Grécia, junto com suas viagens pelo mundo.

-Já fui, hoje já não faço mais aulas com freqüência; ele respondeu.

Haviam chegado ao jardim, na verdade parecia mais com um campo verde, com arvores e flores. Um lugar incrivelmente agradável. Caminharam lentamente pelo chão gramado, indo até uma arvore com uma frondosa copa.

Delicadamente a jovem sentou-se ali, tomando o devido cuidado para que a barra do vestido que vestia não levantasse. Sorento a acompanhou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Por isso que eu gosto daqui, é um lugar que me da paz; ela comentou, retirando do estojo que tinha em mãos a flauta.

-Realmente; ele comentou, deixando os olhos vagarem por todo o local. Recostou-se sobre o tronco da arvore, junto com a jovem. Mas lançou um olhar curioso ao ver agora de perto a flauta que ela tinha em mãos. –Posso?

-O que? –Ariel perguntou, vendo que ele estendia a mão.

-A flauta. Posso ver? –Sorento perguntou.

-...; A jovem assentiu, entregando-lhe o instrumento.

Um arrepio cruzou as costas do marina, ouviu o próprio coração bater disparado. Observou atentamente a flauta, todos os detalhes, os entalhes, rebaixos e ressaltos. Tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos a palavra que fora entalhada.

-Acredita que eu ainda não consigo ler isso; Ariel comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Disse que ainda não sei o que isso significa; ela falou apontando a palavra. –Ganhei essa flauta de Carite quando era pequena, mas a palavra já estava entalhada, quando perguntei o que era ela não quis me responder, mas sabe que até hoje eu não sei o que está escrito; Ariel falou sorrindo.

-Sirene; Sorento falou com o olhar perdido.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa, vendo-o acariciar a flauta como se lhe fosse algo muito precioso.

-Está escrito sirene, sirene em grego arcaico significa sereia; ele respondeu.

**_-Mais bela do que Afrodite; _**alguém pareceu lhe sussurrar no ouvido. -**_Ariel;_**

-Ahn! E seus pais Ariel? –Sorento perguntou de repente, chamando a atenção de Ariel.

-Uh! –ela murmurou surpresa.

-Me desculpe, não precisa responder; Sorento falou sem graça, por tê-la assustado.

-Não. Tudo bem; ela falou, pegando a flauta que ele lhe estendia. –Meus pais morreram muito cedo. Vivíamos em Lavríon **(1)**, tínhamos uma vida modesta, eles sempre gostaram de viver perto do mar, por isso morávamos numa vila que as pessoas basicamente viviam de pesca e do mar, embora tivéssemos parentes em Atenas.

-Porque veio para Atenas, então? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Numa certa noite, começou uma tempestade. Naquela época do ano era normal, mas não foi só isso que aconteceu; ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Se não quiser, não precisa continuar; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, notando que aquele assunto a incomodava.

-Esta tudo bem, não tem problema; Ariel respondeu. –Não sei como começou ou o porque, mas a encosta onde vivíamos foi atingida por um maremoto, nunca havia visto ondas tão grandes naquela praia como aquele dia. Meus pais acabaram morrendo me meio a destruição e inundação, e eu, bem... Não faço idéia de como sobrevivi, era pra mim ter morrido aquele dia; ela falou lembrando-se que após o maremoto, fora encontrada completamente ilesa deitada na beira da praia dormindo tranqüilamente como um anjo, embora a sua volta estivesse um completo inferno.

-Deve ter sido difícil pra você, perder os pais, sendo tão nova; ele falou, delicadamente puxando-a para sentar-se em seu colo, acolhendo-a em um abraço carinhoso.

-Foi, mas Carite sempre me apoiou e meus tios também, não me deixando ficar pensando muito nisso; ela falou sorrindo. –Quando crescemos e começamos a trabalhar, alugamos um apartamento próximo a praia e começamos o conservatório, apesar de adorar tocar flauta, minha paixão é cantar; ela confessou.

-Entendo; ele falou num murmúrio, afagando-lhe as melenas. -Então, Carite é sua prima? –Sorento perguntou.

-...; Ariel assentiu. –Bem diferentes não? –ela perguntou divertida, referindo-se a ela e a prima;

-Sem comparação; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Enfim, minha vida se resume a isso, pelo menos enquanto vivo em Atenas;

-Que bom; ele falou de forma enigmática.

-Porque? –Ariel perguntou confusa.

-Porque você não estivesse aqui, nunca teria te encontrado; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente e erguendo-a com a ponta dos dedos.

Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, serrando os orbes, sentindo ambas as respirações se chocarem. Os olhos fecharam-se completamente, sentindo os lábios se tocarem de forma delicada.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Sorento, puxou-a para mais perto de si, não encontrando resistência ao fazê-lo. Os braços da jovem enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, acomodando-se melhor entre os braços do cavaleiro.

Não muito longe dali, duas garotas os observavam, sem serem notadas.

-Pelo visto eles estão se dando bem; Elen comentou, voltando-se para Carite, que assentiu.

-Espero que continuem assim; Carite respondeu com ar sério.

-Acha que Afrodite ainda esta os perseguindo? –Elen perguntou. Embora aparentasse ser uma jovem comum, era completamente o contrario.

-Euterpe **(2)**, sabe muito bem que Afrodite não vai deixá-los em paz; Carite respondeu, referindo-se a musa diretamente. –Depois de tantos séculos Afrodite não desistiu, não vai ser agora;

-Sinto que dessa vez vai ser diferente; a musa flautista comentou. –Não sei o que é, mas vai ser diferente;

-...; Carite assentiu, embora ainda temesse pela vida do casal, conseguia sentir isso também, muitas foram às vezes que vira Ariel com os olhos brilhando de felicidade ao reencontrá-lo e como tornaram-se vagos e sofridos quando o perdia. Mas agora era diferente, ao longo da eternidade nunca tivera tanto essa certeza pulsando em seu coração como agora.

Sem chamar a atenção as duas jovens saíram dali, cada uma com suas próprias duvidas que logo seriam esclarecidas.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, o fiz com muito carinho. Agora Ariel entra em sua segunda fase, totalmente voltada ao santuário e lógico, a Sorento e Ariel.**

**Agora personalidades bem interessantes vão dar as caras por aqui, sem contar alguns mistérios ainda não solucionados. Ligações do passado finalmente se revelam.**

**Enfim, é melhor parar por aqui se não vou estragar a surpresa. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic, e um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram no capitulo passado.**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1) Cidade grega próximo a Atenas.**

**(2)Euterpe, musa flautista.**

**

* * *

**

**Momento Propaganda 1:**_ Aquela com quem eu sonhava. Domo pessoal, sei que já deixei minha predileção por dourados bem declarada, mas não posso deixar de comentar sobre essa fic da Nick, com aspectos mitologicos, uma história rica e muito criativa, sem falar que o protagonista é nada mais anda menos do que o dragão. Sim, Shyriu finalmente vira protagonista e sem Shunrei (nada contra ela, mas tipo, ele precisa de alguém que taque fogo nessa relação). Essa fic eu leio e recomendo._

**Momento Propaganda 2: **_Entrando numa fria. Depois de 'Desejos' a Saory-san se superou, o Oros é muito fofo nessa fic, a história é incrivel e principalmente, mostra um outro lado desse sagitariano que infelizmente não foi possível ver na tv tudo porque o malvado do tio Kuramada matou ele nos primeiros capitulos. Enfim, adoro essa fic, se puderem não deixem de conferir._


	15. Dia de Surpresas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Ariel e Carite são criação única e exclusiva minha, para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Um Dia de Surpresas.**

**I – Convite Inesperado.**

Ariel suspirou cansada, recostando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sorento, passara a manhã toda com o ex-marina ensaiando. Fechou os olhos, sentia-se cansada.

-Está tudo bem? –Sorento perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Deixou-se cair sobre o chão coberto de grama, puxando-a para junto de si. Se fosse há alguns dias atrás, nunca imaginaria poder estar vivendo tudo aquilo e principalmente com ela; ele concluiu.

-...; Ariel assentiu, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Deixou os dedos correrem entre as melenas negras com suavidade, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-O que vai fazer amanhã? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

Sorento parou por um minuto, lembrando-se que teria de ir santuário, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela.

-Eu...; Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, o celular em seu bolso tocou. –Droga, esqueci de desligar; ele praguejou, erguendo-se nos cotovelos para alcançá-lo no bolso.

Ariel sorriu, entendendo o porque da reação dele. Quando haviam decidido passar o dia juntos, Sorento lhe falara que desligaria o celular, pois não queria nenhum inconveniente lhes atrapalhando.

-Alô;

**-_Sorento, onde estar?_ **–um nada curioso herdeiro da família Sollo perguntou.

-Jullian. Estou acompanhado, muito bem acompanhado por sinal e caso você não tenha percebido esta sendo inconveniente; ele falou a queima roupa. A seu lado, Ariel sentiu a face se incendiar, fitando tão ou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Dionísio.

**_-Uhnnnnnnn_;** Jullian murmurou. Sorento rolou os olhos, já imaginava o sorriso nada descente do amigo do outro lado do telefone.

-Diga logo o que quer Jullian; Sorento falou impaciente.

**_-A companhia deve ser realmente boa para estar tão impaciente, mas serei breve; _**ele falou, não deixando de provocar o ex-marina um minuto que fosse. **–_Não se esqueça que amanhã vamos ao santuário;_**

-Eu sei, era só isso? –Sorento perguntou.

_**-Não exatamente, mas você ainda não me contou com quem esta?** _–ele insistiu, curioso.

-Ariel...; Ele respondeu, mas antes que pudesse completar o que dizia Jullian o cortou.

**_-Porque não a leva junto?_ **–Jullian sugeriu.

-Uhn? –Sorento murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

**_-Isso mesmo, digamos assim, vai ser um passeio diferente, alem do mais Tétis também estará junto, ela não vai se sentir deslocada;_** ele completou.

-Jullian você ta passando bem, ou andou tomando alguma surra da Tétis e bateu a cabeça no meio do caminho? –Sorento perguntou incrédulo, lançou um olhar de canto a sereia, que abafou um riso, fazendo-o sorrir também.

**-_Hei;_** Jullian reclamou indignado. **_–Estou falando sério. Traga-a junto, creio que não vai ter problema, alem do mais, pode ser interessante; _**ele falou a ultima parte com um ar misterioso.

-Se você diz, vou ver com ela; Sorento respondeu animado, pelo menos se Ariel aceitasse, não precisaria ficar longe dela no dia seguinte. Embora ainda se sentisse intrigado com o fato de ao simplesmente pensar em se afastar dela, sentia-se tão mal. –Mas e a Tétis, como estão as coisas?

**_-Estamos bem, acima do possível;_** Jullian respondeu. **_–Mas ainda tem algumas coisas que não pude contar, como lhe disse, são coisas das quais ainda tenho de resolver no santuário amanhã, só assim vou poder contar tudo;_** ele completou.

-Entendo; Sorento murmurou, lembrando-se meio por cima sobre o que o jovem se referia. –Pelo menos você já tomou uma atitude; ele alfinetou.

**_-Sorento, tenha um bom dia;_** Jullian falou entredentes.

-Pra você também; ele respondeu divertindo-se com o recente mau humor do herdeiro.

-**_Até mais;_**

-Até; Sorento respondeu, desligando o celular rindo.

-Seu amigo? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-...; Sorento assentiu. –Esse Jullian não toma jeito; ele completou balançando a cabeça.

-Porque? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-Ele sofre de um terrível mal; Sorento respondeu, fazendo ar de tragédia.

-Sério? –ela perguntou assustada. –E qual é?

-Falta de atitude; Sorento respondeu.

-Uhn? –Ariel murmurou confusa, sem entender a que realmente ele se referia.

-Esquece, quando conhecê-lo, você vai entender; Sorento respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-Se você diz; ela deu de ombros.

-Por falar nisso, amanhã tenho algumas coisas para resolver por Atenas; ele começou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, dando-se conta de que não estariam juntos no dia seguinte.

-E queria saber se mesmo assim, você não quer passar o dia comigo? –ele perguntou. –Creio que não vou demorar, ai depois a gente poderia ver alguma coisa pra fazer, o que acha?

-Adorei a idéia; ela respondeu o abraçando. –Mas aonde você tem de ir? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-Já ouviu falar sobre a lenda dos cavaleiros de Athena? –ele perguntou, ficando momentaneamente sério.

-...; Á jovem assentiu.

-Então, nós vamos ao santuário de Athena; ele respondeu.

**II – Pupilo.**

Aproximou-se da antiga construção, fazia algum tempo que não pisava ali. Quando fora realmente a ultima vez que estivera ali? Ah! Sim, no aniversário de seu mestre; Issak pensou, enquanto aproximava-se do templo de Áries.

-Deseja alguma coisa Sr? –uma delicada voz chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para o pé da escadaria, dando-se conta da presença de uma jovem de longos cabelos esverdeados que caiam numa cascata cacheada pelas costas, concluiu que fosse uma amazona, devido ao fato dela usar um uniforme de treinamentos. –Bom dia; ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; ela respondeu.

-Eu gostaria de falar com o mestre Kamus ou Aishi; ele falou.

-Kamus e Aishi estão na arena, se quiser posso lhe acompanhar até lá? –Celina sugeriu, gentilmente.

-Ahn! Não é necessário, não quero incomodá-la; Issak respondeu prontamente.

-De maneira alguma, também estou indo pra lá; ela respondeu, aproximando-se. –Meu mestre esta me esperando;

-Então, será um prazer ter a sua companhia; ele falou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Vamos então; ela falou, sentindo a face adquirir um leve rubor.

**III – Reunião Inesperada.**

Jullian suspirou pesadamente observando as duas figuras singulares sentadas nas duas poltronas existentes no canto de seu quarto no hotel. Por sorte, a poucos minutos antes dos dois aparecerem, Tétis havia saindo, indo para seu quarto trocar-se, já que haviam combinado de passear por Atenas depois.

-Então? –Jullian perguntou impaciente, batendo a ponta dos dedos um nos outros.

-Pelo menos garantimos que eles estarão juntos o tempo todo amanhã; o jovem de longos cabelos azul-acinzentados falou.

-Será que mesmo depois do aviso que você deu a Afrodite, ela vai tentar algo? –Jullian perguntou, voltando-se para a outra divindade.

-Afrodite é muito inconseqüente, depois de séculos ela não desistiu, não vai ser agora que vai parar; Hades respondeu, os orbes verdes e frios cintilaram de ira.

-Sorento é um cavaleiro, creio que ele também deve estar sentindo essa variação de energias no ambiente; Apolo comentou.

-Esta sim; Jullian confirmou. –A duas noites atrás quando fomos à acrópole assistir a uma apresentação, ele a reencontrou; ele completou.

-Se Ariel e Sorento se reencontraram, já é meio caminho andado; Hades falou, recostando-se sobre a poltrona.

-Por curiosidade, como sabe que eles se reencontraram? –Apolo perguntou intrigado, lembrando-se que desde que Posseidon reencarnara, cortara todos os laços com outras divindades, o que o levava a crer que ele não soubesse sobre Ariel e Sorento.

-Carite; Jullian respondeu calmamente.

-A sereia? –Apolo perguntou surpreso.

-Ex-sereia; ele o corrigiu.

-O que quer dizer? –Hades perguntou curioso.

-Meus caros, vocês não são os únicos a acompanhar essa historia desde os primórdios, nem o único a querer matar Afrodite por sempre atrapalhar os dois; Jullian respondeu numa calma assustadora, embora seu tom de voz denotasse uma breve promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa.

-Então...; Apolo não pode completar.

-O que tem em mente? –Hades adiantou-se.

-Infelizmente não podemos mudar o destino; o jovem respondeu com ar sério. –Vamos apenas garantir que as cosas saiam direito dessa vez;

-Uhn? Interessante; o deus dos mortos murmurou, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Caos não quer a nossa interferência, mas não vamos fazer isso; Jullian continuou. –Só precisamos ficar de olho em Afrodite e garantir que Anteros não fará nenhuma besteira;

-Não se preocupe, Anteros esta no santuário; Apolo respondeu, calmamente.

**-O QUE?** –Posseidon e Hades gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Algum problema? –Apolo perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Idiota. Como você só avisa isso agora? -Hades vociferou, levantando-se da poltrona.

-Hei, o que tem isso? –Apolo falou indignado.

-Ariel, seu idiota; Posseidon falou entredentres.

Apolo arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta finalmente do que acontecera. Se Sorento e Ariel fossem juntos ao santuário, existia uma possibilidade bem grande de encontrarem-se com Anteros e isso não era uma coisa boa.

-Ahn! Tempestade a vista; Apolo comentou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sendo alvo direto do olhar assassino das duas divindades.

-Mais um problema para resolvermos, tudo por causa desse idiota; Hades falou irritado.

-Hei, como eu ia saber, afinal, essa idéia de Ariel ir ao santuário foi sua; ele falou, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Hades.

-Não me irrite Apolo; Hades falou, com os orbes cintilando de forma perigosa. –Você mais do que ninguém sabe que se ela ficasse sozinha, Afrodite iria aproveitar essa brecha; ele completou.

-Hades está certo; Jullian concordou. –Mas precisamos resolver isso logo, melhor, precisamos de um jeito de tirar Anteros do Santuário;

-Vai ser difícil; Apolo falou. –Anteros é muito teimoso, foi difícil até mesmo para Harmonia convencê-lo a ir ao santuário, não tem como tirá-lo de lá; ele completou.

-Mas e se ele não saísse do santuário; Hades sugeriu com ar pensativo.

-O que? Mas não acabamos de decidir que temos que tirá-lo de lá para que ele não corra o risco de encontrar com Ariel e Sorento. Dá pra decidir logo o que temos que fazer primeiro; Apolo falou impaciente.

-Por outro lado, há uma forma de isso não acontecer e ele permanecer no santuário sem causar problemas; Posseidon falou, entendendo o que Hades pretendia.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Apolo perguntou, vendo que os dois irmãos, encaravam-se com ar cúmplice.

-Apolo. Temos uma missão pra você; Posseidon falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Não estou gostando disso; ele murmurou.

-É melhor obedecer, não temos muito tempo; Hades falou impaciente. Apolo assentiu, infelizmente ainda não conseguia ir contra os mandos e desmandos daqueles dois juntos. Nem era louco para tal.

**IV – Ciumento... Até Que Se Prove o Contrario.**

-Ahn! Desculpe não ter me apresentado; o ex-marina falou, voltando-se para a jovem e tomando-lhe uma das mãos. –Issak, antigo aprendiz do mestre Kamus; ele falou, respeitosamente depositando um suave beijo na costa da mão da jovem.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo; Celina respondeu, com a face corada, não estava muito acostumada a esses cumprimentos nada discretos. –Celina, sou aprendiz do mestre Mú; ela completou.

-O prazer é meu; Issak respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Mas me diga uma coisa, Srta Celina; ele começou.

-Pode me chamar só de Celina; ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

-Certo; ele falou sorrindo. –Não faz muito tempo que você está no santuário, não é? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não, faz uns dois meses; ela respondeu, enquanto caminhavam. –Eu treinava no Tibet e em Jamiel com a minha mãe, mas ai, nós mudamos para o santuário e estou terminando o treinamento com o mestre Mú;

-Entendo; Issak murmurou pensativo, aquela jovem não lhe era estranha, lhe lembrava alguém, mas não sabia ao certo dizer que era; ele pensou intrigado.

-E agora que meus pais estão finalmente juntos, não tem porque voltar ao Tibet, então, resolvemos ficar aqui de vez, mesmo com o termino do treinamento; ela completou.

-Seus pais; Issak murmurou confuso, voltando-se para ela. –Só por curiosidade, qual o nome dos seus pais?

-Ilyria e Shion; ela respondeu.

-Shion, mas Shion é o-...; Issak parou, ao ver a jovem assentir, com um olhar calmo. –Você é filha do Grande Mestre? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Sou. Algum problema quanto a isso? –ela perguntou, serrando os orbes de forma perigosa.

-De maneira alguma; Issak respondeu sorrindo, balançando a cabeça. –Acho que fiquei tempo de mais afastado daqui, que andei perdendo as novidades; ele comentou.

-Uhn? –Celina murmurou confusa, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Longa história; Issak falou, mas parou, notando que já haviam chegado ao Coliseu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E a Celina, Mú? –Marin perguntou, vendo que a aprendiz do cavaleiro não havia chegado.

-Ela estava falando com Hanay no ultimo templo, então eu disse pra ela vir depois pra cá; ele respondeu, sentando-se na arquibancada com uma garrafa de água das mãos, enquanto a aprendiz não chegava, estava treinando com Aldebaran.

-Não é ela ali? -Aishi comentou, apontando para a entrada do Coliseu, vendo uma jovem entrar acompanhada por outra pessoa.

-Parece que é sim, mas aquele é o Issak; Kamus comentou, sentando-se ao lado da noiva.

-O que tem o Issak? –Kanon perguntou curioso, aproximando-se dos demais, pegando a conversa pela metade.

-Mestre Mú; Celina chamou, Kanon virou-se na direção da voz, vendo a jovem aproximar-se com mais alguém.

-Kraken;

-Dragão Marinho;

Ambos falaram pausadamente, fitando-se com um olhar indecifrável. O geminiano lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, intimamente mordendo-se de ciúme, ao ver o ex-marina ao lado da ariana, porém Issak não pareceu se importar, digamos que intimamente divertia-se com isso.

-Mestre Kamus. Aishi. Como vão? –o ex-marina perguntou, voltando-se para o casal, que variava os olhares dele para Kanon.

-Bem; o casal respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom, ta entregue; Celina brincou.

-Obrigado por me acompanhar Celina, foi um prazer conhecê-la; ele falou gentilmente, numa breve reverencia.

-...; A jovem assentiu corada.

Kanon fulminou-o com o olhar, se alguém não tomasse alguma atitude logo, certamente o ex-marina seria mandado para outra dimensão sem um pingo de remorso.

-Ahn! Celina vamos treinar; Mú falou rapidamente, puxando a jovem para longo dos dois marinas, antes que eles se atracassem e ela estivesse no meio do fogo cruzado. Sem dizer nada, ela deixou-se ser conduzida pelo cavaleiro, para um canto mais afastado da arena.

-Então, o que lhe trás ao santuário, Issak? –Aishi perguntou, vendo que ele e Kanon fitavam-se mortalmente.

-Precisava falar com vocês; ele respondeu, voltando-se para a jovem com ar sério.

-Bom, vamos pra Aquário então, lá conversamos melhor; Kamus sugeriu, querendo tirar o pupilo dali.

-...; Issak assentiu.

Kamus e Aishi levantaram-se rapidamente. Os três despediram-se brevemente e encaminhavam-se para fora da arena. Kanon e Issak ainda trocaram um ultimo olhar envenenado.

-Ahn! Tudo isso é por causa de uma certa jovem de cabelos verdes, ou é impressão minha? –Shura sussurrou para Aldebaran que estava a seu lado.

-...; O taurino assentiu. –Quer apostar quanto que ele vai ficar pior que o Saga, até admitir o que sente; Aldebaran falou.

-Uhn! –Shura murmurou pensativo. –Cem dracmas; ele completou.

-O que? –Aldebaran falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro curioso.

-Você perguntou quanto eu aposto. E eu disse que aposto cem dracmas; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Você não ta levando isso a sério, não é? –Aldebaran perguntou incrédulo.

-...; Shura deu de ombros. –Quer desistir? –ele desafiou.

-Duzentos e se você perder, vai limpar meu templo por um mês; o taurino falou convicto.

-Ah e você acha que é capaz de ganhar; Shura desdenhou. –Mas esta bem, eu aceito com uma condição;

-E qual é?

-Não vamos nos meter, você já sabe o que acontece nesse tipo de coisa; Shura falou, lembrando-se da ultima vez que aconteceu uma aposta entre cavaleiros.

-Uhn! Vendo por esse lado eu concordo; Aldebaran falou, mesmo porque não era nem doido de causar alguma coisa e depois ter de enfrentar a fúria de um certo cavaleiro. –Mas o que você ganha nisso?

-...; Shura abriu um largo sorriso.

-Não sei porque, não me parece algo bom; o cavaleiro falou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, e as coisas só estão esquentando. Bom, mais uma vez agradeço a todos que acompanham essa história. Na verdade, não só essa, mas todas as outras, parte dessa saga.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos também a quem comentou no ultimo capitulo.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	16. Magias Melodias e Noite Eterna

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que ultimamente só estou aparecendo no final, mas tenho um recadinho pra vocês. Creio que notaram que as coisas estão começando a pegar fogo, então, Ariel esta começando a entrar na reta final, mas ainda tem muita água pra rolar e muitas maldições a combater. Fortes emoções e muitas surpresas para os próximos capítulos. E para esse também, é claro. mas o recado é o seguinte, apareceram flash de lembranças, tanto de Sorento como de Ariel que não existiam antes. Digamos assim, alguns fragmentos de momentos que eles viveram e não foi retratado detalhadamente antes, mas vão aparecer agora para explicar algumas coisas que faltam para o 'happy end' a minha maneira (como disse antes não gosto de finais felizes de contos de fadas que tiram a vida dos personagens).**

**Bom vamos ao que realmente interessa, não quero detê-los mais. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel e Alexia são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Magia, Melodias e Noite Eterna.**

**I – Concert of Love**

Mais uma vez alisou a barra do vestido que usava. Estava extremamente nervosa e ansiosa. Sentiu um toque quente e delicado sobre seu ombro. Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com um olhar calmo e terno sobre si.

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo; Sorento falou carinhosamente, passando-lhe confiança. Faltava pouco tempo para ela entrar e o conserto começar.

-Estou com medo; Ariel falou, sentindo uma estranha inquietude.

-Vem aqui; ele falou, carinhosamente a puxando para seus braços.

Sentiu-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços e suspirar. Não podia negar que também se sentia inquieto. Deixou os dedos correrem com suavidades entre os fios negros.

-Estou aqui com você; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. –Sempre vou estar ao seu lado;

-Obrigada; ela falou, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-lhe com um doce sorriso.

-Ariel. Sorento. Oi; Carite falou, chamando-lhes a atenção, ao aproximar-se sorrindo.

-Oi; o casal respondeu, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Está pronta Ariel? –ela perguntou, apesar de conseguir sentir a tensão que envolvia a jovem.

-...; Ariel assentiu hesitante.

-Não sei, mas isso não me pareceu muito confiante; Carite falou com ar divertido.

-Ela só está um pouco nervosa; Sorento justificou, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura da jovem.

-Então porque não entra junto com ela; Carite sugeriu casualmente.

-Uhn? –o ex-marina murmurou confuso, sem entender a que ela se referia.

-O que quer dizer, Carite? –Ariel perguntou intrigada.

-Bem se vê, que só Sorento pra te acalmar, então, porque não entra junto com ela. Creio que você também toca flauta, não é? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-...; Sorento assentiu.

-Sorento, entra comigo; Ariel pediu, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar suplicante.

-Quem resiste a esse olhar; Sorento brincou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a corar. –Claro que entro, mas você começa e eu te acompanho; ele completou.

-Então estamos resolvidos, agora tenho que ir que é a minha vez; Carite falou, acenando ao casal e indo para o palco.

-Boa sorte; eles desejaram.

-Pra vocês também; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso. Parou atrás das cortinas e respirou fundo. –"Agora que as Deusas do Destino estejam do nosso lado e que tudo de certo essa noite"; a sereia pensou, afastou as cortinas e entrou, recebendo as palmas de todos.

-Sorento; Ariel chamou-o depois de alguns minutos.

-Sim;

-Obrigada; ela falou sorrindo docemente.

-Pelo quê? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Por estar aqui comigo; Ariel respondeu, abraçando-o.

-Eu iria até o inferno para ficar com você; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. –Só com você;

A jovem surpreendeu-se com a declaração, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois os dois foram chamados por Elen, para que se preparassem para ir para o palco.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou atentamente o palco, deixando os olhos correrem por todo o local, apenas fazendo o reconhecimento. Passou os dedos delicadamente entre as madeixas esmeralda, alinhando-as em cachos perfeitos.

Cruzou as pernas de forma suave, procurando não permitir que a barra do vestido levantasse.

-Algum problema, minha Sra? –o jovem de melenas rosadas a seu lado perguntou gentilmente, notando a inquietude dela.

-Vai acontecer alguma coisa ainda essa noite; ela respondeu séria.

-Quer que eu faça algo? –ele perguntou protamente.

-Ainda não; ela respondeu, os orbes prateados cintilaram. –Vamos esperar um pouco, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer quando começa a chover; ela completou de forma enigmática.

-Como desejar, minha Sra; Io respondeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios, voltando-se em direção ao palco, mesmo de longe conseguia ver um jovem casal se preparar para a apresentação.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O maestro ergueu a mão com suavidade no ar. Em toda a acrópole foi ouvida a bela melodia entoada pelos instrumentos de siringe. Ariel lançou um olhar de canto para quem estava a seu lado.

Sorento mantinha os olhos fechados, acompanhando-a em todas as pausas e movimentos da melodia.

Respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo retornaram a tocar. Um estranho calor subiu por seu corpo, era como se um par de calorosos braços estivessem em volta de si. Ariel olhou para os lados, mas aparentemente não via nada.

O som da flauta pareceu aumentar, vibrando por cada coluna de mármore daquele lugar, com séculos de historia.

Sorento voltou-se para a jovem, piscou confuso ao notar que envolta dela existia uma espécie de aura prateada. Fechou os olhos.

_**-Lembrança de Ariel e Sorento-**_

_Caminhou com calma até encontrar a sombra de uma árvore que jazia quase na beira da água, para ali se acomodar. Tirando uma flauta de dentro de uma sacola que trazia consigo, com os lábios pousando delicadamente no instrumento de siringe, ele tocou. _

_Uma melodia que atraia e encantava. Suave e delicada. Hipnotizante. De olhos fechados ele sentia um mundo novo abrir-se a sua mente. Sentindo cada toque do vento em seu rosto. Cada vibração do solo, até mesmo o mínimo barulho feito a muitos metros de distancia de onde estava, ele sentia. Tornando aquele momento único, que seu coração falava mais alto e sua alma transpirava a vitalidade. Pouco a pouco seu coração começou a disparar, ele podia sentir sua presença, tinha que ser a pessoa que buscava._

_**-Fim da Lembrança de Ariel e Sorento-**_

Abriu os olhos, confuso. Seu coração disparava. Tornou a olhar para Ariel. Aquela mesma melodia que ecoava em seus sonhos e lembranças agora era cantada pela jovem. Que de olhos fechados parecia esquecer-se do mundo, deixando a flauta de lado, para que somente os sentimentos expressados por sua bela voz fossem ouvidos.

Todos que acompanhavam o espetáculo jaziam extasiados com a melodia da jovem que surpreendera até mesmo o maestro que regia a orquestra, compenetrado.

As estrelas brilharam mais intensas, uma nuvem dourada começou a surgir no céu. Não apenas dourada, mas azuis, verdes e lilases. Uma imensa cortina iluminou o céu sobre todos, mas infelizmente aquele maravilhoso espetáculo era para poucos.

A face da jovem iluminou-se ao ver o espetáculo de luzes. Sua voz soava como um eco inesquecível em cada coração, que vibrava diante daquele espetáculo maravilhoso.

Cada vez mais a aura prateada aumentava e o cosmo de Sorento começou a reagir com o dela. A flauta que estava presa entre os dedos de Ariel tornou-se dourada e a palavra **'sirene'** ficou iluminada.

Um flash passou por sua mente, era como se visse novamente aquela jovem de cauda prateada sentada entre os corais na beira do mar. Com olhos intensos que o encantaram desde o primeiro momento. Olhos violeta.

Sorriu, ao afastar os lábios do instrumento de siringe e ouvir os aplausos destinados a jovem. Todas as pessoas levantaram-se de seus lugares.

-Sorento; Ariel chamou, surpresa com as próprias atitudes.

-Você foi maravilhosa; ele respondeu, abraçando a jovem. Esquecendo-se completamente que estavam no palco.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Que cosmo foi esse? –Io perguntou espantado.

-É o cosmo que nasce entre almas gêmeas e amores eternos. O único cosmo capaz de lhes conferir a chance de reencontrarem-se mesmo que mil vidas se passem; Alexia respondeu com ar sério, virando-se para o marina.

-Sabe, ainda me pergunto como esses sentimentos ainda sobrevivem com essa intensidade nos dias de hoje; ele comentou, intrigado.

-Você não é o único. Da mesma forma que você se questiona por isso. Eu ainda me perguntou, como Afrodite pode ser a deusa do amor se em momento algum o honrou; Alexia completou com o olhar vago.

**II – Nova Missão.**

Kamus olhava abismado para o pupilo sentado a sua frente. Aishi parecia a menos surpresa pela revelação feita por ele.

-Bem, é isso; Issak falou com um sorriso sem graça, depois de passar longos minutos tentando explicar ao mestre, exatamente o que estava fazendo ali.

-Ahn! Deixe-me entender isso direito; Kamus falou pausadamente.

-Amor, entenda uma coisa. Issak é um cavaleiro, não há nada mais normal do que ele escolher uma divindade para seguir, mesmo com o termino das guerras; Aishi falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Ma petit, eu entendo perfeitamente essa parte; Kamus falou, voltando-se pro pupilo com os orbes estreitos. –Mas porque ela?

-Ahn, mestre, bem...; Issak atrapalhou-se.

-Não se preocupe Issak, ele não conhece os argumentos **dela** para convencer um cavaleiro; Aishi completou com um sorriso maroto, vendo o cavaleiro corar furiosamente.

-Há que se refere? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Não queria saber; Aishi falou de forma perigosa, virando-se para o noivo com um olhar mortal.

-Se você diz; o aquariano apressou-se em dizer, era melhor não contrariar. –Mas se você acha que é o melhor para você, não tenho porque discordar; ele falou simplesmente.

-Alexia é uma ótima pessoa e pode parecer irônico, mas ela esta ajudando muito as pessoas que sofreram com aqueles desastres provocados por Posseidon, apesar de trabalharmos muito, é bom poder ajudar aquelas pessoas, não vamos poder mudar tudo o que aconteceu, mas ajudando-os, já é um começo; Issak comentou.

-Não sei o que é mais surreal, isso sempre ter estado de baixo do nosso nariz, ou o que você esta contando; Kamus falou abismado.

-Uhn? –Issak murmurou confuso.

-Issak, Kamus ainda não entende como algumas divindades sempre andaram por ai sem mostrarem-se em sua real forma, que nem mesmo cavaleiros conseguem sentir sua presença; Aishi falou paciente. –Precisava ver a cara que ele fez ao chegar na Balada das Musas e ver um sátiro; ela completou abafando um riso.

-Hei; Kamus falou indignado.

-Mestre, eu esperava qualquer coisa de você, mas sério mesmo que nunca viu um sátiro? –ele perguntou, divertido.

-Issak; o aquariano falou perigosamente, com os orbes estreitos.

-Fico imaginando só a cara que ele vai fazer quando ver um pégasu? -o pupilo continuou.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou espantado.

-Acabou de responder sua pergunta; Aishi respondeu com um largo sorriso, apontando para o noivo. –Mas me diga Issak, Alexia está aonde agora?

-Na acrópole com Io; Issak respondeu. –Ela esta muito preocupada com o que pode acontecer a Sorento, por isso procuramos vir o mais rápido possível, quando ficamos sabendo que eles voltariam para Atenas; ele completou.

-Entendo, pelo que Kanon falou, Sorento e os outros vêm ao santuário amanhã, mas algo me diz que podemos ter problemas; Aishi comentou com ar pensativo.

Antes que Kamus e o pupilo pudessem falar algo, uma aura dourada materializou-se no meio da sala, fazendo-os darem um pulo, assustados.

-Ahn! Desculpem entrar assim; o jovem de cabelos azuis falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Quem é você? –Kamus perguntou com os orbes serrados.

-Se eu disser que sou Apolo, o Deus do Sol você acredita? –a divindade falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos desalinhados.

-O que está fazendo aqui Apolo? –Aishi perguntou, rolando os olhos, deveria ter ficado quieta, sempre que fala que algo vai acontecer, as coisas acontecem.

-Bem...; Apolo começou olhando pros lados. –Anteros não esta por aqui, não é? –ele perguntou.

-Não; Kamus respondeu, olhando a figura nada discreta da divindade suspirar aliviado e sentar-se ao lado de Issak que ainda tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Vamos diga o que andou aprontado para estar desesperado desse jeito; Aishi falou, já conseguindo imaginar o que havia acontecido.

-Ariel vem ao santuário amanhã; ele respondeu, num tom de voz tão baixo, que soou quase como um sussurro.

**-O QUE?** –Kamus e Issak gritaram surpresos.

-Xiiiiii, Anteros não pode ficar sabendo; Apolo falou, fazendo sinal pra eles falarem baixo.

-Explica isso direito; Kamus falou, lançando-lhe um olhar frio. Sabia muito bem que aquilo não era um bom sinal, ainda mais devido ao que ficaram sabendo na conversa entre eles e Hermes.

Apolo engoliu em seco, lançando um olhar desesperado a sobrinha, mas Aishi deu de ombros, divertindo-se com isso. Não era normal Apolo ficar tão desesperado e nesse caso, até ele sentia-se intimidado pelo cavaleiro, o que não era algo ruim, pelo contrario.

-Bem, Posseidon falou com Sorento hoje pela manhã e descobriu que ele estava com Ariel. Então, Hades sugeriu que Sorento trouxesse Ariel junto com ele amanhã ao santuário; Apolo falou.

-Porque? –Issak perguntou, curioso. –"Acho que Alexia ainda não sabe disso"; ele pensou intrigado.

-Porque Hades achou que Afrodite fosse aproveitar o tempo que eles estivessem separados para atacá-los individualmente, nesse caso, Sorento e Ariel estarão próximos a outras divindades que Afrodite não vai ser louca de desafiar; o Deus do Sol explicou. –Posseidon mandou que Sorento trouxesse Ariel junto, mesmo que tivesse que explicar a ela sobre algumas coisas referentes ao santuário, mas esquecemos de um pequeno detalhe; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Que Anteros estava no santuário; Kamus comentou, vendo-o assentir. –Sem comentários;

-Hei; Apolo resmungou. –Não da pra pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo; ele se defendeu.

-Normalmente três cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, não acha? – Kamus rebateu irônico;

-Aishi, você vai ficar viúva antes de casar; Apolo falou entredentes, com os orbes prateados brilhando perigosamente.

-Então tenta; Kamus desafiou, com um olhar confiante.

-Crianças, se acalmem; a jovem falou divertida, nunca pensou que Kamus fosse ficar tanto na defensiva quando conhecesse algumas divindades, só gostaria de saber qual seria a reação dele ao conhecer o avô pessoalmente. –Apolo, entenda uma coisa, Kamus está completamente certo e se erguer a mão pra ele te mando pro tártaro tendo um grifo literalmente comendo seu fígado todos os dias; ela completou com uma calma terrivelmente assustadora. Fazendo-o lembrar-se que Prometeu passara pela mesma coisa depois de roubar o fogo do Olímpo.

-O que? –Apolo perguntou indignado, vendo o cavaleiro com um meio sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, enquanto ele sentia aquele terrível arrepio sinistro correr-lhe nas costas, que o avisava do perigo eminente.

-Isso mesmo, alem do mais, vocês sabem que não devem se meter com isso, apenas garantir que Afrodite não faça nada, embora você seja teimoso de mais, que em vez de ouvir o que Posseidon e Hades estavam falando, estava quieto arquitetando um plano para fazer algo; ela continuou, sem se abalar com a expressão de surpresa da divindade. –Mas diga logo, o que Hades e Posseidon resolveram pra te mandar aqui, mesmo correndo o risco de ser linchado por uma legião de amazonas, nada contentes com você?

-Bem...; Apolo falou engolindo em seco. –Elas ainda lembram daquilo? –ele perguntou desesperado, lembrando-se sobre o pequeno episódio da queda da mascara **(1)**.

-Sai pra fora desse tempo que você descobre; Aishi falou com um sorriso malvado.

-Ahn! Bem, eles me mandaram pedir autorização para a entrada de Hypnos no santuário; Apolo falou rapidamente, antes que a amazona quisesse colocar a própria idéia em pratica.

-Uhn? Primeira coisa inteligente que vocês pensam em séculos. Vocês andam se superando; a jovem falou com ar debochado.

-Até você? –Apolo falou indignado.

-Traga logo Hypnos. É melhor que isso seja feito ainda hoje, se esperarmos até amanhã as coisas podem sair do controle; a jovem falou com ar sério.

-...; Apolo assentiu, levantando-se. –Vou falar com eles, só peço que não o deixe sair do santuário, Anteros pode sentir a presença dele e fugir desconfiado.

-...; Aishi assentiu.

-Até mais; ele despediu-se, ainda trocando um olhar entrecortado com Kamus, que manteve Aishi em um meio abraço, ainda com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Até; os três responderam.

-Aishi, o que Hypnos tem a ver com isso? –Issak perguntou, assim que Apolo sumira.

-Eles querem garantir que mesmo Anteros estando no santuário, ele não correra o risco de encontrar com Ariel, por isso Hypnos; Aishi respondeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Kamus. –Vão colocá-lo pra dormir, infelizmente essa é a única alternativa, Anteros é muito teimoso, se alguém lhe dissesse que ele teria de sair do santuário pra fazer alguma coisa, ele ficaria desconfiado, mas se Hypnos colocá-lo pra dormir, vai ficar mais fácil; a jovem completou.

-Interessante; Kamus murmurou pensativo.

-Bom, já deu há minha hora; Issak falou se levantando. O casal o seguiu.

-Ainda é cedo, porque não fica pra jantar com a gente? –Aishi perguntou.

-Obrigado, mas tenho mesmo que ir. Fiquei de resolver algumas coisas com Alexia ainda; ele respondeu.

-Ma petit, o que acha? –Kamus começou, chamando a atenção da noiva.

-O que?

-Porque Issak e os demais não vêm amanhã aqui, seria interessante, não é você que diz, que as reuniões de família, são sempre as mais interessantes; ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Boa idéia; Aishi falou sorrindo. –Isso mesmo Issak, diga a Alexia para vir aqui amanhã, assim podemos conversar também;

-Pode deixar, eu digo sim; ele respondeu.

-Até amanhã, então; Kamus falou.

-Até; o jovem respondeu.

Kamus e Aishi observaram-no descer as escadas dos templos com certa pressa. Aishi voltou-se para o noivo, sentindo-o estreitar mais os braços em sua cintura.

-O que foi?

-Nada; Kamus respondeu, fitando-lhe docemente.

-Tem certeza de que não quer me contar? –Aishi perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, ficando completamente de frente pra ele.

-Só estava pensando; ele começou, vendo-a assentir, pedindo que continuasse. –Você poderia escolher qualquer um, mas porque apesar de tudo, você não desistiu de mim? -Kamus completou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

-Não sei porque você ainda se questiona por isso; Aishi falou, entendendo a duvida que o afligia, tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Eu sei, mas... Não sei se mereço tanto; ele falou, encostando a testa na da jovem, dando um suspiro.

-Amo você. Nada pode mudar isso; Aishi falou, afastando-se momentaneamente, para fitá-lo diretamente. -Não vou desistir de você, muito menos de nós. Apesar de todas as coisas que já passamos pra chegar até aqui, isso apenas estreitou os laços que nos unem e ninguém pode mudar isso, entendeu? Ninguém. Todas as coisas boas que estamos vivendo agora é do nosso merecimento, estamos lutando por isso, não quero que pense o contrário; ela completou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu. Abraçando-a fortemente. –Amo-te de mais, pra permitir que alguém se coloque entre a gente; ele falou num sussurro. –Mas se Apolo invadir nossa casa de novo de surpresa, eu o congelo; Kamus completou.

Aishi riu, sabia que seria assim quando ele viesse a conhecer alguns parentes, às vezes também se questionava sobre algumas coisas do passado, mas não iria permitir que esses fantasmas viessem a assombrá-los e minar aquele sentimento tão forte que tinham.

**Continua...**

**Enfim, final do capitulo chegando e as coisas só estão começando. Mas não vou estragar a surpresa. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando não só essa mas como todas as fics. **

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos...**

**Até o próximo capitulo, quero ver se posto mais rápido essa semana.**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	17. Noite de Tempestade

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya, apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Noite de Tempestade**

**I – Apresentações.**

Alexia levantou-se de seu acento, era hora de finalmente entrar em cena; ela pensou, alinhando perfeitamente a barra do longo vestido preto, antes de ir.

-Quer que eu a acompanhe? –Io perguntou, olhando um tanto quanto preocupado para os lados, temia deixá-la sozinha e alguma coisa acontecesse, que colocasse em risco a ela e a missão deles ali.

-Não se preocupe, volto logo, só quero cumprimentá-los; Alexia respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Mas...;

-Vou ficar bem, alem do mais, você teria de dar muitas explicações a Sorento do porque esta aqui; ela respondeu, com um olhar compreensivo.

-...; Io assentiu, sabia perfeitamente que se Sorento o visse lá, ira querer saber o porque de não estar morto, ou melhor, o que estava fazendo ali, coisa que ele não poderia lhe dizer mesmo no momento.

-Já volto; Alexia respondeu dando uma piscadela marota ao cavaleiro, que desviou o olhar constrangido. -"Ah esse menino"; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso, enquanto virava-se e caminhava para a entrada dos bastidores.

Viu que a porta estava aberta e lá dentro todos pareciam comemorar a incrível apresentação. Alexia aproximou-se, sendo notada pelo cavaleiro que sentiu sua presença, coisa que ela não fez muita questão de esconder.

-Com licença; ela falou, com ar tímido, completamente oposto de sua personalidade, por vezes dominadora.

-Pois não; Ariel falou, voltando-se para ela sorrindo.

Todos os presentes viraram, notando a presença daquela jovem bem singular. Longos cabelos esmeralda de fartos cachos e orbes prateados que se aproximava.

-Ahn! Só vim cumprimentá-los pela ótima apresentação; Alexia falou, sorrindo.

-Obrigada; Ariel falou visivelmente animada, aproximando-se e lhe estendendo a mão. –Me chamo Ariel;

-"Eu sei"; Alexia pensou. –É um prazer conhecê-la, sou Alexia Colfer; ela respondeu por fim.

-Você não é aquela empresaria dona da New Land? –Sorento perguntou intrigado, aproximando-se.

Lembrou-se que Alexia Colfer era uma jovem empresaria irlandesa dona da New Land, uma empresa totalmente voltada para o ambientalismo, eles desenvolviam pesquisas principalmente no mar, procurando as melhores maneiras de impedir que o impacto ambiental causado pelo ser humano destruísse as ultimas fontes de riquezas naturais do planeta.

Após as enchentes causadas por Posseidon e os marinas, a New Land destacou-se ainda mais na mídia por prestar auxilio aos países pouco desenvolvidos que sofreram de forma devastadora esses impactos. Infelizmente nunca chegou a conhecê-la pessoalmente em meio às viagens com Jullian e Tétis, mas estranhamente ela lhe parecia família.

-...; Alexia assentiu, não esperava que fosse ser reconhecia de primeira. –"Uhn, não posso esperar menos de um marina"; ela pensou, intimamente satisfeita com isso. –E você, meu rapaz, na verdade, vocês dois, estiveram ótimos, nunca vi uma apresentação tão bela; ela adiantou-se em mudar de assunto.

-Que bom que gostou; Ariel falou, com a face rosada. –Você viu, Sorento? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para o marina, visivelmente empolgada com o elogio.

-Certamente, você foi perfeita; ele respondeu com um sorriso terno.

-Sorento, é seu nome, não é? –Alexia perguntou, fazendo-se de hesitante, o jovem assentiu. –Amanhã à noite vocês pretendem se apresentar juntos novamente? –ela perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

-Hoje foi a ultima apresentação; Ariel respondeu antes do jovem.

-Que pena; Alexia falou. –Mas gostaria de fazer-lhes um convite e não aceito não como resposta; ela falou animada.

-E o que é? –Sorento perguntou um tanto quanto desconfiado. –"Tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto antes"; ele pensou intrigado.

-Gostaria de convidá-los para janta comigo amanhã; ela falou.

-Amanhã; Ariel murmurou pensativa, lembrando-se que ela e Sorento iriam até o santuário no dia seguinte. –Srta Alexia, nos desculpe, mas temos um compromisso amanhã;

-Mas se a Srta aceitar, depois de amanhã ficaremos felizes em acompanhá-la; Sorento completou. –"Pelo menos terei tempo de saber o que ela esta pretendendo"; ele pensou. Ariel sorriu animada com a sugestão do jovem.

-Claro, vai ser ótimo; Alexia falou, retirando da bolsa que tinha em mãos, um pequeno cartão. –Vou deixar com vocês meu numero e amanhã combinamos direito aonde vamos; ela completou.

-Está certo; Sorento respondeu, aceitando o cartão.

Sem querer acabou por encostar na mão da jovem, sentiu como se um choque elétrico passasse por seu corpo.

-**_Os deuses decidiram lhe dar uma segunda chance, espero que aproveite;_** ele ouviu a voz da jovem ecoar em sua mente, voltou-se confuso para Alexia que parecia fitá-lo com um olhar compreensivo, antes de afastar a mão.

-Tenham uma boa noite; Alexia falou sorrindo.

-Pra você também; os dois responderam.

Alexia assentiu, despedindo-se com um aceno, afastou-se aos poucos. Não muito longe de onde estava, outra pessoa olhou satisfeita a cena, afastando-se também.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Io já começava a fica impaciente com a demora de Alexia. Olhou para os lados novamente e depois para o céu, algumas nuvens de chuva começavam a formar-se.

-Vai chover; ele comentou, consigo mesmo.

-Vai mesmo; outra pessoa comentou atrás de si.

Io virou-se rapidamente, notando a aproximação de alguém, era um jovem de cabelos brancos e pele morena.

-Krisna?

-...; O marina assentiu. –Aonde esta a imperatriz?

-Lá dentro, foi ver Sorento; ele respondeu, suspirando cansado, ponderando se não deveria entrar e ver se estava tudo bem mesmo.

-Os outros já estão esperando; Krisna comentou.

-Uhn, reunião aqui e ninguém me avisa; Issak brincou, aproximando-se dos dois cavaleiros que tinham cara de enterro de tão sérios que estavam.

-Onde esteve? –Krisna perguntou, curioso.

-Fui ao santuário, mas e Alexia, onde está? –ele perguntou, vendo que a jovem não estava ali.

-Estou aqui; ela mesma respondeu, aproximando-se acompanhada de uma outra garota.

Os três marinas voltaram-se na direção dela. Notando que ao lado de Alexia uma jovem de cabelos verdes e orbes azuis estava.

-Então, como foi no santuário, Issak? –Alexia perguntou, notando o olhar curioso dos três cavaleiros sobre a jovem. –A propósito, esta é Carite;

-Como vão? –a jovem perguntou, com ar pacifico.

-Bem; os três responderam juntos, sem entender o porque da presença dela.

-Então? –Alexia perguntou, voltando-se para Issak.

-Falei com Aishi sobre isso e ela já esta à parte do que esta acontecendo; Issak respondeu. –E sugeriu que fossemos ao santuário amanhã;

-Interessante; ela murmurou, com ar pensativo.

-Mas Sorento e Ariel também estarão lá; Carite manifestou-se, com ar intrigado.

-...; Alexia assentiu, como se isso já lhe fosse previsível. –Bem, as reuniões de família são sempre mais divertidas assim; ela comentou, com um meio sorriso.

-...; Issak arqueou a sobrancelha, lembrando-se que Kamus comentara a mesma coisa com Aishi.

-Vamos ao santuário amanhã; Alexia afirmou. –Io, por favor, avise a Kasa sobre isso, será melhor que todos estejam presentes, assim a explicação é uma só; ela completou.

-...; O marina assentiu.

-Carite querida, é melhor irmos, ainda temos de resolver aquele pequeno probleminha; Alexia falou, voltando-se para a sereia.

-Vamos; ela respondeu.

-Não precisam nos acompanhar; Alexia apressou-se em dizer, ao notar que Issak e Krisna pretendiam segui-las. –Estaremos bem, vão pro hotel e descansem, será um longo dia amanhã; ela completou, seguindo com Carite, em direção ao estacionamento;

-Ainda não entendo o que ela pretende; Io murmurou pensativo.

-Alexia sabe o que faz, eu se fosse você não me preocuparia tanto; Krisna respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Alexia sabe se cuidar Io, agora é melhor ir avisar Kasa e ver se ele não esta arrumando confusão com ninguém; Issak completou, balançando a cabeça inconformado, ao lembrar-se da quantidade de vezes que tiveram de livrar o marina de confusões que o mesmo armava.

-Até mais; ele se despediu.

Os dois marinas assentiram, antes de tomarem o caminho para o hotel.

**II – Caminhando na Praia.**

-Adoro isso, sabia? –Ariel comentou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

-Imagino; Sorento comentou, sorrindo.

Após saírem da acrópole foram jantar e agora caminhavam sossegadamente pela praia. Os pés descalços vez ou outra afundavam na areia. Apesar de ser noite, aquela parte da praia era sempre bem iluminada por postes.

-Você está sério, o que foi? –Ariel perguntou, voltando-se para ele, que parara de caminhar e tinha o olhar perdido.

-Não, só estava pensando; ele respondeu, abraçando a jovem por trás.

Ambos pararam de frente para o mar, Sorento fechou os olhos, descansando o queixo sobre o ombro dela. Novamente o cheiro de lírios e água do mar chegava a suas narinas de forma embriagante.

-No que? –Ariel perguntou curiosa, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-No que estou sentindo; ele respondeu.

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou confusa, virando-se para ele.

-No que sinto por você; Sorento continuou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a enrubescer sob seu toque. –Queria acreditar que amores a primeira vista não existem e que o que sinto pode ser premeditado, mas não é; ele falou.

Ariel assentiu, concordando com ele. Era estranho, foram apenas dois dias que estavam juntos e era como se há muito tempo esperassem por isso.

-Sinto como se há séculos estivesse esperando por isso. Esperando para lhe encontrar; Sorento continuou. –Me sinto inquieto ao pensar em ficar longe de você, tenho medo de me afastar e lhe perder; ele confessou, abaixando a cabeça.

A jovem sorriu docemente diante da confissão, tocou-lhe a face, erguendo-a delicadamente pela ponta dos dedos. Os orbes violeta brilharam intensamente, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, erguendo-se parcialmente na ponta dos pés, tocando-lhe os lábios de forma suave, num beijo sutil. Não era necessário dizer mais nada.

Sorento surpreendeu-se momentaneamente, mas logo a enlaçou pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Deixou uma das mãos subir pelas costas esguias, sentindo-a estremecer, os dedos prenderam-se de forma suave nos cabelos negros.

Um trovão cortou os céus, Ariel afastou-se assustada, olhando para o mar.

-O que foi? –Sorento perguntou, sentindo-a tremer.

-Na-da n-não; Ariel respondeu com a voz tremula, olhando aflita para o céu.

-Ariel; Sorento chamou, a jovem virou-se pra ele, porém antes que pudesse falar algo, o marina puxou-a para si, abraçando-a de forma reconfortante. –Quer falar sobre isso? –ele perguntou, quase num sussurro.

-...; A jovem assentiu, sentia-se segura com ele. Fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente, aquele trovão deixara-lhe inquieta. –Tenho medo de tempestades; ela confessou.

-Foi por causa da tempestade em Lavríon? –ele perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Foi; ela respondeu tremula. –Sorento tenho medo; Ariel confessou, segurando-se fortemente em sua camisa, emitindo um baixo soluço.

-Calma; ele pediu, mas engoliu em seco ao ver um rastro de lagrimas correr pelos olhos da jovem. –Estou aqui com você, nada de mal vai acontecer; Sorento falou confiante, não querendo vê-la chorar.

-...; Ariel assentiu, erguendo os olhos, encontrando aquele par de orbes rosados fitando-a com carinho.

-Não vou deixar que nada aconteça; o jovem falou, deixando os dedos correrem pela face da jovem, apagando o caminho das lagrimas.

Um novo trovão cortou os céus, Ariel agarrou-se fortemente ao marina. Sorento abraçou-a, sentindo a jovem tremer. Aos poucos, pingos grossos de água começaram a cair. Olhou para o céu intrigado, quando saíram pela manhã, não ouvira nada sobre previsão de chuva para a noite.

-Vamos; Sorento falou, afastando-se momentaneamente, tomando-lhe uma das mãos, puxou a jovem junto consigo, correndo em direção ao lugar onde estacionara o carro.

**III – Doces Sonhos.**

Sentou-se em um dos brancos de mármore do terraço. Suspirou pesadamente. Olhou para os lados, estava sentindo-se entediado. Assoprou os finos fios de cabelo negro que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, nem retirá-los dali com os dedos, estava com vontade.

-Parece que vai chover; Anteros murmurou, vendo aos poucos as nuvens se fecharem no céu. –"Como será que Ariel está, se bem me lembro ela tem medo de tempestades?"; ele se perguntou.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando cansado, não deveria estar pensando nisso, ou melhor, não estar pensando nela; Anteros concluiu. Há essas horas, certamente que a jovem estaria com Sorento, mesmo porque ele não seria um idiota a ponto de separar-se dela por muito tempo.

-Que irônico; Anteros murmurou, sabia perfeitamente o que ele estaria sentindo ao pensar na possibilidade de ficar um minuto que fosse longe dela.

Uma nevoa prateada começou a erguer-se do chão e um cosmo diferente surgir no ar. Anteros voltou-se para trás, mas não viu mais nada. Os orbes dourados apagaram-se e o corpo foi atingido por uma onda de torpor. Teria ido de encontro ao chão se não fosse amparado pelos braços no visitante.

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento, os orbes de mesma cor não denotavam frieza e sim, uma incrível calma, não duvidava que se fitasse alguém por muito tempo, essa pessoa cairia no sono.

Suspendeu-o do chão sem ao menos se importar com o peso ou qualquer outra coisa. A longa túnica branca moldava-se a seu corpo, junto com a faixa vermelha em volta de sua cintura, denotando a incrível singularidade daquele ser divino.

Caminhou com o jovem em seus braços, até descer as escadas do terraço. Indo em direção ao salão principal. Anteros dormia tranqüilamente, sua face serena denotava os doces sonhos em que era embalado.

-Não se preocupem; Hypnos falou, vendo a jovem de cabelos dourados, fitá-lo com preocupação. –Anteros não vai acordar tão cedo;

Aishi, Saori, Deimos e Kamus estavam no salão principal, esperando pelo Deus do Sono.

-E depois? –Aishi perguntou hesitante.

-Não vai lembrar de nada; Hypnos respondeu calmamente. –Aonde posso colocá-lo?

Aishi o chamou, seguindo com ele para o quarto reservado a Anteros no ultimo templo. Com calma, Hypnos colocou-o sobre o leito. Retirando um véu azulado de dentro das vestes.

-Quer que eu faça isso, ou prefere que seja você? –ele perguntou, voltando-se parar Harmonia.

Aishi virou-se para o irmão que dormia de forma tranqüila e depois para Hypnos, estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Prefiro que seja eu;

-...; Hypnos assentiu, entregando-lhe a manta mágica de Morpheu que sempre andava consigo, levando a todos os adormecidos doces sonhos, até o amanhecer.

Hypnos deixou-a sozinha, saindo do quarto, não antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, retornando ao salão principal.

Aishi aproximou-se da cama, sentando na beira. Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios, deixou os dedos correrem pela face bem moldada do irmão, afastando-lhe alguns fios negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

-Espero que um dia você possa entender o porque disso tudo; ela sussurrou.

Levantou-se da beira da cama, abriu a manta com as duas mãos e estendeu-a sobre o jovem. Anteros remexeu-se, agarrando-se ao tecido fino e suspirando. Agora sim cairá em sono profundo.

Aishi abaixou-se novamente, depositando um beijo suave sobre a testa do jovem, antes de afastar-se, deixando o quarto em seguida.

**V – Santuário do Mar.**

Não foi preciso muito para chegarem ali com facilidade; Alexia pensou, caminhando entre as ruínas.

-Pelos deuses, como se consegue andar por aqui; Alexia reclamou, enquanto ela e Carite chegavam a entrada do templo principal, onde antigamente era o portador da Lamina Vencedora **(1)**.

-O santuário foi completamente destruído há três anos trás; Carite respondeu. –Quando os cavaleiros de Athena lutaram contra os marinas;

-Imagino, é só eu ficar fora por míseros duzentos anos e aquele idiota me deixa destruírem tudo; ela falou enfezada.

Carite abafou um riso, era tão estranho vê-la falar daquela forma.

-O que foi? –Alexia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Estou falando sério, já ouviu dizer que, nunca mande um homem fazer o trabalho de uma mulher?

-Já; Carite respondeu divertida.

-Então, por isso estamos aqui, se aqueles jovens ficarem dependendo daquele bando de idiotas, teremos de esperar por mais dois séculos para vê-los finalmente juntos; ela completou.

-Creio que não, Sorento e Ariel estão com os laços bem estreitos, acho difícil que agora, até mesmo Afrodite consiga separá-los; Carite falou.

-Melhor prevenir do que remediar; Alexia respondeu, mas ao subir um degrau, acabou por tropeçar em um desnível da escada, caindo de joelhos no chão. –**MALDIÇÃO**; ela berrou irritada. –Me lembre de matá-lo por isso amanhã; a jovem falou, voltando-se para Carite com o olhar assassino, referindo-se ao seu **'ex-não tão estimado marido'.**

Levantou-se do chão, alinhando o vestido. Em seus cabelos uma delicada tiara dourada estava prendendo-lhe a franja. Retirou a mesma dos cabelos, tomando o devido cuidado de não desfazer os cachos.

No momento seguinte a tiara revelara-se algo bem interessante. O fecho que a prendia ao cabelo era semelhante aos dentes de um garfo, só que separados e com detalhes de rebaixo e ressaltos bastante delicados.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo o pequeno objeto em sua mão dobrar de tamanho, em poucos segundos um tridente dourado formou-se em sua mão. Uma aura esverdeada envolveu-lhe aos poucos aumentando de intensidade.

Pedras, degraus, colunas tombadas, estatuas quebradas... Tudo. Aos poucos foi sendo abraçado por aquele cosmo, voltando a ser o que era antes. Cada pilar, como se em câmera lenta, teve as pedras sobrepostas tornando a erguer-se.

Dez minutos depois, o Santuário do Mar fora completamente restaurado, sem nenhum resquício da destruição de antes.

-Ufa, finalmente; Alexia falou, suspirando cansada. Passou a mão pela testa enxugando uma gotinha de suor que se formara.

-Nossa; Carite murmurou espantada.

-É o que eu sempre digo, nunca deixe um homem fazer o serviço de uma mulher; Alexia reafirmou. –Ah! Me lembre de mandar a conta pra ele amanhã; ela completou com um sorriso maroto, encaminhando-se para dentro do templo principal.

Sobre suas cabeças o céu feito de água estava escurecendo devido à chegada da tempestade na superfície.

-Sra o que viemos fazer realmente aqui? –Carite perguntou. As duas caminhavam em direção aos aposentos do templo, em todo o caminho, encontravam estatuas antigas feitas de mármore branco retratando a imagem de sereias e tritões que serviam como eternos guardiões daquela morada.

-Uma coisa que aquela anta, certamente deve ter esquecido que só aquilo pode ajuda-los; Alexia respondeu quase num resmungo.

As duas pararam em frente a uma grande porta, com detalhes dourados. No meio dela, jazia a imagem de dois tridentes cruzados. Alexia tocou a porta fria e imediatamente elas se afastaram, dando-lhes passagem.

-Pelo menos isso continua intacto; ela comentou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo grande aposento.

No centro do quarto havia uma cama de casal, a sua esquerda, quatro poltronas devidamente alinhadas formando um círculo. Nas paredes, belos quadros renascentistas descrevendo passagens interessantes da mitologia. Tapetes felpudos e cortinas de seda esverdeado completavam a magnitude aquela ambiente.

Alexia caminhou pelo quarto, como se apenas estivesse reconhecendo o ambiente. Carite observou-a de longe, encostando-se no batente da porta. Viu a jovem andar pelo cômodo observando cada detalhe, cada coluna de mármore, com o olhar vago, perdido em lembranças antigas.

Caminhou em direção a sacada do quarto, abriu as portas deixando as cortinas esvoaçarem levemente. Daquela altura conseguia enxergar parte dos templos e seus pilares.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Lembrou-se que não poderia se demorar ali, os marinas a estavam esperando na superfície, precisava encontrá-lo logo, embora tivesse algumas duvidas, talvez aquilo realmente fosse a única coisa que poderia ajudá-los no fim.

Entrou novamente no quarto, não muito longe de onde esta avistou uma porta anexa ao quarto. Foi até ela, girou a maçaneta prateada, mas ela não quis abrir. Alexia franziu o cenho, não era para estar fechada.

-Está fechada? –Carite perguntou, vendo-a afastar-se da porta.

-Não, lacrada; Alexia respondeu. Ergueu o tridente para cima, uma luz esverdeada iluminou-se na ponta da lamina.

Mirou a fechadura e a luz como um laser atingiu a fechadura, partindo-a em milhares de fragmentos. A porta estalou quando as outras partes da fechadura caíram ao chão.

Alexia recolheu o tridente, aproximando-se novamente da porta. Empurrou com calma, uma luz intensa e rosada surgiu, quase cegando-lhe, mas aos poucos foi perdendo a intensidade e revelando o que havia dentro do cômodo.

Curiosa com tal fato Carite entrou no quarto indo até Alexia. A sereia abriu a boca espantada ao ver o que havia lá dentro.

Em um mármore branco extremamente delicado e frágil, fora esculpido a imagem de dois jovens em tamanho real. Ele possuía cabelos curtos e jazia sentado sobre uma pedra, com a perna apoiada no chão e entre os dedos um delicado instrumentos de siringe. A jovem a seu lado era nada mais nada menos do que a imagem da naiade que desafiara a beleza da deusa do amor. Os longos cabelos caiam pelas costas, enquanto finas mechas caiam displicentes pelos ombros. A longa calda jazia encolhida, permitindo-a manter-se sentada ao lado do rapaz.

A perfeição com que o mármore fora esculpido era incrível. Dificilmente em dias como hoje, encontrar-se-ia algo tão perfeito; Alexia pensou, deixando os olhos identificarem todos os detalhes, era como se o tempo houvesse passado, mas eles, continuariam sendo eternos.

Aproximou-se da estatua da sereia, em seu pescoço repousada um belo colar com seis perolas rosadas, perfeitas, belas e raras. Uma aura prateada envolveu as estatuas, porem Alexia não se intimidou, elevou seu cosmo, permitindo que ele fosse reconhecido. Aos poucos a aura rosada diminuiu e ela pode aproximar-se mais.

-Esses são...; Carite não terminou de completar o pensamento.

-Sim; Alexia respondeu. –Quando as coisas aconteceram daquela forma, lembro-me que fiquei extremamente irritada com **ele** por não ter feito nada, mas infelizmente as coisas precisavam acontecer daquela forma; ela falou, dando um suspiro. Lembrando-se a pequena grande briga que tivera com o Deus dos Mares por causa disso.

-E as perolas? –Carite perguntou, notando que a jovem retirara o colar da sereia e guardava-o em um estojo dourado com forro de veludo vermelho.

-Não são perolas; ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. –São lagrimas;

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou confusa.

-Lagrimas pela sereia; Alexia falou num murmúrio. Virou-se para sair dos aposentos. –É melhor nos apressarmos, creio que não vai demorar a começar chover e sinceramente não quero me molhar, não ainda; ela completou.

Ao deixar o quarto, magicamente os fragmentos da maçaneta voltaram a tomar forma, indo parar no lugar que estavam antes. A porta lacrou-se novamente, da mesma forma que a dos aposentos guardados pelos tridentes de Posseidon e Anfitrite também voltaria a fechar-se, até que um de seus Srs retornasse ali. Não importante quanto tempo isso demorasse a acontecer.

**Continua...**

* * *

Domo pessoal

Desculpa a demora para postar, mas e ai. Gostaram do capitulo? Descobriram já que é a Alexia? É, muitas coisas ainda estão por vir. Embora essa historia já esteja encaminhando-se para o final, alguns personagens bastante singulares vão marcar presença. Mas não vou estragar a surpresa.

Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham não só essa fic, como as outras que estou postando simultaneamente. Um obrigada especial a Margarida e Flor de Gelo.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	18. Noite Sem Fim

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Noite Sem Fim.**

**I – Entre Lobos e Leões.**

**Itália / Ilha Eana...**

Não se importava em entrar naquela atmosfera fúnebre e carregada, o que mais queria no momento é dar andamento aos seus mais sórdidos planos. O longo vestido branco destacava-lhe as curvas tão bem cultivadas ao longo do tempo.

Passou os dedos entre as melenas douradas, incomodada. Aquela atmosfera estava danificando alguns fios; Afrodite pensou irritada, enquanto seguia seu caminho, por uma trilha úmida e fria.

Infelizmente não poderia usar seus poderes em Eana, fator que contribuía para que a ilha fosse a ultima parada de alguns viajantes desavisados que atracavam no discreto porto, agradecendo as bênçãos dos deuses por lhes permitir atracar num local aparentemente seguro e pacifico.

Ledo engano...

Eana era a ilha mais perigosa do mar mediterrâneo. Aproximou-se do que poderia muito bem ser um templo, porém suas colunas e paredes haviam a muito sido tomadas por eras e plantas que se proliferavam naquela umidade.

Aproximou-se mais, mas acabou por pisar em um galho seco de arvore, fazendo um barulho baixo, porém que ecoou em toda a ilha. Em menos de um minuto, um circulo de feras encurralou-a.

Lobos prateados e leões de presas afiadas. Aos poucos eles se aproximavam, com olhares mortais, como se de imediato quisessem lhe despedaçar, porém algo parecia impedi-los.

-O que quer aqui filha de Urano? –uma voz ecoou por toda a ilha.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, um arrepio sinistro cruzou-lhe a costa. Segurou firmemente o que tinha em mãos, tentando acalmar-se.

-Estou procurando por Circe **(1)**, a bruxa do mar; ela respondeu, elevando seu tom de voz.

-Fale logo o que quer, ou torne-se ração para meus preciosos bichinhos; a voz tornou a falar, mais baixa agora.

Afrodite rilhou os dentes, nervosa. Viu uma sombra aproximar-se e a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos lavanda presos em uma trança perfeita e alinhada, formar-se a sua frente.

Os orbes negros cintilaram quando ela apresentou-se completamente. Ela vestia um longo vestido negro, que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Nem mesmo Afrodite conseguia evitar de tremer diante da filha de Hékate **(2).**

-Quero que encantes estas setas pra mim; a deusa falou, mostrando-lhe o que tinha em mãos.

Circe observou-a a distancia, eram poucas as divindades Olímpicas que se atreviam a ir a sua ilha desde que Athena os alertara sobre os perigos ali contidos até mesmo para as divindades, isso é claro, após o pequeno incidente com seu precioso Odisseus; ela lembrou-se que embora tenha ajudado o herói a sair da ilha com segurança, ainda sim, muitos não mais se arriscavam por aqueles lados.

Nunca, ao longo dos séculos, as divindades que chegavam a ilha em busca de seus encanamentos queriam algo de bom e pelo que conhecia da Deusa do Amor, ela certamente tramava algo perverso.

-Custara caro; Circe alertou.

-Peça o que quiser Deusa da Morte; Afrodite falou com ar imponente, erguendo a cabeça, de forma que praticamente enxergasse-a por cima.

Circe acenou, fazendo com que o circulo de lobos e leões se desfizessem, caminhou entre eles nem um pouco incomodada, ao longo dos séculos aqueles animais haviam sido sua única companhia na ilha desolada.

Parou em frente a Afrodite, a deusa intimamente desejava sair correndo dali, os orbes negros da jovem a sua frente eram indecifráveis. Não sabia ao certo o que ela estava pensando e isso lhe aterrorizava.

-Acho que isso será o suficiente; Circe falou, tocando a face da deusa, a ponto de Afrodite querer recuar. Mas um cosmo arrebatador manifestou-se, fazendo com que ela ficasse praticamente congelada onde estava. Os dedos da bruxa do mar correram pela face bem moldada da deusa até parar sobre uma mecha dourada que terminava em seu ombro.

Um único puxão e o grito de Afrodite ecoou por toda a ilha, assustando um grupo de abutres que repousava entre os galhos das árvores.

Entre os dedos de Circe jazia uma farta mecha de fios dourados. Afrodite caiu no chão de joelhos respirando com dificuldade, sua cabeça dava voltas, sentia-se atordoada, era estranho, fora apenas uma mecha de fios dourados, mas era como se algo bem mais precioso lhe fosse tirado.

-Venha comigo; a jovem de melenas lavanda falou, pouco se importando com a situação que Afrodite se encontrava, caminhou para dentro de seu templo.

Ao lado de Afrodite, lobos e leões formaram uma fila indiana, marcando-lhe o caminho que deveria seguir. Se desviasse seria morte na certa.

**II – Noite de Tempestade.**

Embora tivessem corrido todo aquele espaço, não haviam conseguido chegar ao carro sem molharem-se. Ofegantes, recostaram-se no banco do carro.

-Espero que não peguemos uma gripe; Sorento comentou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-É; Ariel respondeu sorrindo, mas sentiu a face incendiar-se diante do olhar do cavaleiro.

Sorento observou-a atentamente. Os longos cabelos negros estavam completamente encharcados, o vestido florido colocado ao corpo, levemente transparente. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, um brilho intenso cintilava nos orbes rosados.

-Sabe, ainda me pergunto por que demorei tanto a te encontrar; ele falou, deixando os dedos correrem pela face da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer.

-Talvez seja o destino; Ariel respondeu, acomodando-se no banco de tal forma que ficasse de frente para ele.

-Destino? –ele perguntou, como se estudasse a possibilidade.

-É, quem sabe não somos almas gêmeas, destinadas a atravessarem os séculos até terem a chance de se encontrar e provarem que realmente devem ficar juntas; ela falou de forma divertida, como se tivesse acabado de pensar naquilo.

-**_Somente quando provarem que realmente merecem...; _**Novamente a voz de Alexia ecoou na mente do marina.

-Nunca se sabe o que fizemos em vidas passadas; ele completou em meio a um sorriso, puxando-a para perto de si, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços, mudando de posição no banco, para que pudesse ficar de costas para a porta, com a jovem encostada em seu peito. –Quem sabe se um dia, a muito, mas muito tempo atrás, você não foi uma bela naiade que se transformou em sereia e eu, alguém que se apaixonou por você; ele completou com um doce sorriso, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, de forma carinhosa.

-Acha que isso é possível? –Ariel perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silencio, ouvindo o que ele falara.

-O que? –Sorento perguntou.

-Que eu tenha sido uma sereia? –ela perguntou, virando-se e fitando-o a esperada de uma resposta.

-Quem sabe? Não creio que exista alguém que possa dizer o contrario; ele completou com um sorriso maroto, afastando-lhe a franja dos olhos.

-...; Ariel sorriu, encostou a cabeça sobre o peito do jovem, dando um baixo suspiro. –E você seria um flautista, que eu atravessaria todas as noites os corais para ouvi-lo tocar, você cairia num sono tranqüilo quando eu me aproximasse cantando junto com a melodia, para no dia seguinte, simplesmente acordar e apenas encontrar o mar; ela completou, serrando os orbes.

-Tudo é possível; ele falou num sussurro, deixando os dedos correrem sobre o ombro da jovem, descendo pelo braço de forma suave. –Não sabemos o que fizemos no passado, erros que cometemos ou coisas que deveríamos ter feito, mas adiamos ou simplesmente nos esquecemos, vai ver que é por isso que estamos aqui; Sorento falou, com o olhar perdido. –Para fazer diferente nessa oportunidade que temos;

Ariel assentiu, fechou os olhos, embalada pelo carinho suave do cavaleiro em seu braço. Lá fora, o céu parecia simplesmente despedaçar-se em água, mas agora isso era o que menos importava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Nossa guerra esta apenas começando sereia"; Afrodite pensou, deixando a ilha de Eada com uma aljava cheia de flechas encantadas.

Uma nuvem negra cobriu a ilha, raios e trovoes cortavam o céu. Nuvens negras cobriram todo o mediterrâneo.

Em seus aposentos, Circe debruçou-se na guarda da sacada, observando aquele fenômeno, até mesmo para si que há séculos estava acostumada a viver em meio a tantas energias negativas, mas aquela emanada por Afrodite era muito poderosa.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, ao longe sentia uma outra energia diferente e poderosa manifestar-se. Não sabia a quem pertencia, porém, sentia que somente ela seria capaz de combater os desmandos de Afrodite.

Um par de braços fortes enlaçaram-na pela cintura. Não precisava estar de olhos abertos para saber quem era.

-O que lhe preocupa? –a voz grave, ao mesmo tempo suave de Thanatos soou em seus ouvidos.

-O que pretende com que me pediu? –a Deusa da Morte perguntou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele e ignorando a pergunta inicial.

Longos cabelos prateados e orbes de mesma cor, tão frios quanto à própria morte. Esse sem duvidas era o deus que garantia que os fios cortados pelas Moiras não fossem restaurados e que os orientais chamavam tão carinhosamente de **Shinigami** ou Deus da Morte, filho de Nix a Deusa da Noite.

-Não é para mim, foi um pedido de meu imperador; Thanatos respondeu, afastando-se e dando passagem a jovem para dentro dos aposentos.

-Hades? –Circe perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Pensei que os problemas conjugais com Perséfone já houvessem sido resolvidos há alguns anos atrás, mas não sabia que ele era dado a colecionar esse tipo de coisa; ela comentou com um sorriso sádico.

-Você é perversa; Thanatos falou, em meio ao riso, aproximou-se da jovem até enlaçá-la pela cintura de forma atrevida.

-Não mais do que você, meu caro; ela rebateu com um sorriso sedutor moldando-lhe nos lábios.

-Talvez; ele falou, deixando os dedos prenderem-se de forma possessiva entre as melenas lavanda, puxando-a para perto de si e selando seus lábios num beijo impetuoso.

Um trovão cortou o céu, novamente os cosmos que regiam o equilíbrio do universo parecia querer chocar-se uns contra os outros. Não era preciso ser uma divindade ou cavaleiro para sentir que o destino novamente estava para ser mudado.

Afastaram-se, ofegantes...

-Você ainda não me respondeu; Thanatos falou com a voz enrouquecida, não conseguindo impedi-la de afastar-se de si e ir sentar-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

-Caos. Sinto que ele quer mudar o destino; a jovem falou, vendo-o sentar-se de frente para ela.

Cruzou as pernas, repousando as mãos de forma displicente sobre o colo, tomando o devido cuidado de não amassar a longa túnica preta que lhe moldava o corpo bem trabalhado. Fitou a jovem com um olhar intenso. Sabia a que ela se referia, não era à toa que até mesmo seu imperador estivesse inquieto.

-Tudo por causa de Harmonia; Thanatos comentou, casualmente.

-A filha de Afrodite? –Circe perguntou incrédula.

-Sabe, depois de tantos séculos ainda me pergunto se Harmonia é realmente filha dela, ou se foi adotada; ele completou, como se essa possibilidade fosse realmente possível. –Mas é isso mesmo, há séculos atrás, Harmonia descobriu uma brecha no destino de um mortal, Caos deixou essa brecha pensando que ninguém notaria, mas bem... Harmonia encontrou e fê-lo colocar as coisas em ordem.

-Você não esta se referindo a historia de Sorento e Ariel? –ela perguntou incrédula. Já ouvira falar que nos primórdios muitas divindades viram-se envolvidas com o destino de um casal de mortais cujo destino seria trágico se as Moiras não houvessem sido obrigadas a mudar as coisas para que dessem certo.

-...; Thanatos assentiu.

-Então muitas coisas estão explicadas agora; Circe falou levantando-se. Caminhou até uma penteadeira com vários frascos de cores, tamanhos e formatos diferentes. Não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar o que procurava.

Era um frasco vermelho, arredondado, cabia perfeitamente na palma da mão. Abriu a tampa e levou-o ao nariz. Era suave, porém era facilmente reconhecível a essência de rosas. Tampou-o novamente. Virou-se para Thanatos, notando que ele a observava.

O Deus dos Mortos levantou-se, indo ao chamado da jovem que pedira que se aproximasse.

-Tome, creio que isso vai ser mais eficaz do que havia me pedido; ela falou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e colocando o frasco ali.

-O que é? –Thanatos perguntou, olhando intrigado para o vidro. Circe encostou-se na penteadeira, ficando de frente para ele, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Uma poção, feita com aquilo que me pediu. Em qualquer outra pessoa não terá efeito algum, só nela; Circe explicou. –O feitiço contido ai, chama-se, **Feitiço do Exílio Interno**, creio que será o mais adequado para o que seu imperador tem em mente; ela completou.

-...; Thanatos assentiu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer com isso, já ouvira falar sobre esse tipo de feitiço, onde as pessoas ficavam eternamente presas entre seus demônios interiores mais perversos, para alguém narcisista e arrogante, isso seria um banquete de horrores.

-É melhor que vá logo, Hades deve estar esperando por isso; Circe falou, desencostando-se da penteadeira para afastar-se.

-Creio que não fará mal; Thanatos comentou com um meio sorriso, repleto de segundas, terceiras se não quartas intenções.

-O que? –Circe perguntou, serrando os orbes de forma perigosa, achando que ele referia-se a poção.

-Uma noite não fará diferença; ele completou com um sorriso sedutor, deixando o vidro completamente esquecido sobre a superfície de madeira, aproximando-se da jovem.

-Pode ter problemas; ela alertou, dando um passo para trás, encontrando novamente a penteadeira como empecilho.

-Desde quando me importo com isso; ele completou, tocando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos gelados, deixou-os correrem sem presa, detendo-se no queixo. –Creio que ele tem mais coisas pra se preocupar agora, do que se lembrar da minha existência; Thanatos falou com um olhar enigmático, tomando-lhe os lábios com os seus, sentindo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre ambos.

**III – Encharcados.**

-Será que esta tudo bem mesmo? –Tétis perguntou preocupada, para o jovem a seu lado.

Caminhava nervosamente pelo hall do hotel, completamente abandonado agora. Desde que começara a chuva, todos os hospedes recolheram-se para seus quartos, porém nem sinal de Sorento.

-Ele esta bem Tétis, não se preocupe; Jullian tentava acalmá-la, porém estava tão ou mais inquieto do que ela.

-Como ele pode estar bem, sumiu o dia todo e também não deve ter voltado ontem; ela completou, serrando os orbes perigosamente, deixando claro de que aquela desculpa do ex-imperador de que Sorento acordara sedo de mais e sairá, não colara.

-Tétis, falei com Sorento pelo celular, ele esta bem; Jullian afirmou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer na testa. Se as mulher possuíam sexto sentido que lhes conferia o poder da intuição, Tétis tinha a potencia desse sentido triplicado.

-Nossa que chuva; os dois voltaram-se para trás, deparando-se com um casal entrando no hotel completamente molhados, embora estivessem acompanhados pelo gerente que providenciara a eles algumas toalhas.

-Sorento; Tétis falou, aliviada.

-Oi; ele cumprimento-os, mantendo Ariel em um meio abraço, junto de si. –Jullian. Tétis. Queria-lhes apresentar a Ariel;

-Como vai? –Tétis lhe entendeu a mão, era interessante que de uma hora pra outra a face do marina tivesse mudado radicalmente, nos últimos dias ele andava com um ar carregado e porque não dizer sombrio, mas agora via que até seus olhos sorriam. Tétis sorriu, não precisa ser um gênio pra saber quem era a causadora disso. –É um prazer conhecê-la Ariel;

-O prazer é meu, Sorento falou muito de vocês; ela respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento.

-Espero que bem; Jullian comentou, aproximando-se da jovem, também lhe cumprimentando. –É um prazer conhecê-la Srta;

-Sorento, é melhor vocês trocarem de roupa, podem ficar doentes; Tétis falou, preocupada.

-Uhn! -Ariel murmurou pensativa, voltou-se para Sorento. –Deixei a bolsa com as roupas dentro do carro; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça. Antes de saírem pela manhã, deixara algumas peças de roupa em uma sacola no carro, já que precisaria se trocar para a apresentação, mas em meio a correria simplesmente esquecera-se disso.

-Esta chovendo muito pra irem buscar; Jullian comentou, notando que estranhamente a tempestade lá fora se intensificara. –"Não pode ser"; ele pensou serrando os orbes para enxergar melhor, realmente a cada segundo a chuva intensificava-se e pela primeira vez tinha certeza que não era devido a seu mau humor.

-Eu posso lhe emprestar algumas roupas, creio que não vai ter problema; Tétis sugeriu, observando a jovem dos pés a cabeça. –Acho que usamos quase o mesmo numero, vem comigo, vou arrumar alguma coisa pra você vestir e depois descemos todos para jantar; ela falou, puxando a jovem consigo. –Sorento, espero que não se importe de roubar Ariel um pouquinho; Tétis falou já longe.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu, mas nenhuma das duas parecia ter ouvido.

-Uhn! Então é essa a sua companhia? –Jullian comentou, cutucando-lhe com o cotovelo.

Sorento virou-se para o lado, notando que o ex-imperador não tinha um sorriso nada descente nos lábios.

-É, porque? –Sorento perguntou, um tanto quanto enciumado.

-Nada; Jullian falou com ar falsamente inocente.

-Jullian; Sorento falou de forma perigosa e calculada.

-Calma, foi só um comentário inocente; ele defendeu-se, Sorento arqueou a sobrancelha completamente descrente. –Sabe que meus interesses estão voltados para outra sereia; ele completou de forma enigmática, indo em direção as escadarias que o levariam ao andar se deu quarto.

Sorento piscou confuso, sem entender porque ele referira-se a Tétis, como a **outra** sereia. Balançou a cabeça, talvez só viesse a saber algumas coisas referentes a ele na base da tortura, pois esperar que Jullian falasse tudo de forma objetiva e direta era pedir que as vacas voassem ou os porcos dançassem.

**Continua...**

* * *

Domo pessoal

Fico muito feliz que estejam curtindo a fic. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capitulo, ainda tem muita água pra rolar e os capítulos a partir de agora serão um pouco mais agitados.

Enfim, um obrigada especial a todos que acompanham a fic e perderam um pouquinho de seu tempo comentando nos capítulos passados.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1)Circe:** conhecida como a Bruxa do Mar. Ela é Filha de Hékate, Deusa da Lua e das artes secretas que alguns preferem chamar de bruxaria, mas eu prefiro chamá-la de ciência ignorada por mentes limitadas. Circe também recebe os títulos de **'Bruxa do Mar'** e **'Deusa da Morte'.**

**(2)Hékate:** Deusa da Lua. Divindade filha dos titãs Perses e Astéria. Seu nome em grego significa 'a distante'.


	19. Noite de Lembranças

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Noite de Lembranças**

**I – Conversas de Mulheres.**

Ariel não sabia ao certo o que falar, na verdade muito menos como agir. Tétis simplesmente a arrastara para longe de Sorento e ela nem tivera a oportunidade de conversar com o marina. Entraram no quarto da jovem.

-Bom, vamos ver o que podemos fazer para que você não pegue uma pneumonia; Tétis brincou.

-Ahn, não precisa se incomodar Srta Tétis; ela falou constrangida.

-Primeiro, pode me chamar só de Tétis, esse negócio de Srta me deixa velha; ela brincou torcendo o nariz. Ariel riu da espontaneidade da amazona. –Segundo, não é incomodo nenhum, eu preciso até lhe agradecer; a jovem falou.

-Me agradecer, porque? –Ariel perguntou surpresa.

-Faz muito tempo que não vejo Sorento tão feliz assim, ele esta radiante; Tétis comentou, enquanto procurava uma roupa no armário. –Conheço Sorento a um bom tempo, ele sempre foi sério, discreto, nos últimos dias que estivemos em Nápoles ele ficou muito recluso, sempre com o olhar perdido, agora esta animado, sorrindo, é a primeira vez que o vejo assim e posso lhe garantir que é só porque esta com você; ela completou, virando-se para a jovem, com um cabide em mãos. –Acho que esse vai ficar ótimo.

-Uhn –ela murmurou, piscando confusa, ainda absorvendo o que ela falara.

-Vou deixar em cima da cama, você pode usar o banheiro daqui mesmo, fique a vontade. Vou falar com Jullian, quando estiver pronta, é só nos chamar, o quarto é o da frente; Tétis falou.

-...; Ariel assentiu, viu a jovem deixar o quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Entrou no banheiro, não demorando em retirar o vestido molhado, precisava realmente de um banho; ela pensou. Entrou em baixo da água quente. Sentiu aos poucos a tensão do corpo aliviar-se dando lugar ao completo relaxamento.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a água morna correr pelo corpo...

_**-Lembrança-**_

_A tempestade parecia que nunca teria fim, por mais que tentasse nadar, simplesmente não conseguia, o gosto de sal parecia ter penetrado em cada fibra de sua pele. Debatia-se freneticamente, buscando por ar._

_Aos poucos sentiu o corpo ficar cada vez mais pesado e ser puxado para baixo. Fechou os olhos simplesmente se entregando. As águas do mar eram turbulentas, como se fossem movidas pelo ódio e revolta de alguma divindade que desde pequena aprendera a acreditar em sua existência._

_Lembrou-se de seus pais, como amavam viver perto do mar, mas sabia que agora eram somente aquelas águas a estarem entre eles._

_Um par de braços quentes e reconfortantes envolveu-lhe o corpo, aninhando-a confortavelmente, não conseguia abrir os olhos, estava quase completamente inconsciente. Intimamente já imaginava-se batendo nos portões de Hades pedindo asilo, porque respirar também não conseguia._

_-Lute pra ficar consciente; uma voz preocupada falou-lhe, não sabia como aquela pessoa conseguia falar em baixo da água, mas conseguia ouvi-lo. –Lute. Não desista. Não vou lhe deixar morrer; _

_A jovem sentiu uma onda de calor tomar seu corpo e aos poucos conseguiu respirar, o gosto de sal ainda estava impregnado na língua._

_-"Eu não quero morrer"; ela pensou com a voz fraca._

_**-Acalme-se meu anjo, não vou permitir que se machuque;** aquela pessoa falou-lhe carinhosamente. –**Meu anjo da tempestade;** ele completou._

_Uma luz azulada tomou conta do mar, a tempestade sobre a superfície castigava a todos que ali estavam, mas ele não se importava, não permitiria que mais uma vez ela destruísse a vida daquela pobre criança; Anteros pensou._

_As longas asas negras envolveram a ambos em baixo da água, seu cosmo fluía de tal forma que os envolvia, como se criasse uma bolha, impedindo que a água entrasse e permitisse que a criança pudesse voltar a respirar._

_-Ariel; Anteros sussurrou, tocando a face da garotinha com olhar carinhoso, ainda não se conformava que depois de tantos séculos, Afrodite ainda estivesse tentando matá-la, mas dessa vez seria diferente, não iria permitir que ela lhe fizesse mal. –Esta me ouvindo? _

_-...; Com dificuldade a jovem abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar terno de um homem com pouco mais de dezenove anos, lhe fitando, não o conhecia, porém algo dentro de si, lhe dizia que eram velhos conhecidos._

_-Seu destino a séculos já foi escrito, minha menina; Anteros falou, aninhando-a entre seus braços, ao vê-la remexer-se para ouvi-lo melhor. –Os deuses lhe deram uma nova chance, não a desperdice com incertezas, procure por ele, somente quando vocês se encontrarem tudo ficara bem; ele completou._

_-...; A jovem assentiu, entreabriu os lábios como se fosse falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram._

_-Os deuses sempre estarão com você; ele completou._

_Ariel fechou os orbes violeta, caindo novamente no sono. Anteros lançou-lhe um olhar terno, afastando-lhe da testa a farta franja de fios negros. Depositou um cálido beijo em sua testa._

_Na superfície a tempestade começava a aliviar, cessando aos poucos, como se seu causador simplesmente estivesse agora satisfeito com o que causara. Anteros alongou as asas e com um único impulso saiu de dentro do mar. _

_Caminhou com calma com a garotinha em seus braços. Não demorou a encontrar alguns sobreviventes do dilúvio, as pessoas que o avistaram correram em sua direção. Para eles, Anteros era apenas um jovem pescador, vestindo-se como a maioria deles, o que permitia ao jovem deus caminhar livremente por Lavríon sem ser identificado por alguns dos seus. _

_-Ariel; um Sr de idade, falou desesperado ao reconhecer a criança._

_-...; Anteros assentiu, já vira aquele Sr antes, era amigo da família, uma pessoa idosa que tinha uma vida sofrida e buscara a ilha como único lugar para refugiar-se de um passado sofrido, porem alguém muito nobre. –Creio que os pais não sobreviveram; ele comentou._

_-Infelizmente não sabemos quem sobreviveu, mas duvidamos muito que os pais estejam vivos; a esposa do Sr falou com pesar._

_-Ela tem outro familiar? –Anteros perguntou, não poderia ficar com ela ali muito tempo, alguém poderia reconhecê-lo ou a própria mãe lhe causar mais problemas._

_-Em Atenas, se não me engano, é a família por parte de pai; a Sra respondeu pensativa._

_-Cuidem dela, por favor, e avisem a família; ele pediu, entregando nos braços da Sra a criança._

_Anteros engoliu em seco, ao senti-la agarrar-se fortemente em sua camisa como se não quisesse largá-lo. Respirou fundo, era melhor que fosse assim antes que a gravidade de algumas coisas se tornassem irreversíveis. A Sra pegou-a nos braços e viu-o virar-se para ir._

_-Meu jovem, quem é você? –a Sra perguntou, olhando-o intrigada._

_-...; Anteros virou-se para ela, balançou a cabeça levemente. –Um amigo de vidas passadas; ele respondeu voltando a caminhar e aos poucos desaparecendo._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

Suspirou cansada, era sempre a mesma coisa em dias de tempestade, sempre se lembrava do dia em que Lavríon sofrera com o dilúvio e perdera seus pais. Respirou fundo, fechando o registro do chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha deixada por Tétis e saiu de dentro do Box em direção ao quarto.

-Estranho; ela murmurou, olhando para o grande espelho em um canto do quarto.

Enrolada na toalha felpuda, ela aproximou-se com um olhar intrigado, havia algo em suas costas. Virou-se parcialmente, abaixando um pouco a toalha que lhe cobria o ombro direito. Observou atentamente o que estava ali. Era uma hena em forma sereia.

Lembrou-se que há alguns dias atrás fora com Carite até uma feirinha de artesanato em Santorini próximo a praia, onde encontraram uma banquinha de henas, as famosas tatuagens provisórias. Mesmo a contragosto, Carite a convencera a fazer uma e por fim, escolhera a sereia.

Franziu o cenho, estranhamente aquela hena não parecia dar sinais de que sairia tão fácil de sua pele, normalmente depois que lavasse a primeira vez ela já começaria a perder as cores, mas essa pelo contrario, poderia jurar que era uma definitiva, já que as cores ainda estavam vivas, e pela sugestão da própria Carite, a sereia fora feita baseado em si mesma. Longos cabelos negros e orbes violeta, com a pele tão clara quanto o brilho da luz da lua e algo bem peculiar, uma calda prateada, intimamente isso lhe parecia muito familiar.

Balançou a cabeça, era melhor parar de pensar nisso, tinha de se trocar e encontrar-se com os outros logo; ela concluiu, voltando-se para a cama e vendo o vestido que Tétis deixara para ela.

**II – Entre Casais.**

Jullian terminou de trocar de roupa para descer para o jantar quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Um doce sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios, não precisava nem pensar muito para saber quem era.

-Entre;

Tétis entrou, encontrando-o terminando de fechar os botões da camisa. A jovem estava visivelmente animada.

-É realmente ela, não é? –ela desatou a perguntou. Lembrando-se que o ex-imperador lhe contara sobre a sereia e a lenda de Sorento e Ariel, quando o mundo ainda era jovem.

-...; Jullian assentiu, sentou-se na beira da cama, sendo acompanhado por Tétis. –Finalmente eles se encontraram; ele falou de forma aliviada, porem sem ignorar a tensão que lhe afligia vinda do ambiente.

-Sabe, por um momento eu pensei que não fosse possível; Tétis comentou, encostando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Eles terem se reencontrado ou eu ter falado a verdade? –Jullian perguntou, virando-se para ela e abraçando-a.

-Você quer que eu seja sincera ou sua amiga? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Prefiro que seja sincera, sabes muito bem que não te vejo só como uma amiga; ele respondeu com um olhar sedutor, tocando a face da jovem com a ponta dos dedos, o sorriso de Tétis aos poucos morreu, dando lugar a um olhar perdido, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, levantando-se.

-Ahn! Acho melhor irmos, eles já devem estar nos esperando para o jantar; ela apressou-se em dizer.

-Tétis; Jullian chamou, vendo-a ficar de costas para si. Não era de agora que a sereia estava fugindo de si, sabia que ela não estava completamente convencida de tudo que ele lhe contara. Explicar a ela tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos que ele e outros deuses estiveram à parte do desenrolar daquela historia mesmo por baixo dos panos, não foi fácil, mas ainda existiam algumas coisas que ele não fora capaz de contar de uma vez. Recriminava-se por isso, mas teria de esperar, não havia outro jeito.

-A propósito, essa camisa nova ficou ótima; ela comentou, tentando forçar um sorriso, xingando-se mentalmente pelo comentário estúpido.

-Tétis; o jovem chamou agora mais perto.

-Então, ach-...;

-Tétis; ele repetiu pela terceira, vez, segurando-a pelos ombros e virando-a para si.

-O que? –ela perguntou um tanto quanto impaciente e nervosa por isso. Recriminou-se mentalmente por estar fugindo, mas sabia que ele não lhe contara toda verdade ainda... Mas não podia obrigá-lo a nada, preferindo assim, afastar-se dele quando as coisas começavam a esquentar... Literalmente.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa no momento que o ex-imperador tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus, sentiu o corpo ficar tenso para depois simplesmente relaxar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Deixou os braços passarem em volta do pescoço dele, acomodando-se melhor.

Era um beijo intenso e avassalador, agora a única coisa que queria era obliterar da mente da jovem todas aquelas duvidas que parecia novamente querer formar uma barreira de gelo entre eles, mesmo depois de a maior parte das coisas terem sido esclarecidas.

Dois toques hesitantes na porta pareceram trazê-la de volta a realidade, afastaram-se momentaneamente.

-Tem alguém batendo; ela falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Deixa bater; ele respondeu, descansando a cabeça sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem, depositando ali um beijo suave, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Mas...; Ela falou num murmúrio, sentindo os pensamentos simplesmente fugirem de sua mente.

As batidas soaram novamente...

-Deve ser Ariel; Tétis murmurou, sentindo-o acariciar-lhe as costas com as mãos de forma suave, deixando-a lânguida entre seus braços.

-Ela pode esperar; ele murmurou em resposta, beijando-lhe novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ariel franziu o cenho, bateu na porta mais ninguém atendeu, será que já haviam descido? –ela se perguntou. Depois de bater pela segunda vez desistiu, virou-se para ir em direção ao caminho que fizera, mas estancou.

A porta do quarto ao lado do de Tétis abriu-se, revelando-lhe Sorento, que vestia-se de maneira bem menos formal do que o vira anteriormente. Apenas uma calça preta e uma camisa braça fina. Nada sofisticado, porém que ainda lhe destacava a singularidade.

-Ariel; ele murmurou, ao deparar-se com a jovem. Acabara de pensar em ir chamá-la ao lado, mas ela parecia ter-se adiantado no corredor.

Fitou a jovem com um olhar intenso, o vestido de Tétis caia perfeitamente na jovem, fazendo-o pensar que realmente ficara melhor nela, pois a sereia sempre usara coisas discretas, e aquele vestido não era nem um pouco; ele pensou com um meio sorriso, aproximando-se da jovem.

-Sorento; ela falou, sentindo a face queimar, perguntando-se porque o vestido que Tétis lhe arrumara não era um pouco mais discreto e com alguns centímetros a mais de pano.

Era um vestido que chegava a um palmo abaixo dos joelhos, com a saia um pouco

rodada, a cor era de um azul claro, destacando-lhe ainda mais os longos cabelos negros. As costas do vestido eram semelhantes a uma blusa de frente única, porém com um detalhe, algumas fitas azuis transpassadas pela costa, porém dando uma visão perfeita a qualquer um, da sereia próximo ao ombro direito;

-Esta linda; ele falou com um largo sorriso, parando em frente a jovem;

-Obrigada; Ariel respondeu, abaixando a cabeça com a face corada.

-Ahn! Estava procurando Tétis? –ele perguntou, desviando o assunto, ao notar que a constrangera.

-...; Ariel assentiu, erguendo a cabeça e encarando-lhe. –Ela me disse que, quando eu terminasse de me trocar pra chamá-la aqui, mas acho que eles já desceram;

Sorento concentrou-se um pouco, sentindo os dois cosmos ali, franziu o cenho para depois balançar a cabeça com um suspiro cansado, estavam discutindo, mesmo porque sentia uma nuvem negra de tensão sobre os dois;

-É melhor irmos, se eles estiverem ai ainda, nos encontram depois; ele falou.

-Se você diz; ela deu de ombros.

-Me daria a honra? –ele perguntou galante, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

-Claro; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto os dois dirigiam-se ao restaurante do hotel.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Empurrou-o levemente para afastar-se, encontrando uma certa resistência.

-Jullian, temos que ir; Tétis falou, vendo-o aproximar-se para beijar-lhe, mas virou o rosto.

-...; O jovem surpreendeu-se com a reação dela e com um olhar magoado afastou-se. –Se você quer assim; ele falou num murmúrio.

-Não é isso, eu só-...; Ela não completou.

-Esquece, fui eu que procurei por isso; ele completou, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até um das poltronas no canto do quarto onde deixara sua blusa.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Você não confia em mim; ele falou, mantendo-se de costas pra ela, mas sentia seu olhar sobre si. –Mas não se preocupe, entendo perfeitamente o porque; Jullian falou, vestindo a blusa.

-Jullian, eu...; Infelizmente ela sabia que não tinha argumentos contra aquilo.

-É melhor irmos, Sorento e Ariel estão nos esperando; ele falou, passando por ela, sem encarar-lhe e foi abrir a porta.

-Eu queria; ela falou num sussurro tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu, abaixou a cabeça suspirando pesadamente. –Eu juro que queria...;

-Xiii; Jullian sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, Tétis ficou surpresa ao vê-lo em sua frente sem ao menos senti-lo se aproximar. –Ainda não posso pedir que confie em mim, apenas que tenha paciência; ele falou.

-Paciência? –ela perguntou confusa.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Só mais um pouco de tempo e você vai entender tudo, só isso que te peço, um pouco mais de paciência;

-...; A jovem concordou, embora não soubesse ao certo, sabia que poderia acreditar naquilo que ele acabara de falar-lhe.

**III – Inicio de Uma Noite Longa.**

-Finalmente, pensei que não viessem mais; Sorento falou com ar sarcástico, ao ver os dois se aproximarem, aparentemente depois do desentendimento, eles deveriam ter se acertado; ele pensou, ao vê-los agirem normalmente.

-...; Jullian estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Ariel não ligue pra esses dois, é sempre a mesma coisa; Tétis falou divertindo-se com olhar curioso da jovem sobre os dois.

-Sério? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você não viu nada ainda; Tétis completou divertida.

Após fazer o pedido, os casais jantaram animadamente, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, desde os lugares mais estranhos que o grupo já viajara até as coisas do dia a dia entre eles.

Haviam acabado de jantar e tomavam um café, mantendo o ritmo das conversas, Sorento e Ariel vez ou outra trocavam olhares furtivos. Tétis observava discretamente os dois com ar pensativo, virou-se para a janela do restaurante que dava uma vista para a parte de fora do hotel, a chuva parecia não dar sinais de se acalmar.

-Nossa, agora que eu vi como está tarde; Ariel comentou, ao virar-se para a sua esquerda e notar um relógio de pendulo não muito longe de onde estava.

Realmente era tarde, o tempo passara e eles mal notaram. Era quase meia noite e mesmo com a chuva eles eram os únicos que restavam no restaurante conversando.

Os quatro levantaram-se indo em direção aos quartos, Ariel pretendia passar no de Tétis pegar suas roupas para que pudesse ir.

-O tempo passou rápido; Sorento comentou, um pouco desanimado, não queria se afastar dela.

-Porque não fica aqui hoje Ariel? –Tétis perguntou de repente, pegando-os de surpresa. Ariel e Sorento viraram-se para a sereia que vinha atrás de si com Jullian a seu lado.

-Uhn!-ela murmurou confusa.

-É, você pode ficar no meu quarto, a tempestade não parece dar sinais de parar e sair com esse tempo pode ser perigoso; ela continuou, vendo-os voltarem a andar.

-Uhn! Porque não deixa ela com Sorento e eu fico no seu quarto? –Jullian perguntou de forma provocante, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Tétis serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, nem assim ele deixava de ser atrevido; ela pensou revoltada.

-**AI**; Jullian emitiu um gemido de dor, levando a mão ao abdômen segurando-se na parede pra não cair, serrou os olhos fortemente.

-Algum problema? –Sorento perguntou, ele e Ariel voltaram-se para os dois preocupados ao ver o ex-imperador com uma cara de dor.

-Na-da, acho que é indigestão; Jullian falou, respirando com dificuldade. Não vira nem como ela fizera aquilo, mas levara uma cotovelada certeira no estomago, que duvidava que alguma coisa ali dentro ainda estivesse no lugar certo.

-Tem certeza? –Ariel perguntou, com ar preocupado, fazendo Sorento lançar um olhar envenenado para Jullian, seguido por Tétis.

-...; Jullian assentiu, respirou fundo tentando se recompor. –Estou perfeitamente bem; ele completou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Então ta; ela deu de ombros, enquanto eles voltavam a andar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou levemente as cortinas de seda, observando a chuva ainda cair. Era estranho, mas a chuva realmente não dava sinais de parar; Ariel pensou, abraçou-se pelos ombros sentindo um pouco de frio.

Tétis emprestara-lhe um pijama de seda fino, composto por uma calça branca leve e uma blusa de alcinhas da mesma cor. Depois da pequena confusão que Jullian armara sobre onde ela dormiria, ficara resolvido que Sorento dormiria no quarto dele, e Ariel ficaria no quarto de Sorento, assim nem ela nem Tétis dormiriam desconfortáveis, tendo que dividir o quarto.

Jullian ainda tentara argumentar com a sereia, mas estranhamente sua indigestão não passara e Tétis dera o assunto por encerrado. Agora Sorento aproveitava para trocar-se no banheiro antes de ir para o outro quarto.

Ariel sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas ao sentir os delicados dedos do marina tocarem-lhe a pele desnuda do ombro, onde estava a hena. Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios.

-Mais bela do que Afrodite; Sorento sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Quem? –ela perguntou num sussurrou, vendo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, repousando o queixo sobre o ombro dela. A jovem fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro suave de alfazema chegar-lhe as narinas e o calor dos braços do jovem aos poucos lhe aquecer.

-Ariel; ele respondeu num sussurro.

Um trovão cortou os céus, fazendo-a tremer entre os braços do cavaleiro. Sorento estreitou mais o abraço, tentando acalmá-la.

-Calma; ele pediu, virando-a para si, vendo-a agarrar-se forte em sua camisa.

Outro trovão cortou os céus, iluminando praticamente todo o quarto.

Sorento respirou fundo, sentou-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, puxando-a consigo, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. Acomodou-a entre seus braços de maneira protetora, deixando os dedos correrem pelas madeixas negras, tentando acalmá-la.

-Sorento; a jovem chamou num sussurro.

-...; Ele abaixou a cabeça, vendo-a erguer a própria para encará-lo, assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-Fica comigo; ela pediu em tom suplicante, não queria ficar sozinha, intimamente tinha medo do que poderia acontecer em meio aquela tempestade.

-Não vou sair do seu lado; Sorento respondeu, depositando-lhe um beijo suave na testa, viu-a fechar os olhos e relaxar, encostando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Aos poucos viu-a adormecer entre seus braços, um meio sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao lembrar-se do que falara a ela na primeira vez que se encontraram.

-"O anjo da tempestade"; Sorento pensou, erguendo-se calmamente da poltrona e caminhando com ela em seus braços até a cama. –"Meu anjo"; ele pensou, colocando-a com suavidade sobre o leito.

Observou-a atentamente ao notar que a jovem segurava-se em sua camisa fortemente, impedindo-o de afastar-se. Acomodou-a melhor, arrumando um espaço para deitar-se ao lado dela.

A jovem ressonou baixinho, remexendo-se na cama até encontrar uma posição mais confortável entre os braços do cavaleiro e cair num sono profundo, enquanto ele estaria ali, lhe velando pela noite toda.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jullian afastou-se da janela indo deitar-se, jogou-se na cama cansado. A tempestade não iria parar mesmo.

-"O que pretende com isso Anfitrite?"; ele se perguntou, fechando os olhos tentando conciliar o sono.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e essa noite só esta começando. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. É, essa tempestade tem um propósito sim, bem interessante, mas vocês vão poder conferir isso no próximo capitulo.**

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic, fico super feliz que estejam gostando.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...

* * *

**

**Momento propaganda: **

**Você já se perguntou o que exatamente aconteceu no passado do Mascara da Morte para ele levar aquela fama de malvado e começar a bizarra coleção de cabeças na casa de Câncer. Enfim, muitas perguntas que o Kuramada não vai nos esclarecer tão cedo. E como eu não estou muito disposta a esperar uma atitude dele, apresento a vocês 'Laços de Ouro', um retorno ao passado, na tradicional Sicília, onde a união entre as famílias sempre foi o mais importante, até alguns conceitos mudarem. Intrigas, retaliações, vinganças e sentimentos que ao mesmo tempo nos deixam frágeis, nos tornam fortes. Conheça agora a historia de Guilherme, a exceção a regra de todo canceriano.**


	20. Verdades

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Verdades.**

**I – Entre Pai, filha e cavaleiro.**

Saori andava de um lado para o outro da biblioteca, alem daquela chuva a estar deixando irritada, estava ansiosa. Havia alguma coisa no ambiente que estava causando esse efeito, não só em si, como em todos os moradores do santuário. Mesmo após a partida de Hypnos, que pensou ser parte da fonte daquela tensão, as coisas não mudaram.

Até entendia que os cavaleiros fossem ficar preocupados com a presença da divindade ainda mais após a ultima batalha, em que os gêmeos enfrentaram os cavaleiros de bronze, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

-Srta, esta tudo bem? –alguém perguntou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Saori gritou, dando um pulo. Colocou a mão no coração respirando com dificuldade, virou-se rapidamente para trás deparando-se com o sagitariano que tinha um sorriso sem graça nos lábios, devido ao susto que lhe dera.

-Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la; ele completou.

-Ahn! Tudo bem Aioros; Saori respondeu, respirando aliviada por vê-lo.

Caminhou até uma cadeira estofada no canto da biblioteca, sentando-se ali, sendo seguida pelo cavaleiro.

-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Srta? –Aioros insistiu, durante o dia todo a vira com um semblante carregado e tenso, na verdade, parecia que uma nuvem negra pairava sobre o santuário e aquela tempestade repentina era prova disso.

-Não, está tudo bem; Saori respondeu calmamente. –Mas já não te pedi pra me chamar de Saori; ela completou, numa leve reprimenda.

-Desculpe, velhos hábitos; Aioros apressou-se em justificar.

-Entendo; Saori respondeu num murmúrio, por um momento seus olhos ficaram vagos. Como se estivessem simplesmente perdidos no tempo.

Lembrou-se de que a carta que recebera do ex-imperador dos mares há poucos dias atrás, trazia um _pós_ _scriptun_ bastante interessante.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Observou atentamente o envelope que tinha em mãos, lacrado com um selo de cera e o tridente da família Sollo marcado. Leu o conteúdo da carta com atenção, porém algo mais lhe chamou a atenção._

_**-"(...)** A algum tempo atrás falei com Hades e Zeus, agora as guerras chegaram ao fim, mas algumas coisas ainda estão inacabadas, coisas que a séculos deveriam ter sido resolvidas. Recobrei a memória, creio que Harmonia já lhe contou o porque, mas explico melhor quando chegar. A única coisa que peço é que tome cuidado para não se envolver com coisas que não lhe dizem respeito e ter problemas. Talvez Zeus lhe procure para a típica conversa entre pais e filhos, avise-o por mim, que se ele se aproximar de Tétis de novo eu o mato. Atenciosamente. Jullian Sollo.** (...)";** _

_Saori franziu o cenho, Harmonia já havia lhe contado o que acontecera nos últimos anos referente à perda e retorno da memória de Jullian e a possível interferência de Zeus na relação do casal, mas não entendia o que ele queria dizer com o alerta e porque Zeus a procuraria._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-"Agora entendo o que Ares disse quando mencionou o juramento feito pela trindade e quanto a tomar cuidado, ele tem razão. Afrodite não vai poupar esforços para acabar com Sorento e Ariel, isso quer dizer comprar briga com outros deuses que podem vir a atrapalhar os desígnios de Caos"; ela concluiu, dando um pesado suspiro.

-Saori; Aioros chamou preocupado.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou, piscando confusa, mas sentiu a face queimar ao notar o cavaleiro com a face a milímetros da sua.

Só agora notara que ele estava ajoelhando a sua frente, com um olhar preocupado. Sentiu o rosto sentiu a face incendiar-se ainda mais ao senti-lo tocar-lhe o rosto com suavidade.

-Você parecia longe, preocupada; Aioros comentou, nem um pouco incomodado com a situação.

-Eu-eu, es-tou b-bem; Saori respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Tem certeza? –o sagitariano perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e aproximando-se mais.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração disparar e a respiração quente e ritmada dele chocar-se contra si.

-...; Ela apenas assentiu.

-Não estou convencido; Aioros continuou, fitando-lhe intensamente com os orbes verdes e hipnotizantes.

-B-bem...; ela tentou pensar em algo coerente, mas aquela aproximação não ajudava em nada.

-Vejo que cheguei numa hora ruim; alguém falou atrás dos dois. Aioros afastou-se rapidamente, virando-se para lançar um olhar entrecortado ao distinto inconveniente, mas engoliu em seco, conseguindo deduzir perfeitamente quem era, apenas pelo olhar.

-Pai; Saori falou, deixando o rubor da face apagar-se, dando lugar a um ar pálido.

-Há quanto tempo querida? –o Onipotente falou, aproximando-se da jovem e abraçando-lhe ternamente, lançando um discreto olhar para o cavaleiro que parecia petrificado.

-O suficiente; Saori respondeu, tentando livrar-se do abraço exagerado da divindade que estava começando a constrangê-la.

-Então, não me apresenta seu namorado? –Zeus perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que agora queria jogar-se do topo do Everest, pois Star Hill não seria suficiente.

-**PAI**; Saori gritou o repreendendo, tão ou mais constrangida que Aioros.

Deveria ter deduzido logo o que Jullian queria dizer com a típica conversa de pai pra filho que um dos dois saem muito constrangido no final ou nesse caso, como era ela a parte mais fraca, era ela a sair muito constrangida no final.

–Ai-o-ros, como pode ver esse é meu pai; ela falou sem graça, apontando para a divindade, que aproximara-se do cavaleiro estendendo-lhe a mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr; ele respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento, tentando não se sentir intimidado pela presença dele.

-Pai, esse é Aioros, cavaleiro de Sagitário; ela continuou.

-Igualmente; ele respondeu. –Já ouvi falar muito de você garoto; Zeus falou, sentando-se em uma poltrona, nem um pouco incomodado com o constrangimento dos dois.

-Já? –Aioros perguntou um tanto quanto incrédulo.

-Claro, como não vou conhecer o cavaleiro que salvou a minha querida filhinha do louco do Ares; ele respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Mas, você não está com pressa, está? –ele perguntou, vendo que o cavaleiro virara-se para Saori, como se fosse dizer que tinha de ir.

-N-não exa-tamen-te; Aioros respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos desalinhados.

-E você, filha? –Zeus perguntou, virando-se para Saori.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno, temendo intimamente o que veria a seguir.

-Então porque não senta, assim podemos conversar. Os três... Juntos; ele completou com um sorriso que fez os dois engolirem em seco, talvez ter respondido que não, não fosse a melhor idéia que Aioros tivera.

**II – O Que Veio Depois.**

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, abrindo-os em seguida e constatando que ela ainda dormia com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito e os dedos das mãos entrelaçados nos seus. Sorriu, estreitando mais os braços em sua cintura, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-"A chuva ainda não passou"; Sorento pensou, ainda ouvindo o barulho da água caindo.

Queria ficar acordado velando-lhe o sono, mas algo parecia querer arrastar-lhe para o mundo dos sonhos. Os olhos ficaram pesados e aos poucos foram se fechando, fazendo-o cair num sono profundo.

_**-Lembrança/e Sonho de Sorento-**_

_Sorento olhou mais uma vez para as águas do mar, que pareciam mais revoltadas do que de costume, com a chegada da lua cheia._

_-"Ariel, me espere que estou chegando"; ele pensou, antes de lançar-se do penhasco de encontro as águas._

_Posseidon caminhou com calma até a beira do penhasco, ao olhar para baixo não encontrou sequer um vestígio do jovem, voltou seu olhar para o chão, pegando a pequena flauta entre as mãos._

_-Siringe; ele murmurou observando com atenção o pequeno instrumento. Fazendo com que uma das unhas gravasse no instrumento a palavra **'Sirene'**, seu cosmo começou a fluir e como por mágica, o pequeno instrumento passou a ser mais delicado e fino, adquirindo a cor dourada. Não era mais uma simples flauta de siringe._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra a água, como se fosse um bloco de concreto. A única coisa que sentiu foi uma dor momentânea, depois, viu-se sendo puxado suavemente para o fundo das águas, não respirava, não sentia, tudo estava se apagando lentamente._

_Com um ultimo esforço serrou os orbes querendo ver uma ultima vez o mar que lhe encantara, que a trouxera e tirara de si. Não muito longe de onde estava viu uma calda azulada passar. Apertou os olhos tentando enxergar, mas a pressão em sua cabeça estava aumentando e aos poucos foi soltando o ultimo oxigênio que tinha disponível._

_-"Será que morri e vou poder finalmente reencontrá-la, Ariel?"; ele se perguntou._

_Mesmo em baixo das águas ele ouviu uma melodia, era suave e límpida, aquele era o canto das sereias; Sorento concluiu._

_-**Não posso mudar o seu destino, meu jovem; **uma voz pareceu sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, com muito esforço virou-se para trás, deparando-se com uma jovem de longos cabelos esmeralda e intensos orbes prateados._

_-...; Sorento apertou os olhos, mas não conseguia mais lutar contra a inconsciência._

_**-Mas os deuses lhe devem uma nova chance**; ela continuou, tomando-lhe nos braços, puxando-o para o fundo._

_Momentos depois Sorento abriu os olhos ao ver-se diante de um santuário em baixo do mar, sentia uma dor no peito e a cabeça girar, sabia que estava morrendo, com dificuldade deixou os olhos correrem pelo local encontrando aquela jovem a seu lado, mas agora sem a calda azulada._

_-Quando o tempo chegar, nos encontraremos de novo, até lá, não se esqueça da sirene pela qual jurou amor eterno. Somente sentimentos fortes como esses podem lhe garantir a força necessária para enfrentar as provações que virão; Anfitrite continuou, colocando a cabeça do jovem sobre seu colo. –Mesmo que mil vidas se passem o tempo vai chegar e vou lhe ajudar a lembrar, somente assim você será capaz de lutar pelo que realmente deseja conquistar; ela completou._

_Sorento assentiu, aos poucos o cansaço e a dor de seu corpo foram aliviando e seus olhos fecharam-se calmamente. Seis lagrimas caíram de seus olhos, estranhamente elas tinham uma tonalidade rosada que ao tocarem o chão transformaram-se em perolas devido ao cosmo da jovem._

_Anfitrite recolheu-as, para guardá-las entre as vestes, em seguida. _

_-"Quando chegar a hora, você será o guardião do Pacifico Sul"; ela pensou, vendo aos poucos o corpo do jovem ser abraçado por uma luz dourada, transformando-se em poeira cósmica._

Essa energia vagou, indo diretamente ao pilar que ela escolhera, uma explosão fez-se em frente ao pilar e a imagem de uma sereia dourada formou-se. Agora acabara de nascer às escamas marinhas de sirene, que pacientemente, esperariam pela volta de seu guardião, nem que mil vidas se passassem.

_**-Fim da Lembrança/e Sonho de Sorento-**_

Sorento abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo suar frio. Afastou-se um pouco de Ariel, ouvindo-a murmurar algo como protesto, mas voltar a dormir. Foi em direção ao banheiro.

Era estranho, mas o sonho que tivera fora muito real; ele pensou, abrindo a torneira da pia e jogando um pouco de água em seu rosto. Encostou-se na parede fria e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Fechou os olhos tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem.

Logo a imagem daquela sereia voltou a sua mente, junto com a de outra pessoa.

-"Alexia, eu sabia que era ela"; ele pensou, reconhecia os cosmos, mesmo porque a imperatriz não fizera o mínimo esforço para esconder isso dele, ela queria ser reconhecida, queria que ele lembrasse; ele concluiu.

-Sorento; Ariel chamou com cautela, empurrando a porta que ele deixara aberta.

-Uhn; ele murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, encontrando o olhar preocupado da jovem sobre si.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se em frente a ele.

-Não, está tudo bem; Sorento respondeu sorrindo calmamente, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-Não, não está. Você está preocupado com algo; Ariel falou, tocando a face do cavaleiro e notando que ele estava gelado.

-Foi só um sonho ruim; ele se justificou, lembrando-se da sensação que tivera ao se afogar.

-...; Ariel assentiu, dando-se por convencida, levantou-se lhe estendendo a mão. –Vem;

Sorento assentiu. Rapidamente levantando-se. Seguiram de volta para dentro do quarto. O cavaleiro respirou fundo, essa era uma boa hora para contar-lhe algumas coisas; ele concluiu.

Deitou-se na cama, apoiando as costas na guarda, puxando a jovem para perto de si.

-Tem certeza que não quer me contar o que esta te incomodando? –Ariel insistiu, repousando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, num abraço protetor.

-Lembra quando lhe disse que iríamos ao santuário? –ele perguntou, viu-a assentiu e continuou. –Preciso lhe contar algumas coisas que aconteceram pouco antes de eu deixar Atenas com Jullian e Tétis;

-E o que é? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-Na mitologia grega, Posseidon era conhecido como o Deus dos Mares e Oceanos, ele possuía também o poder de controlar tudo aquilo que tivesse água; Sorento começou.

-Já ouvi falar sobre ele, essa lenda não esta relacionada à Deusa Anfitrite, que se casou com Posseidon, mas que ele ainda amava Tétis, mãe de Aq-...; Ariel parou, voltando-se para Sorento, com os lábios entreabertos, como se fosse falar algo, mas não conseguisse colocar os pensamentos que acabara de ter em palavras.

-...; Sorento assentiu, entendendo perfeitamente a coincidência que ela notara, ao mencionar Tétis. –É uma longa história; ele completou, suspirando pesadamente.

-Não se preocupe, temos a noite toda; ela falou, acomodando-se melhor para ouvi-lo.

-"É exatamente isso que me da medo"; ele pensou, mas não voltaria atrás.

Sorento explicou-lhe que após o navio que levava ele e Alister para Atenas naufragou em meio a uma tempestade. Ele fora parar no Santuário do Mar, tornando-se o marina de Sirene, braço direito do imperador antes e depois de seu despertar.

Contou sobre Tétis e Jullian, quem realmente eram. E as coisas que vinham fazendo, viajando pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas vitimas das enchentes. Respirou fundo, agora chegava a parte difícil; ele pensou.

-O que foi? –Ariel perguntou, vendo-o ficar em silencio por algum momento.

Sorento levantou-se indo até a janela. Ariel ficou confusa, viu-o lançar-lhe um olhar triste e indeciso, levantou-se indo até ele. Sabia que havia alguma coisa que ele queria contar, mas não sabia como.

-Quero te dizer uma coisa; a jovem falou, surpreendendo-o ao abraçar-lhe pela cintura, descansando a cabeça em suas costas.

-E o que é? –ele perguntou, fechando os olhos, sentindo-se entorpecido pelo cheiro de margaridas. Era estranho, mas mesmo durante o jantar que ela estava com os cabelos molhados, os mesmos não haviam perdido aquele cheiro suave que também parecia estar impregnado na pele acetinada.

-Não importa o que tenha para me contar, meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar; ela falou.

Era estranho, mas sentiu-se mais reconfortado e confiante depois daquilo. Respirou fundo, virando-se para a jovem e abraçando-lhe. Não demorou a começar a contar-lhe tudo referente aos últimos dilúvios pelo mundo, o período de guerras e principalmente tudo o que fizera como o marina.

**III – Começando a Agir.**

**Grécia / Ilha de Chipre...**

Afundou-se mais dentro da banheira de água quente, ergueu-se novamente, acomodando-se de forma mais confortável. Passou os dedos de forma irritadiça pelos longos cabelos dourados.

-"Maldição"; Afrodite praguejou, vendo que alguns fios ainda desprendiam-se da cabeça no local que Circe tocara ao arrancar a mecha.

Embora aquela mecha não fosse lhe fazer falta, mesmo porque outra já nascera no lugar, outros fios estavam caindo e se havia algo que detestava era perder os tão preciosos cabelos.

Esfregou a pele com impaciência, como se ainda sentisse o cheiro de mofo que sentira em toda a ilha, mas que agora estavam impregnados em sua pele.

-"Logo-logo isso vai acabar e aqueles idiotas não vão poder fazer nada"; ela pensou com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios. –**ELECTRA**; Afrodite gritou.

A porta da sala de banho abriu-se, enquanto uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros entrou, com algumas toalhas na mão, seus olhos azuis eram frios e sem vida.

-Deseja algo, Sra?

-Claro que sim, se não, não teria a chamado; Afrodite vociferou, saindo da banheira, jogou os cabelos para o lado, vendo a água escorrer pelas madeixas. Mais e mais fios dourados caíram. –"Inferno, o que aquela bruxa fez?"; ela pensou.

Electra aproximou-se colocando sobre as costas de Afrodite uma toalha branca. A deusa encaminhou-se até uma cadeira, sentando-se em seguida de frente para um espelho. A jovem aproximou-se com um pente em mãos, alinhando os fios.

-Quero que chame Orestes depois; Afrodite avisou.

-...; Electra assentiu em silencio, olhou estranhamente para os dedos que passavam pelo cabelo da deusa junto com o pente, os cabelos estavam saindo em seus dedos também.

-Porque esta com essa cara? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo que a jovem parara.

-Seus cabelos, minha Sra; ela falou, estendendo a mão sobre o ombro de Afrodite, mostrando-lhe a ponta dos dedos. –Estão caindo;

-**O QUE? –**Afrodite gritou, levantando-se em um rompante, a cadeira que se sentara caiu no chão e Electra afastou-se assustada.

Com um olhar envenenado Afrodite aproximou-se do espelho. Embora seus cabelos caíssem e nascessem novos com freqüência, agora já era demais, desde que sairá da ilha eles não paravam de cair e nem seus poderes estavam sendo capazes de restaurá-los com a mesma rapidez da queda.

-**INFERNO**; Afrodite praguejou, erguendo o punho e acertando o espelho, que se partiu em milhares de fragmentos. –**ELECTRA**; ela gritou, embora soubesse que a jovem estava atrás de si.

-S-sim; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Vá chamar Orestes, tenho uma missão pra vocês; ela mandou.

A jovem assentiu, saindo quase correndo de dentro da sala de banho, temendo que a ira da deusa caísse sobre si.

-"Então está trabalhando para aqueles idiotas também Circe, mas eles vão me pagar caro, muito caro"; ela pensou, vestindo-se com uma túnica deixada pela jovem e preparando-se para por seus planos em pratica.

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui chega ao fim mais um capitulo de Ariel, prometo que essa semana vou postar os outros mais rápidos. Já tenho uma boa quantidade de capítulos adiantados e como minhas aulas já começam segundo, talvez as outras eu possa demorar a postar, mas assim que puder vocês sabem, vem capitulo novo.**

**Antes de ir tenho um pequeno aviso. Vocês vão notar que nesse capitulo as coisas já começam a ficar mais tensas, os próximos capítulos vão ser mais ainda. Como Ariel já esta em reta final, muitas surpresas vão vir pela frente e novos personagens vão dar o ar da graça também, mas não vou estragar a surpresa.**

**Agora, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic e as demais de minha autoria. Um obrigada especial a Margarida, Saory-as e Flor de Gelo.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...

* * *

**

**Nota: **

**Electra:** Filha de Clitemestra e Agamenon. A mesma do 'Complexo de Electra', que ela induz o irmão mais novo a matar a mãe, após a mesma assassinar o pai , após a Guerra de Tróia. O Complexo de Electra é o oposto ao Complexo de Édipo (onde o filho mata o pai e casa-se com a mãe).

**Orestes:** Filho de Clitemestra e Agamenon. Matou o pai por indução da irmã, que não admitia o fato da mãe, sempre tão submissa, rebelar-se contra o pai e matá-lo, devido aos fatos ocorridos em meio à Guerra de Tróia.


	21. Ainda é só o Começo

**Aviso Importante (ou quase isso XD)**

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que normalmente eu só apareço no final, mas tenho um recadinho para dar, possivelmente eu postarei os capítulos de Ariel mais rápido que Vale das Flores ou O Despertar das Valkirias, isso porque, existem alguns fatos relacionados com o final de Ariel que influenciam de forma direta na segunda fase de Vale das Flores e por conseqüência afeta a seqüência. Enfim, não precisa estranharem se antes do final de semana, mais um capitulo for postado.**

**Então, agora vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Ariel é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21: Ainda é só o Começo.**

**I – Um Dia Cheio.**

Fora uma noite cheia; Sorento pensou, suspirando relaxando, sentindo-se menos tenso do que a horas atrás. Ouviu um murmúrio e alguém remexer-se em seus braços. Abriu os olhos, encostando-se melhor na guarda da cama. Ariel dormia tranqüilamente, passaram boa parte da madrugada conversando.

Ainda se perguntava se merecia realmente ter aquele anjo em sua vida. Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos, lançando-lhe um olhar terno, viu-a murmurar algo, remexer-se um pouco e continuar a dormir. Sorriu, com um ar apaixonado.

Por um momento temeu que ela fosse se afastasse de si ao saber que parte dos dilúvios e tempestades causados no mundo há três anos atrás fora por sua causa, mas fora completamente o contrario.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente o que ela lhe dissera, quando terminara de contar-lhe tudo.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Enfim, essa é à parte da minha vida, referente aos últimos três anos; ele completou num suspiro. Em meio à conversa, quando se referira aos dilúvios e tempestades, a sentira ficar tensa entre seus braços, fazendo-o amaldiçoar-se por ter causado isso, mesmo sem ainda tê-la conhecido._

_-Eu poderia dizer que isso facilmente se passaria por um sonho ruim descrito em algum conto de fadas; ela falou, fitando-lhe os olhos com intensidade. Sorento achou estranho o comentário, imaginava que ela poderia achar surreal de mais, mas simplesmente achou estranho, viu um meio sorriso nascer nos lábios dela. –Mas sei que o que fala é verdade;_

_-Ariel; ele falou num sussurro._

_-Xiiii. Me deixa terminar; ela pediu, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Imagino como deve ter sido difícil decidir como me contaria isso, correndo o risco de eu não acreditar e ainda achar que você era louco, mas acredito no que me disse. Desde o momento que lhe encontrei sabia que era especial, é muito fácil mentir criando uma historia qualquer e desviar-se da verdade, mas é preciso muita coragem para contar a verdade da forma que me contou;_

_-...; Sorento piscou confuso, apenas ouvindo-a._

-Você mesmo disse que agora os tempos são de paz e ao sobreviver a tudo isso e ainda estar vivo, representa o inicio de uma nova chance que você teve de recomeçar, agora ajudando todas aquelas pessoas; ela falou compreensiva. –O que me contou, creio que ainda lhe dói, mas o que sinto por você não diminuiu ao saber de tudo; Ariel completou, abraçando-o ternamente, aninhando-o entre seus braços, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, deixando toda a tensão que sentia de lado, apenas para viver aquele momento.

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

Deixou os dedos correrem entre as melenas negras, ouvindo-a suspirar. Virou-se de lado, podendo ficar de frente para a jovem. Franziu o cenho, lembrando-se que magicamente após terminarem aquela conversa a tempestade cessara e o dia já começava a nascer com um sol radiante.

-Ariel, espero q-...; Tétis não completou a frase ao abrir a porta sem bater, deparando-se com uma cena no mínimo difícil de ser entendida. –Ahn! É melhor voltar depois; ela falou super-sem graça, apontando para a porta.

-Xiiiiiii; Sorento falou pedindo que ela fizesse silencio, apontou para a jovem em seus braços.

-Desculpe; Tétis falou, não sabendo aonde se enfiar.

Sorento afastou-se da jovem, ouvindo-a murmurar em protesto. Colocou-a sobre a cama, cobrindo-a completamente com uma colcha. Levantou-se indo até a sereia, e indicou-lhe que saísse do quarto junto consigo.

-Sorento, desculpa mesmo; Tétis falou com a face enrubescida.

-Não tem problema; ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo na face.

-Uhn! Pelo visto a noite de vocês foi proveitosa; Tétis comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Sorento assentiu. –Contei a verdade a ela;

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou, mas viu-o mandar calar-se para não acordar mais ninguém. –Quero dizer, você ficou louco? –Tétis perguntou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Conversamos bastante, contei a ela tudo, sem restrição alguma e Ariel entendeu; Sorento explicou. –Não havia porque mentir, se eu escondesse algo uma hora teria de contar e talvez tomasse proporções impossíveis de serem revertidas, preferi esclarecer tudo e correr o risco de uma só vez; ele falou, encostando-se na porta.

Tétis abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas não emitiu som algum, fechando-a em seguida. Deu um meio sorriso, Sorento poderia jurar que viu um brilho triste em seus olhos.

-Fico feliz que vocês estejam bem; ela comentou.

-Tétis; Sorento falou, dando-se conta do porque ela ter ficado assim.

-Vai lá, fica com ela, daqui a pouco vamos sair, é melhor aproveitar; ela apressou-se em dizer. –Diga a Ariel pra ir ao meu quarto depois, vou separar algumas roupas pra ela usar, assim não precisamos ficar parando pelo caminho.

-...; Sorento assentiu. Viu Tétis dar-lhe as costas e entrar em seu quarto, fez o mesmo, encontrando Ariel sentada na cama.

-Bom dia; ela falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu, indo até ela. Viu-a virar-se de lado, dando-lhe espaço para sentar a seu lado. Sorento abraçou-lhe, dando-lhe um beijo no alto da testa.

-Dormiu bem? –ele perguntou, aconchegando-a entre seus braços.

-Muito; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Mas tive um sonho estranho;

-Sonho? Que sonho? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Sonhei com a Alexia Colfer; Ariel respondeu.

-Uhn? –Sorento murmurou, intrigado.

-É estranho. Eu sei, mas ela estava diferente. Estávamos caminhando na praia, mas não estava chovendo. Ela me disse que tudo ia se resolver e que eu não precisava ter medo, a tempestade logo iria passar; Ariel falou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. –Ela me mostrou um lugar muito bonito, semelhante aquele que você me descreveu como o santuário do mar; ela comentou.

-E o que mais ela lhe disse? –Sorento perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Disse que as lagrimas me ajudariam a lembrar; ela respondeu, com o olhar perdido. –Mas não faço idéia do que ela quis dizer com isso; Ariel deu de ombros.

-Bom, depois pensamos nisso, vamos levantar, daqui a pouco temos que sair e tomar café antes; Sorento falou, levantando-se e puxando-a consigo. –Tétis disse para você ir ao quarto dela, ela quer lhe mostrar algumas peças de roupa; ele completou.

-...; Ariel assentiu.

**II – Um Convite Inesperado.**

Sentou-se em um dos degraus da frente do templo, ainda mantendo aquele envelope verde em mãos, não negava que aquilo lhe pegara de surpresa. Do nada receber aquele convite, ainda mais a carta sendo lacrada com um selo de cera em sépia com um tridente, mas não era o de Posseidon.

-Parece perdido, Kanon; alguém comentou se aproximando.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, olhando para trás, encontrando o olhar calmo do ariano sobre si, olhou para os lados a procura de mais alguém, mas não encontrou.

-Celina ficou mais um tempo lá em cima com Ilyria e o mestre; Mú falou, notando o olhar desapontado dele ao não vê-la ali.

-...; Kanon assentiu, silenciosamente.

-Você não me parece bem, quer falar sobre isso? –o ariano perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Só se você quiser ouvir; Kanon respondeu, com um meio sorriso, vendo como a situação poderia inverter-se daquela forma.

-Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, fique a vontade; Mú falou.

-Recebi uma carta de Alexia Colfer ontem; Kanon começou.

-Alexia Colfer, não é a dona da New Land na Irlanda? –Mú perguntou intrigado, viu-o assentir. –O que ela queria?

-Me propor um negocio; Kanon falou, erguendo o envelope que tinha em mãos, apontando pra ele. –Trabalhar com ela na Irlanda, na New Land, ela disse que posso ir, passar um tempo, uns dois meses e ver se eu me adapto, se não posso voltar; ele explicou.

-E você vai? –Mú perguntou, sentiu a aproximação de alguém, mas preferiu deixar isso de lado e prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

-Não sei; Kanon respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, dando um suspiro cansado. –Passei a noite toda pensando nisso, mas não consigo decidir;

-Isso não seria porque algo te prende aqui? –Mú perguntou, mais sugerindo a idéia do que perguntando.

Passou os dedos nervosamente entre os volumosos cabelos, a quem queria enganar. O ariano sempre atingia o alvo certo.

-Ou alguém; ele completou.

-...; Kanon assentiu. –Não sei, eu até queria um tempo fora da Grécia, conhecer algum lugar diferente, um ambiente diferente. Preciso ver pessoas diferentes; ele comentou, quase em tom aflito, a muito sentia-se inquieto, sem querer acreditar que o que sentia era realmente verdadeiro e não apenas algo do momento. Precisava desse tempo fora para pensar, colocar os sentimentos em ordem, mas...;

-Talvez você devesse ir, mais para conhecer, saber se aquilo pode ser o que você realmente quer, se não, é só voltar. Sabe que sempre terá um lugar aqui; o ariano falou, compreensivo.

-Daqui a pouco ela vai chegar e ficou de saber a resposta; Kanon comentou, vagamente.

-Alexia vem ao santuário? –Mú perguntou surpreso.

-É, ou melhor, Anfitrite vem ao santuário; ele corrigiu.

-Mas, ela não é...; O ariano parou ao vê-lo assentir. –Entendo, então, é melhor você procurar tomar uma decisão logo;

-Eu sei, vou subir falar com a Saori e avisar que eu vou, acho melhor dar uma espairecida pra fora daqui; Kanon comentou levantando-se.

O som de um vaso quebrando chamou-lhes a atenção. Os dois cavaleiros voltaram-se para trás, mas não viram ninguém.

Próximo à porta do templo, existiam alguns vasinhos com plantas que Litus colocara, alegando ao namorado que aquele templo precisava de outra atmosfera e nada melhor do que plantas para ajudarem nisso. Mas o importante é que não havia ninguém e o vazo estava quebrado.

-Estranho; Kanon murmurou.

-O que será que quebrou, não? –Mú perguntou, fazendo-se de inocente.

-Deve ser o vento; Kanon respondeu dando de ombros. Sem notar o olhar do ariano para um ponto mais escondido do templo de Gêmeos.

-Bom, vou descer, se encontrar com a Celina pelo caminho, avisa ela pra mim, que estou na arena a esperando; Mú pediu.

-Ta certo; Kanon respondeu acenando, enquanto subia as escadarias para o ultimo templo. Mú viu-o se distanciar, mas não falou nada, deu as costas ao templo e desceu em direção a arena.

Kanon subiu apressadamente as escadarias, porém em Leão estancou, vendo quem vinha no sentido contrario, com um olhar perdido. Parou, observando-a descer degrau por degrau. Celina ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar intenso do geminiano sobre si, sentiu a face incendiar-se.

-Oi; ela falou, tentando forçar um sorriso.

-Oi; Kanon respondeu, observou-a atentamente, notou que havia algo errado com a amazona, mas não sabia se deveria perguntar. –Celina, acabei de falar com Mú e ele pediu para te avisar que esta na arena; ele respondeu desviar o assunto.

-Na arena? –Celina perguntou, intrigada. O mestre lhe dissera para ir para Áries, mas bem sabia que ele falara que era mesmo na arena que estaria.

-...; Kanon assentiu silencioso. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, se deveria comentar com ela sobre o que falara com Mú ou não. Balançou a cabeça, optou por seguir logo seu caminho, talvez aquilo que sentia passasse com o tempo ou com a distancia. –Bom, já vou indo;

-Pra onde? –ela perguntou de repente, com ar curioso.

-Ahn! Ultimo templo; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso nervoso. –Vou falar com a Saori, antes de arrumar as coisas pra viajem; ele acabou por deixar escapar.

-Uhn? Viajem? –Celina perguntou, mas viu-o ficar tenso. –Desculpa, estou sendo intrometida, acho melhor eu ir; ela falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não, imagina; Kanon tentou parecer seguro. –Mas é para a Irlanda, recebi um convite para trabalhar na New Land e vou pra lá; ele respondeu, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável ao responder aquilo.

Celina fitou-o longamente em silencio. Não sabia o que responder, intimamente desejara não encontrar tão cedo com o cavaleiro para não ouvir isso, sentiu um aperto no peito aparentemente inexplicável. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Ahn! Desejo que faça uma boa viagem; ela comentou, aproximando-se e lhe estendendo a mão. –Fico feliz por você, que tenha recebido uma oportunidade assim, de conhecer novos lugares, respirar novos ares; ela comentou, sentindo-se completamente vazia.

-Ob-ri-ga-do; ele falou pausadamente, apertou-lhe a mão.

Ambos sentiram uma pequena corrente de estática passar por seus corpos. Celina afastou-se com um olhar triste, o que pareceu deixar o cavaleiro confuso.

-Bom, agora tenho que ir; ela falou, acenando rapidamente e descendo as escadarias quase correndo.

-Até; ele falou, mas ela já havia se distanciado a ponto de não ouvi-lo. Abaixou a cabeça, suspirando cansado, para depois tornar a subir os templos.

**III – Encontros e Surpresas.**

Os quatros aproximaram-se do santuário calmamente. Não havia porque ter pressa, embora intimamente cada um se sentisse a cada minuto mais ansioso. De mãos dadas, Ariel e Sorento pareciam não estarem nem um pouco dispostos a separarem-se, embora com Jullian e Tétis fosse o contrario. Ambos estavam a uma distancia respeitosa um do outro.

Sorento observou o casal de soslaio, pedindo aos deuses que o fato da sereia estar daquele jeito, não fosse devido ao que conversara com ela mais cedo, sobre falar a verdade e derivados.

-Nossa; Ariel murmurou, com um olhar fascinado para os templos que erguiam-se na montanha.

-É muito bonito, não é mesmo? – Sorento comentou, mantendo-a em um meio abraço junto de si.

-Sem duvidas; ela respondeu, encantada.

-Quanto tempo iremos ficar por aqui? –Tétis perguntou casualmente, porém seu tom de voz saiu bastante frio.

-Sorento; Jullian chamou, ao ouvir a pergunta da jovem.

-Sim; ele respondeu, virando-se para o ex-imperador.

-Quando quiser ir e estiver pronto, nos avise, assim vamos embora; Jullian avisou, com um ar sério, pouco característico de sua personalidade, o que deixou Tétis intrigada.

-...; Sorento assentiu.

-Ora. Ora. Que doce coincidência; uma voz animada soou atrás dos quatro.

Voltaram-se para trás deparando-se com as figuras nada discretas dos marinas acompanhados por Alexia. A jovem tinha um meio sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, ao notar o olhar entrecortado do ex-imperador sobre si.

-Alexia; Jullian falou pausadamente. Tétis observou-o de soslaio, notando que uma nuvem negra de tensão cairá sobre ele. Voltou-se para Alexia, porém a mesma parecia se divertir com a situação.

-Há quanto tempo, meu **ex**-estimado **ex**-marido? –a jovem falou sarcástica.

-Marido? –Tétis perguntou, voltando-se para o ex-imperador com um olhar de gelar o inferno e tacar fogo na Sibéria.

Sorento engoliu em seco, não esperava algo assim, pelo contrario. Respirou fundo, virou-se para Ariel e a mesma lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo, Sorento afastou-se da jovem indo até Alexia.

-Meus cumprimentos, imperatriz; ele falou, numa respeitosa reverencia.

Tétis observou a cena confusa, virou-se para Jullian, mas o mesmo mantinha os olhos fixos em Alexia, o que não tornava aquela sensação ruim mais plausível; ela pensou, incomodada, porém, ele tinha um olhar inexpressivo, não sabia ao certo o que ele pensava ou sentia.

-Deixe de tantas formalidades Sorento; Alexia falou sorriso. –Somos todos amigos, de longas datas, mas ainda amigos; ela completou com um olhar enigmático.

-...; Sorento assentiu, sabendo perfeitamente a que ela se referia. Virou-se para os outros marinas. –Como vão?

-Bem; os quatro responderam calmamente.

-Creio que viemos aqui pelo mesmo propósito, não? -Jullian falou, Sorento sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas, conhecia aquele tom de voz, era uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa, ou melhor, uma passagem só de ida para o inferno.

-Certamente que sim; Alexia respondeu com ar impassível. –Mas não seja mal educado, meu caro Posseidon, não vai nos apresentar? –ela falou, voltando-se para Tétis.

Tétis olhou-a desconfiada, havia alguma coisa naquela mulher que da mesma forma que não lhe agradava, lhe intrigava. Aproximou-se estendendo-lhe a mão, num gesto educado.

-Tétis de Sereia; ela falou, polidamente.

-Ah, sim. É um prazer revê-la; Alexia falou, com um meio sorriso enigmático. Tétis olhou-a confusa. –Você também é um marina, o que acha de vir trabalhar comigo na New Land na Irlanda? –ela perguntou animada.

-Uhn? –Tétis murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha descrente. Esperava qualquer reação da jovem, mas nada tão... Tão sem explicação.

Os marinas apenas balançaram a cabeça, não duvidavam que o imperador fosse surtar, já que ele não parecia nada contente e intimamente sabiam que Alexia se divertia com isso.

-Isso mesmo, eu particularmente não sei como você o agüenta; Alexia comentou, apontando para Jullian que literalmente estava mudando de cor, sua face passava de azul a vermelho em milésimos de segundos; -Mas, se quiser ir trabalhar na New Land, será bem recebida, pode ter certeza; a jovem falou, com uma naturalidade impressionante.

-Alexia, não ouse; Jullian vociferou, aproximando-se de Tétis e afastando-a de Alexia, puxando a jovem pela cintura, sem notar o desconcerto da mesma.

-Jullian; Tétis falou, querendo afastar-se, porém ele não parecia disposto a soltar-lhe. Olha a situação em que se metera; ela pensou desesperada.

-Finalmente depois de séculos, meu caro tio tomou uma atitude, pelo menos agora sei que levou a sério aquele lance de ser afogado em Nápoles; uma voz divertida chegou até eles, fazendo todos voltarem-se para o templo de Áries, onde Aishi e Kamus, desciam as escadarias de mãos dadas.

-Aishi, querida. Há quanto tempo? –Alexia falou, desviando completamente suas atenções, dirigindo-se a amazona. –Fiquei sabendo que vai se casar, meus parabéns. E esse deve ser o famoso Kamus, é um prazer conhecê-lo; ela falou em disparada. Estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro.

-Muito prazer; ele falou respeitosamente, com uma discreta gotinha escorrendo da testa. Lembrando-se que a noiva já o prevenira sobre as figuras nadas discretas da família.

-Igualmente; a jovem respondeu, voltando-se novamente para a amazona. –  
Precisamos conversar e colocar os assuntos em dia;

-Certamente que sim, mas haverá tempo para isso depois; Aishi respondeu com um sorriso calmo. Virou-se para o outro grupo. –Como vai titio? –ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Bem; ele respondeu num resmungo, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura de Tétis, impedindo-a de mover-se sem ele.

-Bom, acho melhor subirmos; a amazona comentou. –Vamos acompanhá-los até o décimo terceiro templo;

Todos assentiram. Seria um logo dia, cheio de surpresas e coisas das quais, nem todos saberiam lidar com a situação.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Bom pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo que chega ao fim e como já dei o recadinho lá em cima, só deixo agora os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic e que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo comentando.**

**Valeu mesmo pessoa, fico super feliz que estejam curtindo a historia.**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Ja ne...**


	22. Um Dia Agitado

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Alister, Eurin, Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Capitulo 22: Um Dia Agitado.**

**I – Vigia.**

Os orbes azuis tinham um brilho frio e sem vida. Enrolou-se na capa preta, mantendo-se oculto entre as folhagens da saída do bosque. Viu a movimentação dali aumentar gradativamente. Aspirantes, amazonas e cavaleiros passavam para mais um dia da rotina de treinamentos. Era melhor manter-se oculto até que recebesse suas ordens; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava conversando com Aldebaran quando viu a pupila entrar na arena. Ela estava abatida e porque não dizer triste, não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar o porque dela estar assim, mas esperaria que ela lhe falasse.

Desde que começara treiná-la era assim, Celina sempre fora objetiva e direta. Se tinha uma duvida ou qualquer outro questionamento que fosse ela seria direta. Então, não havia porque pressioná-la antes do tempo; ele concluiu.

Assim que ela se aproximou, começaram mais uma série de treinamentos. Golpes físicos e que envolvessem agilidade e precisão. Já passava do meio dia quando fizeram uma pausa.

-To morta; a amazona falou, sentando-se na arquibancada.

-Você esta forçando de mais, vá com calma, não cometera milagres de uma hora para outra sem estar pronta; Mú falou paciente.

-Desculpe mestre; ela falou, num suspiro. –Mas sabe, gosto de ver resultados; Celina completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Sei que sim, vamos pra casa almoçar, depois continuamos; ele falou, vendo-a assentir.

-Oi Mia; Celina falou animada, encontrando a amazona na saída do Coliseu.

Cavaleiro e amazona trocaram um olhar intenso, porém a face da jovem ficou tão ou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Marin.

-Oi, como vão? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso tímido.

-Bem; os dois responderam.

Mú virou-se para a entrada do bosque com um olhar sério, Mia acompanhou o olhar do cavaleiro, sem entender porque ele ficara sério de repente. Sentiu um arrepio de alerta correr as costas.

-Algum problema mestre? –Celina perguntou, vendo-o ficar silencioso.

-Vocês duas, vão para Áries e não saiam de lá; ele falou, voltando-se para elas.

-Como? –Mia perguntou espantada.

-Vão, agora; ele completou, sem dar margem para contestação.

Celina deu de ombros, puxou a jovem pelo braço. Embora Mia ainda tenha oferecido uma certa resistência, querendo ficar e saber porque ele agira assim. Mú observou-as se distanciar, embora todos os seus sentidos estivessem direcionados para um ponto especifico entre as folhagens.

-Mú pensei que estivesse treinando Celina; Milo comentou, aproximando-se dele, mas franziu o cenho. –Aconteceu algo?

-Milo, me faz um favor; Mú falou, voltando-se para ele, vendo-o assentir. –Avise Kamus e Aishi que temos problemas; ele completou, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse perguntar a que ele se referia, Mú tocou-lhe o ombro, mandando-o para o ultimo templo.

Com passos rápidos, dirigiu-se para Áries. Ninguém teria acesso as outras casas sem enfrentá-lo primeiro e por ele nenhum intruso passaria com vida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aishi, e os garotos como estão? –Alexia perguntou, enquanto eles subiam.

Tétis, Jullian e os outros marinas subiam no mais completo silencio. Apenas Kamus, Aishi e Alexia conversavam normalmente sobre as coisas do santuário e o que andara acontecendo nos últimos templos.

-Estão bem; a amazona respondeu.

Ariel e Sorento observavam tudo a seu redor, vez ou outra comentando sobre cada templo que passavam. Enquanto o jovem falava a sereia sobre o mestre e o tempo em que conhecera o santuário e fora mandado a Áustria treinar.

Todos pararam bruscamente ao deparar-se com a repentina aparição do Escorpião quando eles já passavam por Capricórnio.

-Milo, o que aconteceu? –Kamus perguntou, sabia que ele não chegara ali sozinho, e para Mú mandá-lo para lá, não era algo bom.

-Não sei, mas o Mú mandou avisar que temos problemas; ele falou, um pouco pálido e atordoado, devido ao pouco costume daquele tipo de viagem.

Aishi e Kamus trocaram um olhar. Alexia adquiriu uma postura séria.

-Afrodite; ela falou, serrando os punhos.

-Sra, quer que voltemos ao primeiro templo? –Io perguntou, tomando a frente dos demais.

-Não é necessário, eu vou; Kanon falou, manifestando-se. Ao descer as escadas vindo do ultimo templo.

Tinha um ar sério, como se houvesse sentido a presença de uma energia muito poderosa tentar manter-se oculta nas fronteiras do santuário.

-Dragão Marinho; Alexia falou, fitando-lhe dos pés a cabeça, com um olhar interessado e nada discreto.

-Meus cumprimentos, Sra; ele falou numa reverencia respeitosa.

-Deixe disso, não é necessário tantas formalidades; ela falou, com um sorriso animado. –Mas então, recebeu meu recado? –ela perguntou, vendo-o assentir.

-Quando partimos? –Kanon perguntou. Milo e Kanon voltaram-se para o cavaleiro surpresos, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas não era normal ver Kanon agindo tão sério daquele jeito.

-Não se preocupe, resolvemos isso depois, creio que agora você tem coisas mais importantes pra defender; ela falou de forma enigmática.

-Kanon, avise-nos se tiverem problemas; Aishi pediu, vendo-o assentir. Com um estalar de dedos da amazona o mesmo desapareceu, indo surgir nas portas do primeiro templo junto com Mú.

-Ela começou a agir; Jullian falou com ar sombrio. –Previsível;

-Como? –Sorento perguntou, virando-se para ele intrigado, sem saber exatamente quem era a Afrodite que eles se referiam.

-E nós também; Alexia rebateu, voltando-se para ele com um olhar serio. Viu-o assentir afirmativamente, Tétis lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio sem entender a que ela se referia.

-Vamos subir logo; Aishi falou, retomando o caminho ao lado de Kamus.

-Ma petit; ele chamou num sussurro, caminhando à frente dos demais com ela.

-Sim;

-Esta sentindo? –Kamus perguntou, embora fosse muito fraco um cosmo intenso tentava se ocultar e isso não era um bom sinal.

-Estou, mas ainda não é ela; Aishi respondeu seria. –Aposto minha armadura que ela mandou outras pessoas como distração;

-Distração? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela, confuso. Vendo-a assentir.

-Por isso Mú disse que temos problemas; Aishi continuou. –Afrodite pode ter mandado qualquer um de kamikaze para nos distrair que vai ser dispensável pra ela, só espero que Mú e Kanon nos dêem o tempo necessário para resolvermos algumas coisas antes de recebermos algum ataque; ela falou com ar pensativo.

Alexia ouviu mesmo que baixo a explicação da jovem. Sentia o corpo todo tenso, aquelas energias conflitantes no ambiente a estavam deixando ansiosa de mais. Já bastava a noite passada que perdera a calma após a saída do Santuário do Mar que quase colocara Atenas de baixo das águas com a tempestade que causara. Precisava ter calma.

-Alexia; Io falou, colocando a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro dela.

-...; Ela voltou-se para ele. Deparando-se com o olhar compreensivo do marina.

-Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo; ele falou.

-...;Alexia assentiu, sentindo-se bem melhor. –Obrigada;

-Sorento, está acontecendo alguma coisa? –Ariel perguntou, voltando-se para o marina, um tanto quanto inquieta.

-Nada importante; Sorento respondeu, tentando demonstrar confiança, embora não estivesse tão certo disso. –Não se preocupe; ele completou, roubando-lhe um beijo e sorrindo confiante.

Viu-a sorrir mais calma agora, estreitou mais o braço em torno da cintura dela, enquanto continuavam a subir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que será que esta acontecendo? –Mia se perguntou, ela e Celina estavam na sala principal do templo, observando por uma frestinha na janela, Mú e Kanon conversando do lado de fora, nenhum dos dois pareciam estar calmos.

-Não sei; Celina comentou, observando atentamente o geminiano.

Havia alguma coisa errada, ela nunca vira o mestre daquele jeito. A tensão do ambiente era palpável.

-Mas é melhor ficarmos aqui, só por garantia; ela falou, voltando-se para Mia.

-...; Sem alternativa, ela assentiu. Depois perguntaria ao ariano o que estava acontecendo, por hora permaneceria ali.

**II – Pressentimento.**

Saori andava de um lado para o outro da biblioteca. Shion, Ilyria e Aioros que a observavam estavam começando a ficar atordoados com isso.

-Saori; Aioros falou, tentando aproximar-se, mas ela pareceu não ouvi-lo.

Estava inquieta, aquela energia toda do ambiente, descarregava sobre o santuário uma vibração que não só a deixava inquieta como lhe deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. Sentiu a presença de Jullian e Alexia subindo os templos, acompanhados pelos marinas, Aishi e Kamus.

-Começou; ela falou, voltando-se para os três.

-O que? –eles perguntaram surpresos.

-Afrodite começou a agir, Mú e Kanon estão defendendo o primeiro templo; ela falou, acabando de receber um aviso telepático de Aishi sobre isso.

-Então é melhor convocar os outros guardiões; Aioros adiantou-se.

-Não se preocupe, por Áries eles não passam, mas por garantia Aldebaran, Saga, Guilherme e Aiolia já estão em seus respectivos templos; ela avisou.

-O que esta acontecendo exatamente Saori? –Ilyria perguntou, intrigada.

-Afrodite vai aproveitar essa brecha para atacar, deve ter mandado alguém para dividir as atenções; ela falou, continuando a andar. –Mas quem? –Saori se perguntou.

-Com licença; alguém falou, batendo na porta da biblioteca e abrindo uma frestinha.

-Sim; Shion falou, virando-se para quem chegara.

-Saori; Deimos falou, aproximando-se. –Ela mandou Orestes e Electra; ele avisou.

**-O QUE?** –a deusa gritou espantada.

-...; Deimos assentiu.

-Aioros, por favor; ela falou, virando-se para o sagitariano. –Reúna os demais guardiões, não podemos permitir que nenhum desses dois se aproximem de Peixes enquanto Sorento estiver lá; Saori falou, visivelmente alarmada.

-...; Aioros assentiu, saindo em disparada.

Se ela perdera a calma daquela forma, era porque as coisas realmente haviam tomado proporções perigosas. Lembrou-se que durante a noite tivera aquela agradável conversa com o Onipotente. Apesar do medo inicial, não se surpreendeu com o mesmo chamando-lhe a atenção sobre a segurança do santuário e principalmente de Athena.

Era como se compartilhassem do mesmo pensamento, defender aquilo que lhes era caro. Zeus explicara sobre Afrodite provavelmente usar algum artifício muito baixo para conseguir o que queria e comprar briga com outras divindades seria apenas o primeiro passo.

-Deimos, e Anteros, como está? –Saori perguntou voltando-se para ele, com a face carregada de preocupação.

-Mesmo com essas energias no ambiente, ele ainda dorme; o geminiano falou. –A manta de Morpheu vai fazer com que ele fique um bom tempo inconsciente, nem que caia o céu em cima dele, Anteros não acorda; ele completou, tentando parecer confiante, embora intimamente soubesse de um bom motivo para a manta perder qualquer efeito, fazendo-o despertar, só esperava que isso não acontecesse tão cedo.

-...; Saori assentiu.

-Srta, não acha melhor que eu desça a Peixes? -alguém se manifestou num canto mais escuro da biblioteca, chamando a atenção dos demais.

Todos viraram na direção da voz. Uma luz pareceu acender-se de onde a voz vinha, revelando a imagem de um jovem, com pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos. Longos cabelos vermelhos, tão vermelhos quanto às asas flamejantes de uma fênix incendiando as areias do deserto. Pele alva e orbes intensos que certamente não o fariam passar despercebido por onde andasse.

-Alister, creio que seja mesmo melhor você ir até lá, até que Afrodite retorne; Saori falou, fitando o cavaleiro.

-Alister; Shion falou surpreso ao deparar-se com o pisciano, que tecnicamente deveria estar morto. Viu-o assentir, abriu a boca para continuar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

-É uma longa historia mestre; ele falou calmamente.

-Teremos tempo pra isso depois, agora vá, por favor; Saori adiantou-se.

Alister assentiu, saindo rapidamente do templo, seguindo para Peixes.

**III – Chegada Surpresa.**

Estavam há algumas horas caminhando pelo vilarejo, Aaliah parecia a mais animada de todos conversando com Shaka, porém seus pensamentos estavam longe, alguma coisa lhe dizia para voltarem.

-Vamos voltar; Afrodite falou, virando-se para os dois.

-...; Shaka assentiu, adquirindo um ar sério.

-Mas já; Aaliah falou, fazendo beicinho. –O que esta acontecendo? –ela perguntou, virando-se para os dois e notando que uma nuvem negra de tensão cairá sobre os dois.

Quando Afrodite pretendia responder, uma voz chamou-lhes a atenção. Os três viraram-se para trás, deparando-se com uma jovem de longos cabelos verde-claro que caiam pelas costas em fartos cachos. Ela vestia um longo e simples vestido branco florido e aproximava-se com um andar calmo.

-**TIA**; Aaliah gritou, correndo até ela.

-Eurin; os dois cavaleiros falaram surpresos por verem a amazona ali.

Só tiveram tempo de fechar os olhos, ao ver as duas garotas chocarem-se e irem juntas para o chão. Era sempre assim; Shaka pensou, vendo a animação de Aaliah, que agia sempre de forma tão espontânea. Não que isso fosse algo ruim... É claro.

-Tia, quando chegou? –Aaliah perguntou animada, levantando-se.

-Ai, to ficando velha; Eurin falou, fazendo uma careta, ao sentir as costas estalarem devido à queda.

-Pelo menos as pessoas de hoje em dia são mais conscientes; Afrodite provocou, aproximando-se com Shaka.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –a amazona perguntou com os orbes cerrados.

-Nada; ele respondeu, assoviando discretamente ao olhar para o céu.

-Como vai Eurin? –Shaka perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse levantar, já que Aaliah já estava de pé.

-Bem Shaka, mas nossa, quanto tempo não o vejo; ela comentou, animada.

-Ahn, vocês já se conhecem? –Aaliah perguntou intrigada, embora algo na cordialidade do cavaleiro para com a tia lhe incomodou, balançou a cabeça querendo afastar tais pensamentos. Voltou-se para eles, esperando por uma resposta.

-Acho que nos conhecemos quando voltei da Índia; Shaka comentou, lembrando-se do que acontecera antigamente. –Se bem me lembro, Eurin já havia se sagrado como amazona e preparava-se para treinar um pupilo;

-Nossa, tanto tempo assim; Aaliah comentou, voltando-se para o pai que assentiu. -Mas tia, porque não avisou que vinha? –ela perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto, sem saber porque se sentia incomodada com o fato do virginiano conversar de forma tão espontânea com a tia, mesmo porque às vezes só faltavam brigar para tirar-lhe um sorriso dos lábios e agora o via completamente diferente.

-É que, bem... A viajem foi decidia meio de ultima hora; ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça. –O Grande Mestre me mandou uma mensagem ontem pela manhã pedindo que eu viesse o mais rápido possível ao santuário, só não explicou o porque.

-Que estranho? –Shaka murmurou, virando-se para Afrodite.

-E bem, vim procurar uma pousada aqui na vila pra ficar até ir pra lá;

-Não seja por isso, nós já estávamos voltando, porque não vem com a gente tia? –Aaliah falou.

-Se vocês não se importarem? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para os cavaleiros, que ficaram sérios. –Algum problema?

-**_Afrodite e Shaka, voltem para o santuário. Temos problemas; _**a voz de Shion soou em suas mentes.

-Vamos logo, temos problemas; os dois falaram, começando a andar a passos largos.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Aaliah e Eurin apenas assentiram, seguindo-os.

**IV – Seta Encantada.**

-Mãe, tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? –Hypnos perguntou, voltando-se para Nix, preocupado.

-Claro que vai; A Deusa da Noite afirmou.

Em um canto da sala das armaduras, Thanatos observava-os com ar entediado. Intimamente desejando tornar-se filho único, devido à pequena interrupção que o irmão lhe causara ao aparecer do nada em Eana.

-Thanatos, faça alguma coisa. A mamãe ta surtando; Hypnos falou, voltando-se para ele, pedindo apoio.

-Hypnos; Nix voltou-se para ele com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Desculpe o termo, mas é o que eu acho; o Deus do Sono defendeu-se, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Problema seu; Thanatos falou, fitando-lhe friamente.

-Ah, você ainda esta bravo por causa daquela pequena interrupção? –Hypnos perguntou, abandonando o ar sério, para dar lugar a um sorriso maroto a seus lábios.

Thanatos serrou os orbes prateados perigosamente. Sabe-se lá quando teria tempo de retornar a Eana e o idiota do irmão aparecia e destruía seus planos de passar àquela noite acompanhado. Muito bem acompanhado; ele pensou, intimamente frustrado.

-Eu se fosse você iria passear entre suas ninfas antes que eu resolva realizar aquele desejo antigo de ser filho único que tenho; ele falou, perigosamente.

-Parem com isso; Nix os interrompeu.

Hypnos suspirou aliviado, Thanatos era extremamente frio, porém quando irritado era um perigo a humanidade. Nix aproximou-se do filho de cabelos dourados, entregando-lhe uma delicada aljava com belas pedras preciosas incrustadas como adorno, o mais curioso em tal peça, era que apenas uma seta jazia guardada ali.

-Mãe, porque só uma? –Thanatos perguntou, pela primeira vez demonstrando surpresa.

-Filho, deveria saber que para mudar o destino, basta apenas atirar uma flecha; ela respondeu de forma enigmática. –Hypnos, já sabe o que fazer; Nix falou.

-...; O jovem assentiu, desaparecendo em seguida.

-O que pretende, minha mãe? –Thanatos perguntou, vendo-se sozinho com a mãe, finalmente.

-Ela tem de parar filho. Não é justo que mesmo podendo nós permitamos que ela machuque tantas pessoas com seu egoísmo. Se fosse uma vez apenas, poderíamos dizer que é parte do equilíbrio. Mas foram varias, durante toda a eternidade, é hora disso parar e é o destino dele resolver isso de uma vez por todas; ela completou com ar sério.

-Acha que ele será capaz? –o geminiano perguntou, voltando-se para ela, intrigado.

-Não sei, tudo vai depender do que ele realmente deseja; Nix respondeu, caminhando de volta a sala do trono, onde certamente Hades e Perséfone estariam lhe esperando para resolverem algumas coisas, referente aquele reino.

-Pensei que fosse impedi-los; Thanatos falou, sem voltar-se para trás.

Em um canto escuro da sala das armaduras, uma sombra tomou forma. Ela caminhou para á frente, revelando a imagem de um belo homem. Longos cabelos negros com mexas prateadas e orbes de mesma cor. Vestia uma bela túnica negra com uma faixa prateada com algumas inscrições na cintura. Porte imponente e ar impassível.

-Não adianta, eles são teimosos de mais; Caos respondeu, com um meio sorriso enigmático no canto dos lábios.

-Uhn? –Thanatos murmurou confuso, voltando-se para ele.

-Deveria entender garoto, que não sou eu que faço o destino; ele falou, aproximando-se. –Mas sim, aqueles que lutam para mudá-lo;

-Então-...; ele não completou, arregalando os olhos.

-...; Caos apenas assentiu. -Faça-se a luz aonde existirem trevas, faça-se a força entre aqueles que se sentem fracos. Faça-se o destino entre aqueles que com suas próprias mãos lutarem para mudá-lo por um desejo maior, e não por simples individualismo; ele falou de forma enigmática.

Thanatos assentiu, compreendendo a que ele se referia. Já vivera séculos, porém nunca imaginara receber aquela resposta daquelas, justamente vinda dele.

**V – Começando a Pegar Fogo.**

**Templo de Escorpião...**

-Ahn, acho que não escolhi uma boa hora pra vir te visitar Milo; Isadora falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Imagina; Milo falou, deixando-se cair sobre o sofá, com ar cansado. –Às coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Você não tinha como saber; ele completou.

-Mesmo assim; ela insistiu. –Acho melhor eu ir; a jovem falou, levantando-se.

-Milo; alguém falou, abrindo num rompante a porta do templo.

Milo e Isadora deram um pulo, assustados, ao ver o sagitariano entrar ofegante no templo.

-Aioros, o que aconteceu? –Milo perguntou, surpreso.

-Ainda bem que a encontrei aqui; ele falou, voltando-se para Isadora, que corou levemente. –É melhor que não deixe o santuário agora;

-Porque? –ela perguntou, hesitante.

-Ahn, digamos que as coisas se complicaram; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Milo, é melhor preparar-se, podemos ter problemas até o final do dia;

-...; Milo assentiu, tomando um ar sério. –Pode deixar. Isadora vai ficar bem aqui; ele completou.

-Está certo, vou indo então; Aioros falou, saindo do templo, em direção ao seguinte.

-Milo; Isadora chamou, vendo o cavaleiro com olhar perdido para a porta, embora intimamente soubesse que os pensamentos dele estivessem bem longe.

-Uhn? –Milo murmurou, piscando.

-Não acha melhor ir colocar a armadura logo? –ela perguntou, apontando para ele, que estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda preta e uma camisa regata branca.

-Ah, sim. Claro; ele falou, dando-se conta de que seus pensamentos voaram longe, enquanto era para ele estar fazendo outra coisa. –Fique a vontade, mas não saia daqui, pode ser perigoso;

-...; Isadora assentiu, tornando a sentar-se.

Fechou os olhos, recostando-se sobre o sofá. As coisas haviam mudado de uma hora para outra, só esperava que o amigo não tivesse problemas com isso, ou se machucasse ao enfrentar alguém; ela pensou preocupada.

A muito esquecera como era viver sobre a tensão do santuário em tempos assim. Não estavam em épocas de guerra, mas sabia que tudo que Milo lhe contara sobre o marina, a sereia e Afrodite era algo realmente sério.

Aquela nuvem de energia carregada que pairava sobre o santuário, deixava qualquer um tenso e com os nervos a flor da pele, até conseguia imaginar como estava o ultimo templo, devido a isso.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Conhecia os cavaleiro de Athena e sabia que no fim tudo daria certo se não desse, era porque o fim ainda não havia chegado. Agora só restava esperar.

**Continua...**


	23. Surpresas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Alister, Eurin, Aaliah, Aishi, Alexia, Mia e Celina são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 23: Surpresas.**

**I – Proteção.**

**Templo e Gêmeos...**

****

-Saga, o que esta acontecendo? –Litus perguntou angustiada, ao vê-lo colocar a armadura com ar sombrio.

-Não sei ao certo, mas creio que não é nada bom; ele respondeu.

-Saori disse que estávamos em tempos de paz, mas toda essa tensão do ambiente é palpável; ela insistiu, mantendo-se alguns passos longe dele.

-...; Saga assentiu, respirou fundo. Caminhou calmamente até a jovem. –Infelizmente ainda existem algumas coisas pendentes, tanto entre deuses como mortais, quanto a isso não podemos fazer nada; ele falou, puxando-a para um abraço. –Mas vamos apenas garantir que aqueles que nos são caros, não sejam feridos por isso.

-Tenho medo; ela falou num sussurro, segurando-se fortemente a ele.

-Vai dar tudo certo; Saga falou, deixando os dedos correrem entre as melenas verdes. Viu-a erguer a cabeça, fitando-lhe intensamente com aquele par de orbes violeta que tanto o encantaram.

-Mas...;

-Xiii; o geminiano falou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. –Vai dar tudo certo; ele completou, tomando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Aos poucos a sentiu relaxar, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Estreitou mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, mas aproveitaria o tempo que estavam juntos ao máximo.

**Templo de Capricórnio...**

****

**-VOCÊ É LOUCO OU O QUE?** –Shina berrou, tentando soltar-se dos braços do capricorniano.

-Não seja teimosa, Shina; Shura falou, tentando puxá-la para dentro de seu templo.

**-ME SOLTA;** ela berrou, com um olhar envenenado.

-Não mesmo; Shura insistiu.

Acabara de receber o aviso de Aioros, quando coincidentemente a amazona estava subindo os templos, indo para o ultimo saber o que estava acontecendo e como deveria preparar as amazonas, porém o capricorniano não parecia disposto a deixá-la correr nenhum risco tendo de voltar sozinha para o vilarejo.

-Você só sai daqui quando esse inferno acabar; ele continuou, segurando-a pela cintura, enquanto tentava arrastá-la para dentro do templo.

-Ahn, vocês precisam de ajuda em algo? –Afrodite perguntou, chegando com Eurin e Aaliah, presenciando a cena no mínimo comprometedora, já que Shaka ficara em seu templo por precaução.

-Não é nada disso que esta pensando; Shina falou, tentando se soltar, porém o capricorniano parecia apertar ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, impedindo-a de se mover ao mesmo tempo que perdia o fôlego pelo esforço.

-Ahn, a gente não pensou nada ainda; Aaliah adiantou-se, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Afrodite, acho melhor ir pro seu templo. Aioros já passou convocando os guardiões; Shura falou, ainda tentando detê-la.

-Sorento já chegou? –Afrodite perguntou, sem notar que Eurin voltara-se pra ele, surpresa.

-Já. Alexia e os marinas também. Jullian e Tétis vieram junto; ele explicou. –Ah, a sereia também;

-Ariel? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-...; Shura assentiu.

-Entendo, por isso essas energias estão um caos; ele falou, mais para si do que para os outros. –Eurin. Aaliah. Vamos logo; ele chamou, as duas assentiram, começando a subir os templos silenciosamente, cada uma com suas duvidas.

Aproveitando um momento de distração, Shina afastou-se rapidamente do capricorniano, porém mal chagara nas escadarias que a levariam a Sagitário, sentiu-se suspensa do chão, no momento que era jogada sobre as costas do cavaleiro.

**-SHURA, ME SOLTA, ANTES QUE EU TE MANTE;** ela berrou debatendo-se, enquanto era carregada para dentro do templo.

-É melhor que fique aqui, você é teimosa de mais para pensar com calma nessas situações. Certamente vai querer bancar o kamikaze se tiver que enfrentar alguém; ele falou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a sala principal.

-Hei; Shina reclamou indignada.

-Não quero que se machuque, então, não saia daqui; Shura completou, colocando-a sobre o sofá;

A amazona arregalou os olhos surpresa, diante da atitude dele. Não esperava algo assim dele, alias, nunca imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer. Fitaram-se longamente, não sabiam quanto tempo passou, mas palavra alguma foi dita. Shura deu-lhe as costas, saindo do templo já vestindo sua armadura. Não sem antes tomar a devida precaução de fechar a porta, só por garantia.

**Templo de Athena...**

****

-Do primeiro templo, eles não passam; Shion falou, tentando tranqüilizar Ilyria, que queria descer os templos, para buscar Celina. –Alem do mais, ela está bem com Mú;

-Mas...;

-Chegamos; Aishi falou, aproximando-se com os outros.

Saori, Shion, Deimos e Ilyria voltaram-se para a jovem, notando os demais acompanhantes.

Uma nuvem de tensão caiu sobre alguns. Tétis fitou a deusa com ar impassível, sem o menos limitar-se a lançar um olhar de esguelha ao jovem a seu lado. Saori por outro lado, pareceu não se importar com a reação da jovem, achando de certa forma até previsível, mas deixaria para resolver isso depois; ela pensou, voltando-se para Alexia.

-Athena, há quanto tempo? –Alexia falou, aproximando-se.

-O suficiente; Saori respondeu, com um sorriso calmo. –Fiquei sabendo que convidou o Kanon para ir trabalhar na New Land, cuide bem dele, viu. Ou terá sérios problemas comigo, depois; ela completou, num falso aviso de perigo, vendo-a rir.

-Sempre tão zelosa com seus cavaleiros; Alexia brincou. –Também pudera, não sei como as outras ainda não andaram se rebelando com o Onipotente; ela falou, abaixando o tom de voz, para que só a deusa escutasse. –Afinal, parece que só você quer ter cavaleiros bonitos em seu santuário.

-Bem; Saori começou, engasgando e corando furiosamente.

-Anfitrite, eu já disse isso a ela, mas sabe, Saori parece ainda desconhecer esse fato; Aishi brincou. Kamus voltou-se para ela com ar enciumado, mas recebeu uma piscadinha marota da namorada, deixando isso rapidamente de lado.

-Ahn! Creio que não foi pra isso que você veio aqui, não é? –a jovem de cabelos lavanda perguntou, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-Não, claro que não; Alexia falou, ficando séria. –Mas creio que Sorento tem algumas coisas pra resolver que são prioridades, não? –ela falou, voltando-se para o marina, que assentiu.

-Pode deixar, eu o acompanho a Peixes; Shion prontificou-se.

-Obrigado; o marina agradeceu, voltando-se para Ariel, falou. –Por favor, espere aqui com Tétis, prometo não demorar;

-Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem; ela falou com ar sereno. –Não se apresse;

-...; Sorento assentiu, afastando-se com o Grande Mestre.

-Bem... Kamus, espero que não se importe de roubar a Aishi de você um pouquinho; Alexia falou, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse falar algo, a mesma já estava puxando a jovem para o terraço.

Os marinas trocaram um olhar confuso, sem entender ao certo o que acontecia.

-Fiquem a vontade, creio que aquelas duas, tem alguns séculos de conversas para colocar em dia; Saori falou, respondendo a indagação silenciosa dos demais.

-Deimos; Kamus falou, aproximando-se do cunhado.

-Fala, cunhado; ele respondeu.

-Avisa a Aishi depois, pra mim que desci a Aquário, mais por garantia; ele completou.

-...; o geminiano assentiu. –Se cuida;

-Obrigado; ele respondeu. –Saori, vou pra Aquário;

-...; A deusa assentiu, vendo-o se distanciar.

-Tétis, ela é mesmo Athena? –Ariel perguntou num sussurro, para a amazona a seu lado.

-É; ela respondeu, um pouco desanimada, quando a isso.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre alguns dos presentes, os marinas conversavam animadamente, sem se importar com os outros. Estavam apenas garantindo a segurança de Alexia, porém Posseidon e Athena pareciam os mais tensos ali.

-Tétis, por favor, fique aqui com Ariel, tenho algumas coisas para resolver; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-...; Tétis assentiu, desviando o olhar. Evitando encará-lo.

Jullian voltou-se para Saori, que silenciosamente deixou a sala a caminho da biblioteca, seria uma longa conversa; ela pensou.

**Templo de Áries... **

****

-Só pode ser muita ousadia, mesmo; Kanon falou, serrando os punhos. Ele e Mú, jaziam parados ao pé das escadas do templo. À frente deles, tinham uma visão ampla do caminho para o Coliseu e o bosque, de onde sentiam a fonte de energia hostil.

-Por Áries não vão passar vivos; Mú afirmou, lançou um olhar de soslaio para a janela do templo, notando um olhar sobre si. Voltou-se para a frente. Não iria permitir que ninguém passasse por ali, por nada e colocasse em risco a segurança das duas jovens ali dentro.

Uma luz dourada surgiu próximo de onde eles estavam. Aos poucos tomando a forma de algo bem conhecido por Kanon. O cavaleiro voltou-se espantado, quando a luz simplesmente chocou-se contra si e no momento seguinte estava vestindo as escamas marinhas de Dragão Marinho.

-De onde elas vieram? –Kanon se perguntou, voltando-se para o ariano que fitava-lhe curiosamente.

-**_Espero que isso lhe ajude; _**a voz de Alexia soou em sua mente.

Sentiu seu cosmo fluir com mais intensidade, envolvendo-o com uma aura intensa e poderosa.

**_-Obrigado;_** ele agradeceu em pensamentos.

-Foi Alexia? –Mú perguntou.

-...; Kanon assentiu. Serrou os punhos, soltando-os em seguida. A armadura adaptou-se a seu corpo como se sempre a houvesse usado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Não estou gostando disso; Mia falou, assistindo tudo de dentro do templo. –Se o Kanon esta com as escamas marinhas, quer dizer que as coisas estão mais criticas do que o esperado;

-Escamas marinhas são as armaduras de Posseidon, não é? –Celina perguntou, sentando-se no sofá. Não poderia sair mesmo e ficar o tempo todo em pé, não daria muito certo.

-É; Mia respondeu, acompanhando-a. Era melhor tentar se acalmar, tinha de confiar nos dois de que nada aconteceria, mas simplesmente não conseguia se acalmar, ao pensar na possibilidade do ariano se machucar.

-É melhor se acalmar, o mestre Mú não iria gostar de saber que você não consegue confiar nele; Celina falou séria.

-Como? –Mia perguntou confusa.

-Se você gosta mesmo dele, deveria confiar no potencial dele. Ele não vai deixar acontecer nada com a gente, muito menos alguém passar pelo templo de Áries; Celina continuou. –Sei que pode parecer piegas, mas ele sabe se defender sozinho e não vai se machucar;

-...; Mia assentiu, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada ao ouvir aquilo e porque não dizer surpresa, ao ouvir aquilo justamente dela.

**II – Vingança.**

Amarrou impaciente um lenço fino sobre os cabelos dourados, ou melhor, sobre o que sobrou dos cabelos dourados. Eram poucas mechas, sem o mesmo brilho intenso de antes. Seus orbes faiscavam de ira.

-Malditos, vão me pagar caro; Afrodite vociferou.

Caminhou até sua cama, pegando a aljava cheia de flechas que Circe encantara e prendeu-a nas costas. Do outro lado da cama estava o arco dourado.

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir dessa vez, Afrodite? –alguém perguntou, atrás dela.

Virou-se para trás surpresa, ao deparar-se com uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e orbes azuis intensos. Engoliu em seco, poderia ser quem fosse, mas justamente ela ali, não era um bom pressagio.

-O que quer Hera? –Afrodite perguntou, tentando parecer segura.

-Vim apenas me deliciar com a sua cara de derrota; a Sra dos Deuses falou, com um sorriso de escárnio na face.

-Sabe de algo, por acaso? –a deusa perguntou, apertando o arco dourado entre as mãos.

-Nada que lhe diga respeito; Hera continuou, impassível. –Mas creio que você já começou a pagar por seus pecados; ela falou, apontando para os cabelos da deusa.

-Grrr... Eles vão me pagar por isso; ela vociferou, serrando os punhos.

-Ah sim; Hera falou, imitando um falo bocejo de cansaço, completamente enfadada de ouvir ela repetir isso. –Mas diga-me, acha mesmo que vai conseguir se dar bem, dessa vez?

-Eu sempre consigo o que quero, Hera. Mas é uma pena que você e aqueles idiotas não sejam capazes de entender isso; Afrodite falou em tom perigoso.

-Uhn! Por acaso Hades não lhe deu o recado do Onipotente? –Hera perguntou com ar inocente, embora já soubesse a resposta.

**-AH! AH! AH!** Acha mesmo que acreditei nas palavras daquele idiota; ela desdenhou.

-...; Hera balançou a cabeça. Afrodite acabara de selar sua sentença. –Era só isso que queria saber; da mesma forma que surgiu, desapareceu.

Afrodite piscou confusa, sem entender a que ela se referia. Balançou a cabeça, não era importante; ela concluiu, preparando-se para por em pratica seus planos.

**III – Surpresas.**

Aproximaram-se do templo de Peixes. Afrodite parou na porta, impedindo que Eurin e Aaliah continuassem. Franziu o cenho.

-O que foi, pai? –Aaliah perguntou, num sussurro.

-Vão para o templo de Virgem e fiquei lá com Shaka; ele mandou.

-Afrodite; Eurin falou surpresa, diante da mudança dele.

-Vão agora, não saiam de lá por nada; Filipe completou, entrando em seu templo e fechando a porta atrás de si, impedindo-as de entrar.

-É melhor irmos tia, quando o papai fica assim, não tem quem o contrarie; Aaliah falou, puxando Eurin de volta para Virgem.

-O que esta acontecendo Aaliah? –Eurin perguntou, sendo puxada pela sobrinha.

-Não sei, mas tem algo a ver com Sorento e Ariel. Shaka estava me contando, que Sorento era para ser o cavaleiro de Peixes, se o navio que ele e o cavaleiro de Peixes da época não tivesse naufragado. Todos pensaram que eles haviam morrido, mas parece que Sorento sobreviveu; Aaliah contou.

-Sorento sobreviveu, mas e o mestre dele? –Eurin perguntou, sentindo as pernas tremerem, tendo de se apoiar nela.

-Tia, você esta bem? –Aaliah perguntou preocupada, vendo-a pálida e fria.

-Es-tou; Eurin, respondeu, com a voz tremula. –Mas continue.

-Parece que o mestre dele morreu mesmo; ela falou, enquanto já estavam descendo as escadas de Capricórnio. –Shaka me contou, que o destino de Sorento já havia há muitos séculos sido traçado e que tudo isso esta envolvido com uma antiga maldição que a deusa Afrodite lançou em um grupo de ninfas, transformando-as em sereias;

-"Sirene"; ela pensou, lembrando-se perfeitamente do que acontecera a alguns anos trás. Muito tempo por sinal.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Já fazia algum tempo que estavam sentados naquele modesto café em Copenhague. Deu um meio sorriso imperceptível, ao vê-lo passar os dedos de forma nervosa entre os cabelos vermelhos._

_-O que esta acontecendo? –Eurin perguntou, recostando-se sobre a cadeira, embora estivesse com mascara, ele era capaz de saber que ela sorria._

_-Sorento ainda continua com aquela fixação por sereias; Alister respondeu, suspirando cansado._

_-Quem manda querer que o garoto siga outra natureza; Eurin provocou._

_-...; Alister serrou os orbes de forma perigosa. –Não vou entregar a armadura de graça pra você. Desista;_

_-Já disse, meu pupilo é suficientemente capaz de enfrentá-lo e conquistar a armadura sem problemas; ela se defendeu. –Não quero a armadura de graça, como você diz;_

_-Sei; ele rebateu descrente. –Só você mesma pra achar que técnicas de criar flores são de grande valia em campo; Alister falou, ficando sério._

_-E são, você mesmo sabe; Eurin rebateu, enfezada. _

_Era sempre assim, não importa aonde, quando ou como estavam. Começavam a conversar calmamente, depois vinham os ataques verbais de dois egocêntricos que nunca admitiriam a necessidade que tinham em estarem um com o outro. Deixando que as obrigações e responsabilidades viessem sempre em primeiro lugar, privando-os de uma vida normal, como sempre desejaram._

_-Talvez; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a corar por baixo da mascara._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Bem é isso; Aaliah falou, mas notou que a tia não prestava atenção. –Tia, chegamos; ela falou, apontando para o tempo de Virgem.

-Ah sim; Eurin falou piscando, enquanto seguia com ela para dentro do templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em seu templo seguindo direto para a sala da armadura. Encontrou a porta entreaberta. Respirou fundo, empurrando-a até abri-la completamente. Deparou-se com um jovem de pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos, longos cabelos vermelhos. Ele estava parado em frente ao trono da armadura.

-Obrigado por não tê-la deixado me ver agora; Alister falou, sem virar-se para trás.

-As coisas se complicaram de mais, para piorá-las agora; Afrodite respondeu, encostando-se no batente da porta. –Mas você sabe que uma hora terá de contar a ela a verdade; ele continuou.

-...; Alister assentiu. –Ela vai me odiar; ele falou com um olhar triste.

-Não tanto quanto a si mesma, por não ter admitido algumas coisas antes; Afrodite falou com um meio sorriso.

-Mas e você, como esta? –ele perguntou.

-Bem, na medida do possível; o pisciano respondeu, não conseguindo esconder seu recente desanimo.

-Fiquei sabendo que Ai-...; Afrodite ergue a mão, pedindo que ele não continuasse. –Desculpe, eu na-...;

-Não tem problema, certas coisas a gente não pode mudar; o cavaleiro falou. –Mas mudamos aquilo que nos é possível, então, não fique pensando muito pra resolver logo isso;

-...; Alister assentiu, sabia que ele estava certo, mas resolveria as coisas com Sorento primeiro e depois iria até ela.

Três toques na porta foram ouvidos, Afrodite voltou-se para a origem do som.

-Fique aqui, ele chegou; Filipe falou, saindo da sala. Alister assentiu, encaminhando-se para um canto da sala da armadura, onde poderia sentar-se e esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, o que tinha de tão importante pra me falar? –Aishi perguntou, enquanto ela e Alexia acomodavam-se em um dos bancos de mármore do terraço.

-Aishi; ela começou hesitante, chamando a atenção da jovem para isso. Alexia nunca fora assim, havia alguma coisa errada.

-O que foi?

-É uma longa história; Alexia começou, vendo a jovem assentir para que ela continuasse. Respirou fundo, era hora de colocar algumas coisas para fora, que a muito estava guardando.

**IV – Mestre e Pupilo.**

**Templo de Peixes...**

****

-Tem certeza que não é um incomodo? –Sorento perguntou, fitando Afrodite com certa hesitação.

Shion, Afrodite e Sorento estavam na sala principal do templo de Peixes, porém o marina parecia de alguma forma inquieto ao adentrar o templo, não sabia o porque daquela sensação, mas isso lhe afligia.

-De maneira alguma, pode ir lá; Afrodite falou calmamente. –Siga por aquele corredor a terceira porta a esquerda;

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu numa respeitosa reverencia.

-Fique a vontade e não tenha pressa; Afrodite completou de forma enigmática.

Sorento ficou-o confuso, balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível e dirigiu-se para a sala da armadura que o cavaleiro lhe indicara.

-Ele ainda esta lá? –Shion perguntou num sussurro para o cavaleiro.

-...; Afrodite assentiu.

-Senti o cosmo de Eurin no santuário, já a viu?

-Já, mandei ela e Aaliah para o templo de Shaka; Afrodite respondeu, recostando-se no sofá, fechando os olhos brevemente. –É melhor que ela não o veja ainda. Se ainda conheço minha mestra, não seria uma cena muito bonita a que ela iria fazer ao saber de tudo;

-Ainda não entendo como ele sobreviveu; Shion comentou, com ar confuso.

-Eu também não, não tivemos tempo suficiente para falar sobre isso ainda, mas depois perguntamos; Filipe falou.

-...; Shion assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Caminhou com passos incertos pelo corredor, deparou-se com a porta que Afrodite lhe indicara. Sentia-se estranho, porque não dizer muito inquieto, levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta, sentiu-a tremer ao entrar em contato com o metal gelado. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Entrou...

A armadura dourada pareceu brilhar intensamente, levou a mão até os olhos por instinto, aproximou-se lentamente do pequeno altar aonde ela se encontrava.

Era como se ainda pudesse ver seu mestre a usando, fora há tanto tempo; ele pensou.

-Há quanto tempo, Sorento?

Sentiu todos os pelos do braço se eriçarem e o coração parar de bater por alguns segundos, voltou-se para trás reconhecendo imediatamente aquela voz, não podia ser, ele estava morto; Sorento pensou aflito.

-Mes-tre? –Sorento perguntou, com a voz tremula, ao deparar-se com o antigo cavaleiro.

-...; Alister assentiu, com um olhar calmo, embora estivesse tão ou mais nervoso que o pupilo.

-Eu pensei que estivesse morto; Sorento falou, sentindo a cabeça dar voltas.

-Digamos que estive, para todas as pessoas que me eram caras eu estive morto; o jovem de melenas ruivas falou.

Sorento fitou-o por alguns minutos, ele tinha a mesma aparência de sete anos atrás. Como era possível?

-Acho que temos muito o que conversar; Alister falou, dirigindo-se para um canto da sala onde existiam duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra, especialmente colocadas ali, para aquela conversa;

Ainda atordoado com a revelação de que seu mestre estava vivo, Sorento apenas assentiu.

**V – Fios da Vida.**

-Reforce bem esse fio; Cloto falou, num tom enrouquecido de voz.

Observando as outras duas irmãs em seu árduo trabalho de fiar e tecer o destino.

-Não podemos permitir que nenhum desses fios se arrebente; Antrópos completou, enquanto com os dedos finos fiavam as linhas do destino.

-Esperem; Laquesis falou, chamando a atenção das duas. –Algo mudou;

-O que? –as outras duas perguntaram, sentindo um tremor involuntário ao ver o que a irmã acabara de tecer.

-A vida é cheia de surpresas minhas irmãs; a moira falou, com um meio sorriso a moldar-lhe nos lábios. –É uma seta incerta que corta o vento, mas por mais difícil que seja seu caminho, uma hora acerta seu alvo; ela completou de forma enigmática.

-Vamos continuar, temos pouco tempo agora; Cloto adiantou-se, compreendendo a que ela se referia.

As duas outras assentiram continuando...

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo acabou e vocês podem perceber que esse dia no santuário será bastante longo. Por isso, estou postando os capítulos que já escrevi mais rápido, e com um numero maior de paginas, para que ninguém fiquei bravo comigo por cortar na melhor XD.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado, como disse em Vale das Flores, Eurin e Alister ainda vão aparecer muito nessa e na próxima fic. Coisas do passado finalmente vem a tona e uma surpresa foi preparada, aguardem a continuação.**

**Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanham essa fic e as demais, e me mandam comentários super carinhosos e sempre me apóiam, valeu pessoal. Vocês são muito importantes pra mim.**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	24. Revelações II

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alister, Eurin, Aaliah, Alexia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 24: Revelações.**

**I – Entre Deuses.**

Viu-a sentar-se atrás da grande mesa da biblioteca, tantas coisas para falarem em pouco tempo; ele pensou, sentando-se na poltrona que ela lhe indicara.

-Paipai esteve aqui ontem; Saori falou, tentando começar a conversa.

-O que? –Jullian perguntou, surpreso.

-Para a típica conversa entre pai e filha; Saori completou, com certa ironia.

-Não me diga, eu até posso imaginar a situação em que ele te colocou; Jullian falou, rindo.

-Não vejo graça nisso; a jovem falou, com os orbes estreitos perigosamente.

-Puff! Deu meu recado a ele? –ele perguntou, meio a um resmungo.

-...; Saori assentiu. –Mas não sei, você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, ele não vai te deixar em paz; a jovem falou, com um meio sorriso. –Não enquanto você não tomar uma atitude definitiva.

-Obrigado por me lembrar; Jullian falou, recostando-se na poltrona, com ar cansado.

-Parece com problemas; a jovem comentou. –Algo a ver com a Tétis não confiar em você, por acaso? –Saori perguntou, mais sugerindo a idéia do que tendo realmente certeza sobre aquilo.

-Sabe, às vezes tenho vontade de trazer Homero, ou qualquer um daqueles caras de volta, só pra mandar matar de novo, eles escreveram cada coisa sobre a gente, que ainda to penando pra desmentir algumas; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente sobre os cabelos, lembrando-se de alguns relacionamentos realmente vergonhosos do passado.

-...; Saori balançou a cabeça rindo. –Se pudéssemos mudar essas coisas do passado, nossa vida seria tão simples;

-Parece com problemas também; ele comentou, fitando-lhe com ar interessado. –Isso não teria algo a ver com aquele cavaleiro de Sagitário, não é?

-Quem? –Saori perguntou, sentindo a face esquentar.

-Aquele que lutou contra mim e os marinas, no santuário do mar? –ele perguntou, referindo-se a ultima batalha.

-Não; Saori apressou-se em dizer. –"Não esse sagitariano"; ela completou em pensamentos.

-Então? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha esperando-a continuar.

-Longa historia; Saori falou, dando um suspiro. –Mas já pensou como resolver as coisas com Alexia de uma vez? –ela perguntou, querendo desviar o assunto.

-Ela esta fugindo de mim; Jullian respondeu. –Ela pode tentar parecer segura, mas está com tanto medo dessa conversa do que eu; ele admitiu.

-Se vocês tivessem conversado antes, não passariam por isso agora; Saori falou, olhando-o repreensivamente.

-Eu sei; Jullian falou, dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas nem todo mundo consegue agir, no oito ou oitenta; ele exasperou.

-Se eu bem me lembro, quem fugiu disso das outras vezes foi você; ela completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Detalhes; o jovem rebateu, gesticulando displicente.

-Ahn! Não sei se vai dar certo, mas tem um jeito de você pelo menos acertar as coisas com Tétis até falar com Alexia, digamos equilibrar esse placar um pouco; Saori falou, levantando-se e caminhando até uma prateleira.

-Como? –Jullian perguntou interessado.

Saori observou atentamente livro por livro, até retirar um de capa cor de cobre da prateleira. Abriu-o numa pagina já marcada, como se a muito esperasse pela oportunidade de usar o conteúdo ali descrito.

Caminhou até ele, estendendo-lhe o livro e mostrando-lhe o conteúdo...

-Onde estava isso? –o jovem perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

-Chame a Tétis aqui, que eu quero conversar com ela; a jovem de melenas lilases falou, calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Apenas chame, não se preocupe, enquanto isso, vá procurar Alexia, o resto deixe comigo; a jovem completou.

-...; Jullian assentiu, levantando-se rapidamente, para ir buscar a sereia.

**II – Inquietação.**

Desde que chegaram a Virgem, estava andando de um lado para outro no meio da sala de Shaka. Ele e Aaliah observavam-na com a sobrancelha arqueada, para alguém sempre tão seria, estava agindo como um leão enjaulado.

-Eurin, sente-se; Shaka falou, cansando-se disso.

-O que? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que parecia entediado.

-Você esta cansando a gente andando desse jeito; o cavaleiro completou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Ah sim; ela murmurou, sentando-se no sofá de frente para ele e Aaliah.

-Tia, porque esta tão nervosa? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Não é nada. Besteira querida; Eurin adiantou-se em responder, forçando um sorriso.

-Eurin. Eurin. Você sempre foi péssima mentirosa; Shaka falou, balançando a cabeça. Aaliah voltou-se para ele com ar curioso, não era sempre que Shaka agia de forma tão espontânea assim. –Fale logo o que esta te deixando inquieta e vemos se da pra dar um jeito nisso.

-Porque Sorento esta no santuário? –Eurin perguntou a queima roupa. –Pensei que ele estivesse morto e agora do nada ele aparece? O que Shion esta escondendo afinal?

-Ele... Nada; Shaka respondeu, numa calma irritante. –Quanto a Sorento, ele esta vivo e isso nunca foi novidade, afinal, ele é um marina;

-Mas...; Ela começou, arregalando os olhos. –Eu pensei q-...;

-Que ele houvesse morrido com Alister, no naufrágio; Shaka completou, a cortando. –Sim, durante um tempo nós pensamentos a mesma coisa, até que Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze enfrentaram os marinas no Santuário do Mar, há cinco anos atrás.

-Os de bronze, mas e vocês, fizeram o que, enquanto isso? –Eurin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Dohko proibiu a gente de sair do santuário. Afinal, nem ele conseguia prever quanto tempo o lacre de Athena levaria para romper na Fronteira Secreta** (1)** e os espectros poderiam se organizar para atacar o santuário. Permanecendo aqui, poderíamos evitar que o santuário fosse atacado com força total; ele respondeu.

-Entendo; a jovem murmurou. –Mas porque Sorento voltou ao santuário?

-Devido a uma antiga lenda com serias; Shaka respondeu calmamente, com um meio sorriso.

-Sereias; ela murmurou. –Alister vivia dizendo que ele tinha fixação por sereias; ela deixou escapar.

-Ah dizia é? –Shaka perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, eu... Eu quero dizer; ela começou, perdendo a linha de pensamentos, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

Aaliah arqueou a sobrancelha, nunca vira a tia corar daquele jeito e porque o cavaleiro parecia saber de algo. Remexeu-se no assento do sofá, um tanto quanto incomodada por não saber a que eles se referiam de forma tão enigmática.

-Como disse, você sempre foi péssima mentirosa; o cavaleiro repetiu. –Alias, mais egocêntrica e orgulhosa do qualquer um de nós;

-Hei; ela falou indignada.

-Pergunte a Giovanni e Aaron **(2);** Shaka falou calmamente.

-Quem são? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Giovanni era o antigo cavaleiro de Câncer, avô do Guilherme e Aaron era o antigo cavaleiro de Aquário, mestre de Kamus; Shaka respondeu.

-Eles ainda estão vivos, não é? –Eurin comentou, com olhar perdido.

-Da nossa geração, só faltou Aioros e o Saga, que eu saiba;

-...; Eurin assentiu, lembrando-se do passado.

-E o que aconteceu com os outros? –Aaliah perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Alguns simplesmente perderam contato com o santuário, após a nova geração ser sagrada e outros que nós tivemos noticias, morreram. Por alguma coisa, mas morreram; ele completou.

-Como Alister; Eurin respondeu, com um olhar triste.

Aaliah observou a tia com um olhar confuso, nunca ouvira Eurin falar sobre esse cavaleiro, ou demonstrar um ar tão cansado e triste como o que estava agora, lançou um olhar de soslaio ao virginiano, que ficara em silencio, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com Eurin, preferiu esperar para perguntar depois.

**III – Conversa Franca.**

Estavam há alguns minutos em completo silencio, até que Alister começou a falar, surpreendendo o pupilo com coisas das quais ele nunca pensou que fossem possíveis.

-Quando o navio naufragou, eu pensei que iria morrer; Alister começou, respirando pesadamente. –Não faço idéia de quanto tempo passei na água, mesmo porque, era humanamente impossível sobreviver, mesmo sendo cavaleiro;

-Mas como...; Ele não completou.

-Alexia; o jovem respondeu prontamente.

-Anfitrite; Sorento murmurou, pensativo.

-Uma bela sereia de calda prateada; o pisciano completou, com um meio sorriso. –Eu teria morrido se ela não tivesse me salvado.

-Como ela fez isso? –o jovem perguntou, intrigado.

-Infelizmente eu ainda não sei lhe responder, Alexia nunca quis me contar completamente o que aconteceu; ele falou, passando os dedos entre os fios vermelhos, tentando alinhar a franja rebelde. –A única coisa que me lembro é ter acordado em Dublin um mês depois do que aconteceu.

-Como? –Sorento perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

-Uma espécie de coma; Alister respondeu. –Ela disse que devido aos traumas causados, tanto físicos como emocionais na hora do naufrágio, eu acabei apagando, então, aproveitando esse tempo, ela usou o cosmo dela para conseguir me manter vivo tempo suficiente, para o meu próprio organismo ir se restabelecendo sozinho; o cavaleiro explicou.

-Mas porque nunca-...; Alister o cortou, antes de completar a pergunta.

-Alexia me explicou que foi Afrodite quem criou aquela tempestade, fazendo o navio afundar. E que nem ela e Posseidon puderam impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Por isso ela me tirou de lá, salvando minha vida; Alister explicou, dando um suspiro. -Eu pensei em entrar em contato com você, quando Alexia me contou que estava no santuário do mar, agora como marina, mas ela me pediu para não fazer isso, que eu poderia trazer problemas para você, quando Afrodite descobrisse que ainda estava vivo; ele completou.

-Então você viveu esse tempo todo na Irlanda, mas ainda não entendo, o que Afrodite quer comigo, porque quer me matar? –ele perguntou aflito.

Alister respirou fundo, era a hora de contar ao pupilo que nem todas as lendas que ele conhecia sobre a mitologia grega, eram só lendas. Sorento esperou paciente, ouvindo palavra por palavra, sentindo aos poucos o chão abrir-se a seus pés ao descobrir que tudo o que vivera em menos de dois dias era parte de seu destino e não uma simples coincidência. Por isso Alexia lhe falara em sonhos que o ajudaria a lembrar, ou melhor, trazer de volta alguém que poderia resgatar aquelas lembranças.

Lembrou-se de como as coisas aconteceram, a forma como a reencontrou, alguns sentimentos que nunca se permitira ter despertarem, quando apenas havia optado por concentrar-se apenas na vida de marina e depois, as pessoas que ajudava, tentando compensar o que causara com as enchentes provocadas no pacifico sul.

Agora deparava-se com a noticia de que a chance de ficarem definitivamente juntos, estava cada vez mais perto de se concretizar e mais uma vez notava que nada daquilo era coincidência e sim, seu destino.

-Sei que deve ter sido difícil para você conviver com a idéia de ter sido responsável por parte daqueles dilúvios, mas era para acontecer, não sabe como me arrependo por querer impor a você um caminho que não era o traçado pelo destino; Alister concluiu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Não podemos mudar o passado mestre; Sorento falou, recostando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos momentaneamente, respirou fundo. –Mas podemos evitar que as coisas ruins voltem a acontecer.

-...; Alister assentiu, levantou-se da poltrona sendo acompanhado pelo pupilo. –Mas me diga, como é ela?

-Um anjo; Sorento respondeu, com um sorriso sereno. –Um anjo da tempestade; ele completou de forma enigmática.

-Boa sorte garoto; Alister falou, abraçando o pupilo. –Tenho muito orgulho de você e agora, você vai precisar ser muito forte e não deixar que Afrodite os separe novamente;

-Eu não vou; o jovem respondeu convicto.

Mestre e pupilo, quem diria que o destino iria lhes proporcionar um reencontro tão surpreendente quanto esse. Porém os fios que ligam o destino são sempre incertos, podem ser finos de mais ou grosso de tal forma que levam anos para se romper. Muitas coisas são imprevisíveis e o caminho dos mortais é a maior delas.

**IV – Um Anjo de Cabelos Negros.**

Resolvera dar uma volta até que Sorento voltasse. Tétis fora com Jullian até a biblioteca, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com o casal, mas eles não pareciam bem e o humor da sereia piorara, quando o jovem herdeiro lhe chamara.

Suspirou cansada, estava perdida; Ariel pensou, deparando-se com um grande corredor dentro do templo, de ultima hora resolvera procurar por um banheiro, mas era incrível como não encontrara com ninguém que pudesse lhe indicar o caminho; ela pensou, assoprando a franca que caia na testa.

Deparou-se com uma porta bem trabalhada, olhou para todos os lados, era melhor arriscar do que continuar perdida. Abriu a porta com cautela, tentando não fazer barulho.

Parou surpresa, era um quarto. Um quarto muito bem decorado de paredes azuis como as águas do mar, uma cama de casal no centro do quarto, próximo a uma janela e o que mais lhe surpreendeu fora a leve brisa que entrava por ela, movendo delicadamente os fios negros dos cabelos de um belo jovem que ali dormia.

-"Quem será?"; ela se perguntou intrigada, intimamente, sentiu-se impelida a aproximar-se.

Sabia que não era certo entrar no quarto de alguém assim, mas tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes. Parecia impossível, mas era isso o que sentia.

Aproximou-se com cautela da beira da cama, notou que sobre o jovem, uma bela manta de tons azuis o cobria, toda bordada por fios prateados representando planetas e estrelas. Tocou de leve o tecido encantada com a beleza do mesmo, afastou-se rapidamente ao ver o jovem remexer-se inquieto na cama.

-Ariel; Anteros murmurou, perdido em sonhos.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, assustada. Como ele poderia saber seu nome? -respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, deveria ser apenas coincidência; ela tentou se convencer;

-Lembre; ele sussurrou.

Um cosmo cálido começou a envolver o quarto, a jovem sentiu uma breve tontura, encostando-se rapidamente na parede do quarto para não cair. Sentia a cabeça dar voltas, uma energia quente e reconfortante parecia lhe abraçar. Deixou-se escorrer até o chão, instintivamente fechando os olhos em seguida.

**V – 8 ou 80.**

Não sabia o que desejava fazer primeiro, botar Alexia Colfer na parede e saber que raios de relacionamento ela teve com ele, ou matá-lo e depois perguntar; Tétis pensou, enquanto era delicadamente arrastada por Jullian até a biblioteca.

-O que quer com isso? –ela perguntou entre dentes.

-Saori só quer conversar com você; Jullian respondeu, suando frio.

-O que? –ela quase gritou, parando no meio do corredor.

-Tétis, por favor, ela só quer conversar; ele falou, em tom de suplica.

-...; A jovem serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, sentindo o sangue ferver. Respirou fundo, não agiria como ele fugindo da raia como sempre; ela pensou. –Vamos logo; ela respondeu, em tom frio.

Jullian engoliu em seco, não era um bom sinal quando Tétis agia assim, mas não podia culpá-la, só esperava que Saori soubesse realmente o que estava fazendo, não conseguia prever a reação de Tétis ao ver o que Saori lhe mostrara, mas precisava que ela visse isso; ele pensou.

Abriu a porta da biblioteca, não achando necessário bater. Viu a jovem sentada atrás da mesa, com mais alguns livros em mãos, porém não se importou, o conteúdo deles era o mesmo que a jovem lhe mostrara quando conversavam.

-Até depois; ele falou, dando um rápido beijo na jovem e saindo.

Tétis olhou-o confusa, pensou que ele fosse ficar, mas havia alguma coisa errada; ela concluiu.

-Tétis entre, por favor; Saori pediu. -Fique a vontade; a jovem completou, indicando-lhe a cadeira que Jullian ocupara anteriormente.

-Obrigada; a jovem falou, sentando-se e encarando a deusa. –Mas o que queria falar comigo?

-Bem...; Ela começou, dando um suspiro. –Jullian já te contou sobre Sorento e Ariel, não? –Saori perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Alguma outra vez, você já ouvira falar sobre a historia deles fazer parte das lendas mitológicas que estamos acostumados a ver por ai? –ela perguntou diretamente.

-Não que eu me lembre; Tétis respondeu, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Não lhe culpo; a deusa falou, recostando-se melhor na poltrona. –Sabe Tétis, essa historia é apenas mais uma dos exemplos que foram tragados da historia original, da mesma forma que outras simplesmente foram moldadas diante da imaginação fértil e conveniente de alguém.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –a jovem perguntou, impaciente.

-Historia é historia Tétis, o próprio nome já diz. Pode ser mudada ou modificada de acordo com a conveniência, nem tudo que lemos em um livro realmente aconteceu da forma como foi relatada, você só saberá a verdade se estiver nos bastidores, o que em alguns casos é um pouco difícil; ela explicou.

Tetis piscou confusa, não conseguia entender o que ela queria com aquilo. Até ver a jovem empurrar para si um livro que tinha sobre a mesa. Desconfiada, ela tomou-o entre as mãos.

-Leia com calma e não se apresse; Saori falou, calmamente.

-...; Ela assentiu silenciosamente, arregalando os olhos ao compreender exatamente em que se resumia o livro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aishi observou a jovem a sua frente surpresa, depois de ouvir o que ela acabara de lhe dizer. Se não a conhecesse, diria que era uma historia, mas sabia perfeitamente que Alexia não estava brincando.

-Então para todos ele esteve morto; Aishi murmurou, absorvendo tudo que ouvira.

-...; Alexia assentiu, abaixando os olhos com ar triste. –Eu não queria ter feito isso, mas foi o único jeito de impedir que ela o usasse para matar o garoto;

-Entendo; Aishi falou, voltando-se para ela. –Não havia outra forma de salvá-lo Alexia, não deveria se culpar por isso;

-Mas ele tinha uma vida, não queria tê-lo privado disso por todos esses anos, não é justo; a deusa dos mares falou, com os punhos serrados sobre o colo. –Alister é incrível Aishi, atencioso, gentil, adorável. Foi tão difícil vê-lo sofrer todos aqueles anos sem poder fazer nada; ela completou, com os olhos marejados.

-Você só não esperava se apaixonar por ele nesse meio tempo, não é? –Aishi perguntou, compreendendo a aflição da jovem ao contar-lhe sobre o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes e a verdade por trás do naufrágio do navio que levava ele e o pupilo para Atenas.

-...; Alexia negou com um aceno. –Ele a ama, não posso ser egoísta a ponto de querê-lo só pra mim, sabendo que agora eles têm a chance de ficarem juntos. Só espero que Eurin entenda que ele não teve culpa; ela completou.

Sabia que mais hora, menos hora os dois se reencontrariam e seria a hora da verdade. Intimamente pedia aos deuses que a jovem entendesse o que acontecera a Alister nos últimos anos em vez de fechar os olhos e tentar ignorar que não sentiu a falta dele, da mesma forma que ele passou todos aqueles anos, só pensando nela; Alexia pensou.

-Não se preocupe, tudo há seu tempo; a jovem falou de forma enigmática.

-Alexia; Jullian a chamou, subindo ao terraço.

-É melhor resolverem isso de uma vez; Aishi falou se levantando. –Vou estar em Aquário, quando terminarem, desce até lá pra gente conversar mais; ela completou.

-...; Alexia assentiu, vendo-a se distanciar passando por Posseidon apenas assentindo e continuando seu caminho.

-Precisamos conversar; o jovem falou, aproximando-se incerto.

-Precisamos mesmo; a jovem respondeu, indicando-lhe o banco de mármore.

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e vocês viram, não menti quando disse que as coisas iriam pegar fogo e algumas surpresas iriam aparecer. Mas me digam, ficaram curiosos pra saber o que tem no livro que a Tétis esta lendo, ou o que aconteceu a Ariel lá no quarto do Anteros, bem... Só no próximo capitulo XD. Eu sei, isso foi maldade, mas prometo que não vão se decepcionar com o próximo capitulo.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Até a próxima...

Kisus

Já ne...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota:**

**(1); Fronteira Secreta: é o monte localizado em Rozan, onde as 108 estrelmas malignas de Hades foram aprisionadas. Quando Shion e Dohko receberam o dom de permanecerem vivos até a próxima guerra santa, Shion assumiu o santuario e Dohko a proteção da fronteira, o que o fez, permanecer todos aqueles anos em Rozan, expecificamente na cacheira, que lhe dava uma visão ampla da torre de pedra.**

**(2) Aaron, foi o nome que dei ao mestre de Kamus, que aparece em Anjo de Gelo, lá eu acabo por não chamá-lo pelo nome.**


	25. Minha Amada Imortal

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Mia, Celina, Alister, Ariel, Eurin e Alexia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 25: Minha Amada Imortal.**

**I – Uma Velha Amiga.**

Ainda esperavam pelo primeiro ataque, ambos já estavam ficando impacientes, na verdade, não apenas os dois, mas as duas jovens que assistiam tudo da janela também estavam.

-Porque elas simplesmente não ficam sentadinhas lá dentro e saírem daquela janela? –Kanon perguntou num sussurro, mantendo-se de costas para o templo, ao lado de Mú.

-...; O ariano balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. –Elas só estão inquietas por não poderem sair de lá.

-Vendo por esse lado; Kanon deu de ombros, mas deu um meio sorriso. –Já falou com ela?

-Não, ainda não; Mú respondeu, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a jovem de melenas negras que o observava de longe.

-Deveria conversar com ela, você sabe, nem todo mundo tem uma paciência como a sua; Kanon provocou. Só ele sabia como a paciência do ariano era grande.

-...; Mú arqueou a sobrancelha, pronto para responder, mas parou sentindo um cosmo conhecido. –Medeia; ele sussurrou.

-Quem? –Kanon perguntou, voltando-se para ele. Viu o cavaleiro olhar para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém, mas não havia ninguém por perto.

-**_Mú; _**a voz da jovem ecoou em sua mente.

O cavaleiro olhou para todos os lados procurando por ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia vê-la.

-**_Medeia? _**–ele perguntou em pensamentos, um tanto quanto incerto.

-**_Pensei que não estivesse me reconhecendo; _**a voz da jovem soou divertida e cristalina, tão diferente de como a ouvira pela ultima vez; ele pensou. –**_Mas me ouça Mú, tenho de ser breve;_**

**_-Pensei que não estivesse mais nesse mundo; _**ele comentou, ouviu-a rir antes de responder.

-**_Ainda ouvira muito minha voz cavaleiro, antes que eu possa partir definitivamente desse mundo; _**ela respondeu.

-**_Mas eu pensei...; _**Ela o cortou.

-**_Eu sei, pensou que eu houvesse abandonado esse mundo, mas você sabe, viver nos Elisius essa época do ano é tão monótono. E bem, é nessas horas que a gente lembra que sempre esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa por aqui e nada nos impede de vir dar uma voltinha por esses lados_**; a voz dela soou em meio a um sorriso maroto.

Ele podia facilmente imaginar os orbes verdes intensos brilharem, era estranho, mas sentia o cosmo dela diferente, parecia mais livre e calmo, diferente de quando ela ainda era a guardiã do velo de ouro, condena por séculos por uma crueldade que simplesmente não soubera controlar.

-**_Enfim, um outro dia sentamos e conversamos, mas agora preciso lhe dizer, os inimigos que enfrentara não são pessoas comuns; _**

-**_O que quer diz com isso? –_**Mú perguntou confuso;

-**_Já ouviu falar de Orestes e Electra? –_**ela perguntou e antes de esperar uma resposta continuou. –**_São muito perigosos, mas tome cuidado com Electra, ela é perigosa. Uma serpente que seduz para dar o bote, ela sabe manipular as pessoas e usa isso a seu favor. Cuidado com a voz dela, não preste atenção no que ela disser._**

**_-Medeia, porque eles estão aqui? –_**ele perguntou, intrigado.

-**_Afrodite, ela os está usando para atacar o santuário, ela quer desviar as atenções, avise aos demais. Afrodite não pode conseguir o que deseja, não dessa vez;_**

**_-Não se preocupe, nenhum de nós vai permitir isso; _**ele falou, lembrando-se exatamente como fora que a jovem viera a se apaixonar por Jasão, mais uma artimanha de Afrodite para garantir a seu protegido, que ele conquistaria o velo de maneira fácil.

-**_Sei o que esta pensando, mas não é só por isso; _**a voz da jovem tornou a soar em sua mente, chamando-o de volta a realidade.

-**_Desculpe; _**ele pensou, sentindo-se envergonhado. Não era normal ter alguém lendo seus pensamentos dessa forma.

-**_Tudo bem, mas agora devo ir, tome cuidado Mú; _**elafalou

_-**Você também; **_ele pensou, sentindo o cosmo dela enfraquecer.

-Mú; Kanon chamou, vendo que ele estava com o olhar vago.

Viu-o olhar atentamente para um ponto especifico no final das escadarias, fora muito rápido, mas conseguira ver a silhueta de uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos, presos perfeitamente em uma trança, a lançar um olhar na direção deles. Os orbes verdes cintilaram. Piscou confuso, vendo-a sumir rapidamente.

-Mú, você...; Kanon começou, apontando para o lugar e olhando surpreso para o cavaleiro, que parecia impassível. –Quem é ela?

-Medeia; o ariano respondeu, calmamente. –A primeira e ultima guardiã do velo;

O cavaleiro abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

-Tome cuidado com a Electra Kanon, se alguém atacar, certamente ela estará entre os mandados por Afrodite; o ariano falou sério.

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Mú. Kanon; Aldebaran chamou, parando atrás dos dois.

-Aldebaran; Mú falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. –Por favor, avisei Afrodite, Kamus e Shura que eles podem ser os primeiros alvos;

-Como? –Aldebaran e Kanon perguntaram surpresos.

-Afrodite quer desviar as atenções mandando fantoches. Creio que o alvo direto dela é o ultimo templo é melhor que eles fiquem atentos;

-...; Aldebaran assentiu, despedindo-se com um aceno, deixaria pra falar com o ariano outra hora; ele pensou, subindo as escadas correndo.

-Ahn, cá pra nós, aonde você conheceu aquela ruiva? –Kanon perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente, aproximando-se do cavaleiro e falando num baixo sussurro.

-No dia do casamento do mestre; ele respondeu, serrando os obres de maneira perigosa, diante do sorriso dele.

-Mas como, só se...; Kanon parou, lembrando-se que Celina lhe falara na loja de ternos, que o ariano sumira pela manhã e não dissera para onde ia. –Bem, agora você só falta dizer que aquela capa que a Ilyria usava no casamento era o velo; ele completou rindo.

-Mas era; Mú respondeu com se fosse a cosia mais obvia do mundo.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, olhando para os lados para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Você ta brincando, né?

-...; Mú negou com um aceno.

-Droga, porque essas coisas a gente só fica sabendo depois que acontece; ele resmungou. Mú fitou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada, sem entender porque o ar desolado e porque não dizer decepcionado do cavaleiro.

**II – Lembranças.**

**_-Lembrança de Ariel e Anteros-_**

_Aproximou-se da beira do mar com um olhar curioso, os intensos orbes violeta brilhavam, como se sorrissem. A garotinha olhou para os lados, vendo que não muito longe de onde estava, seus pais vinham caminhando juntos._

_Correndo com os delicados pezinhos a afundar na área, acabou por sem querer tropeçar em uma pedrinha, fechou os olhos esperando cair de encontro a areia, mas a queda nunca veio. Um par de braços a envolveu de forma delicada, impedindo que ela fosse ao chão._

_-Tome cuidado pequena; o estranho falou, sua voz era melodiosa e suave._

_Ariel ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um garoto, muito mais velho do que si, cabelos negros que caiam nos ombros e orbes dourados, a curiosidade infantil não permitia que se afastasse._

_-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, batendo as mãos sobre o vestido, alinhando-o, como se também retirasse dali qualquer grão de areia existente._

_-Não há porque agradecer; Anteros respondeu sorrindo._

_-Quem é você, moço? –ela perguntou, com uma das mãos sobre o queixo, fazendo ar pensativo, como se tentasse reconhecê-lo._

_-Me chamo Anteros, e a sereiazinha tem nome? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão._

_-Ariel; a criança respondeu, com a face rosada aceitando o cumprimento. –Nós já nos conhecemos? –ela perguntou, em seguida colocando as mãozinhas atrás das costas, balançando-se sobre os pés. _

_-Quem sabe de outro vida; Anteros respondeu de forma enigmática._

_-Uhn? –ela murmurou pensativa._

_-Um dia você vai entender; ele falou, com um doce sorriso, passando a mão sobre os cabelos da jovem. –Até um dia; Anteros completou se afastando, ao ver os pais dela se aproximarem, eles não iriam lhe ver, apenas permitira que a jovem sentisse sua presença e lhe visse._

_-Espera Anteros; Ariel chamou, correndo até ele._

_-...; Ele voltou-se para ela, Ariel aproximou-se incerta. Esticou as mãozinhas em sua direção, estendendo-lhe algo. _

_Anteros olhou-a confuso, vendo-a colocar sobre suas mãos uma delicada margaridinha._

_-Até um dia; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto virava-se para correr de volta até seus pais._

_O jovem observou-a se distanciar, ainda se perguntava quanto mais esperaria para que pudesse vê-la finalmente feliz, cumprindo seu destino; Anteros pensou. Intimamente, sentia-se triste por tê-la feito sofrer daquela forma._

_Ainda havia momentos que quando fechava os olhos, revia a cena em que vivera com a jovem pela ultima vez. Lembrava-se dos orbes violeta perderem o brilho, fitando-o com desespero e porque não dizer decepção. Mesmo assim, ela não lhe atacara com palavras cruéis, seu choro e suas lagrimas já foram o suficiente, para quebrar parte do encanto da seta de Eros._

_Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não iria se permitir virar novamente um peão de sua mãe e ferir a jovem. Não ira._

_-O que estava fazendo Ariel? –ele ouviu a mãe da jovem perguntar._

_-Conversando com Anteros; ela respondeu inocentemente._

_-Quem? –o pai perguntou, olhando para todos os lados da praia, não vendo ninguém._

_-Meu amigo Anteros pai; Ariel falou, virando-se e apontando o jovem._

_Os pais da criança olharam para onde ela apontou, vendo apenas as águas calmas do mar, nada mais. Viram-na acenar despedindo-se e preferiram não falar nada. Acreditando que aquela era apenas uma fase da garotinha ao criar amigos imaginários._

_**-Fim da Lembrança de Ariel e Anteros-**_

Ariel abriu os olhos rapidamente, lembrava-se perfeitamente aonde já o vira antes, não fora sua imaginação como seus pais teimaram em tentar lhe convencer; ela pensou. Era o mesmo garoto que encontrara há anos atrás na praia. Respirou fundo, sentindo pingar da testa algumas gotas de suor frio.

Levantou-se, só agora notando que estava sentada no chão. Tinha alguma coisa diferente agora. Era como se sentisse uma antiga porta em seu subconsciente finalmente se abrir, depois de passar muito tempo lacrada.

Aproximou-se novamente da beira da cama, tocou a manta, erguendo-a até arrumá-la novamente sobre o jovem.

-Anteros; ela sussurrou, vendo-o remexer-se na cama, porém não acordar.

Afastou-se, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Nunca canto pouco iluminado do quarto à imagem de um jovem de orbes dourados apareceu. Hypnos caminhou até o leito de Anteros, deixando ao lado dele a aljava com apenas uma flecha que Nix lhe mandara trazer. Essa sim, selaria o destino que não poderia mais ser mudado; ele pensou, desaparecendo rapidamente, antes que alguém sentisse sua presença.

**III– O Ataque de Orestes.**

Finalmente chegara a hora de começar a agir; ele pensou, após receber as ultimas ordens da irmã, estava pronto. Notou que nas escadarias para o primeiro templo, existiam dois cavaleiros a lhe esperar. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Seria fácil passar por eles; Orestes pensou.

Ledo engano...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mú e Kanon rapidamente adotaram uma posição defensiva, sentindo um cosmo manifestar-se de forma devastadora. Saltaram com agilidade, vendo os degraus próximos de si explodirem, soltando estilhaços de pedra para todos os lados.

-Kanon; Mú chamou, ao longe o cavaleiro só assentiu.

Mú desviou rapidamente de outro golpe, o adversário era rápido; ele notou, porém o que lhe surpreendeu foi o fato de ser um homem.

Socos, chutes, voadoras, entram trocadas, o ariano esquivava-se. Pelo visto era ele mesmo o alvo; Mú pensou.

-Vou acabar com você, cavaleiro de Athena; Orestes falou, partindo pra cima dele.

-Por Áries você não passa vivo; o ariano falou. Viu-o vir para cima de si. **–PAREDE DE CRISTAL;** ele gritou, abrindo os braços.

Orestes chocou-se não só contra a parede, mas também seu golpe voltou duplicado em sua direção. Ele sumiu rapidamente das vistas de todos com uma agilidade sobre-humana.

Mú virou-se notando que Kanon mantinha-se em alerta próximo a entrada do templo.

-Droga; ele murmurou, não conseguindo sentir a presença de Orestes. Olhou para todos os lados, sentiu uma rajada de vento passar por seu rosto. Desviou em tempo.

Os golpes do adversário eram à base de deslocamento de ar. Muito perigoso quando usado para outros fins que não fossem auto-defesa; ele pensou.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso; Mú falou, ao vê-lo saltar a pelo menos dois metros de si.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, seu cosmo intensificou-se. Abriu os olhos, que agora possuíam um brilho mais intenso. Kanon notou uma sombra dirigindo-se a Touro, passando pela lateral do templo, serrou os orbes entendendo o que iria acontecer.

Subiu os degraus correndo, Mú certamente daria conta do resto.

Orestes partiu pra cima do cavaleiro, porém uma grande explosão de cosmo veio da direção dele.

**-REVOLUÇÃO EXTELAR;** Mú gritou.

Segundos depois, ele tornara-se apenas poeira cósmica. Mia e Celina observavam a cena abismadas. Afinal, nenhuma das duas ainda havia visto o ariano lutar daquela forma antes.

-"Um já foi"; Mú pensou, enquanto passava uma das mãos pela franja, alinhando alguns fios que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. Voltou-se para o lado. –Cadê o Kanon? –ele se perguntou, preocupado.

**IV – Minha Amada Imortal.**

Duas divindades lado a lado, que durante séculos controlaram os mares, oceanos e tudo mais que envolvesse água. Senhores de si e de suas posses, enfrentaram titãs e outras divindades, porém nunca foram capazes de simplesmente sentar e conversarem como um casal. O que verdadeiramente eram.

-Você parecia triste enquanto falava com Harmonia, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Posseidon perguntou, tentando quebrar aquele silencio que se instaurara entre eles.

-Estava apenas comentando como a vida às vezes é irônica; Alexia respondeu, com um sorriso triste.

-Há que se refere? –ele perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Aos dois únicos homens que amei em toda a minha vida, mas que já eram apaixonados por outras mulheres; ela respondeu, com uma calma assustadora.

Jullian abriu a boca, porém as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Não tinha como rebater parte da afirmação da jovem, ela estava certa e sabia que Alexia se referia também a si.

-Sabe, durante muito tempo evitamos essa conversa; Alexia falou calmamente. –Apenas por sermos covardes de mais por lembrarmos de nós mesmos ao fazer isso.

-Não entendo; ele murmurou.

-A nossa natureza, podemos ser imortais vivendo como humanos, mas temos nossas duvidas e medos, que nos torna tão frágeis quanto os humanos; ela falou, apoiando um braço sobre o joelho, descansando a cabeça sobre a palma da mão. –Você teve medo de contar a Tétis sobre o que aconteceu na ultima guerra e isso acabou por criar uma parede entre vocês e eu de que esse momento chegasse, porque sei que agora muitas coisas vão tomar um rumo que não cabe a mim controlar ou até mesmo proteger aqueles que me são caros.

-Eu amo a Tétis, só não queria influenciá-la de nenhuma forma; Jullian respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, lembrando-se do porque não contara toda a verdade a Tétis.

-Ela sempre te amou Posseidon e você a ela; a jovem respondeu, serenamente. –Contar a Tétis a verdade sobre o Coração do Oceano, não seria influenciá-la, apenas a faria ver que algumas coisas já estão predestinadas a acontecer;

-...; Jullian negou com um aceno –Queria dar a chance a ela, de escolher um outro caminho que não fosse a meu lado. Viver uma vida diferente, como uma garota normal, não novamente tornar-se uma marina, correndo todos aqueles riscos a meu lado, em meio a uma guerra, que provavelmente ninguém sairia vivo.

-Mas você a ama; Alexia falou calmamente. –Sempre a amou, não importa quantas coisas vocês já tenham passado nessa vida ou que ainda vão viver, sempre vão se amar.

-Mas...;

-Você sabe que só nos casamos para evitar que aquela profecia acontecesse, mas você sabe que se isso não acontecesse de um jeito de outro Tróia ia ser destruída e a profecia se cumpriria; a jovem falou calmamente. –Mas não lhe culpo, outro em seu lugar faria o mesmo, se não pior, veja o que Zeus fez com Métis, ao saber que o herdeiro de Athena o destronaria; ela comentou.

-Aquele idiota ainda não me conformo que ele tenha feito algo tão ordinário, isso me lembra que ainda tenho contas a acertar com ele; Posseidon vociferou.

-Não duvido; Alexia falou com um meio sorriso.

-Mas e você, a quem se referia quando... Bem...; Ele não completou, gesticulando de forma nervosa, ao referir-se ao **'outro'** homem.

-Alister; ela respondeu, sem se abalar com o olhar chocado dele.

-Ahn! O mestre de Sorento?

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Pensei que você e o Yo, bem... Você sabe; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não tem nada a ver o que você esta pensando; Alexia falou prontamente, com a face enrubescida.

-A culpa não é minha; Jullian se defendeu. –Vocês pareciam estar se dando tão bem, e eu, bem... Não teve como não pensar; ele completou.

-Homens; Alexia bufou, revirando os olhos.

-Mas porque disse que ele estava apaixonado por outra. Pensei que Alister estivesse morto; o jovem comentou.

-Não, lembra quando Afrodite afundou o navio que levava Sorento e ele para Atenas? –ela perguntou, vendo-o parar com ar pensativo.

-Então foi você que o salvou e mandou Sorento para o santuário do mar? –ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Não, eu salvei apenas Alister, o cosmo que salvou Sorento, antes dele se transformar em marina foi o da própria Ariel;

-Mas...; Ele balbuciou, arregalando os olhos.

-O amor move montanhas, meu caro; Alexia falou suspirando, ao lembrar-se do velho ditado. –Destrói barreiras e cria caminhos; ela completou de forma enigmática.

-O que vai fazer depois que isso acabar? –ele perguntou, vendo-a com o olhar perdido, para algum ponto insignificante à frente.

-Vou voltar para a Irlanda, não posso me ausentar por muito tempo da New Land, ainda mais com todos os marinas junto comigo aqui; ela respondeu. –E você?

-Não faço a mínima idéia; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Como? –Alexia perguntou, voltando-se para ele, confusa.

-Por enquanto estou apenas deixando a água rolar. Tudo vai depender de como as coisas vão acontecer daqui pra frente; Jullian respondeu.

Alexia assentiu, sabia a que ele se referia, mas finalmente haviam tirado aquele peso da consciência, por não conversarem sobre si mesmos todo aquele tempo.

-Ahn, mas cá pra nós, você não estava falando sério em querer arrastar a Tétis pra Irlanda não é? –ele perguntou, cauteloso.

-...; Alexia abriu um largo sorriso, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Esquece, não esta mais aqui quem perguntou; o jovem falou, prontamente.

**Continua...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, o que acharam da luta entre Mú e Orestes? E mais, a conversa dele com a Medeia? Lembram dela, não é. O que rolou no ultimo capitulo de Ilyria, quando ele a conheceu.

Bem, essa ultima parte foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de escrever, a conversa entre Alexia e Jullian que leva o nome de **'Minha Amada Imortal'**, pra quem já assistiu o filme de mesmo nome sobre a vida de Beetoven, sabe o quanto esse filme é lindo e que me inspirou ao colocar os dois nessa conversa sobre o passado. Nesse caso, o minha amada imortal, refere-se ao relacionamento de Posseidon e Tétis desde os primórdios.

Bom, mais surpresas estão reservadas para o próximo capitulo. Ainda mais com o inimigo que passou por Áries e Kanon foi atrás, entre outras coisas mais, é claro.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	26. Lembranças do Passado

**Domo pessoal**

**Eu sei que demorei um pouco pra postar o capitulo, mas prometo não decepcioná-los. Antes de começarem a ler só tenho um aviso. Esse capitulo é bem maior do que os outros. Eu não pretendia escrever tanto, mas foi preciso, e bem... Não queria cortar na melhor por isso estendi mais o capitulo. Sinceramente espero que gostem... A partir de agora começa a contagem regressiva para o ultimo capitulo. E sim, Ariel vai até trinta.**

**Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Aishi, Alexia, Alister e Carite são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 26: Lembranças do Passado.**

**_"O amor não vê com os olhos, vê com a mente. Por isso é alado, é cego e tão potente"._**

**_Shakesperare (Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão)._**

****

**I – Conversa de Garotas.**

-Acho que você agora pode entender porque ele não lhe contou isso antes; Saori falou calmamente.

Vendo que a sereia parecia petrificada, ou melhor, embora estivesse com os lábios entreabertos, não conseguia emitir som algum depois de ler o que lhe mostrara, era surreal de mais, pra não dizer inacreditável, mas sabia que ela não mentiria com algo tão serio assim; Tétis pensou, sentindo as mãos tremerem ao colocar o livro novamente sobre a mesa.

-Porque ele não me contou antes? –ela balbuciou.

-Acho que essa não é a pergunta certa a se fazer; Saori respondeu. –E sim, o que o levou a tomar essa decisão, acima de qualquer coisa;

-...; Tétis voltou-se para visivelmente confusa. –Não entendo;

-Deixe-me explicar de uma forma clara então; a jovem começou. –Quando você levou o Jullian para o santuário do mar, no dia do aniversario dele, o que foi que você sentiu com relação a isso? Digo, não com a manifestação do cosmo de Posseidon, mas o que sentiu sobre ele;

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Estava sentada entre alguns corais próximo ao pilar do pacifico sul, a muito decidira tornar-se marina, desde que começara a treinar para ser amazona, decidira que serviria a Posseidon._

_Muitas garotas que conheceu durante o período de treinamento, almejavam o titulo de **'Amazona de Athena',** porém sempre pensara o contrario, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas desde sempre tivera essa fascinação pelo deus dos mares o que por fim, lhe levou a escolher o caminho de tornar-se marina._

_-Tétis; a voz do marina de Dragão Marinho tirou-lhe de suas divagações._

_-O que deseja, Dragão Marinho?_

_-Esta na hora; ele falou, aproximando-se._

_A jovem voltou-se surpresa para o cavaleiro. Sim, chegara a hora de trazer o imperador de volta. Ainda se perguntava porque Kanon pedira justamente a si que fosse buscá-lo na superfície, mas não iria contestar, pelo contrario, sentia-se honrada por trazê-lo de volta._

_-...; Tétis assentiu. –Então, eu já vou indo._

_-Tétis; Kanon chamou novamente, vendo-a parar e voltar-se em sua direção. _

_-O que foi?_

_-Nada. Não é nada. Você já pode ir; ele falou, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível. Deveria ser apenas coincidência; ele pensou._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Frustração, era a única coisa que viu nos orbes azulados do adolescente. Seu senhor e imperador, como poderia sentir-se daquela forma tão derrotada; ela pensou, ao observá-lo de longe._

_Da encosta do cabo Suinon, observou os belos fogos de artifício iluminarem o céu, comemorando o décimo sexto aniversario do jovem herdeiro da família Sollo e que dali a poucos minutos seria também uma das maiores divindades veneradas e existentes que caminharam sobre a terra desde os primórdios._

_Viu-o aproximar-se da sacada, afrouxando levemente a gravata. Ele fitava o mar, parecia apenas uma estatua de marfim ornada de belas peças; a sereia pensou. Desde que Kanon lhe dera a missão de **'vigiá-lo'** notara os olhares vagos para o mar, ou quando ele caminhava pela praia no final do dia, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol. Parecia alguém intocável;_

_Respirou fundo, era melhor parar de pensar nisso, como seus próprios pensamentos lhe disseram. Era alguém impossível. _

_Saiu de seu esconderijo, era hora de começar a agir; ela pensou, caminhando para as proximidades da prisão de pedra. Kanon lhe dissera que tinha algo a buscar lá primeiro._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_**NUNCA.** Mas nunca mesmo em toda sua vida, ele admitiria levar um fora tão ridículo daqueles de uma garota pré-adolescente, que não aceitara casar-se com ele. **COM ELE?** Julian Sollo. _

_O jovem imperador dos comércios marítimos gregos, sim, ele era o imperador daqueles mares e mesmo assim aquela garota petulante não aceitara **'reinar'  
**a seu lado; ele pensou, bufando exasperado. Debruçou-se sobre o alpendre da sacada, porém isso não durou muito, ao longe viu uma luz surgir no céu, mas não era dos fogos de artifícios;_

_Seus olhos perderam momentaneamente o foco e sua mente ficou em branco. Desceu quase que inconscientemente as escadas da sacada, indo até uma pequena ilhota nos fundos da grande mansão, onde uma pequena replica do templo de Posseidon fora construído a muitos anos atrás por algum dos chefes da família._

_-O que é aquilo? –ele falou espantado, ao ver cravado no chão, próximo as águas, um tridente dourado. –Um tridente; _

_-Esse tridente volta para você depois de muito tempo; uma melodiosa voz chegou a seus ouvidos, virou-se para trás, deparando-se com uma bela jovem de cabelos dourados e orbes azuis._

_-Quem é você? E o que quer dizer, com este tridente é meu? –ele perguntou confuso._

_-Sim, jovem Jullian, ou melhor, meu senhor. Posseidon; ela falou, numa respeitosa reverencia._

_-Do que você me chamou? –Jullian perguntou._

_-"Agora não tem mais volta"; Tétis pensou, com um olhar triste. –"É evidente que Posseidon e Jullian Sollo tem bastante coisas em comum, mas o principal é o sentimento que nutrem desde os primórdios por Athena, que não podem ser mudados"; ela pensou._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Frustração. Impotência; ela respondeu, num sussurro, abaixando a cabeça. Era como se houvesse revivido novamente todos aqueles momentos; Tétis pensou.

-...; Saori assentiu, compreensiva. –Achou que o que ele **'supostamente'** sentia por mim, sofreria ainda mais influencia devido ao passado;

-Foi; a sereia respondeu.

-Mas como você mesma pode ver, estava errada; ela completou, com um meio sorriso.

-Eu nunca pensei que ele... Bem, você sabe, fosse fazer algo assim; Tétis falou, voltando-se para a deusa.

-Bem, pra quem sempre teve um pouco de dificuldade de tomar uma atitude de primeira sem precisar de ajuda, é difícil mesmo; Saori falou com um sorriso maroto. –Mas o que quero que entenda é que não o estou defendendo, ou querendo que você acredite no que está ai. Como te disse no começo, historias podem ser manipuladas. Alguns livros são prova disso. Então, acreditar em tudo que leu, é uma escolha sua; ela completou.

-...; Tétis assentiu.

-Acho que ele já terminou de conversar com Alexia e esta lhe esperando na sala principal; Saori comentou, casualmente.

-Tá certo; a sereia falou sorrindo. –Acho que já vou então;

-...; Saori assentiu, pelo menos agora algumas coisas seriam diferentes; ela pensou.

-Saori; Tétis falou, parando na porta e voltando-se para ela.

-Sim;

-Me desculpe, tinha uma opinião completamente diferente sobre você e bem...; Ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não se preocupe, isso não é mais importante; a jovem falou, calmamente. –Agora vai, ele esta lhe esperando;

-...; Ela assentiu. –Até mais;

-Até; Saori respondeu, vendo-a sair da biblioteca, fechando a porta em seguida. Suspirou, encostando-se na poltrona melhor.

-Quem diria que meu querido tio ia tomar uma atitude descente pelo menos uma vez a cada reencarnação; a voz divertida de Aishi soou na sala.

-Nem me fale; Saori respondeu. –Mas sabe, eu ainda me pergunto se teria sido diferente se Sorento não houvesse interferido;

-O que? –Aishi perguntou, aproximando-se e sentando onde Tétis estava, anteriormente.

-Você sabe, parar a guerra daquela forma; a jovem respondeu com um olhar perdido.

-...; Aishi assentiu. –Nesse ponto eu concordo, mas sabe, acho que o Sorento sempre foi à voz da consciência dele; ela completou, com um meio sorriso.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_**200 anos atrás... **_

_**Batalha entre Posseidon e Athena, no Cabo Suinon / Grécia.**_

_Era um campo de guerra, as fronteiras estavam fechadas. Sendo divididas entre cavaleiros de ouros e marinas. A guerra logo iria estourar. _

_Os marinas poderiam ser a minoria, se comparado aos doze sagrados de Athena, mas estavam longe disso. Eram tão ou mais poderosos que os mesmos, o que os levariam a travarem uma batalha ferrenha por ambas as divindades que lutavam. Nenhum dos dois exércitos pareciam mover-se._

_Na entrada do santuário do mar, o jovem de longas melenas vermelhas observava a distancia, tudo aqui com ar frio, porém intimamente sentia-se inquieto, lançou um olhar de soslaio a sua direita. Onde estava ela? –Ekil pensou._

_-Senhor; um jovem de melenas azuis, quase acinzentadas chamou, aproximando-se. _

_-O que deseja Sorento? –o jovem Sr respondeu._

_-Precisamos conversar; o marina falou cauteloso._

_-...; Ekil pretendia contestar, porém ele interrompeu._

_-É importante;_

_Sem outra alternativa, afastou-se com o marina para um lado mais afastado da entrada do templo, onde não seriam ouvidos. Sabia que Athena não iria atacar, não enquanto não tivesse certeza da presença de Nikke ali; ele pensou._

_-O que é tão importante pra me tirar de lá Sorento? –o jovem herdeiro da família Sollo perguntou._

_-Tétis; ele balbuciou, olhando para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém via._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Aonde ela esta Sorento? Vamos me diga; ele exigiu perdendo completamente os resquícios de calma._

_-Calma Sr, ela esta bem é só que; ele tentou acalmá-lo._

_-Mas então?_

_-É um assunto delicado; o marina falou, respirando fundo. –Tétis est-...;_

_-Estou aqui meu senhor; a jovem de longos cabelos azuis que caiam numa cascata cacheada pelos ombros aproximou-se, vestindo a armadura de sereia._

_-Finalmente; ele falou, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios, aliviado por finalmente tê-la a seu lado naquele momento._

_-Sorento não deveria ficar importunando nosso imperador com coisas desnecessárias; ela falou, lançando um olhar envenenado ao marina, que suspirou frustrado._

_-Como quiser, me desculpe Sr, com licença. Vou deixá-los a sós; Sorento falou apressadamente, afastando-se. –"A decisão é sua ao esconder isso dele Tétis, mas é imperdoável permitir que um ser inocente sofra com suas inconseqüências"; ele pensou._

_Ekil viu o marina se distanciar, Sorento não perdia a calma com facilidade muito menos se esquivava assim. Será que, o que ele pretendia dizer era realmente muito importante? –ele se perguntou, balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível, deveria ser só impressão._

_-Onde estava? –Ekil perguntou, voltando-se para a sereia._

_-Apenas terminando de vestir a armadura; ela respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso. A verdade é que tivera muito trabalho pra vestir aquela armadura, mas não diria isso a ele por nada._

_-Mulheres, como demoram pra se arrumar; ele brincou, provocando-a._

_-Mas quem usufruí do resultado final é sempre quem reclama; ela rebateu, com um olhar cúmplice._

_-Não disse que isso era algo ruim; Ekil respondeu aproximando-se, tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, vendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. –Quando isso acabar, quero que seja minha esposa; ele falou._

_-Como? –Tétis perguntou, surpresa._

_-...; Ele assentiu. –Isso se quiser, é claro;_

_Arregalou os olhos surpresa, ao vê-lo tomar-lhe uma das mãos e colocar uma delicada aliança dourada. Sentiu a cabeça dar voltas, não soube ao certo se era por causa da emoção do momento, ou por outro motivo. Segurou-se firmemente nele, tentando manter os olhos em foco._

_-Tétis; ele chamou, preocupado. Tomou-a em seus braços, andando a passos rápidos para dentro do templo, sentindo-se estranhamento inquieto e perturbado com o que estava acontecendo a sereia._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Ela cairá no sono; ele constatou aliviado. Ao vê-la com ar sereno, repousando sobre os lençóis de cetim, respirando de forma suave e com ar tranqüilo. Ouviu passos apressados no corredor, pelo som, sabia perfeitamente que era Sorento. Não se importou com o mesmo abrindo a porta do quarto em um rompante._

_-Sr, a Tétis; Sorento começou, ofegando pela corrida._

_-Ela esta dormindo, só isso; Ekil respondeu, calmamente._

_-Não é isso Sr; ele começou, aproximando-se com cautela._

_-O que foi, diga logo então? –ele falou impaciente._

_-Ela esta grávida; o marina respondeu, vendo a face do imperador perder a cor, será que seria ele agora a desmaiar? –o marina pensou._

_**-O QUE?** –Ekil gritou, porém nem mesmo assim a sereia acordou, o que serviu parcialmente de alivio. –Me explique isso direito; ele ordenou, arrastando o marina para fora do quarto e fechando a porta._

_-Bem... Vamos ver por onde começar. Ahn! Aquela parte da cegonha, você concorda que é mero folclore, não é? –o marina perguntou, com um sorriso nervoso._

_-Sua situação não esta favorável para piadinhas, Sorento; Ekil falou, cortante._

_-Me desculpe Sr, mas você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso; ele rebateu, com um sorriso maroto._

_-Bem...; Ele balbuciou, porém parou processando o que Sorento acabara de falar. _

_Tétis estava grávida. Não havia porque duvidar, a criança que ela esperava também era sua, mas porque ela não lhe contara? Ou melhor, porque insistira em estar a seu lado naquela guerra, mesmo nessas condições, correndo esse risco?_

_-Ela não queria ser um empecilho, Sr. Não queria atrapalhar seus planos, por isso não contou; Sorento respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Sempre se dera bem com a sereia, eram amigos e ele fora à única pessoa que ela contou a verdade._

_-Mas...; _

_-Sugiro que vá até o cabo Sr, creio que a batalha já vai começar. Pode deixar, eu fico aqui com a Tétis; Sorento falou._

_-...; Ekil assentiu. –Por favor, cuide dela por mim; ele pediu._

_-Não precisa pedir, Sr; o marina respondeu calmamente._

_Encostou-se na porta, vendo-o se distanciar. Mesmo com a porta fechada, ouviu um baixo soluço de dentro do quarto. Respirou fundo, era melhor que fosse assim, nunca se perdoaria se ela perecesse levando consigo aquela criança que nada tinha a ver com a ambição sem medida do pai._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Já trajando a armadura, Ekil tomou a frente dos marinas. Elevou seu cosmo, vendo não muito longe de onde estavam três jovens que aos olhares mortais passavam despercebidas. Entre elas uma apenas lhe chamou a atenção, balançou a cabeça, estava começando a achar que aquela era a manifestação de sua consciência, porque em toda batalha era a mesma coisa; ele concluiu, dando um discreto suspiro._

_Deu um passo a frente erguendo a mão, mandando que os marinas não se movessem._

_Caminhou até uma linha imaginaria que dividia o limite de ambas as divindades. Viu os doze cavaleiros de ouro observarem-no prontos para atacar, porém, dessa vez não lhes daria esse gosto._

_-"Fico me perguntando Harmonia, se você não está aqui apenas pra me lembrar o quanto sou um idiota, por não ter percebido isso antes e tê-la deixado correr tantos riscos"; Posseidon pensou, como se isso pudesse chegar a deusa não muito longe de onde ele estava. _

_Era sempre assim, a jovem era a rebelde entre os deuses e sua presença nos bastidores de uma guerra sempre queriam dizer a mesma coisa. Athena sairia vitoriosa enquanto tivesse o apoio dela, de Aurora e Nikke, mas sabia que os motivos que levavam Harmonia a estar ali eram outros, era certamente para garantir a proteção da sereia. Afinal, ela sempre sábia a hora de manifestar-se._

_-O que pretende Posseidon? –a jovem de melenas esverdeadas perguntou, mantendo sobre a mão esquerda o famoso escudo da justiça, enquanto Nikke permanecia a seu lado, oculta de olhos mortais._

_-Quero que fique bem claro que não é pela terra que tanto ama que estou fazendo isso; ele falou, com um olhar frio._

_-...; Athena fitou-o confusa, porém esse olhar deu lugar a surpresa, ao vê-lo jogar o tridente dourado sobre a areia e dar as costas ao campo de batalha. _

–_Não vou permitir que uma criança inocente, muito menos a mulher que amo vivam em meio a esse inferno, aprecie a vitória Athena, pois da próxima vez você não terá tanta sorte; ele completou._

_Uma leve brisa passou por todos, arrastando os delicados grãos de areia sobre o tridente, aos poucos escondendo-o completamente. Cavaleiros de ouro e marinas pareciam surpresos com aquilo, que não eram capazes de nem ao menos formular qualquer pensamento._

_Mas o pensamento era unânime. Posseidon estava desistindo da guerra contra Athena e seus cavaleiros pela sereia e pela criança que logo passariam a caminhar por essa terra._

_-Vamos; Ekil ordenou, antes que algum resolvesse bancar o rebelde e lhe causar problemas._

_-Mas Sr; o marina de Rymunades falou._

_-Não me ouviu. Vamos; ele falou, de forma que não admitia contestação._

_Todos os marinas assentiram, afastando-se em seguida, seguindo seu senhor._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-É, dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo, mas como lidar com isso, quando nos deparamos com os dois ao mesmo tempo; Aishi comentou.

-Não é todo dia que nasce a harmonia entre esses extremos; Saori brincou, mas sabia que ela tinha razão.

As lendas que envolviam Tétis e Posseidon não eram meras lendas, ou historias contadas pela vovozinha para fazer uma criança pentelha dormir, e sim, uma historia de amor que atravessava os séculos.

-Jullian não queria influenciá-la ao contar o que aconteceu, não é? –Aishi perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Foi o que pensei. Aquela vez, quando falei com ele. Eles estavam em Nápoles, ele havia contado a verdade pra ela, mas apenas que recordara de tudo;

-Mas Jullisn escondeu que recordara de tudo mesmo; a jovem completou. –Bem, em um ponto concordo com ele;

-Qual?

-Dar a chance de escolher um outro caminho, se ela permanecesse com a mesma escolha de ficar ao lado dele, era porque tinha mesmo de ser assim, não era algo imposto;

-Almas gêmeas que vem a muito se encontrando; Aishi completou, com um olhar perdido.

-Por falar nisso, e Ariel e Sorento? –Saori perguntou curiosa.

Aishi parou, sentindo um cosmo estranho aproximar-se. Serrou os orbes de forma perigosa.

-Depois conversamos; ela falou, desaparecendo rapidamente.

**II – A Ninfa dos Vales.**

Subiu as escadas do templo de Áries para Touro correndo, não sentia cosmo algum, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão para desviar as atenções. Como Mú lhe dissera, era melhor tomar cuidado; Kanon pensou.

Parou surpreso, ao ver Aldebaran lutando contra um intruso que usava uma capa preta nas costas, ocultando-lhe a face. Viu o taurino recuar surpreso, pela força empregada nos golpes do desconhecido.

-Aldebaran; Kanon chamou, vendo-o ser arremessado contra um pilar do templo e estranhamente ficar imobilizado.

Era realmente forte; ele pensou, pra conseguir causar aquele efeito no amigo. Viu o estranho voltar-se para si e pode ver um brilho avermelhado incendiar-se na face oculta. A capa voou para longe, revelando a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e orbes azuis, frios e mortais;

-Mais um cavaleiro de Athena; Electra falou, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

-Você deve ser Electra; Kanon falou, com cautela.

-Uhn! Então já sabe o nome de quem vai lhe mandar pro inferno, cavaleiro; ela rebateu. –É uma pena ter de matá-lo, na verdade um desperdício, mas ordens, são ordens; a garota falou, com falso pesar.

-Não sinta, porque eu não vou sentir nem um pouco ao acabar com você; Kanon respondeu, com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

Segundos depois, ambos atracavam-se numa lutar mortal. Os golpes da jovem eram agressivos, diferentes dos que vira Orestes usar contra Mú. Desviou rapidamente de uma voadora dela, saltando para longe.

Respirou com dificuldade, observando-a rapidamente sumir das suas vistas.

-'Droga, aonde ela esta?"; ele pensou, olhando para todos os lados.

-Me procurando cavaleiro? –a voz da jovem soou de forma sedutora e calculada nos ouvidos do cavaleiro.

Tentou virar-se para trás, mas sentiu o corpo não responder, como se estivesse petrificado.

-Uhn! Creio que Afrodite pode esperar um pouco mais; Electra falou, parando a frente dele, com um olhar insinuante.

Precisava se mexer, mas parecia completamente impossível. Caindo no erro de fitar-lhe os olhos diretamente. Novamente aquele brilho vermelho, sentiu uma onda de vertigem envolver-lhe, seu corpo pareceu ficar mais pesado, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Agora seu cosmo também se recusava a reagir.

Só um milagre o salvaria agora...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Precisava chegar logo até lá. Não podia permitir que aquela bruxa destruísse a vida de sua amiga novamente. Ainda não conseguia se perdoar por ter envolvido-se com Anteros naquele plano estúpido para separá-la de Sorento.

Achou que a estava protegendo, livrando-a daquele mortal impertinente. Mas antes de ser um mortal qualquer. Era aquele que ela amava, deveria ter respeitado isso. Não se deixado levar pelo desejo de vingança e discórdia, implantadas tão facilmente em seu coração devido às ultimas experiências; Carite pensou.

Deu um salto rápido, parando em frente a Áries, notou a presença de seu guardião, que aproximou-se na defensiva.

-Venho em paz, cavaleiro. Não se preocupe; Carite adiantou-se.

-Quem é você, amazona? –Mú perguntou. Não sentia um cosmo hostil vindo dela, mas todo cuidado era pouco.

-Carite, amazona de Carites; ela respondeu.

-"Uma ninfa"; ele pensou, intrigado. –O que deseja no santuário?

-Sirvo a deusa Anfitrite, mas seu amigo esta enfrentando alguém no próximo templo que me interessa, então, agradeceria se me deixasse passar; a jovem de melenas verdes falou.

-Se veio em paz, pode passar; Mú falou, dando-lhe passagem.

Viu a jovem passar por si correndo, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Ela vestia uma armadura que nunca vira antes. Não conseguia classificá-la entre uma kamui ou uma adamas. Era completamente nova.

Usava uma saia branca canelada, os cabelos cacheados estavam presos num baixo rabo de cavalo, a armadura era toda em tons prateados, com mesclas verdes, representando as cores da ninfa dos vales. Deveria ter um poder incrível, se levar em consideração todos os signos cujos elementos principais eram terra e ar; ele pensou.

-**o-o-o-o-**

Estava pronta para acertar um golpe certeiro sobre a garganta do cavaleiro, isso o mataria de uma vez; Electra pensou. Ergueu o braço, mas num milésimo de segundo, sentindo uma onda forte de ar envolver-lhe fazendo-a chocar-se contra um pilar do templo de Touro.

-Oras, sua; Electra vociferou, levantando-se.

Viu uma amazona parada entre ela e o cavaleiro...

-É melhor se levantar, Kanon; Carite mandou.

-Não dá; ele respondeu entre dentes.

-Puff; a amazona bufou, elevou seu cosmo.

Antes que Electra pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la, sabe-se lá como aconteceu, porém todo o templo de Touro foi tomado por uma densa bruma. O cosmo da ninfa queimava cada vez com mais intensidade.

Estranhamente, Kanon sentiu que já podia se mover. Não sabia ao certo como aquilo era possível, mas intimamente agradeceu aos deuses pela presença da amazona ali, se não, certamente seria seu fim. Levantou-se rapidamente, parando ao lado dela.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

-Deixemos os agradecimentos para depois; Carite falou. –Vá até o templo de Athena e impeça que Édipo chegue a Ariel; ela mandou.

-Como? –Kanon perguntou surpreso, pensou que fosse apenas Orestes e Electra, mas pelo visto Afrodite realmente montou um time interessante. Só complexados.

-Vá logo;

Sem outra alternativa, deixou a amazona, subindo para os templos...

-Vou acabar com você; Electra falou, elevando seu cosmo. Com um soco no ar, dissipou as brumas, mas não foi capaz de desviar de uma investida da ninfa, que deu-lhe um chute certeiro no estomago.

-Se eu não fizer isso primeiro; ela rebateu.

As duas amazonas atracaram-se, porém, os motivos que levavam a ambas a lutarem daquela forma eram completamente distintos. Uma cortina de eras começou a formar-se nas portar de Touro, enquanto Carite lutava contra Electra.

-Esta na hora de acabar com isso; Carite falou. Elevou seu cosmo, lançando-a novamente sobre os pilares de touro, mas dessa vez, encontrando a cortina de eras pelo caminho.

Como se fossem sanguessugas, elas envolveram a amazona, impedindo-a de se mover. Um grito ecoou pelo santuário, no momento que mais um golpe foi desferido e a cortina de eras simplesmente desapareceu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali, levando consigo Electra.

-"Falta um"; Carite pensou, começando a subir os templos, quem sabe teria tempo de impedir que Édipo fizesse algo.

**III –Mãe e Filha.**

**Templo da Coroa do Sol...**

-O que quer aqui? –Aishi perguntou, com a voz fria. Em meio à paisagem paradisíaca do templo do sol.

-Ora filhinha, não sente saudades da mamãe? –Afrodite perguntou, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-...; À jovem estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas parou, notando-a aproximar-se envolta em uma capa. Os cabelos estavam caindo; Aishi notou. –Pelo visto o castigo chegou mais cedo;

-Aquela Circe, ainda pagara caro; Afrodite avisou, lembrando-se de que agora, não dispunha mais do que alguns fios dispersos de cabelos.

-Você não aprende, não é mesmo; ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Vou acabar com aquela sereia que me desafiou, Harmonia; Afrodite falou, com um olhar mortal. –Mas estou lhe dando a chance de ficar do meu lado e não sofrer com a minha ira;

-Você é louca; Aishi falou.

-Não meu bem; ela falou, com falsa amabilidade. –Mas não posso dizer o mesmo dos meus servos fieis.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –a jovem perguntou, surpresa.

-Bem... Electra, Édipo e Orestes não são os melhores exemplos de servos, mas servem para alguma coisa, as vezes; ela completou, com um olhar de desprezo.

-Maldição; Harmonia vociferou, desaparecendo em seguida.

**-HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ;** eu disse que não deixaria ninguém no meio caminho Harmonia, mas foi bom lhe distrair um pouquinho, filhinha; ela completou desaparecendo, em meio a uma gargalhada ensandecida.

**IV – A Hora da Verdade.**

**Templo de Virgem...**

Passaram por um longo momento de silencio, desde que Eurin mencionara o nome de Alister. Três batidas na porta lhes chamou a atenção.

-Vou ver quem é; Aaliah falou, ameaçando levantar-se, mas sentiu a mão de Shaka sobre a sua, virando-se em direção ao cavaleiro.

-Pode deixar, eu vou; ele falou, como se já soubesse quem era.

Viu o cavaleiro afastar-se indo até a porta. Voltou-se para a tia, que lhe observava curiosamente.

-O que foi?

-Ahn! É impressão minha ou você e o Shaka, bem...; Eurin comentou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não é nada do que a Sra ta pensando tia; Aaliah falou, com a face em brasas.

-Olha, sou obrigada a discordar; a jovem rebateu. –Conheço o Shaka há anos e nunca o viu agindo assim. O que andou acontecendo nos últimos anos que eu não estou sabendo? -ela completou, num murmúrio, pensativa.

-...; Aaliah balançou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso, ah se ela soubesse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta deparando-se com um pisciano extremamente tenso, também pudera; Shaka pensou.

-Como vai Shaka? –Alister perguntou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Bem meu amigo, e você?

-...; Alister assentiu, num suspiro cansado. –Ahn! Eu poderia falar com a Eurin?

-Claro que sim, fiquei a vontade. Vou levar Aaliah para Twin Sall e deixá-los mais à vontade, só me de um minuto; o virginiano falou, entrando no templo.

-Obrigado; ele ouviu Alister falar.

-Quem era Shaka? –Aaliah perguntou, curiosa.

-Apenas um amigo; ele respondeu de forma enigmática, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Aaliah fitou-o confusa, mas viu-o menear a cabeça como se a induzisse a continuar. Levantou-se do sofá para segui-lo.

-Eurin, nos da licença um minuto; Shaka falou, voltando-se para a amazona.

-Tudo bem; ela falou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. –Mas aonde vão?

-Twin Sall, se bem me lembro, trouxemos algumas mudas da floricultura da Isadora e Aaliah ficou de dar um jeito nelas pra mim, então, daqui a pouco voltamos; ele falou, puxando a jovem consigo, antes que ela pudesse contestar, dizendo que não havia muda alguma em Twin Sall.

-Como o Shaka ta estranho; Eurin murmurou, confusa.

-Isso se chama **'Efeito Aaliah'**; alguém falou atrás de si.

Sentiu todos os pelos da nuca arrepiarem-se, conhecia aquela voz, mas era humanamente impossível que a estivesse ouvindo justamente agora. Virou-se incerta para trás, porém não viu nada. Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação; Eurin pensou.

-Há quanto tempo Eurin? –Alister perguntou. Surgindo agora sentando sobre a mesinha de centro, perigosamente próximo a dela.

-Alis-ter; ela falou, com a voz tremula. Deparando-se com um intenso par de orbes acinzentados a fitar-lhe, num isto de saudade e incerteza.

Palavra alguma foi dita de imediato. No momento seguinte, sentiu-o puxar-lhe para um abraço apertado, deixou-se aconchegar entre os braços do cavaleiro. Como tinha saudade daquilo. Saudade de estar com ele, de sentir sua presença, ou simplesmente de ouvir sua voz.

Num ponto concordava com ele. Eram dois orgulhosos, que só admitiam as coisas, quando perdiam ou estavam prestes a perder; ela pensou, sentindo as lagrimas que durante tantos anos reprimira, caírem numa chuva torrencial por seus olhos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Shaka, desde quando trouxemos mudas da floricultura; Aaliah perguntou, sendo guiada a sala das arvores gêmeas pelo cavaleiro.

-Bem... A intenção é que vale; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Vem mentiu pra minha tia; ela falou, com uma expressão horrorizada na face, embora estivesse se divertindo com isso.

-Hei, digamos apenas que eu omiti parcialmente a verdade, mas em partes estou certo, estamos indo pra Twin Sall, as mudas são meros detalhes; Shaka completou de maneira displicente.

-Ahn! E aquele lance de reencarnação de Buda e santo homem? Pensei que fosse proibido mentir; ela comentou.

-Duas coisas você esta certa. Sou a reencarnação de Buda e um homem. Ambos são mortais, não faz mal cometer alguns desvios de vez em quando; Shaka respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –E eu nunca disse que era um santo; ele completou.

Aaliah sentiu a face incendiar-se com o comentário extremamente direto dele, mas procurou desviar a linha de pensamentos. Viu-o abrir as portas para o jardim das arvores gêmeas.

-Shaka, quem era o amigo que você falou? –ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Alister;

**-O QUE?** –Aaliah gritou, acabara de ouvir ele e a tia falar que o cavaleiro estava morto, como ele poderia ter batido na porta? –ela pensou confusa.

-Xiiii. Vai chamar a atenção; ele repreendeu. –Aqueles dois já são meio devagar para tomar atitudes que não envolva o egocentrismo deles, agora se forem atrapalhados sabe-se lá o tempo que vão levar pra se acertar. Entre; Shaka falou, indicando o caminho.

-Ah! Pode me contar o que esta acontecendo; ela mandou, sendo ela agora a arrastar o cavaleiro para dentro do jardim.

-Contar o que? –ele fez-se de desentendido, falara de mais.

-Tudo o que sabe sobre isso e não me venha com mentirias por uma boa causa; ela falou em tom ameaçador.

-Como quiser; o cavaleiro respondeu, engolindo em seco.

**Continua...**


	27. Aquele Que Vai Mudar o Destino

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas: Ariel, Carite, Aishi, Alexia, Ekil e Endora são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 27: Aquele Que Vai Mudar o Destino.**

**I – Perolas Para a Sereia.**

-"Finalmente"; Ariel pensou, ao encontrar o caminho para o terraço. A pouco encontrara com Jullian nos corredores do templo e o mesmo lhe dissera o caminho que poderia levá-la ao terraço. O jovem imperador parecia diferente e porque não dizer aliviado; ela pensou, ao lançar-lhe um rápido olhar.

Deparou-se com o grande terraço e não muito longe de onde estava viu a estatua de Athena, aproximou-se curiosa.

-Uma obra de arte, não? –alguém perguntou atrás de si.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, voltando-se para trás, encontrando o olhar sereno de Alexia sobre si. –Srta Alexia;

-Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado Ariel; a jovem falou, sorrindo. –Mas me diga, Sorento ainda não voltou de Peixes?

-Não sei; Ariel respondeu, dando um suspiro.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Eu sai para dar uma volta, mas acabei me perdendo, só agora que encontrei com o Jullian no meio do caminho ele me disse pra vir pra cá, então, bem... Estou aqui; ela completou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Entendo; Alexia balbuciou. –Mas me diga, o que esta achando do santuário?

-É um lugar incrível, tenho a impressão de já ter visto algo assim antes, mas não me lembro; a jovem comentou, com olhar perdido.

-Com licença; alguém falou, aproximando-se.

As duas voltaram-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com o marina de Skylla, que se aproximava com uma delicada caixa encapada de veludo nas mãos.

-Alexia, aqui está; Yo falou, entregando a deusa o que ela mesmo pedira que ele fizesse quando chegasse a hora.

-Obrigada Yo; ela agradeceu, com um sorriso.

-Se desejar mais alguma coisa, é só me chamar; ele falou, numa respeitável reverencia, afastando-se.

-Ariel, sente-se aqui, por favor; Alexia pediu, indicando um banco de mármore, perto de onde estavam.

Ariel observou a jovem com curiosidade, porém fez o que ela pediu. Viu Alexia parar atrás de si, abrindo a caixa que tinha em mãos. Momentos depois, sentindo algo ser colocado em volta de seu pescoço.

-Considere isso, como um presente adiantado de casamento; Alexia falou.

-Como? –Ariel perguntou, arregalando os olhos, ao tocar o belo colar de perolas rosadas sobre o colo.

-Olhe como ficou; Alexia continuou, mostrando-lhe um pequeno espelho, sobre a tampa da caixa.

Ariel observou encantada o colar de perolas. Nunca vira perolas como aquelas; ela pensou.

-Sabe Ariel, muitas coisas às vezes são surreais de mais para serem entendidas de uma hora para a outra, mas com o tempo, você vai descobrir, que elas sempre existiram, apenas precisavam de uma oportunidade para se mostrarem; a jovem deusa falou de forma enigmática. –Bem, me da licença um momento, esqueci de pedir uma coisa ao Yo, já volto; ela falou, antes que Ariel pudesse falar algo, Alexia já havia saído.

-A que casamento ela esta se referindo? –a jovem se perguntou confusa, voltando-se para o colar.

**II – O que vem depois...**

Caminhou pelo corredor com passos rápidos. Queria falar com ele, antes de qualquer coisa; Tétis pensou, há poucos minutos atrás sairá da biblioteca e estava tentando encontrar o ex-imperador pelo caminho.

-Ai; Tétis murmurou, ao bater de frente com alguém.

-Me desculpe; ela ouviu alguém responder, ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com o olhar de Jullian sobre si.

-Jullian; ela falou, num sussurro.

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve tontura, sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura rapidamente, dando-lhe apoio, sua mente deu voltas, como se a puxasse para algum lugar profundo em meio a suas próprias lembranças.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Ainda sentia-se um pouco atordoada, mas não poderia permitir que as coisas acontecesse daquela forma. Sabia que Sorento já havia contado a verdade ao imperador; ela pensou._

_Com dificuldade levantou-se da cama, puxando de baixo da mesma uma discreta mala de viagens, iria embora. Poderia chamar isso de um ato covarde, mas era a única saída que considerava lógica e racional nesse momento;_

_Encaminhou-se até uma cômoda no outro canto do quarto, abrindo as gavetas e retirando algumas peças de roupa, lá de dentro._

_Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a cair de seus olhos, era uma decisão que não voltaria atrás e nem mesmo Sorento iria lhe impedir. Se tentasse, colocaria aquela porta abaixo com ele junto; a seria pensou, ainda sentindo o cosmo do marina do outro lado da porta._

_Não sabia como estavam as coisas lá fora, não sentia mais os cosmos dos cavaleiros de Athena no Cabo, muito menos a manifestação completa do cosmo de seu imperador. Havia alguma coisa errada. Ele não teria morrido, não podia? –ela pensou, serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa, tentando reprimir um soluço. Por sua culpa... Não podia. Imersa em pensamentos, não ouviu a porta abrir-se._

_-Aonde vai Tétis? –ela ouviu alguém perguntar atrás de si._

_Voltou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com o imperador a lhe fitar preocupado. Ele não estava vestindo a armadura e seu olhar era completamente diferente do que já vira antes; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível._

_Ele só poderia ter morrido e aquela era uma visão. Foi a única coisa que pensou._

_-Tétis; Ekil chamou, aproximando-se preocupado, ao vê-la não responder. Viu-a piscar e recuar alguns passos. –O que foi Tétis? –ele insistiu, vendo-a tentar recuar mais, porém encontrando a penteadeira como barreira._

_-Você está morto? –ela perguntou, com a voz tremula e incerta._

_Ekil parou com o olhar confuso. Do que ela estava falando?_

_**-RESPONDA;** ela gritou aflita, não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que estava acontecendo._

_Viu-o aproximar-se, mas não tinha mais para onde recuar. Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, envolvendo-a entre o calor de seus braços. Selou seus lábios num beijo sôfrego. Sentiu-a relutar inicialmente, porém aos poucos se acalmando e relaxando. Permitindo que intensificasse o beijo._

_Com as mãos tremulas, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, dando um suspiro relaxado. Se aquele fosse um sonho, que não acordasse mais; ela chegou a desejar. Afastaram-se parcialmente, ofegantes e com as faces levemente aquecidas._

_-Pareço morto pra você? –ele perguntou, num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, descansando o queixo sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços._

_-...; Ela negou com um aceno, abraçando-o fortemente. –Pensei que tivesse morrido; ela sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas tornarem a cair de seus olhos._

_-Não vou partir dessa terra antes de ver meu garotinho ou garotinha dando seus primeiros passos; ele respondeu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ao pensar como seria sua vida agora, com a chegada daquela criança. Uma criança dele com Tétis. Não poderia desejar nada melhor do que isso._

_Tétis afastou-se, com um olhar apreensivo. Sabia que Sorento havia contando, mas não era para ser daquela forma; ela pensou._

_-O que foi? –Ekil perguntou, vendo-a afastar-se, dando-lhe as costas._

_-Meu senhor, creio que seja melhor eu ir; ela falou, quase num sussurro._

_-O que? –ele perguntou, assustado._

_-Não quero ser um empecilho para seus desejos meu senhor, muito menos atrapalhá-lo, por isso creio q-...;_

_**-NUNCA;** ele falou, aproximando-se e virando-a de frente para si. Não iria deixá-la sair de sua vida._

_Tétis engoliu em seco, assustada com o olhar dele. Como se notando a apreensão dela, Ekil abrandou o olhar, abraçando-a novamente, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que pudesse impedi-la de ir. _

_-Eu desistiria do mundo só pra tê-la ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo que não sou digno de tanto; ele falou, acariciando-lhe as melenas._

_-Meu s-...; Ele a cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos._

_-Agora quero apenas que me chame de Ekil, pois é você a senhora de todo esse império, e minha senhora; ele falou, com um olhar apaixonado, afastando-se parcialmente e ajoelhando-se em frente a jovem, que arregalou os olhos surpresa, ao vê-lo estender-lhe novamente a delicada aliança. –Isso, se também for um desejo seu;_

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Sentaram-se sobre as areias da praia, vendo o pôr-do-sol. Mais um de muitos que veriam juntos dali pra frente. Os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçaram com o vento, enrolando-se levemente entre os fios vermelhos do jovem atrás de si. _

_Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, enquanto uma das mãos dele, brincava distraidamente com a pequena princesinha em seu colo._

_Os olhos eram tão azuis quanto os seus e os cabelos já davam sinais de terem sido herdados do pai, eram vermelhos; Tétis pensou com um doce sorriso nos lábios._

_-Como vai se chamar? –Ekil perguntou com um sorriso bobo na face, ao mirar a criança rir para si, enquanto tentava lhe chamar a atenção. Parecia tão delicada e frágil; ele pensou._

_-Endora; Tétis falou, sorrindo. Vendo a criança rir, agarrando-se fortemente em um dos dedos da mão de Ekil. –O coração do oceano;_

_-...; Ekil assentiu. –Ótima escolha;_

_**-Fim da lembrança-**_

Abriu os olhos, confusa. O que fora aquilo? Uma visão, talvez. Não sabia ao certo, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo fazia parte de tudo que Saori lhe contara; Tétis pensou, voltou-se para o imperador que parecia fitar-lhe com apreensão.

-Ahn! Tétis, eu...; Ele começou respirando fundo, porém antes que pudesse continuar, sentiu-a abraçar-lhe fortemente. –Tétis; ele sussurrou, ouvindo um baixo soluço dela.

-Saori me disse que as historias às vezes podem ser manipuladas; Tétis começou, quase num sussurro, porém ele pode ouvir perfeitamente.

-Entendo o que quer dizer; Jullian falou, com um olhar triste. Tencionando afastar-se, pelo visto as coisas haviam sido o completo contrario com a deusa; ele pensou, mas não podia fazer nada. Ela estava em seu direito em não acreditar. Por um momento pensou que pudesse ser diferente.

-Mas é nisso que eu quero acreditar; ela completou, fitando-lhe diretamente.

-...; Jullian voltou-se para ela surpreso. Será que ouvira bem?

-Me desculpe por não ter confiado; a sereia falou, abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Isso não importa agora; o jovem falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, erguendo-a. Fitou-lhe atentamente, ante de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo suave. Sentindo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço, dando um suspiro suave.

Não sabia o que estava reservado para o amanhã, mas isso era o que menos importava agora...

**III – Sempre a Mesma História.**

-Todo esse tempo vivo; Eurin falou, levantando-se bruscamente e afastando-se dele. Depois de ouvir Alister lhe contar tudo o que acontecera nos últimos anos.

-Eurin; ele falou, tentando aproximar-se, mas ela recuou.

-Todo esse tempo vivo e eu acreditando que estivesse morto; ela repetiu.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, talvez nunca fossem conseguir resolver alguma coisa sem discutirem ou levarem sempre pelo orgulho ferido.

-Eu não podia, poderia colocar todos em risco com isso; ele se justificou.

-Poderia ao menos ter me dito; a amazona vociferou. –Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso;

-Não seja egoísta Eurin, já disse que não podia; Alister rebateu, perdendo a calma.

-Agora eu sou a egoísta; Eurin falou, sarcástica. –Você não sabe ainda o que é ser egoísta; ela completou, afastando-se para sair do templo.

-Eurin, espera; Alister chamou, tentando alcançá-la, porém a mesma bateu a porta com tudo, impedindo-o. -Droga; ele falou, suspirando cansado.

Não era pra ser daquela forma, mas ela tinha a habilidade de complicar as coisas; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos. Tornou a sentar-se no sofá. A quem estava querendo enganar. Ela nunca lhe perdoaria, conhecia o gênio de Eurin e convivera o suficiente com ela, para não se surpreender com suas reações.

-Dê um tempo a ela, Alister; ele ouviu a voz de Shaka, aproximando-se.

-Acho que não tem mais jeito, Shaka; Alister respondeu, com um olhar triste.

-...; O cavaleiro negou com um aceno. –Eurin pode ser orgulhosa, petulante e temperamental às vezes, mas esta com medo disso tudo, tanto quanto você;

-Não entendo; ele murmurou, confuso.

-Ela esta com medo; o virginiano repetiu. –Tem medo de admitir que nos últimos anos esteve insuportável e que sentiu sua falta. Eurin é orgulhosa, você a conhece melhor do que ninguém, mas também sabe de suas fraquezas. Dê um tempo para ela colocar a cabeça em ordem e depois conversem de novo;

-Mas...;

-Não creio que você pretenda desistir depois de esperar tanto tempo, não é? –o cavaleiro, perguntou com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa. Viu-o negar com um aceno frenético de cabeça. –Ótimo, não esperava menos de você;

-Você ainda me assusta, sabia? –Alister falou, com um sorriso mais tranqüilo.

-Não sei porque; Shaka falou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Mas cá pra nós, desde quando você está andando de olhos abertos por ai? –ele perguntou, curioso. –Porque se bem me lembro, você sabe o que acontecia quando você os abria;

-Bem...; Shaka começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –É uma longa historia, mas lhe conto outro dia;

-Se você diz; ele falou, com um sorriso maroto. –E Aaliah?

-Esta em Twin Sall, deixei ela lá um pouco e vim aqui só pra garantir que a Eurin não fosse quebrar nada; ele brincou.

-Sei; o cavaleiro falou, nem um pouco convencido. –Mas olha, Aaliah é a encarnação viva da Aimê. Foram poucas às vezes que a vi, a única diferença está nos cabelos, mas mesmo assim, são idênticas; ele comentou.

-Imagino, lembro de Aimê, mas muito pequena, quando a Eurin a trouxe ao santuário para apresentar ao Grande Mestre, um pouco antes de começar a treiná-la.

-Faz tanto tempo, não? –Alister comentou, com o olhar perdido.

-...; Shaka assentiu, silenciosamente. –"Muitos anos"; ele completou em pensamentos. Não podia negar, quando estavam em tempos de guerra, parecia que o tempo corria mais lento, ou seria eles a se apegarem com força a cada segundo. Talvez nunca saberiam...

**IV – O Seqüestro da Sereia.**

Observava as perolas em seu pescoço com olhar perdido e acabou por não notar a aproximação de um homem. Cabelos vermelhos que caiam lisos sobre os ombros e orbes amendoados. Tinha um brilho frio e sem foco. Aproximou-se, elevando seu cosmo, para que a jovem o sentisse.

-Quem é você? –Ariel perguntou, assustada. Ao ver a constante aproximação.

-Venho em nome de minha senhora, para levá-la, até ela; Édipo avisou.

-Não vou a lugar algum com você; a jovem falou, afastando-se e correndo, tentando alcançar as escadas.

-Você não tem escolha; ele falou, surgindo em frente a ela, próximo as escadas do terraço.

**-SORENTO;** ela gritou, em desespero.

Elevou seu cosmo, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos para que não corresse. Uma onda de torpor atingiu a jovem, fazendo-a cair desacordada entre os braços do cavaleiro.

-"Esta na hora de ir"; ele pensou, suspendendo-a do chão e desaparecendo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Subia as escadarias correndo. Com Carite já em seu encalço. Oh hora para Mú ter ficado no primeiro templo; Kanon pensou ofegando.

-Kanon; Sorento falou, surpreso ao vê-lo subir correndo.

-Ariel; ele falou, passando pelo marina. Que se assustou ao compreender o que ele queria dizer.

**-Sorento; **os três pararam ao ouvirem o grito da sereia.

-Andem logo; Carite falou, passando pelos dois.

Subiam as escadas correndo para o terraço, porém já era tarde. Encontraram Aishi, Kamus, Deimos e os demais marinas ali.

-Não deu tempo; Aishi falou, serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa. Cairá certinho na armadilha de Afrodite; ela pensou, respirando pesadamente.

-Aonde ela esta? –Sorento perguntou aflito.

-Parece que Édipo passou pelos templos sem que pudéssemos impedir e a levou; Deimos falou.

-"Ariel"; Sorento pensou, sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Mas não se preocupe, vamos trazê-la de volta; Aishi avisou, um brilho azulado começou a formar-se em seus olhos. Não iria permitir que a mãe se desse bem novamente. Ah não iria mesmo...

-Como? –Sorento perguntou, aflito.

-Nem tudo está perdido. Afrodite deve tê-la mandado para algum lugar. Precisamos chegar até lá em tempo; Carite falou.

-Hei! Você não é a prima da Ariel; Sorento falou, só agora se dando conta da presença da jovem ali e vestida como uma amazona.

-Explicações depois Sorento, não temos tempo para isso agora; ela mudou de assunto, vendo o olhar desconfiado dele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O grito da jovem ecoou por todas as paredes do templo de Athena. Qualquer um que estivesse ali dentro poderia ser capaz de ver as ondas sonoras impregnando de cada uma daquelas paredes.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco atordoado, mas bem disposto. Era como se houvesse dormido por séculos; Anteros pensou, ouvir o grito da jovem e arregalou os olhos. Como dormira? –ele pensou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama.

Olhou para o lado notando a aljava com a flecha solitária ali. Respirou pesadamente entendendo o que acontecera, lembrava-se de Hypnos e já deduziu tudo rapidamente ao notar a manta de Morpheu caída ao lado da cama.

Como conseguia acordar daquele encanto, talvez nunca viesse a saber, mas isso não importava agora;

Seu cosmo começou a vibrar de tal forma que não era mais capaz de controlar a proporção que ele tomaria. Os cabelos negros que caiam displicentes pelo ombro aos poucos começaram a tornarem-se prateados e os orbes agora não era mais dourados e sim, carmesim.

Uma nevoa prateada e fria começou a tomar conta do quarto, colocou a aljava nas costas e rapidamente desapareceu, agora sim, estava pronto para acertar algumas coisas com sua mãe.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Todos pararam num minuto de silêncio ao sentirem uma explosão de cosmo aterrador. Era uma energia muito poderosa, que parecia estar lacrada há muito tempo, mas eram poucos que já a sentiram antes;

-Anteros; Aishi e Deimos falaram juntos.

-Mas ele não estava dormindo? –Kamus perguntou surpreso.

Uma nuvem negra formou-se sobre o terraço, enquanto uma luz azulada começou a surgir. Longas asas negras abriram-se. A temperatura começou a cair, fazendo com que todos respirassem pesadamente devido ao fenômeno.

Deimos arregalou os olhos surpresos, aquele era o limite máximo do cosmo de uma divindade, quando as características físicas começavam a mudar, isso queria dizer apenas uma coisa. Controlar a si mesmo, era a única coisa impossível de acontecer no momento.

Já vira esse tipo de transformação antes, mas foram raras às vezes. Seu pai era um dos que chegarem a esse limite, mas nem sempre a divindade eu chegava a esse limite máximo de cosmo agüentava todo aquele poder.

-Ela foi pra Rodes; Anteros falou com a voz fria.

-Então é pra lá que eu vou; Sorento respondeu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Fitaram-se com indiferença. Não era a primeira vez que se cruzavam dessa forma, mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes; Anteros pensou.

-Então se apresse; ele rebateu, voltando-se para Harmonia. –Nem que o conselho todo se meta, dessa noite ela não passa viva; ele completou, desaparecendo em seguida.

Antes do pôr-do-sol muitos destinos seriam selados e uma única flecha seria o mensageiro...

**V – O confronto. **

**Ilha de Rodes...**

Ao pé das duas montanhas, o que antigamente fora o belo e glorioso Colosso de Rodes, tão cruelmente destruído por um vendaval. Começou a reconstruir-se. Primeiros os pés a apoiar-se um de cada lado sobre as montanhas que dividiam a baia, entre milhares de fragmentos caídos pelo mar, o corpo foi formando-se. Peças e mais peças erguiam-se do meio das águas, dando forma aquele ser imenso.

Segundos depois a estatua de Apolo estava completamente reconstruída, igual a seu templo no topo do penhasco, porém uma coisa estava diferente, para aqueles que fossem capazes de visualizar aquela obra com atenção. No centro do escudo a mais de 250 metros acima do nível da terra.

Uma bela jovem de cabelos negros estava amarrada. As cordas apertavam cruelmente seus pulsos e a respiração estava pesada, porém ela ainda não havia despertado.

-"Uhn! Acho que vou esperar algum idiota se arriscar a chegar aqui, para me divertir um pouco mais, antes de acabar com ela"; Afrodite pensou, observando o que acontecia na ilha de dentro do templo de Apolo.

Todas as pessoas que viviam ali, desde pescadores, ninfas e satiros, haviam fugido quando sentiram o cosmo da deusa manifestar-se daquela forma.

Sabia que Harmonia e os demais, logo chegariam, então era melhor se preparar; ela pensou, acomodando-se em um dos quartos do templo, que lhe dava uma visão para a baia.

**Continua...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer antes que essa fic chegue ao fim. **

**No mais, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic e as demais. **

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne... **


	28. Aquele Que Manda no Universo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Alexia, Alister, Eurin são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 28: Aquele Que Manda no Universo.**

**I – O Argo.**

-Eu vou junto; Alexia falou impaciente. Descendo as escadas com passos rápidos, para o Cabo, que era o caminho mais rápido para Rodes, saindo do santuário.

-Mas Sra; Yo tentava inutilmente convencê-la, enquanto ele e os demais marinas a seguiam.

-Já disse que vou; ela falou.

-Yo, não tente convencê-la do contrario. Alexia é muito perigosa quando irritada; Jullian falou, aparecendo com Tétis. Sabe-se lá de onde surgiram, mas já trajavam as escamas marinhas.

-O que disse? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Confie em mim, falo por experiência própria; ele completou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do marina, com falso ar de compadecimento. Fazendo uma gotinha escorrer pela testa do mesmo;

-Andem logo; Aishi falou, passando por ele, vestindo sua armadura ao lado de Kamus.

Aishi, Kamus, os marinas. Jullian, Tétis. Alexia e Carite, continuaram a descer as escadas passando por Libra.

-Esperem por mim; alguém falou. Aproximando-se com ar imponente. Os cabelos vermelhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais em contado com a bela armadura dourada. Ainda se perguntava, porque Filipe insistira tanto para que usasse a armadura, mas não podia negar que estava com saudades dela.

-Alister; Alexia falou surpresa e extasiada com a visão do cavaleiro.

-Mestre; Sorento falou surpreso, ao ver o cavaleiro ali.

-Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo aqui; Alister falou.

Todos assentiram, mas a pergunta agora era como chegar lá tão rápido? –os cavaleiros se perguntaram.

-Alexia; Aishi chamou, com um meio sorriso.

-Uhn! Já sei o que esta pensando; ela responde, sorrindo.

-Ah não, ai vem; Jullian falou, balançando a cabeça.

-O que? –Tétis perguntou, curiosa.

-Espera pra ver; ele falou, como se já pudesse imaginar o que elas estavam tramando.

Antes que pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa. Todos desapareceram, sob o cosmo da amazona. Oculta entre os pilares do templo de Libra a jovem de melenas verdes, viu-os partir, porém observando uma pessoa em especial. Que tornara a vestir a armadura de Peixes depois de longos anos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vocês pretendem? –Kamus perguntou, para a noiva, que estava parada olhando para o mar com Alexia a seu lado.

-Um meio de condução mais fácil, que economiza gasolina e não polui o ar; Alexia respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Tirou novamente dos cabelos a delicada tiara e elevando seu cosmo, fê-la transformar-se novamente em tridente. Os orbes brilharam intensamente, enquanto seu cosmo elevava-se cada vez mais.

Um redemoinho surgir no meio das águas. Uma cortina ergueu-se até o céu, caindo sobre a superfície novamente, porém agora. Flutuando sobre as águas, estava um belo navio a velas. Em toda a lateral, existiam imagens de sereias entalhadas em madeira, os mastros eram altos e as velas pareciam de cetim.

-O Argo; Jullian falou, espantado. A quantos séculos não via o famoso navio que levou Jasão e os Argonautas para a Quolquida em busca do velo de ouro.

-Não meu caro Posseidon; Alexia falou, voltando-se para ele. –Esse é o novo Argo; ela o corrigiu.

-Como? –Jullian perguntou, confuso.

-Creio que você deve ter se esquecido do que aconteceu com ele na ultima viajem, não é? –ela perguntou, serrando os dentes.

-Detalhes; ele respondeu, displicente. Lembrando-se que devido a crueldade de Media ao matar o próprio irmão, jogando seu corpo ao mar, ele criara uma tempestade que quase destruirá o Argo, na volta dos argonautas pra casa.

-Mas vamos logo; Aishi falou, elevando seu cosmo, fazendo uma plataforma de gelo surgir na praia, seguindo até o meio do mar, colando-se na lateral do navio, para que todos pudessem atravessá-lo.

-Ma petit, aquele é mesmo o Argo? –Kamus perguntou, num sussurro para a noiva.

-Não sei porque a surpresa. Alias, você mesmo viu o velo de ouro de perto e não se surpreendeu; ela comentou, enquanto subiam no navio.

-Do que esta falando? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-A capa que a Ilyria tava usando no casamento, aquele era o velo; Kanon falou, aproximando-se dos dois e ouvindo o que Aishi falara.

**-O QUE?** –Kamus gritou.

-Eu sei, a gente só fica sabendo dessas coisas legais depois que passou; o marina falou, como se compreendesse a frustração do amigo. Que aumentou os passos, seguindo Aishi, que se distanciava.

-Do que eles estão falando? –Tétis perguntou, confusa.

-É uma longa historia, depois eu te conto; Jullian falou com um meio sorriso, ao roubar-lhe um beijo, vendo-a corar furiosamente. –Só espero que Afrodite não tenha começado a agir ainda e Anteros não faça nenhuma loucura; ele comentou.

-Jullian, precisamos de uma mãozinha sua; Alexia falou, chamando-lhe de longe.

-Já volto; ele falou, pra Tétis que assentiu.

O cosmo das três divindades elevou-se devastadoramente, envolvendo todo o navio. Na ponta do mesmo, Aishi alongou as belas asas brancas, canalizando o cosmo. Posseidon e Anfitrite com seus tridentes em punho acompanharam a jovem.

As águas do cabo começaram a remexer-se furiosamente. Como por mágica as velas eram sopradas. O navio começou a mover-se velozmente pelo mar. Até atingir tal velocidade, que começou a erguer-se das águas, como se estivesse voando.

-Por Zeus; Sorento murmurou, espantado, segurando-se na borda do convés, para manter o equilíbrio.

-Esse é o tipo de experiência para a vida toda; Alister comentou. Vendo os demais marinas que estavam por perto, assentirem.

-Incrível; Kamus murmurou.

-Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa; Kanon resmungou.

-O que, Kanon? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-A filmadora. Coisas legais assim só acontecem uma vez e eu nunca to com a filmadora nessas horas; ele falou, fazendo bico.

-Não acredito; o aquariano falou incrédulo, balançando a cabeça. Cada uma que ele aparecia há essas horas; ele pensou.

Logo chegariam em Rodes e que as Deusas do Destino estivessem do lado deles e impedissem que Anteros fizesse alguma loucura, nesse meio tempo.

**II – Manta de Mitril.**

**Itália/ Monte Etna...**

As forjas trabalhavam a toda, enquanto o deus ferreiro martelava com vigor sobre uma bigorna. De costas para a entrada de sua caverna, não notou a aproximação de alguém, até o mesmo tocar-lhe o ombro.

-Hefestos;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com um jovem de cabelos prateados e orbes carmesim. –Ares?

-...; Ele negou com um aceno.

-Anteros, mas com-...?- ele não completou, tamanha sua surpresa ao deparar-se com o filho de Ares, agora mais ainda parecido com o pai.

O cosmo de Anteros propagava-se pelas paredes de terra do monte fazendo-as vibrarem, era difícil se controlar naquela forma, mas precisava de um favor de Hefestos.

-Preciso que me faça um favor; ele começou, falando pausadamente.

-E o que é? –Hefestos perguntou, surpreso. Era comum encontrar com Eros por ai, ou até mesmo ver o jovem deus visitando suas forjas, mas Anteros não pertencia àquele ambiente quente e deveria ser insuportável estar tentando controlar-se ali dentro.

-Quero que me empreste a rede de mitril; ele falou.

A rede de mitril que Hefesto confeccionara há muito tempo atrás era a mesma que ele usara para prender Afrodite e Ares, e desmascarar o romance entre as divindades e o adultério da deusa do amor. Uma idéia que fracassou por muitos elementos, mas a rede pelo menos foi capaz de impedi-los de manifestar seu cosmo e saírem de lá.

-A rede, mas...; Hefestos balbuciou surpreso.

-Por favor; Anteros falou convicto.

-... Só me de um minuto; Hefestos falou, depois de alguns segundos pensando.

Afastou-se da forja, limpando as mãos em um fino tecido, completamente escurecido pela poeira que circulava ali dentro. Tomou o caminho de uma das inúmeras galerias daquele monte e minutos depois voltou com um embrulho, entregando-o a Anteros.

-Espero que você saiba o que vai fazer com isso; Hefestos comentou.

-Não se preocupe, logo lhe devolvo; Anteros respondeu. –Obrigado; o jovem agradeceu antes de desaparecer.

-Pelos deuses, o que ele pretende fazer? –Hefestos se perguntou.

**III – Memorys.**

Aos poucos o navio voltou a tocar as águas, aproximando-se silenciosamente da beira da praia. Rodes estava completamente tomada por brumas, não era mais um lugar seguro como antigamente; todos pensarem.

-Vamos ter que atravessar a ilha; Alexia comentou, descendo do navio.

-Temos que tomar cuidado, podem ter armadilhas espalhadas por ai; Alister comentou, parando ao lado da deusa.

-Aishi, não da pra usar telecinese? –Kanon perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Não, a atmosfera da ilha faria com que meu cosmo se descontrolasse; a jovem respondeu.

Afrodite planejara tudo meticulosamente, se ela elevasse metade de seu cosmo, poderia perder o controle e destruir toda a ilha. Já dominava seus poderes, mas ainda sim, em momentos como esse que ironicamente estava em seu inferno astral (1) era melhor não arriscar.

-Vamos ter que atravessar andando mesmo; Carite falou, notando que agora, todos já haviam saído do barco.

-Precisamos ir rápido; Sorento falou, impaciente.

-Não se preocupe Sorento, vai dar tudo certo; Tétis falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Sabia o quanto ele deveria estar aflito, mas era normal, desde que reencontrara Ariel não a deixara por mais de cinco minutos sozinha e o sentimento de impotência deveria o estar torturando. Por isso queria encontrá-la o mais rápido possível; Tétis pensou.

-Vamos então; Yo falou, reunindo-se com os demais marinas, apenas esperando as instruções.

-...; Todos assentiram.

Kamus Aishi, Kanon e Carite tomaram a frente do grupo, as duas jovens já conheciam a ilha e saberiam os possíveis obstáculos que viriam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo os pulsos arderem, tentou remexer-se, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para baixo com dificuldade. Fechou os olhos com força, evitando se mexer, só agora notara aonde estava.

-Sorento; Ariel sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair em seus olhos.

Onde estaria? –Ariel se perguntou, a única coisa que lembrava era de um homem que pretendia levá-la a algum lugar, tentou correr, mas depois tudo ficou escuro; ela pensou.

Sentiu as perolas em seu pescoço esquentarem, porém não abriu os olhos, se olhasse para baixo ficaria ainda mais atordoada; ela pensou, mementos depois, sentiu sua mente ficar em branco e flashs passarem por ela, como se tais memórias sempre estivessem estado ali.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Recebi a visita de Anteros, pouco antes de amanhecer; Ariel respondeu mecanicamente a indagação da sereia._

_-O Deus do Amor? – Carite falou assustada, vendo a jovem apenas assentir. –Ele lhe fez algum mal, ou não? – ela perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se da jovem como se para se certificar de que ela estava realmente bem._

_-Não; Ariel respondeu vagamente. –Mas acho que ele veio a mando de Afrodite; ela completou._

_-Será que nem assim ela nos deixara em paz? – Carite perguntou, olhando pra o céu, como se clamasse aos deuses uma resposta para toda aquela perseguição._

_-Não pragueje contra os deuses, Carite; Ariel falou seria. –Anteros nada me fez, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado; ela completou._

_-Mas...;_

_-A única coisa que não quero é que a ira de Afrodite caia sobre Sorento; a jovem falou temerosa. –Nunca perdoaria os deuses se permitissem que Afrodite fizesse algum mal a alguém que nunca nada lhes fez; ela completou._

_-Mas você também não fez nada a ela e mesmo assim; Carite rebateu, indignada._

_-Vamos encerrar esse assunto; Ariel cortou. –Durante muito tempo vive dentro de minhas próprias magoas, vendo o tempo passar e as pessoas viverem coisas das quais nunca a mim seriam permitidas, mas ao conhecer Sorento, senti que tudo isso poderia ser diferente... Pelo menos dessa vez; ela falou com um olhar perdido. _

_-Ariel, eu não sab-; Carite foi cortada._

_-Por isso não me importa se a ira de todos os deuses cair sobre mim, só não admitiria que isso acontecesse a Sorento; ela sentenciou._

_-Entendo; Carite falou com um amável sorriso. –Deve amá-lo de mais, não? –ela falou casualmente._

_-É; Ariel respondeu, porém ficando rapidamente corada. –Ahn! Eu quero dizer; Carite a cortou._

_-Não adianta, como Harmonia mesmo diz, esta em seus olhos; ela completou sorrindo._

_-"Não me importo que a ira dos deuses caia sobre mim, mas nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Sorento"; a jovem pensou um pouco inquieta, deixando que seus orbes violeta corressem por toda a superfície de águas cristalinas a sua frente._

_**-Fim do Flash Back –**_

-"Afrodite"; ela pensou, agora entendia o que Alexia queria dizer.

Tudo já estava predestinado a acontecer. O encontro com Sorento. Tudo o que viveram em apenas dois dias. A impressão de já se conhecerem. Tudo; ela concluiu, sentindo mais e mais lembranças surgirem em sua mente.

**III – Gigantes de Pedra e Lagartos Gigantes.**

**-VÃO E FAÇAM O QUE EU MANDEI;** Afrodite gritou, elevando seu cosmo.

Na frente do templo de Apolo, a terra começou a tremer. Pequenas lascas de pedras começaram a agitar-se devido ao tremor de terra. Momentos depois, gigantes de pedra ergueram-se da terra.

Todos vestiam armaduras, mas sua própria couraça de concreto já era deveras resistente a qualquer ataque. Como zumbis sem consciência, começaram a caminhar para o bosque que ligava as extremidades da ilha.

-"Foram bem mais rápidos do que eu imaginei": Afrodite pensou, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. –"Mas não chegaram a tempo, não com os meus brinquedinhos a caminho";

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Esse cosmo; Alexia falou, parando de andar.

**-CUIDADO;** Aishi gritou, em uma fração de segundos, todos deram um salto, quando alguns gigantes de pedra lançaram-se contra eles. Por pouco não eram atingidos.

-Temos companhia; Bian avisou.

-Aishi, vai na frente com os outros, nós ficamos; Kanon falou, reunindo-se com os marinas e impedindo os gigantes de aproximarem-se do grupo.

-Ta certo; a jovem respondeu, tomando a frente com os demais.

-Bem, agora é com a gente; Yo falou, com um olhar mortal.

Os seis marina colocaram-se em posição defensiva, não demorou muito para aparentemente verem-se encurralados por alguns gigantes de pedra.

**-TRIÂNGULO DOURADO; **

**-ASSOPRO DIVINO; **

**-TORNANDO VIOLENTO;**

**-LANÇA RELÂMPAGO;**

**-SALAMANDRA SATÂNICA;**

**-AURORA BOREAL;**

Aishi, Kamus e os demais continuaram a correr, após sentirem os cosmos dos marinas intensificarem. Kanon, Bian , Yo, Krishna, Kasa e Isaak respectivamente atacaram com seus golpes mais poderosos. Faltava pouco para chegarem, agora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-MALDIÇÃO;** Afrodite vociferou, ao sentir a energia que mantinha seus fantoches caminhando havia se apagado, quando a explosão do cosmo dos marinas intensificou-se. –"Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim"; ela pensou, fazendo surgir em suas mãos um báculo dourado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Pararam bruscamente em meio à corrida. Deparando-se com um pântano. A água verde e pegajosa borbulhava.

-Estranho, não me lembro de ter um pântano aqui; Carite comentou, aproximando-se da borda com cautela.

Uma espécie de chicote saiu do meio das águas, enrolando-se nos pés dela, puxando-a pra baixo. Tentou agarrar-se ao chão, mas era quase impossível enquanto era arrastada. Alexia aproximou-se correndo, elevou seu cosmo de modo que uma luz brilhasse intensamente da ponta do tridente. Acertou com tudo o chicote, fazendo-o soltar-se dos pés da amazona antes que ela tocasse a água.

-Vão em frente; Alexia mandou.

-Mas...; Tétis hesitou, se elas ficassem ali sozinhas, seria muito perigoso.

-Podem ir, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso; Carite falou, já em pé.

Kamus elevou seu cosmo, criando uma grossa camada de gelo sobre a superfície do lago, o suficiente para que pudessem passar correndo e que agüentasse o peso de todos sem quebrar.

-Passem rápido e não olhem para trás; o cavaleiro avisou, correndo na frente com Aishi a seu lado.

Mal chegaram na metade da ponte, uma cortina de água ergueu-se em volta deles, mas mesmo a distancia, Alexia atingiu o que quer que fosse com o cosmo emanado do tridente e eles conseguiram chegar ao outro lado em segurança.

-Bem, agora é com a gente; ela comentou, vendo a amazona assentir.

-Vamos lá então; Carite falou. Instintivamente estalou os dedos uns nos outros, esperando o que quer que estivesse ali se manifestar.

A cortina de águas ergueu-se novamente e dela surgiu uma espécie de lagarto gigante. Ele movia-se relativamente rápido, para o tamanho e peso que deveria possuir.

-O que é isso? –Carite perguntou, recuando alguns passos, ficando na defensiva.

-Não pergunte pra mim, eu poderia apostar que é a miniatura da hidra de Lerna, ou um filhote, isso é claro se o Hercules não a tivesse matado a alguns milênios atrás; a jovem falou, com um certo sarcasmo na voz.

-Aquela das cabeças? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ela preocupada.

-Bem... Detalhes; Alexia falou, com um sorriso nervoso. –Agora não tem mais jeito. Vamos nessa; ela completou.

Elevaram seus cosmos de forma que uma nevoa começou a surgir em volta delas. O monstro estava cada vez mais perto. Precisavam ser rápidas.

**-ARMADILHA DE CORAIS (2);** Carite gritou.

**-SENTENÇA DIVINA;** Alexia gritou.

**IV – Intervenção Divina.**

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe a face delicadamente, será que havia morrido? –ela pensou, abrindo os olhos ainda embaçados pelas lagrimas. Entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao deparar-se com um par de orbes prateados a lhe fitar, pareciam tão pacíficos que sentia-se entorpecida.

-Acalma teu coração criança; o Onipotente senhor do universo falou.

-Onde estou? –Ariel perguntou. Voltou-se para os lados, notando que ainda estava presa sobre o escudo do Colosso.

-Em Rodes, mas isso não importa agora; Caos explicou, calmamente.

-Mas e Sorento, onde ele está? –a jovem perguntou aflita, tentando puxar os pulsos e soltá-los da corda.

-Já disse, acalma-te, tudo há seu tempo; ele completou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Os longos cabelos negros, com finas mechas prateadas esvoaçaram com o vento. Fitou os orbes prateados por um momento, uma onda de torpor atingiu-lhe, sentindo os olhos pesarem e tudo ficar escuro.

-Porque é tão difícil pedir que tenham paciência? –Caos se perguntou, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, podendo com uma das mãos, soltar as cordas que a prendiam. Olhou para baixo, de onde estava conseguia sentir a aproximação de Harmonia, Posseidon e os demais. Aninhou-a entre seus braços desaparecendo em seguida.

Deixaria que eles resolvessem as coisas primeiro, antes de entrar em cena; ele pensou.

**V – Santo Cavaleiro.**

Faltava pouco para chegarem à outra extremidade da ilha, mas havia alguma coisa errada; Alister pensou, enquanto corria no encalço dos demais. Afrodite não iria depender apenas de fantoches de pedra e lagartos gigantes para atrasá-los. De soslaio viu uma movimentação entre as arvores. Era obvio, estavam sendo seguidos.

-Vão na frente, eu vou ficar por aqui; ele avisou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-Mestre; Sorento falou surpreso.

-Confiem em mim, vão na frente é melhor assim; ele respondeu, confiante.

-...; Sorento assentiu. –Nos vemos depois, então.

-Claro que sim; Alister respondeu confiante. Viu-os se distanciarem, recomeçando a corrida. Voltou-se para trás, rapidamente impedindo com os próprios punhos o golpes lançado em sua direção. –Terá de ser mais rápido, se quiser me atingir; ele falou, com um meio sorriso. Desviando a pequena centelha de cosmo apagar-se em sua mão.

-Acha mesmo que podem impedir Afrodite? –Édipo perguntou, surgindo entre as arvores.

-Porque acha que não podemos? –Alister rebateu, viu-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Vocês são fracos de mais; Édipo respondeu, avançando sobre o cavaleiro.

Alister desviou rapidamente de uma voadora do cavaleiro, era bem mais rápido do que imaginava; ele pensou. Viu-o sumir rapidamente das suas vistas, mas antes que Édipo pudesse acertar-lhe por trás, elevou seu cosmo de tal forma que o arremessou com tudo de encontro ao tronco de uma arvore.

-O valor de um homem, não se mede pela força física; ele falou, vendo Édipo levantar-se com dificuldade.

-Patético, acha mesmo que todos esses princípios altruístas são capazes de derrotar Afrodite? –ele rebateu, passando a mão sobre os lábios, vendo um filete de sangue se formar ali.

-Você é patético por se deixar levar, por alguém como ela; o pisciano falou, nem um pouco incomodado com o olhar assassino de seu oponente.

Socos, chutes, voados, mas e mais investidas de Édipo não pareciam intimidar Alister que até então, apenas defendia-se dos golpes dele. Era obvio a diferença entre eles e estava certo ao afirmar que Édipo nem de longe seria um oponente para si. Sabia pelo que lutava, diferente do outro, que não passava de mais uma marionete de Afrodite.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso; o pisciano falou.

Aos poucos seu cosmo começou a elevar-se de tal forma que uma aura dourada começou a envolver-lhe. Édipo recusou, surpreso. Não era possível que aquele cavaleiro tivesse todo aquele poder guardado. Ou melhor, que fosse tão poderoso e aparentasse uma tranqüilidade imensa.

Fechou os olhos sentindo um calor reconfortante abraçar-lhe, dando-se por vencido. Não havia como lutar contra um cavaleiro que guiava-se apenas por seu coração, sem se confundir ou se deixar manipular. Como era seu caso; ele pensou, sentindo o corpo pesar e cair de joelhos no chão.

Uma luz dourada atingiu-lhe, fazendo com que seu corpo e armadura se transformassem em delicadas partículas de poeira cósmica, que erguendo-se ao céu, levada pela cálida brisa do Vento Oeste, voltariam a fazer parte do equilíbrio do universo.

-É uma pena que seu fim, tenha sido esse; Alister murmurou com pesar.

Não existe gloria ou orgulho, em uma batalha com um só oponente. Era como lutar contra si mesmo e saber que mesmo assim perderia. Édipo deixara-se derrotar, mas sabia, que se o enfrentasse em outra ocasião, ou melhor, em outra situação, ele seria um oponente honrável.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos e voltava-se para o caminho que os outros haviam feito, precisava agora chegar a outra extremidade da ilha, onde agora provavelmente a ultima batalha contra a deusa do amor aconteceria.

Continua...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e só faltam dois XD. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado, e podem ter certeza, fortes emoções estão reservadas para os últimos capítulos. Nesse, muitos personagens entraram em cena, espero que tenham gostado da performance deles. Enfim, antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham não só Ariel, mas todas as minhas outras fics e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando.

Valeu mesmo pessoal

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nota:

(1) Inferno Astral: diferente do que muitos conhecem por inferno astral, esse periodo começa um mês antes o ciclo do signo começar. É um periodo que o nativo do signo fica mais sensivel e entra num estado de auto-conhecimento.

(2)Armadilha de corais: é o golpe principal de Carite, muito semelhante ao golpe principal de Tétis.


	29. Destinos Que se Cumprem

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alexia, Alister, Aishi, Carite e Ariel, são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 29: Destinos Que se Cumprem.**

**I – Confronto Final.**

Finalmente conseguiram chegar ao templo de Apolo, próximo a baia de Rodes. Respiravam ofegantes, mas não pretendiam sair dali sem antes resgatar a sereia.

**-ORA. ORA. MAS QUE SURPRESA;** Afrodite falou, surgindo na frente do templo, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-Afrodite; Posseidon falou, com os punhos serrados.

-Meu querido Posseidon, há quantos séculos? –ela perguntou, com um olhar insinuante.

Tétis deu um paço à frente, pronta pra pular em cima da deusa, porém Jullian delicadamente segurou-lhe pelo pulso, com um olhar compreensivo, pediu-lhe paciência.

-Pelo visto, finalmente esta com Tétis, mas sabe, sinceramente você deveria ter ficado com Zeus queridinha, alias, ele sempre foi um ótimo amante, diferente de uns e outros; ela falou, voltando-se para Tétis.

-Ela ta provocando; a sereia sussurrou entre dentes, com os punhos serrados.

-Deveria controlar a língua Afrodite, pode ficar sem ela a qualquer momento; Jullian falou de maneira calma, porém num ameaça velada de morte lenda e dolorosa ao empunhar o tridente.

-E vai ser quem a cortar, você? –Afrodite perguntou de maneira debochada.

-Não, Afrodite. Eu; Aishi respondeu, com um olhar ferino.

-Ah filhinha, você também veio; Afrodite falou com falsa surpresa. –Mas deveria ter ficado, nunca se sabe o que uma flecha perdida pode fazer;

-O que? –Kamus perguntou, surpreso.

O cosmo de Afrodite elevou-se rapidamente e de maneira aterradora, uma saraivada de flechas, que sabe-se lá de onde surgiram, cortaram o ar com agressividade, indo em direção a Kamus que estava a certa de cinco passos de distancia de Aishi.

Tentou mover-se, mas não conseguia, o cosmo da deusa do amor estava elevado de tal forma, que ela criara uma atmosfera em torno do templo, que o impedia de se mover como se estivesse congelado.

-Vamos ver o que pode fazer para salvar o seu amorzinho; ela falou debochada.

Tétis e Jullian tentaram correr para se aproximar, mas novos gigantes de pedra apareceram bloqueando-lhes o caminho.

Sentiu o sangue ferver. Quem Afrodite pensava que era? Como ousou erguer a mão para o cavaleiro. O ultimo resquício de respeito que poderia ter para com o ente materno acabara de morrer ali; Aishi pensou.

Num rápido movimento colocou-se na frente do cavaleiro. Seu cosmo elevou-se de maneira surpreendente. Kamus voltou-se para ela surpresa ao ver a transformação que estava ocorrendo. Os cabelos dourados aos poucos estavam ficando negros e os orbes tornavam-se azuis, porém um brilho perigoso tremeluzia neles em contraste com a aura avermelhada que a envolvia.

Uma onda gelada circundava o corpo dos dois. Aos poucos Kamus voltou a se mexer, era como se pudesse ver tudo em câmera lenda. E para sua surpresa as flechas congelaram-se, caindo ao chão e quebrando-se em seguida.

-Surpreendente; Afrodite falou batendo palmas, tudo caminhava de acordo com o que planejara, a reação da família também fazia parte disso; ela lembrou-se do porque justamente atrairá Harmonia para a ilha. –Mas ainda não acabou; ela completou.

Mais flechas surgiram de todos os lados. Pronta para atingi-los.

-Não Afrodite, acabou, mas pra você; Aishi respondeu com a voz cortante. Ergueu a mão delicadamente impedindo o trajeto das flechas.

Afrodite observou aquilo espantada. Sabia o que acontecia quando uma divindade tornava-se capaz de impedir que uma flecha chegasse ao seu destino e para si aquilo não era um bom sinal;

-Deseje aos outros, tudo aquilo que quer que desejem a você; a jovem falou calmamente, movendo a mão suavemente, como se acompanhasse algum paço de dança.

As flechas lentamente começaram a mudar seu curso. De todos os lados elas começavam a mover-se ficando em frente a Aishi e Kamus, todas apontadas para a mesma direção.

-Pois tudo aquilo que você desejar para alguém, volta em dobro para você; Aishi completou.

As flechas cortaram o ar, indo todas furiosamente em direção a deusa, mas explodiram sobre os gigantes de pedra que surgiram para proteger Afrodite;

-Tolinha, acha mesmo que pode comigo?

-Aishi; Kamus chamou, sentindo o cosmo dela ficar cada vez mais intenso. Ela poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento; ele concluiu.

Uma suave melodia soou no ar, Kamus aproximou-se da noiva, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Não sabia se isso funcionaria, mas precisava tentar.

-Não vale a pena; ele sussurrou docemente em seus ouvidos. Sentiu-a estremecer entre seus braços, os cabelos que aos poucos estavam começando a ganhar mechas prateadas começaram a voltar ao normal, ficando dourados novamente e os orbes no mesmo tempo. Sentiu-a relaxar em seus braços. Suspirou aliviado.

A melodia começava a intensificar-se. Afrodite voltou-se furiosa para o causador disso. Estava perto de acabar com tudo aquilo, ou melhor, de fazer Harmonia liberar todo aquele cosmo e acabar com tudo por ela, mas aquela musica interrompera.

-Sorento; Tétis e Jullian murmuraram surpresos, ao vê-lo tocar.

Era como se pudessem ver uma infinidade de belas ninfas correndo em volta de todos, uma nevoa prateada começou a se formar e a intensidade da melodia era atordoante; Afrodite pensou, tapando os ouvidos, mas já era tarde.

**-SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE;** ele falou, os orbes rosados brilharam num tom azulado, mas que rapidamente sumiu.

Uma onda a envolveu, jogando-a contra um pilar de mármore do templo. Afrodite sentia-se atordoada, mas não iria perder para eles; ela pensou, levantando-se.

-Esta longe de ser capaz de acabar comigo fedelho; ela falou.

Uma flecha zuniu cortando o ar, atingindo em cheio o coração da deusa. Afrodite arregalou os olhos, de onde aquela flecha poderia ter vindo, que não sentira, mas mal foi capaz de reagir, sentiu uma rede sobre si, jogando-a com tudo sobre o chão.

Todos voltaram-se surpresos para a origem da flecha. Cabelos prateados e orbes vermelhos, Anteros ainda estavam com seu cosmo no limite máximo.

-Anteros; Afrodite falou surpresa. Nunca poderia imaginar que justamente ele fosse fazer aquilo.

-Eu avisei para não se aproximar de Ariel, mas você ignorou. Agora vai pagar muito caro por tentar feri-la; ele falou, com os orbes cintilando perigosamente.

-Acha que essa flecha pode acabar comigo? –ela perguntou debochada, tentou se levantar, mas era impossível. Um pensamento sinistro passou por sua mente, ao reconhecer a rede que a prendia. –Hefestos;

-Vejo que reconheceu a rede; Anteros comentou, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. –Uma rede bastante intima sua, se bem me lembro;

-Me solte daqui; ela ordenou.

-Nem que o próprio Zeus intercedesse por você; ele falou. –Não vou permitir que continue com isso. Eu lhe avisei, alias, se bem me lembro avisei também o que aconteceria se tentasse alguma coisa contra Harmonia, mas você tem a habilidade de esquecer as coisas, mas pode ter certeza, nem mesmo Ares vai interceder por você;

Afrodite olhou-o desesperada, sabia perfeitamente que até mesmo Ares não faria nada para ajudá-la, ainda mais depois de voltar-se contra Harmonia. Voltou-se para a flecha que penetrava cada vez mais fundo em seu coração. Tentou aproximar os dedos trêmulos da mesma, mas a flecha dissolveu-se, junto com a rede que sumiu.

-O que? –Anteros murmurou surpreso, ao vê-la se levantar.

Todos estavam confusos, como aquilo fora possível. Nesse momento os marinas, Alexia, Carite e Alister haviam acabado de chegar.

-Eu disse que nenhum de vocês eram capazes contra mim; ela falou, confiante de sua vitória.

**-CALE-SE AFRODITE;** uma voz imponente soou no ambiente.

Todos voltaram-se em direção que ela vinha. Olhar frio e intenso, os orbes prateados brilhavam como se pudessem queimar. Aproximou-se calmamente, a túnica preta envolvia-lhe o corpo bem talhado, a faixa dourada em volta de sua cintura balançava levemente com seu andar. Aninhada confortavelmente em seus braços, Ariel dormia tranqüilamente completamente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta.

-Ariel; Sorento falou, querendo aproximar-se, mas Jullian segurou-lhe levemente pelo ombro, acenando para que espera-se.

-Sr; Harmonia sussurrou, vendo-o voltar o olhar em sua direção. Não imaginava que justamente ele iria interferir diretamente naquilo. Viu-o assentir, como se pedisse que tivesse calma, concordou silenciosamente.

-Conquistasse sua chance garoto, é melhor aproveitá-la; Caos falou, aproximando-se de Sorento, estendendo-lhe os braços, para que pegasse a jovem.

-...; Sorento assentiu, tomando Ariel em seus braços. Ouviu-a suspirar, porém não acordar. Talvez fosse melhor assim; ele pensou.

-Agora, quanto a você; o Onipotente falou, voltando-se para Afrodite que tremeu diante de seu olhar. –Por acaso Hades não lhe deu meu recado?

-...; Afrodite assentiu, tremula.

-Não ouvi; os orbes brilhavam perigosamente.

-Avisou, Sr; ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

-E mesmo depois de tudo, você continuou a ignorar esses avisos; ele falou, com um leve erguer de mãos, a faixa que envolvia os cabelos de Afrodite voou para longe, ela tentou segurá-la querendo impedir que todos vissem o que acontecera consigo, ou melhor com os cabelos dourados que tanto cuidara e que haviam se resumido a pequenos fios.

Para a sua própria surpresa segundos depois, seus cabelos sugiram novamente, belos e brilhantes como antes.

-Sr; Anteros chamou, tencionado aproximar-se, mas Caos ergueu a mão, pedindo que se calasse.

-Deveria aprender Afrodite, que você não é invulnerável. Até mesmo Circe tentou lhe mostrar isso, mas você ignorou;

-Aquela bruxa ainda vai pagar cara; Afrodite vociferou, como se ignorasse a presença do Onipotente ali.

-Não, não vai. E também não será você a fazer algo contra ela; Caos respondeu, pacificamente. –Deveria saber que a flecha de Anteros não era comum;

-Como? –todos balbuciaram surpresos.

-Existem coisas bem piores do que a morte Afrodite, mas você vai ter tempo suficiente para descobrir isso; ele falou, com ar sombrio. –Para você a beleza e a leviandade sobre foram o mais importante, renegaste até mesmo os laços que a uniam aos outros. Tornando-se individualista e vulgar. Agora, a única coisa que esta reservado a você é o esquecimento de sua própria alma.

-Por favor, Sr, me de uma chance? –ela falou, ajoelhando-se a seus pés numa ultima tentativa de se safar.

-Sem mais chances para você Afrodite, esta terra ainda era jovem quando você escolheu esse caminho. Teve muitas oportunidades de fazer diferente e ignorou, agora não pode mais mudar aquilo que escolheu. De que adianta ser bela, mas uma beleza impura, vingativa e sem sentido. Mas aonde você vai estar, isso vai ser o menos importante; Caos concluiu.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, uma nuvem a envolveu, cristais de gelo formaram-se em volta como se formassem um esquife de gelo. Uma aura dourada envolveu o esquife fazendo o gelo explodir em milhões de fragmentos que caíram ao chão, sem deixar um ínfimo resquício de que dentro do esquife estava Afrodite.

-O que aconteceu? –Tétis murmurou, confusa.

-Isso sim é uma passagem direta para o Tártaro; Jullian comentou com certa animação por ver finalmente alguém tomando uma atitude definitiva sobre aquilo.

-Harmonia; Caos chamou, viu-a aproximar-se com cautela. –O que lhe disse sobre manter a calma em momentos assim? –ele perguntou, num leve tom de repreensão, para tirar a tensão do ambiente.

-Ahn! Que a calma não é uma das melhores virtudes do ser humano; ela respondeu, com um sorriso sem graça.

Graças a Kamus e Sorento, não perdera o controle, fora por muito pouco; ela pensou, nunca chegara a esse nível de cosmo, nem quando era imortal, mas naquele momento fora impossível, ver que Afrodite pretendia ferir Kamus com as flechas, fez seu sangue ferver.

-...; Caos balançou a cabeça, dando um suspiro. –Não sei porque ainda acho eu você vai mudar;

-O que eu posso fazer; ela respondeu, dando de ombros sorrindo.

-Você sabe, esse não é o fim de Afrodite; ele avisou. –Tudo tem seu tempo, sua hora e momento de acontecer, ela agora não ira mais interferir com a vida de ninguém. Vocês conquistaram essa chance, mas-...;

-O destino é incerto; Aishi o cortou, viu-o assentiu. –Não se preocupe, quando for necessário, nós o mudamos de novo e sem estresse; ela completou, com um meio sorriso, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Sr; Anteros falou, se aproximando. Os cabelos e os orbes haviam voltado ao normal.

-Não se preocupe Anteros, falamos sobre isso outra hora; ele respondeu de forma enigmática, sabia que o jovem deveria estar preocupado devido a fato de interferir quando havia lhe mandado ficar longe.

-...; Anteros assentiu.

-Agora voltem para a casa, creio que sempre ficam coisas pendentes pra se resolverem quando se sai correndo; Caos falou de forma enigmática, lançando um olhar aos demais.

-Adeus; Aishi falou, vendo-o desaparecer.

-Uhn! Tenho a leve impressão de que ele já sabia que isso ia acontecer; Posseidon comentou, aproximando-se com os demais.

-Ele sempre esta um paço à frente; Anteros comentou, dando de ombros.

-Mas que historia é aquela da Circe? –Jullian perguntou confuso.

-Ahn! Bem...; Alexia começou. –Acho melhor você perguntar isso ao Thanatos, ele deve saber melhor como te responder, mas não cite o nome do Hypnos; ela completou, lembrando-se do que acontecera, quando pedira a Hades que enviasse a divindade até a ilha Eana, mas agora, ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo que fora ela a estar por trás disso também.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Alister perguntou curioso.

-Longa história; Aishi falou o cortando, não precisava perguntar para saber o que acontecera. –Mas agora vamos pra casa;

-...; Todos assentiram.

-Como ela esta? –Anteros perguntou, aproximando-se com cautela de Sorento.

-Apenas dormindo; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso, observando a jovem em seus braços.

-...; Anteros assentiu silenciosamente, deu um passo para trás, com a intenção de se afastar, mas Sorento chamou-lhe.

-Anteros;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Obrigado, bem... Pelo que fez; ele falou, lançando um olhar a Ariel.

-Não há porque agradecer; o deus do amor respondeu, calmamente. –Levei tempo de mais pra entender algumas coisas, mas agora... Bem, vai ser diferente; ele balbuciou, se afastando.

-Como? –Sorento perguntou confuso, porém ele já estava longe.

-Sorento; a voz sonolenta de Ariel chegou a seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia. Voltou-se para a jovem, vendo-a abrir os olhos.

-Estou aqui; ele respondeu.

**-SORENTO;** a jovem gritou, abraçando-o fortemente.

Sentiu os pés voltarem a tocar o chão, mas não se afastou dele. Sentiu-o acariciar-lhe os cabelos, as lágrimas correram livremente sobre seus olhos, enquanto ele envolvia-lhe entre seus braços, num abraço carinhoso.

-Acabou, não se preocupe; Sorento sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. –Ninguém pode mais nos separar;

-Verdade? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Verdade; o cavaleiro respondeu, com um sorriso. Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, puxando-a para um beijo suave.

Nada mais importava agora...

-Como se sente? –Carite perguntou, vendo Anteros andar a seu lado agora.

-Bem; Anteros respondeu, com um olhar perdido, mas voltou-se para ela, só agora a reconhecendo. –Como conseguiu quebrar a transformação? –ele perguntou curioso.

-É uma longa historia; ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso. Lembrando-se de todo o envolvimento de Alexia por trás disso e a missão que ela e Posseidon haviam lhe conferido de proteger a amiga.

-Não se preocupe, não tenho pressa; Anteros respondeu calmamente, sem notar o olhar surpreso dela.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ma petit; Kamus falou, enlaçando a jovem pela cintura, enquanto esperavam todos embarcarem de volta ao Argo.

-Uhn! –Aishi murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Me promete uma coisa; ele falou, vendo-a virar-se de frente para si, fitando-lhe curiosamente.

-O que?

-Que nunca mais vai me assustar daquele jeito; Kamus falou, envolvendo-a em um abraço protetor. –Não vai mais entrar na minha frente quando algo do tipo acontecer. Fiquei com medo; ele falou, dando um suspiro.

-Também fiquei com medo Kamus...; Aishi respondeu, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-Medo de te perder; os dois falaram juntos. Voltaram-se com um olhar surpreso um para o outro, mas trocaram um sorriso compreensivo.

-Não se preocupe, quando fizer algo do tipo eu te aviso antes; ela brincou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente.

-Aishi; ele falou em tom de repreensão.

-Não poderia deixar que ela te ferisse; a jovem falou, abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Esta tudo bem agora; o cavaleiro falou, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente pelo queixo. –Não pretendo permitir que Afrodite nos separe, não importa quantos deuses tenha de enfrentar para isso; ele respondeu.

-Kamus; a jovem sussurrou.

-Amo você; ele completou, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego.

-Vamos pessoal, deixem pra namorar depois, temos que fazer isso aqui andar; Jullian falou, impaciente.

-Hei, não seja intrometido; Tétis o repreendeu, ao ver o casal afastar-se com a face em brasas.

-Tétis querida, eu só-...;

-Vamos logo antes que alguém seja jogado ao mar; Alexia brincou, ao ver o ex-imperador se encolher diante do olhar da jovem.

-Ultima parada, santuário; Kanon comentou, ainda frustrado por não ter levado uma filmadora consigo.

Todos assentiram. O navio novamente começar a se mover com o cosmo das divindades ali presentes e como o marina dissera, próxima parada. Santuário.

**II – O que perdeu no passado.**

**Um mês depois...**

Observou o sol nascer do terraço, já passara um mês que estava de volta ao santuário, ainda custava a acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera há tão pouco tempo; Alister pensou, sentando-se no alpendre do terraço.

Quando as coisas se resolveram com Sorento, pensou em voltar para a Áustria, mas o pupilo avisou que dali a um mês se casaria e queria que ele ficasse para ser seu padrinho, de maneira alguma iria recusar, então, Saori disse que poderia ficar no quarto de hospedes do ultimo templo.

Suspirou frustrado, Eurin também estava ali, ironicamente no quarto ao lado do que ocupava, mas desde aquele dia, ela não lhe dirigia a palavra, muito menos um olhar.

Como era difícil, vê-la tão perto e ao mesmo tempo saber que nunca mais poderia tê-la em seus braços. Um dos motivos que lhe fizera tomar a decisão de partir logo após o casamento que ocorreria dali a dois dias.

-Alister; alguém chamou, atrás de si. Virou-se, deparando-se com Alexia, ela tinha um olhar calmo e pacifico; ele notou.

-Parece triste; ela comentou.

-Não, estava apenas pensando; ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos.

-Você nunca foi um bom mentiroso; Alexia falou sorrindo.

-Não consigo mentir pra você, não é? –ele perguntou, com um olhar triste.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno, conhecia-o a tempo suficiente para saber o que ele sentia. –Sabe, esses dias, pedi a Carite que encontrasse para mim, uma coisa importante; ela falou, parando ao lado dele.

-Uhn!- Alister murmurou confuso, mas parou surpreso, ao vê-la retirar do bolso da blusa que usava, uma delicada caixinha de veludo preto.

-Acho que você perdeu isso, aquele dia; Alexia falou, lhe estendendo a caixinha.

Alister observou-a atentamente, abriu-a com cuidado, com medo de estragar o que tinha lá dentro.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Vamos Sorento; Alister falou impaciente, esperando o pupilo sair de dentro de casa; _

_-Estou indo mestre; o garoto respondeu, ofegante pela corrida ao tentar alcançá-lo._

_Respirou fundo, subindo no barco que o levaria a Atenas, tanto tempo passou desde que começara o treinamento de Sorento. Não pode evitar que seus pensamentos corressem há alguns meses atrás quando estivera pela ultima vez em Copenhague._

_Sentiu o navio começar a mover-se sobre as águas. Debruçou-se numa grade na popa do mesmo, vendo o mar. Instintivamente levou a mão ao bolso, retirando uma caixinha de veludo preto de lá._

_Retirou-a de dentro do bolso, abrindo-a com cuidado. Era uma delicada aliança de ouro, com algumas pedrinhas de esmeraldas incrustada sobre a mesma. Iguais se não, muito semelhantes aos cabelos da possível dona daquele anel; ele pensou._

_-Eurin; o cavaleiro sussurro. Voltou a guardar a caixinha no bolso. Cada vez mais ansioso por chegar a Atenas, antes de deixar Copenhague, no ultimo dia que encontrara-se lá com Eurin, dissera que tinha algo importante a lhe falar, mas só diria quando estivessem em Atenas. Agora chegara a hora de falar com ela, e dependendo de como as coisas acontecessem, tudo mudaria._

_Uma pena que isso nunca chegou a acontecer, nuvens escuras fecharam o céu e uma tempestade formou-se. Momentos depois o navio que Alister e Sorento estavam, naufragou._

_A armadura dourada que estava sob o poder do cavaleiro, cruzou os céus indo parar sobre o solo sagrado do santuário._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Pensei que o tivesse perdido; Alister murmurou. –Mas como o-...;

-Uhn! Digamos que o mar não é tão infinito a ponto de que algumas coisas importantes não possam ser achadas; Alexia respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Mas agora, você escolhe seu caminho, não deixe que o orgulho ou qualquer outra coisa patética faça você desistir; ela completou, afastando-se.

-Alexia; ele chamou, vendo-a voltar-se em sua direção. –Obrigado; viu-a assentir e voltar a seu caminho.

**Continua...**

Bom pessoal, ultimo capitulo chegando. Sinceramente espero que gostem. Agradeço de todo o coração o grande apoio que estão me dando, não só com Ariel, mas as demais fics também. Deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos e um obrigada especial aos comentários no capitulo passado.

Até a próxima...

Kisus

Já ne...


	30. Seguindo Sempre Em Frente

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Celina, Isadora, Aaliah, Ariel, Alister, Eurin, Alexia, são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 30: Seguindo Sempre Em Frente.**

**I – Espinhos e Rosas.**

-Que bom que tudo deu certo, no fim; Isadora comentou, enquanto subia os doze templos com Aaliah, ouvindo a amiga contar-lhe detalhadamente tudo o que ocorrera a um mês atrás, embora boa parte da história Milo já houvesse lhe contado, mas alguns detalhes interessantes ainda ficaram em a ver.

-Nem me fale, mas sabe, é interessante ver como quando as coisas tem de acontecer, elas simplesmente acontecem; a jovem comentou com um meio sorriso.

-Como assim? –Isadora perguntou, confusa.

As duas pararam nos degraus de Peixes ouvindo vozes alteradas vindas do jardim.

-Pai; Aaliah murmurou surpresa ao reconhecer a voz de Afrodite em meio a discussão, mas a surpresa maior foi ouvir a voz exaltada de Eurin junto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-NÃO SEJA TEIMOSA, EURIN;** Afrodite exasperou.

**-E VOCÊ NÃO VENHA QUERER ME DIZER O QUE FAZER; **a amazona rebateu.

-Céus, quando você vai abrir os olhos e ver a besteira que esta fazendo? –ele perguntou, só agora notando que exaltara-se tanto que estava gritando.

-Afrodite, estou cansa de te ouvir falar. É melhor parar antes que Aaliah fique órfã de pai; Eurin ameaçou, com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

**-POR QUE NÃO TENTA, ENTÃO;** o cavaleiro berrou, perdendo o ultimo resquício de paciência.

Estava brigando porque? Simples, Afrodite tentara conversar com Eurin sobre Alister e a amazona armara-se contra ele. Vindo com a típica frase clichê **'vocês são homens e tem o péssimo habito de se defenderem'**. O que desencadeou a discussão que estavam tendo.

-O que disse? –Eurin perguntou com os orbes serrados.

-Cansei de tentar fazer você entender a besteira que esta fazendo, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu na ultima vez, mas pode ter certeza, agora não haverá Aimê para servir de consciência e me fazer parar; Filipe falou, com olhar mortal.

-Como ousa colocar minha irmã no meio; ela ralhou.

-Sabe qual o problema Eurin, você sempre se escondeu atrás dos outros. Primeiro, atrás de uma mascara patética, depois atrás de suas obrigações, agora acha que essa desculpa estúpida pode lhe ajudar a fugir de sua própria covardia? –ele perguntou.

Momentos depois, os dois atracavam-se numa luta ferrenha, mestra e pupilo enfrentando-se novamente numa batalha mortal. Rosas e mais rosas eram atiradas por todo o jardim, por vezes transpassando as paredes e os muros do templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que esta acontecendo? –Alister perguntou, deparado-se com Aaliah e Isadora em frente a Peixes, mas nenhuma das duas sabia se entrava ou não.

-Papai e a tia Eurin, tão brigando; Aaliah falou assustada. Nunca imaginara que um dia feria Afrodite e Eurin brigando daquela forma, olhou para Alister como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer. Sem dizer nada, o cavaleiro tomou o caminho para dento do templo, sendo seguido pelas duas garotas.

**-QUER SABER, VAI PRO INFERNO;** eles ouviram Afrodite falar. Os três arregalaram os olhos ao notar o tom que ele usou, realmente, a briga não é só séria, como também muito perigosa e não apenas um mero desentendimento de personalidades conflitantes.

-O que disse? –Eurin perguntou ferina.

-Quer saber, cansei de te chamar a atenção. Essa sua disputa patética com Alister já deu o que tinha que dar. Sinceramente não sei como Aimê aturou você tantos anos com esse orgulho ferido, simplesmente por **VOCÊ** não é capaz de admitir que seus sentimentos por ele são e sempre vão ser, mais fortes do que essa patético e falso conceito de obrigação que você tenta pregar; o cavaleiro falou.

Eurin arregalou os olhos, novamente aquela cena, não era a primeira vez que os dois viam-se frente a frente daquela forma. E exatamente discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto ou melhor, começando a discutir exatamente por causa da mesma pessoa.

-Então, acha que é capaz de me desafiar e sair vivo, fedelho; Eurin falou, adquirindo uma postura impertinente.

-...; Filipe arqueou a sobrancelha, já era de se esperar se ela não reagiu bem da primeira vez, da segunda então. Balançou a cabeça com pesar, teria de pegar mais pesado com ela, para ver se pelo menos assim, faria alguma diferença.

-É bom que esteja preparado para morrer; ela continuou.

-Se você acha que é capaz de me matar, tente Eurin. Não tenho medo de você e nunca tive; o cavaleiro rebateu, abrindo os braços, em sinal de desafio. –Mas dessa vez lembre-se que Aimê não esta aqui para lhe defender.

Eurin conjurou uma rosa, partindo para cima do cavaleiro, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar, uma infinidade de galhos de rosas saiu da terra envolvendo-lhe o corpo todo.

-Eu avisei Eurin; Afrodite falou com um certo sarcasmo empreguinado em seu tom de voz. Os orbes azuis jaziam enegrecidos e aos poucos uma rosa negra começou a formar-se em sua mão ao mesmo tempo que seu cosmo elevava-se devastadoramente. –Dessa vez Aimê não esta aqui e os galhos são realmente de rosas mortais.

-Filipe; ela sussurrou, sentindo uma corrente gelada envolver-lhe o corpo e aos poucos sua visão turvar. Fechou os olhos tentando recuperar um pouco de força para se soltar, mas os galhos estreitaram-se com o mínimo movimento.

-Podem passar anos, mas você não vai admitir que esta errada, isso é patético Eurin, pois nem perdendo você aprende a dar valor; ela ouviu o cavaleiro falar. Um baixo gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios, a escuridão começou a tomar conta de seus olhos, fazendo-a cair inconsciente.

-PAI; Aaliah gritou correndo até ele, aflita.

Os galhos soltaram o corpo da amazona e ela teria ido ao chão, se Afrodite não houvesse se adiantado, segurando-a. O olhar do cavaleiro abrandou-se, enquanto suspendia-a do chão, aninhando-a em seus braços.

-Está tudo bem Aaliah, não se preocupe; ele falou dando um suspiro. Virou-se para Alister que o observava surpreso e com certa cautela, pode se dizer assim. –Poderia levá-la ao ultimo templo, creio que vocês vão ter muito o que conversar quando ela acordar;

-Mas as rosas...; Ele falou, apontando para os galhos que magicamente pareciam voltar para dentro da terra, voltou-se para Eurin ainda não braços do cavaleiro, notando os cortes sobre a pele dela fecharem-se rapidamente.

-...; Afrodite negou com um aceno, compreendendo o temor dele. –Já ouviu falar em efeito psicológico?

-Uhn? –os três murmuraram confusos.

-Vai por mim, ela até esta se acostumando com isso, mas é melhor ir logo, antes que ela acorde e surte de novo; ele falou, aproximando-se de Alister, estendendo-lhe os braços.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu depois perguntaria o que ele quis dizer com aquele 'de novo', segurando delicadamente a jovem entre seus braços despediu-se dos demais, tomando o rumo da saída para o próximo templo. –Até mais;

-Até; os três responderam.

-Pai, o que aconteceu? –Aaliah perguntou preocupada.

-Digamos que estávamos apenas relembrando os velhos tempos; Filipe respondeu, voltando-se para a filha, como se desse aquele assunto por encerrado, outra hora conversariam sobre isso.

-Ta certo; ela respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas é melhor entrar e cuidar desses cortes; Aaliah comentou, vendo que a camisa do cavaleiro tinha alguns rasgos e estavam manchados de vermelho, nos lugares que fora atingido e não pudera desviar.

-Não é nada; Afrodite respondeu.

-De maneira alguma, vou lá dentro buscar algo pra colocar ai; Aaliah falou, saindo rapidamente. **–ISADORA, JÁ VOLTO;** ela gritou de dentro do templo.

-Isadora; Afrodite murmurou, esse nome lhe era familiar, virou-se para o lado deparando-se com a jovem ali, que sorriu sem graça diante de seu olhar. –Céus, onde estou com a cabeça, me desculpe, mas como vai Srta? -ele a cumprimentou, lembrando-se que era a mesma jovem que estava presente no casamento de Ilyria e era amiga de Aaliah.

-Bem, e o Sr; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Bem, mas deixe disso, não precisa de tanta formalidade; ele falou, sorrindo.

Segurou a mão da jovem que ela estendera, tocando-lhe a costa da mesma com os lábios, num beijo sutil. Isadora sentiu a face incendiar-se, diante da atitude do cavaleiro.

-Mas me diga uma coisa Srta...; ele começou, porém a jovem o cortou.

-Isadora;

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, confuso.

-Pode me chamar só de Isadora; ela respondeu, com um doce sorriso.

-Ah sim; ele concordou, com um meio sorriso. –Isadora, vive a muito tempo em Atenas?

-Eu vivi durante muito tempo na região, mas há treze anos atrás fui morar no Brasil e voltei a viver em Atenas novamente a pouco tempo; ela explicou.

-Viajou bastante, hein; ele brincou.

-Digamos que sim; Isadora respondeu, cautelosa.

-Pai; Filipe abriu a boca, como se fosse perguntar mais alguma coisa, quando a voz de Aaliah chamou-lhes a atenção, a jovem vinha quase correndo com um estojo de primeiros-socorros, embora soubesse que Afrodite podia muito bem curar os cortes com o cosmo preferia o método mais primitivo, como alguns cavaleiros chamavam.

Isadora ficou em silencio, apenas esperando Aaliah se aproximar. Dando graças aos céus, pelo cavaleiro não ter feito mais nenhuma pergunta, que provavelmente seria difícil de responder.

**III – Mais um na família.**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, sentindo um par de braços estreitarem-se em torno de sua cintura de forma possessiva. Virou-se para trás, encontrando o jovem de melenas azuis dormindo tranqüilamente. Os cabelos estavam levemente espalhados pelo travesseiro e a respiração era leve. Tentou afastar-se um pouco, mas ouviu um murmúrio de protesto mesmo que soubesse que ele ainda esta dormindo.

-Jullian; Tétis chamou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente. Ouviu-o suspirar e remexer-se um pouco na cama, voltando a dormir. –Jullian;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou abrindo os olhos. –Bom dia; o jovem falou, sonolento.

-Bom dia; Tétis respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

-Uhn! Acordou de bom humor hoje? –ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso, sentindo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço.

Virou-se, deitando-se de costas para a cama, deixando-a deitar-se sobre si.

-Queria te contar uma coisa; ela começou, descansando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, brincando com um das mechas azuladas que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-E o que é? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Bem, eu pensei em te contar isso amanhã, mas acho que não da pra esperar; a jovem começou.

Jullian observou-a confuso, amanhã seria o grande dia. A mais de um mês vinham planejando isso. Haviam até combinado com Sorento e Ariel, de casarem-se os quatro naquela data, mas há que Tétis estava se referindo ao mencionar isso? –ele pensou.

-Eu pensei que fosse só um tipo de alarme falso, mas-...; Tétis começou, fazendo uma pausa pra respirar fundo.

-O que foi Tétis? –Jullian perguntou preocupado.

Viu-a sentar-se na cama e a acompanhou, sentou-se de frente para ela achando estranho o fato de vê-la hesitar, isso não era normal; ele pensou.

-Euestougravida; ela falou num fôlego só, que ele mal pode distinguir suas palavras.

-Como? –Jullian perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Eu... Ahn! Eu estou grávida; ela respondeu, fitando-lhe apreensiva.

-Grávida; ele balbuciou, até a ficha cair.

-...; ela assentiu.

-Como? –o jovem herdeiro perguntou, mais para acabar com aquele silencio, do que esperando mesmo uma resposta. –Ai; Jullian murmurou, ao receber um soco da jovem em seu ombro.

-Idiota, quer mesmo que eu explique? –a sereia perguntou, visivelmente irritada com a pergunta infame.

-Tétis, não foi isso que eu quis dizer; ele tentou se explicar, ao vê-la levantar-se da cama.

-Não foi o que pareceu; a jovem respondeu, com uma pontada de decepção.

-Tétis, por favor, me deixei explicar; Jullian começou, tentando se aproximar, mas viu-a recuar.

-Acho que já ficou bem clar-...; As palavras morreram em seus lábios no momento em que ele se aproximara, beijando-lhe intensamente.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura delicadamente, aproximando os corpos, embora sentindo uma breve resistência, sentiu-a finalmente relaxar enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto deixava uma das mãos prenderem-se entre os cabelos azuis, dando um breve suspiro.

-Não sabe como desejei isso; ele murmurou entre seus lábios, ao afastarem-se parcialmente.

-Verdade? –ela perguntou incerta.

-Claro que sim; Jullian respondeu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. –Mas não sei se mereço tanto; ele falou, dando um suspiro.

-Uhn? –Tétis murmurou confusa.

-Céus, como lhe amo; ele falou, em meio a um suspiro, abraçando-a possessivamente.

-Eu também; ela respondeu, aconchegando-se em seus braços.

-Tétis; ele chamou, num sussurro.

-O que?

-É menino, ou menina? –ele perguntou curioso, acariciando-lhe ternamente o ventre coberto pelo tecido fino da camisola.

-Ainda é cedo para saber; Tétis respondeu, com um olhar sereno.

-Não importa. O importante agora é que agora estamos juntos e daqui nove meses seremos cinco nesse casa; ele comentou.

Antes de chegarem a Grécia, já havia mandando reformar a ainda casa dos pais, onde alias, muitas coisas haviam começando. Detalhe que fez com que optassem por ficar em um hotel enquanto permanecessem ali, mas agora tudo estava em perfeito estado.

Após o casamento, iriam viajar e passar um tempo em Hellsink na Dinamarca, enquanto Sorento e Ariel estariam na Áustria. Depois, iriam reunir-se de novo na Grécia e decidir como continuariam a trabalhar novamente, mas agora com a chegada do bebe algumas coisas seriam diferentes; ele pensou, concluindo que não seria bom para a jovem viajar naquele estado. Teria de resolver isso com Sorento, mas depois... Não agora;

Abraçou-a fortemente, realmente, muitas coisas seriam diferentes agora...

**IV – Viajem e Conversa.**

Respirou fundo, terminando de arrumar as malas. Iria partir após o final do casamento. Aquilo já havia sido decidido a mais de um mês, mas Alexia preferira esperar o casamento antes de irem; Kanon pensou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

Olhou para o lado, notando um porta-retratos sobre o criado. Aquela era a foto do casamento de Ilyria e o Mestre; ele lembrou-se com um meio sorriso.

Na foto estavam o casal, ele e Celina a seu lado. Lembrou-se do pequeno problema que tivera com o tenro e graças a jovem, conseguia arrumar um em tempo. Balançou a cabeça nervosamente, devolvendo o porta-retratos ao criado-mudo, era melhor terminar de arrumar logo as coisas. Dali a algumas horas estaria desembarcando na Irlanda e sabe-se lá, como seria sua vida depois disso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, parecia que fora atacada por um titã; Eurin pensou, mas lembrou-se, não fora um titã e sim seu ex-pupilo. Detestava admitir, mas novamente ele estava certo; suspirou tristemente.

-Como se sente? –ouviu alguém perguntar atrás de si.

Virou-se rapidamente na cama, vendo Alister sentando em uma poltrona do outro lado do quarto. Ele observava-lhe calmamente, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo; ela pensou.

-Bem; a jovem respondeu, num sussurro.

-Precisamos conversar; ele começou.

Eurin para sua surpresa apenas assentiu pacificamente, sentando-se na cama, com o olhar voltado para baixo, limitou-se apenas a arrumar a alva do vestido que caiu levemente sobre o ombro, sentindo a presença de Alister mais perto, quando o mesmo levantou-se de onde estava para sentar-se ao seu lado na beira da cama.

Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos, tantas coisas a falar, mas sabiam que qualquer palavra poderia colocá-los numa situação ruim novamente, acabando por fim, em hesitar ao dar o primeiro paço.

-Me desculpe; Eurin falou, num sussurro que ele quase não pode ouvir. –Fui muito egoísta ao te falar aquelas coisas e não querer entender o seu lado nisso tudo; ela continuou.

-Eurin; Alister sussurrou surpreso. Há quantos anos mesmo, já se conheciam? Muitos, mas em todos os anos que conviveram juntos nunca a vira reagir desse jeito. Começava a se perguntar o que havia acontecido entre ela e Filipe da primeira vez, para o cavaleiro fazê-la agir daquela forma; ele pensou.

-Você vai pra Irlanda após o casamento, não é? –Eurin perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta, não deixou que ele respondesse e continuar a falar. –Só queria que soubesse uma coisa; ela começou, passando a mão nervosamente entre as melenas verdes.

-O que? –ele perguntou, com a voz mais tremula do que esperava.

-Quer ter te dito isso àquela vez, mas você pediu que eu não dissesse e deixasse para falar tudo que tinha de ser dito, quando estivéssemos no santuário; ela falou, com um olhar vago, lembrando-se do que ocorrera a exatos treze anos atrás.

Alister assentiu, lembrando-se que pedira isso a ela, talvez por estar tão ou mais inseguro que Eurin sobre os caminhos que trilhariam após cumprirem com suas obrigações. Pois logo Afrodite e Sorento se enfrentariam, lutando pela armadura de Peixes e ele deixaria o cargo, como Giovanni e Aaron também o fariam, quando seus respectivos pupilos estivessem prontos. Mas muitas coisas aconteceram que o impedira de retornar ao santuário e tiveram de adiar aquilo, embora sempre houvesse mantido guardado as ultimas palavras da jovem, que era uma promessa de reencontro, sem importar mais nada;

-Afrodite estava certo, alias, sempre esteve; Eurin murmurou, com um sorriso triste. –Sou uma covarde, mesmo depois de tantos anos isso não mudou.

-Ter medo, não é ser covarde; ele falou, em tom de consolo.

-Mas ser covarde é esconder-se de um medo, mesmo tento poder para combatê-lo; ela respondeu.

Alister voltou-se para ela com um olhar confuso.

-Mesmo passando todos aqueles anos lhe encontrando em Copenhague, nunca tive coragem o suficiente para lhe falar isso; ela falou, quase num sussurro fraco.

-O que? –Alister perguntou, voltando-se para ela. Vendo que Eurin, mantinha as mãos fechadas sobre o colo e respirava pausadamente.

-Espero que você seja feliz com a Alexia, da pra ver nos olhos dela, que ela te ama e sei que vai poder te fazer feliz; ela falou, levantando-se da cama, sem notar o olhar chocado de Alister.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou, embora seu tom de voz denotasse um tom de decepção, por esperar que ela dissesse outra coisa.

-Que eu te amo, mas isso não importa agora. Não acho justo querer ser egoísta agora; Eurin respondeu, enxugando uma lagrima solitária que cairá dos orbes amendoados, não era justo que desejasse tê-lo sempre a seu lado depois da forma como tudo aconteceu.

-É claro que é; Alister falou, segurando-a pelo pulso impedindo qualquer possibilidade dela se afastar novamente.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o abraçar-lhe fortemente. Um baixo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, aconchegando-se mais entre os braços dele.

-Não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir isso; ele sussurrou.

-Talvez o mesmo tempo que levei para deixar de ser uma covarde e te dizer isso; ela respondeu, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem livres de seus olhos.

-Xiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Isso não importa mais;

-Mas...; Ainda havia muitas coisas a serem conversadas, mas outra hora; ela concluiu, sentindo os lábios quentes do cavaleiro sobre os seus.

Calmamente, voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre seu colo, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Um suspiro relaxado saiu de ambos os lábios. Deixou os braços envolverem-no pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de si, enquanto uma das mãos dele, corriam suavemente por suas costas.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, as respirações quentes e descompassadas chocavam-se umas nas outras.

-Lembra da ultima vez que nos encontramos em Copenhague? –Alister perguntou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-...; Eurin assentiu.

-Lembra que disse, que eu tinha algo a lhe dizer, apenas quando voltasse ao santuário? –ele perguntou novamente.

-...; Com um olhar confuso ela assentiu.

Viu-o remexer-se um pouco sobre a cama e retirar do bolso uma caixinha de veludo preto e voltar-se para ela. Eurin entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao vê-lo abrir a caixinha.

-Ahn! Estou a alguns anos atrasado, mas...; Alister começou, colocando-a agora sentada sobre a cama e ajoelhando-se a sua frente. –Eurin; ele começou, fitando-lhe os orbes diretamente. –Aceita casar comigo? –perguntou a estender-lhe a caixinha.

-Casar; ela murmurou, com a voz tremula.

-Sei que ainda temos muito o que conversar, m-...; Mal pode completar o que pretendia dizer, ao sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus, obliterando todos os seus pensamentos ou pelo menos, os que começavam a se formar em sua mente.

-Eu aceito; Eurin falou, ao afastarem-se novamente.

-Aceita? –o jovem perguntou surpreso, vendo-a assentir. Sinceramente estava esperando outra reação, mas deu graças ao céus por aquilo; ele pensou.

Retirou com calma a aliança de dentro da caixinha, enquanto pegava uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas. Com delicadeza, colocou sobre o anular a aliança.

Levantou-se do chão, puxando-a consigo. Abraçou-a fortemente, agora nada mais poderia separá-los.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Também te amo; ela respondeu.

**V – Pagas.**

Suspirou frustrado, assoprando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre seus olhos, enquanto praguejava intimamente sua falta de sorte. Um mês; essa palavra ecoava em sua mente. O próximo seria o mais longo de sua vida; Shura pensou, remexendo-se inquieto sobre um dos bancos da arquibancada da arena.

-Nossa, que cara é essa? –Aiolia perguntou, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado dele, junto com Marin.

-Não é nada; Shura respondeu num resmungo.

-Uhn! Não é o que parece; Marin comentou, lançou um olhar para a arena não encontrando a amazona de Cobra. Tomando uma conclusão um tanto quando precipitada. –Levou um fora da Shina de novo?

**-O QUE?** –Shura gritou, voltando-se para ela, indignado.

-Hei, não grite com a Marin; Aiolia falou, dando-lhe um cascudo.

-**SEU IDIOTA,** o que pensa que esta fazendo? –o espanhol falou, levantando-se.

Frente a frente, os dois pareciam que a qualquer momento iam se atracar.

-Calma garotos; Marin falou, puxando Aiolia pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar-se de novo. –Então Shura, se o motivo não é a Shina, é o que então?

-Já disse, não é nada; ele respondeu, voltando a sentar-se, praticamente fazendo bico.

-Você deve ser alguma espécie de anormal, só pode; o leonino falou, ignorando o olhar entrecortado dele. –Com essa cara ainda diz que ta bem. Deve ser doido mesmo;

-Aiolia não abusa; Shura falou, quase num rosnado.

-Vai fazer o que? –ele desafiou.

-Marin, se eu fatiá-lo em dois, não vem reclamar depois; Shura falou, levantando-se novamente.

-Então tenta; Aiolia desafiou.

-**AI**; os dois berraram ao levarem um cascudo, sabe-se lá de quem. Voltaram-se com olhares envenenados ao ver Aldebaran ao lado de Marin com um largo sorriso.

-Parem com isso; ele mandou.

-Hei, porque fez isso? –Aiolia perguntou indignado.

-Para você largar mão de ficar importunando a Marin com as suas infantilidades; o taurino falou, já acostumado com os pitis do cavaleiro. –E você Shura, é melhor ir preparando o avental; ele completou, com um sorriso igual ao gato da Alice nos país das maravilhas.

-Puff! –ele resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e sentando-se novamente.

-Aldebaran, do que esta falando? –Marin perguntou curiosa.

-Ah de uma apostazinha ai que a gente andou fazendo e ele perdeu; ele respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-O que vocês andaram apostando? –Aiolia perguntou com os orbes serrados, lembrando-se do que ocorreu com a ultima aposta.

-Não é nada com você Leo; Aldebaran falou prontamente.

-Então? –Aiolia e Marin perguntaram impacientes.

-Olha ali; ele falou, indicando o outro lado da arena. Os dois seguiram a indicação do cavaleiro, arregalando os olhos.

-O Mú; eles quase gritaram.

-Vocês são loucos é, querem ser mandados pro inferno, por justa causa? –Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Não é ele; Shura e Aldebaran falaram juntos, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Mas...; Marin parou, olhando melhor quem estava com o cavaleiro. –Celina?

-Ahn! Vocês fizeram uma aposta sobre a Celina, pior ainda; Aiolia falou alarmado, sabendo perfeitamente do temperamento do Grande Mestre quando tratava-se da filha, ou melhor, de afastar algum possível pervertido em potencial dela, não que estivesse se referindo ao Milo, mas ainda sim ele era pai de primeira viagem e vez ou outra fazia o ariano surtar por isso.

-Bem...; Shura começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-O negocio é o seguinte, ele perdeu a aposta porque o Kanon esta indo para a Irlanda; Aldebaran falou a queima roupa.

-O que vocês fizeram? –Marin perguntou, com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa.

-Nada; os dois responderam com simplicidade.

-Mas então, como você perdeu a aposta? –Aiolia perguntou, sem entender esse fator.

-Aiolia, nunca ouviu aquele termo **'a natureza da um jeito'**; Aldebaran falou.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno.

-Puff! Muito me admira que os deuses tenham te agüentado tanto tempo, antes de tomarem uma atitude; ele rebateu, lembrando-se da intervenção de Eros.

-Hei; o cavaleiro falou indignado.

-Mas se vocês não fizeram nada, então, como sabem que o Shura perdeu? –Marin perguntou confusa.

-Esse Kanon é uma decepção, apostava tanto nele; Shura resmungou, com pesar, lembrando-se do mês que passaria literalmente: lavando, passando e cozinhando no tempo de touro.

-Apostamos que se em um mês o Kanon não tomasse uma atitude ele iria passar um mês arrumando meu templo. Incluindo: lavar, passar e cozinhar; Aldebaran respondeu, contando nos dedos.

-E o que você ganharia em troca, se não tivesse perdido? –Aiolia perguntou com ar interessado.

-Agora não é mais importante; ele respondeu num resmungo.

-Mas eu pensei que o Kanon, bem... Vocês sabem; Aiolia falou, gesticulando displicente, enquanto apontava para o outro lado da arena.

-...; Os três assentiram.

-Mas porque ele vai para a Irlanda?

-Porque é uma experiência que ele precisa viver; uma voz pacifica soou atrás deles.

-Uhn? –eles murmuraram virando-se para trás. Todos sem exceção, ficaram tão brancos quanto papel ao verem o ariano aproximando-se com um olhar indecifrável.

-Mú; Shura e Aldebaran falaram engolindo em seco. –Você estava ai?

-...; O ariano assentiu.

-Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso Mú? –Marin perguntou cautelosa.

-Apenas o necessário; ele respondeu direto, sem dar margem a qualquer questionamento. –Só tenho um aviso para vocês dois; o ariano falou, voltando-se para os dois cavaleiros que pareceram se encolher.

-O que é? –Shura perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Façam mais alguma aposta, colocando a Celina no meio, ai sim, vou mandá-los para o inferno por justa causa e sem um pingo de arrependimento; ele completou, despedindo-se com um aceno automático, enquanto voltava para o lugar que Celina estava, agora conversando com Mia.

-Ele me dá medo; Aiolia murmurou, que até então, segurava-se firmemente no braço da namorada.

-...; Aldebaran e Shura assentiram.

-Mas ele está certo; Marin falou.

-Como? –Shura perguntou, vendo-a apontar na direção que o ariano fora.

–Eles podem não admitir, mas vão sentir a falta um do outro; a amazona de Águia falou, notando agora o porque do ariano ter aparecido.

Provavelmente outras pessoas repararam nesse detalhe e estavam fazendo perguntas de mais, tanto para Celina como para Kanon e tentar encontrar uma resposta, que eles mesmos não tinham, era difícil e porque não dizer frustrante.

-Ela pode não demonstrar, mas parece um pouco triste; Aiolia comentou.

-Bom, como você mesmo disse Aldebaran, a natureza cuida e se for para acontecer, um dia eles ficam juntos; Marin falou, dando o assunto por encerrado. –E é melhor pararem com essa de aposta;

-Sem problemas, Marin; Shura respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

-Mas isso não significa que vão não vai ter que pagar essa que perdeu para o Aldebaran; Aiolia completou, vendo o sorriso do cavaleiro morreu, enquanto o taurino ria satisfeito;

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando. Cadê o final? Mas é simples, digamos que resolvi mudar um pouco as coisas e estender para mais um capitulo. Foi impossível encerrar nesse. Digamos que de ultima hora me lembrei de alguns detalhes que não poderiam ser esquecidos e bem... O capitulo saiu maior do que o esperado. Então, antes de ir, agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic e que me acompanham desde o começo. Não sabem o quanto fico feliz com isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo especial e podem ter certeza, ainda não é o fim, tem mais um capitulo ainda.

Até mais pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	31. Noite de Estrelas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Infelizmente, mas fazer o que... Eu amo o Kamus mesmo assim XD.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 31: Noite de Estrelas.**

**I – Entre Irmãos.**

Nunca a Toca do Baco esteve tão agitada como agora, não que Dionísio estivesse reclamando, é claro. Olhou para os lados notando a falta de alguém, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, já era de se esperar; Dionísio concluiu, notando que as ninfas que trabalhavam na Toca andavam agitadas cuidando da decoração e da disposição das coisas, enquanto a porta que dava saída para o dec do restaurante estava aberta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se, vendo-o sentado sobre as escadas do dec com um olhar perdido. Os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçavam com o vento, vez ou outra permitindo que alguns fios lisos caíssem sobre os olhos.

-Apolo; Dafne o chamou, aproximando-se com cautela.

Viu-o virar-se em sua direção, mas ainda manter o olhar perdido. Aproximou-se, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Parece preocupado, o que foi? -ela perguntou, encostando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, entrelaçando uma das mãos na dele, que jazia apoiada sobre o joelho.

-Afrodite não se foi para sempre; Apolo falou, suspirando.

-Não; a jovem concordou. –Mas agora isso não é importante.

-Como não é importante? –ele exasperou.

Dafne negou com um aceno, sabia que ele se sentiria mal por causa dessa incerteza, saber que a qualquer momento ela poderá voltar e novamente tentar fazer mal ao casal.

-Apolo, ela esta bem com Sorento agora; Dafne falou, dando um suspiro. –Entendo que fique preocupado com o bem estar dela, ainda mais com a incerteza de que uma hora ou outra Afrodite poderá reaparecer, mas se fossemos pensar em todos os males do mundo que podem surgir sem que tenhamos controle sobre isso, simplesmente não viveríamos; ela falou, vendo-o acomodar-se melhor, deitando a cabeça sobre seu colo.

-Sabe, às vezes me esqueço disso; ele falou, sentindo os dedos da jovem, entrelaçarem-se entre as melenas azuis de forma suave.

-Mas não deveria; ela o repreendeu. –Depois de tantos anos, tanto Anteros como você já deveriam ter aprendido que não podem prendê-la numa redoma de vidro para impedir que alguém se aproxime;

-Já entendi o recado, não se preocupe; Apolo falou prontamente, com um meio sorriso.

-Melhor assim; Dafne falou, sorrindo. –Você é muito teimoso, demora de mais para admitir as coisas;

-Hei; ele falou indignado.

-Admita irmãozinho, Dafne tem razão; Dionísio falou, aproximando-se com Ariadne.

-Nesse ponto tenho que concordar com Dionísio; Ariadne falou, sorrindo.

-Até você? –Apolo perguntou.

-Fazer o que, oh família de irmãos tão complicados. Porque cá pra nós, Dionísio não fica atrás em teimosia também; Ariadne completou, vendo o Deus do Vinho voltar-se pra ela, indignado. –Não reclame querido, você sabe que é verdade; ela completou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Sem comentários; Apolo balbuciou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Mas o importante é que você finalmente entendeu que não deve ficar se metendo aonde não deve e simplesmente deixar o destino seguir seu próprio curso; Dionísio falou, com um olhar enigmático.

-...; Apolo assentiu silenciosamente. Sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com isso e pela primeira vez tinha de admitir que o irmão estava certo. Quem sabe muitas coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se não houvesse se metido desde o começo. Mas agora, isso não era mais importante.

-A conversa esta boa, mas vamos logo, que daqui a pouco eles vão chegar; Ariadne falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Todos assentiram, acompanhando a jovem para dentro da Toca novamente. A noite seria longa. E porque não dizer... Sem fim.

**II – Can You Feel The Love Tonight. **

A noite aos poucos começava estender seu manto estrelado sobre a praia do Cabo. Mais e mais pessoas aproximavam-se da Toca do Baco que por sinal, fazia fundo, com parte da praia.

Tochas e mais tochas foram colocadas com altas labaredas para iluminar o caminho de todos pela areia. Próximo às águas, um belo arco de flores fora colocado, como se indicasse o caminho a seguir. Embaixo do arco, jazia o Grande Mestre, com ar solene, esperando ao lado dos três jovens, que pareciam extremamente impacientes.

-Porque elas têm de demorar tanto? –Jullian perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-São noivas, o nome já deveria lhe dizer algo, não? -Alister falou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-...; O ex-imperador voltou-se para o pisciano com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Acalmem-se, os dois. Ficar surtando agora, não vai ser algo agradável; Sorento os cortou.

-Puff; ele ouviu os dois resmungarem. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Quem diria que em vez de dois casamentos celebrados naquela noite, seriam três. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, mas se fosse planejado, nunca daria tão certo, como estava dando;

-**OLHEM**; os três viraram-se em direção a praia, ao ouvir alguém chamar, apontando para o céu.

Uma revoada de cisnes brancos, passou por cima de todos. Sendo acompanhados pelo olhar espantado de todos os presentes.

Dando um perfeito rasante sobre a praia, os mesmos pousaram na areia próximo ao inicio do caminho de tochas, uma aura azulada os envolveu e momentos depois, os cisnes transformavam-se em belas jovens de cabelos prateados e orbes claros, vestindo túnicas de tecidos suaves e brancos, destacando a pele alva, livre de qualquer rubor.

As mesmas correram, passando pelos noivos e o arco de flores deixando sobre o chão um tapete branco de pétalas de rosas, indo em direção as águas. Antes de tocarem-nas, transformaram-se em cisnes novamente. Voando alto em direção a linha do horizonte.

-Incrível; Shina murmurou, enquanto mantinha-se ao lado de Aiolia e Marin. Esperando o inicio da cerimônia.

-Nunca tinha visto algo assim; a amazona de Águia comentou, surpresa.

-Olhem; Litus falou, aproximando-se com Saga, apontando novamente para o céu.

Agora, os cisnes retornavam, mas num bando bem maior que o primeiro. Atrelados em uma bela carruagem dourada que cortava o céu. Com suavidade, a mesma desceu sobre a areia.

-Ariel; Sorento murmurou, vendo-a entre as pessoas que estavam dentro da carruagem.

Notou que a jovem estava com um vestido branco comum, porém ainda sim, destacava sua singularidade. Os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento, enquanto a mesma descia da carruagem dando o braço a um jovem de cabelos negros. Sobre os cabelos, uma delicada coroa de margaridas fora posta e sobre o colo, as perolas rosadas. Ou melhor, **'As lagrimas pela sereia'**. Mais bela do que Afrodite jamais poderia ser; ele pensou, com um brilho extasiado nos orbes.

There's a calm surrender

**Tudo se entrega calmamente**

To the rush of day

**À pressa do dia**

-Tétis; Jullian murmurou, vendo a jovem descer da carruagem, acompanhada de Kanon.

Os longos cabelos dourados estavam presos em uma perfeita trança e o vestido branco, também era simples, porém delineavam perfeitamente as curvas bem talhadas da jovem. Embora ainda não desse para ver os efeitos da gravidez, conseguia notar o brilho intenso dos orbes azuis, denotando o quanto tudo aquilo, mexia com todas as suas emoções.

When the heat of the rolling world

**Quando o calor do vento**

Can be turned away

**Pode ser desviado**

Há quantos anos esperara, por isso? Muitos, sem duvida; ele pensou. Ao ver a jovem de longos cabelos verdes e orbes amendoados descer da carruagem, acompanhada de um homem de longos cabelos Royal.

Só os deuses sabiam o quanto a amava e que agora, nem mesmo um mar sem fim se colocaria entre eles, ou as incertezas de um mundo conturbado os atrapalhariam de finalmente serem felizes.

-Eurin; Alister sussurrou, ao vê-los se aproximarem.

An enchanted moment,

**Um momento encantado**

And it sees me through

**Momento que passa por mim**

-Nervosa? –Anteros perguntou, com um meio sorriso. Enquanto, caminhava de braços dados com Ariel, até o arco de flores.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Um pouco; Ariel completou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; ele falou apertando-lhe a mão, tentando lhe passar confiança.

-Eu sei; ela respondeu, com os orbes brilhando confiantes.

It's enough for this restless warrior

**E tudo isso é o suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto**

Just to be with you

**Ficar apenas com você**

-Como se sente? –Giovanni perguntou, enquanto caminhava de braços dados com Eurin.

-Nervosa; ela respondeu, sentindo as mãos suarem frio.

-Acalme-se, tudo vai dar certo daqui pra frente; ele falou, de forma enigmática. –Confesso que se alguns anos atrás alguém me dissesse que estaria vendo isso agora, eu o chamaria de louco;

-Porque? –Eurin perguntou, confusa.

-Você e Alister passaram por muitas coisas e poderiam ter simplesmente se deixado levar pelo orgulho e desistido do que sentiam. Mas, embora todo esse tempo tenha passado e muitas coisas acontecido. Quis o destino que vocês novamente viessem a se encontrar, no começo de uma Era de paz, sem incertezas ou guerras entre deuses psicóticos. Então, o caminho que vão seguir agora será apenas o que seus corações mandarem; ele explicou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar sereno.

-Você sempre soube, não é? –ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Na verdade, Aaron também, mas preferimos esperar o destino seguir seu próprio curso. Porque nenhum de vocês iria admitir mesmo; Giovanni falou, com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a fechar a cara. –A única coisa que queríamos era ver nossos amigos felizes, mesmo que eles precisassem apanhar um pouco para aprender;

-Nem me fale; Eurin balbuciou, lembrando-se do pequeno desentendimento com o pupilo. Mas como Giovanni falara, agora tudo seria diferente.

And can you feel the love tonight

**Você pode sentir o amor esta noite?**

It is where we are

**Ele está aqui onde estamos**

-Acalme-se Tétis; Kanon pediu, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, ao sentir a jovem estremecer a cada passo que dava. –Lembre-se que estresse de mais, pode não fazer bem ao Junior; ele brincou.

-Bem que eu queria me acalmar; ela falou, num sussurro.

-Muitas coisas mudaram, creio que ainda vão mudar mais, só que para melhor. Então, não fique tão nervosa; ele falou, de maneira enigmática.

-Você sabia de alguma coisa, naquela época, não sabia? –Tétis perguntou.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Quando me mandou em missão ao Cabo, para buscá-lo. Você hesitou ao dar a ordem, sabia de algo, não é? –ela insistiu.

-Talvez; ele respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático.

-Kanon; Tétis insistiu.

-Tudo é possível Tétis... Tudo é possível; ele completou, quase num sussurro.

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

**E é o suficiente para este andarilho de olhos grandes**

That we've got this far

**Saber que chegamos aqui**

-Estamos aqui reunidos, essa noite para selar a união entre esses três casais aqui presentes; Shion começou, ouvindo uma suave melodia entoada pelas ninfas e musas presentes, invadir o ambiente, como se fosse capaz de contagiar todos os corações ali presentes.

And can you feel the love tonight

**E você pode sentir o amor esta noite**

How it's laid to rest?

**Como ele deitou para descansar?**

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

**Basta ele para fazer com que reis e vagabundos**

believe the very best.

**Acreditem no melhor da vida**

-Sorento e Ariel. Jullian e Tétis. Alister e Eurin; ele começou, com um meio sorriso. –Nem sempre os caminhos que escolhemos são os certos, ou aqueles que nos apontam, são realmente o que nossos corações desejam seguir.

There's a time for everyone

**E há um tempo para todo mundo**

If they only learn

**Basta que eles aprendam**

That the twisting kaleidoscope

**Que o kaleidoscópio do amor**

Moves us all in turn

**Movimenta um por um de nós**

-A vida é cheia de mistérios, caminhos incertos e momentos que por vezes fraquejamos em nossa fé e esperança, chegando a pensar que nada mais importa ou que até mesmo nada pode ser mudado.

There's a rhyme and reason

**Há uma rima e uma razão**

To the wild outdoors

**Para o mundo lá fora**

When the heart of this starcrossed voyager

**Quando o coração deste viajante**

Beats in time with yours

**Bate no mesmo compasso que o seu**

-Mas amar, viver e sonhar nunca foi algo fácil. Tudo requer persistência, determinação e vontade de sempre continuar, não importa por quantos obstáculos sejam necessários ultrapassar, mas ainda sim, continuar.

And can you feel the love tonight

**E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?**

It is where we are

**Como ele deitou para descansar**

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

**Basta ele para este andarilho de olhos grandes**

That we've got this far

**Saber que chegamos aqui**

-Assim estamos todos reunidos aqui. Para celebrar mais uma vitória. De sentimentos mais fortes que o tempo, ou que qualquer discórdia; o Grande Mestre falou. –Por isso eu pergunto, se alguém tiver algo contra alguma dessas uniões, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre?

Todos ficaram em silencio na expectativa, trocando olhares nervosos. Até sentirem a aproximação de alguém, cujo cosmo era intenso.

-Com licença;

Tétis voltou-se para Jullian vendo-o com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa. Um arrepio cruzou suas costas, ao virar-se para trás. Todos acompanharam o olhar dos casais. Deparando-se com um belo homem, de aparentemente trinca anos, longos cabelos dourados, porte aristocrático e os orbes azuis que pareciam cintilar.

-Vovô; Aishi falou em tom de avisou. Vendo-o passar por ela e Kamus.

-Depois conversamos querida; ele falou, dando uma piscadinha e seguindo em direção aos casais.

Kamus serrou os orbes de forma perigosa, vendo-o se afastar. Voltou-se para Aishi que balançou a cabeça.

-Ele não aprende;

-...; Arqueou a sobrancelha, era melhor esperar e perguntar depois; ele pensou.

And can you feel the love tonight

**E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?**

How it's laid to rest?

**Como ele deitou para descansar**

-Tem algo a nos dizer Sr? –Shion perguntou.

Os marinas deram um passo a frente, como se fossem se colocar no caminho dele, mas com um erguer de mão, Alexia pediu que eles simplesmente esperassem.

-Quis o destino que mesmo através das Eras vocês viessem a se encontrar; Zeus começou, ignorando o olhar mortal de Jullian sobre si. –Longas estações se passaram a cada vez que as Deusas do Destino cortavam ambos os fios da vida e novamente, vocês se vissem separados.

Leves murmúrios soaram pelo ambiente, mas ninguém se atrevia a interrompê-lo.

-Mas desde que essa terra ainda era muito jovem, destinos foram selados e o de vocês estavam entre eles. Que mesmo em tempos de guerra, laços fortes de amor e fidelidade mostraram-se cada vez mais presentes enquanto a discórdia por vezes tentava minar a fé e a esperança de um novo reencontro; Ele falou, voltando-se para Tétis. –Esta noite, não apenas eu, mas **todos** viemos prestigiá-los por mais essa vitória. A vitória de sentimentos que superam o tempo, a espera e acima de tudo, que fazem-se presentes nos momentos mais difíceis.

Com um olhar surpreso, todos viram varias luzes acenderem-se em meio a noite, tomando variadas formas. Os passos eram calculados e suaves, enquanto aproximavam-se.

-Aishi, quem são? –Kamus perguntou num sussurro, para a noiva que sorria e acenava para alguns.

-Hades e Perséfone; ela respondeu, apontando para o casal. –Papai e tia Aurora, Metis e Hefestos, Circe e Thanatos; ela completou, citando também outras divindades.

-Mas...; Ele balbuciou, com os orbes arregalados.

-Cunhado, eu te falei que a família era grande; Eros brincou, aproximando-se com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e orbes azuis.

-Harmonia, há quanto tempo? –Psique perguntou, sorrindo.

-O suficiente; ela respondeu de forma enigmática, cumprimentando a cunhada.

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Basta ele para fazer com que reis e vagabundos

Believe the very best.

**Acreditem no melhor da vida.**

-Obrigado; Posseidon falou, abraçando o irmão.

-Não, você fez por merecer; Zeus respondeu. –Mas faça-a sofrer e terá sérios problemas comigo, ouviu?

-Claro; ele respondeu, sorrindo. Agora nada mais poderia impedi-los de serem feliz.

-Seja feliz meu irmão; ele falou, afastando-se, para que pudesse ser dada a continuidade a cerimônia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mú; Mia chamou quase num sussurro, atrás do cavaleiro.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando-se para ela.

-Podemos conversar? –ela perguntou, olhando discretamente para os lados. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, vendo-o assentir e afastar-se seguindo-a.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou, ouvindo ao longe a voz do mestre praticamente encerrando os casamentos.

-Na verdade era essa a pergunta que eu ia te fazer? –ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Como?

-Bem, quero dizer... Esta acontecendo alguma coisa com a Celina? –ela perguntou preocupada, lembrando-se de que as ultimas vezes que encontrara com a amazona, a vira silenciosa e com o olhar perdido.

-Ah, já imaginava que fosse isso; ele comentou, com uma calma assustadora.

-Então? –a jovem perguntou, ansiosa.

-Não se preocupe, ela esta bem; Mú respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

-Mas...;

-Ela só esta confusa, mas isso passa; ele completou.

-Como pode lidar com isso, nessa calma? –ela perguntou, indignada.

-Mia, entendo sua preocupação e lhe digo, que já conversei com Celina. Então fique tranqüila; o ariano falou.

-Uhn? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-...; Mú assentiu, sabia que ela não iria se contentar só com essa resposta. –Deixe que eles aprendam a resolverem às coisas sozinhos, quando muitas pessoas tentam se envolver para a ajudar, só aumentam os problemas; ele falou.

-Mas o Kanon vai pra Irlanda; Mia insistiu.

-Mia; ele começou respirando fundo, como iria explicar isso pra ela? –ele pensou,

-Mestre; ambos voltaram-se em direção a voz de Celina, que aproximava-se. –O papai ta te chamando;

-Eu já vou; Mú falou, voltando-se para Mia. –Depois conversamos; ele completou, vendo-a assentir, enquanto acenava.

-Como vai Mia?-Celina perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona que tinha o olhar seguindo os passos do cavaleiro, enquanto ele se distanciava.

-Bem e você? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Bem; Celina respondeu.

-Ahn! Celina, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Mia começou, com cautela.

-...; Celina assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-O que acha do Kanon ir para a Irlanda?

A jovem parou um momento, respirando fundo. Porque até mesmo ela estava lhe fazendo essa pergunto? **Primeiro** Hanay lhe bombardeando com um interrogatório sobre isso, depois sua mãe, o único que não falara nada fora seu mestre, mas era assim, normalmente ele esperava que ela chegasse e lhe contasse o que lhe incomodava, então não valia. Mas até a Mia; ela pensou.

-Porque esta me perguntando isso? –Celina perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Ahn! Só curiosidade; Mia falou, com um sorriso sem graça, deveria realmente ter ouvido o que Mú lhe dissera.

-Se é o que ele deseja e é algo que vá fazer bem a ele, nada melhor do que ir; a jovem respondeu, com uma calma assustadora.

**-CELINA. MIA. VENHAM;** elas ouviram Aishi chamar.

-É melhor irmos; Celina falou, caminhando de volta para a festa.

-"Uhn! O Mú tem razão, é melhor deixar que se acertem sozinhos"; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma das mesas de dentro do salão, suspirando cansada. A noite estava só começando; Saori pensou, vendo que o movimento na Toca do Baco estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, devido a grande concentração de pessoas.

-Saori; alguém sussurrou atrás de si;

Engoliu em seco, ao sentir uma suave essência de lavanda invadir-lhe as narinas de maneira devastadora e atordoante. E uma respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se contra sua face.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, virando-se para trás com cautela. Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao deparar-se com os orbes verdes intensos do sagitariano sobre si. –Aioros;

-...; Ele assentiu, dando a volta até parar em frente a jovem. Fitou-lhe demoradamente, antes de simplesmente estender-lhe a mão. –Aceita dançar comigo? –o cavaleiro perguntou, o típico sorriso de menino arteiro.

-...; Assentiu com um olhar confuso, normalmente ele era sempre tão sério enquanto estavam juntos, mas não faria mal experimentar essa nova fase do cavaleiro; ela pensou, seguindo com ele para a pista de dança.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vai fazer agora? –Eros perguntou, encostando-se sobre o alpendre do terraço, fitando o céu noturno.

-Vou passar umas férias em Asgard, talvez; Anteros respondeu, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Uhn! Não seria má idéia; Deimos comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Como? –Anteros perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Lugares frios e uma boa companhia são uma ótima combinação; ele respondeu.

-Leu meus pensamentos; Eros brincou.

-Puff! Será que um dia você vai tomar jeito? –Anteros falou, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

-Mano desista, se nem quando era jovem isso aconteceu, agora então; Aishi brincou, aproximando-se deles.

-Tem razão; ele respondeu, com falso pesar.

-Hei, não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui; Eros reclamou.

-Nossa, você estava? -Deimos rebateu, com sarcasmo.

-...; Eros serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo-os rir. –Vocês nunca me levam a sério, não é?

-Bem, quer que sejamos seus amigos ou sinceros? –Anteros perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Sem comentários; Eros resmungou.

-Vai mesmo para Asgard, Anteros? –Aishi perguntou, curiosa.

-Acho que sim; ele respondeu, vagamente.

-Então, mande lembranças a Freya por nós, se for; ela falou, sem notar o ar levemente incomodado do jovem a menção a deusa.

-Se eu encontrá-la, mando; Anteros respondeu vagamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Amo você, sabia? –ele perguntou, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-...; Eurin assentiu, aconchegando-se mais entre os braços do cavaleiro. –Tanto quanto eu a você; ela respondeu.

-Logo teremos que partir; Alister avisou.

Lembrando-a de que iriam para Copenhague e o vôo fora marcado no mesmo horário que o de Tétis e Jullian, mas de Copenhague o casal seguiria para Hellsink. Enquanto Sorento e Ariel iriam para Viena.

-Vamos nos despedir do pessoal então; ela falou, puxando-o pela mão.

**III – Despedida... Ainda não.**

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas...**

Respirou fundo, era capaz de até de ouvir as rodinhas da mala rasparem o chão, já havia se despedido de todos e ainda ficara para trás, precisava andar mais rápido se não perderia o avião; Kanon pensou.

Teve a impressão de ouvir ao longe alguém lhe chamar, mas deveria ser impressão a sua; ele pensou, mas sentiu um cosmo conhecido se aproximar. Não era possível q-...;

Virou-se rapidamente, vendo a jovem de cabelos castanhos e orbes rosados aproximar-se ofegante, como se tivesse corrido o aeroporto todo atrás de si.

-Kanon; Celina chamou, respirando pausadamente.

-Celina; Kanon murmurou, aproximando-se da jovem, esquecendo completamente da comissária de bordo chamando-lhe do portão de embarque, não se importava que o avião atrasasse um pouco; ele pensou.

-Passei em Gêmeos pra falar com você, mas você já tinha ido; ela comentou, aproximando-se.

-Ahn! E o que queria comigo? –ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso. Lembrou-se que de todos que estavam no aeroporto para se despedirem, a jovem fora à única que não vira.

-Bem, sei que já lhe desejei uma boa viagem antes; Celina começou, lembrando-se em que circunstancias conversaram sobre isso. –Mas queria fazer isso antes que fosse; ela completou.

-Uhn?-ele murmurou confuso.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ver a jovem aproximar-se, lhe abraçando em seguida. Era como se o tempo em volta de ambos houvesse parado, ele pensou, envolvendo-a entre seus braços, num abraço caloroso como se fosse ela a partir e ele a tentar retardar esse momento.

-Boa viagem; Celina sussurrou, afastando-se.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu, intimamente sentindo-se incomodado, ao vê-la se afastar.

-É melhor ir, vai perder o avião; ela falou, apontando a comissária de bordo que agora surtava no portão de embarque.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Até mais; o cavaleiro completou.

-Até; Celina respondeu acenando, vendo-o afastar-se.

Viu-o parar quase em frente ao portão de embarque, lançando um rápido olhar em sua direção e continuar. Teve a leve impressão de que ele pretendia dizer algo, mas deveria ser só impressão; ela pensou, vendo os portões se fecharem atrás do cavaleiro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Demorou; Issac falou, vendo-o tomar o acento a seu lado.

-Estava me despedindo de alguém importante; o cavaleiro falou, acomodando-se no acento, fechando os olhos, esperando o avião decolar, deixando claro que não queria nenhum tipo de conversa no momento.

-Ta certo; ele respondeu, dando de ombros. Não iria discutir, mesmo porque era obvio, saber de quem ele estava se referindo.

**IV – Epílogo.**

**Áustria / Viena...**

Já estava para anoitecer quando chegaram ao hotel, foram horas cansativas de viagem; eles pensaram. Atrás um camareiro os seguia com as malas. Depois de alguns minutos tudo estava organizado dentro do quarto, logo o jantar chegaria, já que haviam optado por permanecerem ali o resto da noite.

-O que achou? –Sorento perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto Ariel jazia parada em frente a grande janela do quarto, que lhes dava uma bela visão da cidade.

-Maravilhoso; ela respondeu, virando-se para ele.

-Não, você é; ele respondeu, com um olhar apaixonado, viu a face da jovem incendiar-se. Um doce sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando a viu desviar o olhar, tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a encarar-lhe. –Te amo;

-Também amo você; ela sussurrou.

Serrou os orbes, ao sentir a respiração quente e ritmada dele aproximar-se. Até os lábios roçarem-se levemente, perdendo-se por fim em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Deixou que lentamente os dedos se prendessem entre as melenas negras, e um dos braços a envolvesse pela cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Lá fora uma fina garoa caia sobre o solo de Viena, enquanto o fim do dia chegava e as pessoas lentamente retornavam a suas casas, porém isso era o menos importante agora e como diria o grande Leonardo Da Vinci.

**"As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar."**

Muitas foram às vezes que esses jovens encontraram-se pelo mundo, através das Eras. Em tempos e épocas diferentes, porém seus sentimentos foram sempre os mesmos. Fortes e intensos. Que a discórdia, a vingança e a inveja não foram capazes de destruir.

A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, um cubo mágico de muitas faces e cada uma delas é um novo desafio, uma nova jornada de tentativas, erros e acima de tudo, uma prova de fé e de persistência.

Não importa quantos fios sejam tecidos, fiados e cortados. Vamos sempre nos encontrar nesse mundo de eternas renovações, aprendendo cada vez mais que existem laços impossíveis de serem quebrados e sentimentos que florescem nos corações mesmo em tempos turbulentos que são a chave para a felicidade.

Aqui me despeço, com mais uma historia que trago a vocês. Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam desde o começo essa historia e perderam um pouco de seu tempo ainda comentando.

Um grande abraço a todos de coração...

A lenda de Sorento e Ariel pode ter terminado aqui, mas eles ainda estarão presentes em muitas outras historias e se as Musas da Inspiração e as Deusas do Destino nos permitirem, estaremos juntos logo-logo.

Até mais pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Obs: Não percam a continuação em 'Vale das Flores' o passado do cavaleiro de Peixes finalmente é revelado, cheio de surpresas e coisas inéditas.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Término da Fic: 19/09/2006**


End file.
